TAXI A PARIS
by Somebodytoloveacheleison
Summary: Un encuentro mágico, una atracción singular en un bar de Berlín cambiará el rumbo de dos mujeres. La protagonista, una prostituta lesbiana (que tiene por clientas a las mujeres más exquisitas de la burguesía alemana) se ve obligada a replantearse sus relaciones cuando conoce a una ejecutiva sensual y apasionada. FABERRY AU.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

—¡Me gusta que las chicas se defiendan! —En su mirada apareció un destello del placer que adivinaba en la batalla, en la conquista, en el sitio. No quería entregarme a ella y, sin embargo, mi cuerpo entero se moría por acariciarla y por recibir sus caricias—. ¡Vamos, dime otra vez que no quieres, que me odias! —Se echó a reír. Su risa era cínica y provocativa.

R: ¡Te odio! —grité.

Era la verdad, pero eso no impedía que me consumiera de deseo. Y me odiaba a mí misma por obedecer su voluntad. Lo que menos deseaba era complacerla. Su deseo era cada vez más y más intenso. Cuando se acercó a mí, sus ojos centellearon. Separó los labios y vi el brillo de sus dientes. Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro, con la intención de zafarme de ella, pero la mujer me empujó contra la pared y me sujetó las muñecas con fuerza.

R: ¡No, no quiero, así no! -No me soltó, pero inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír.

—Eso es, defiéndete. Me encanta. —En su voz ronca se adivinaba la excitación.

Tensé el cuerpo y ella, rápida como el rayo, aprovechó la ocasión para plantarme un beso en los labios e intentar abrirse camino con la lengua entre mis dientes apretados. Me empujaba contra la pared con todo el cuerpo.

No me quedó más remedio que abrir la boca para coger aire y fue entonces cuando ella me penetró con la lengua, cuando se apoderó de mí. La pasión y el placer casi me hicieron perder el conocimiento, aunque también noté las náuseas que me subían desde el estómago hasta la garganta. Le di un mordisco y ella apartó rápidamente la cabeza, pero no me soltó las muñecas. Sus manos me apretaban con la misma fuerza que unas esposas. Tuve la sensación de que no era la primera vez que hacía aquello, de que ya estaba acostumbrada.

Me observó con una mirada feroz, mientras se limpiaba con la lengua una gota de sangre del labio. Me resultaba imposible librarme de aquella mirada.

—Eres una gatita muy mala... A ver si al final va a resultar que me he equivocado contigo. Pensaba que eras una burguesita aburrida, de esas que lo único que hacen es tumbarse y abrirse de piernas...

Vi un destello de esperanza.

R: ¡Sí, sí, eso es lo que soy, un burguesita aburrida! —A lo mejor así conseguía que me dejara en paz, pensé.

—No, no, no. —Se echó a reír de nuevo, con la voz ronca por el deseo—. Ahora ya es demasiado tarde. Te he calado. Lo estás deseando. Quieres sentir miedo y dolor porque eso te excita.

¡Admítelo! —Seguía sujetándome las muñecas con fuerza. Me estaba haciendo daño y grité—. ¡Eso es, grita! ¡Grita todo lo que quieras! —Su voz era un jadeo ronco y apasionado.

Tuve miedo. El dolor no me había despejado, como yo esperaba, sino todo lo contrario: lo noté entre las piernas, exactamente como ella había dicho. Me pregunté si realmente era aquello lo que yo buscaba. Ella se dio cuenta de mi indecisión y me besó de nuevo, pero esta vez no traté de escapar: me metió la lengua casi hasta la garganta con una fuerza brutal. Pensé que iba a vomitar pero justo antes de llegar a ese extremo, ella retiró la lengua. Desde luego, era toda una experta. «¿Con cuántas mujeres lo habrá hecho?», me pregunté. Tal vez había más mujeres aficionadas a estos juegos de lo que yo creía. «¿Y yo? —me pregunté—. ¿Yo también soy así? ¿A mí también me gusta?».

Ella atacó de nuevo. Sentí que me vencía la necesidad de contraatacar, de participar, de no mantener una actitud pasiva y permitir que me utilizara. Pero no, nunca, eso era justamente lo que ella quería, y yo debía defenderme. Eso era lo que me decía mi cabeza, aunque el traidor de mi cuerpo opinara otra cosa. Ya casi no podía soportar el deseo, que cada vez era más fuerte. Me temblaban las rodillas; ella se dio cuenta y aflojó un poco la presión en mis muñecas. Busqué su lengua con la mía. Ella se apartó durante apenas un segundo y me contempló sorprendida. Después metió la lengua otra vez en mi boca, tan a fondo y con tanta fuerza que casi me ahogó.

De repente, me soltó las muñecas y apoyó las manos en mi cintura.

Tensé el cuerpo, a la espera de que volviera a hacerme daño. Me sacó la camisa de los pantalones y casi de inmediato empezó a acariciarme la espalda. Sentí un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo.

Ahora que ya no había ningún obstáculo, me clavó las uñas en los hombros y yo gemí de dolor. Muy despacio, dejó resbalar las uñas por mi espalda hasta llegar a la cintura. Me sentí como si me estuvieran arrancando la piel a tiras, aunque el dolor no era tan intenso como para no poder soportarlo. Gemí de nuevo, un poco más alto esta vez, aunque no sé si de dolor o de placer.

—Vamos, dímelo, dime que te gusta — murmuró junto a mis labios.

Me empujó con las caderas hacia la pared y me inmovilizó.

Intenté arquear el cuerpo para rozar sus caderas, para restregarme contra su cuerpo, pero... «¡No!», me dije. «¡Esta no soy yo, es mi pelvis, que se ha independizado de mí!

¡Traidora!», gritó una voz en mi interior. El deseo era cada vez más intenso.

—Te gusta... ¡dilo! —insistió. Noté su aliento cálido junto a mi boca.

R: ¡No! —Giré la cabeza hacia un lado y traté de soltarme.

Ella me empujó de nuevo, se inclinó un poco hacia atrás y me arrancó la camisa. Me hervía la sangre. ¡No, aquello era intolerable!

Dejó caer la camisa al suelo, a mi lado, y se inclinó sobre mí una vez más. Pensé que se proponía besarme otra vez (¿besarme?, ¿se podía llamar beso a aquella especie de estrangulamiento brutal?) y aparté la cabeza a un lado. Ella no siguió mi movimiento, sino que apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro y, de inmediato, noté un dolor muy agudo. Volví a gritar, aunque tenía los labios apretados y me había propuesto no hacerlo.

—Oh, sí, grita, vamos, grita —insistió, con voz ronca. Inclinó de nuevo la cabeza hacia mi hombro.

R: No... Por favor —le supliqué. Ella volvió a morderme y noté un dolor mucho más agudo que la primera vez. Las rodillas ya no me aguantaban, pero ella me sujetó con fuerza y me empujó hacia la pared como antes. Me acarició un pecho con la mano y me frotó el pezón, que estaba duro como una piedra, con la palma. Se me escapó otro gemido, pero esta vez de deseo.

—Es muy sensible —dijo, con una sonrisa más que obvia.

Me invadió de nuevo el pánico.

R: Por favor, no hagas eso —susurré, temblando de miedo.

Levanté las manos en actitud defensiva y traté de apartarla de mí, pero ella me las sujetó de nuevo con fuerza y las condenó a la inactividad. Se echó a reír, excitada, y forcejeó medio en broma conmigo. Poco a poco, bajó la cabeza hacia mi pecho y se pasó la lengua por los labios. Tensé el cuerpo una vez más, aunque estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. Mi cuerpo entero era como un arco tensado que se preparaba para el dolor. Apoyé la cabeza en la pared y cerré los ojos. Tenía los pezones tan sensibles que sabía que no podría resistirme a sus caricias.

Me chupó el pecho y me acarició el pezón con la lengua, una y otra vez. Ni el miedo que tenía en ese momento impidió que sus caricias me excitaran. De nuevo quise empujarla con las caderas, pero un sudor frío me cubrió la piel. Ella me miró y sonrió.

—Tienes miedo —dijo, satisfecha.

R: Sí —respondí. De todas formas, no tenía mucho sentido negarlo—. Me vas a hacer daño. —Traté de que mi voz sonara lo más tranquila posible.

Y cuando menos me lo esperaba, me soltó. Sin dejar de mirarme, dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, me agarró por la cinturilla del pantalón y me desabrochó el botón. Acto seguido, y con un gesto rápido, me bajó la cremallera. Me apoyé contra la pared, como si estuviera paralizada, y ella se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía intenciones de defenderme.

En su rostro apareció un gesto de decepción.

—Oh, venga, no me estropees la diversión.

R: ¿Diversión? —Monté en cólera—. ¡Pues será para ti!

¡Mierda, aquello era exactamente lo contrario a la verdad! En sus ojos apareció de nuevo una mirada de deseo contenido.

—Así está mucho mejor. —Se acercó y colocó una mano a cada lado de mi cabeza, pero sin llegar a tocarme—. Eres una gatita muy mala —me susurró al oído. Después me mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja y yo volví a tensar el cuerpo, a la espera de que me mordiera con fuerza en cualquier momento.

Dejó resbalar los labios por mi cuello y yo experimenté sucesivas oleadas de placer, miedo y deseo que me recorrieron todo el cuerpo. Ella se rió en voz baja, satisfecha.

Noté su aliento cálido sobre mi piel—. Sí, así está mucho mejor. Tienes miedo, pero te gusta.

La rabia me hizo cometer un error.

R: Sí, me gusta. —Recobré las fuerzas y la aparté de un empujón. Ella saltó ágilmente hacia atrás y yo le lancé una mirada furibunda—. Pero no quiero que me lo hagas a la fuerza. No quiero dolor: quiero deseo, ternura, pasión, excitación y todo eso, pero nada de fuerza brutal, porque es... —Busqué una palabra que transmitiera lo que sentía.

Ella arqueó las cejas, con un gesto burlón.

—¿Perverso? —dijo.

R: Sí... ¡Sí, perverso! —le grité, furiosa con ella y conmigo misma y con aquella palabra que nunca antes había empleado.

Siempre me había dado rabia que los petulantes burgueses utilizaran esa palabra para afirmar su propia «normalidad» y desacreditar a los demás. Todo aquel que fuese distinto a ellos (daba lo mismo el motivo: homosexuales, comunistas, lo que fuera) era difamado indiscriminadamente. Mi rabia, sin embargo, sólo duró unos instantes, pues dio paso de inmediato a otra sensación: la de que todo aquello no tenía sentido. Crucé los brazos a la espalda y me apoyé en la pared —. Y ahora, por lo que a mí respecta, ya puedes ir a buscar tu látigo o lo que sea y pegarme —dije.

Dejó resbalar su mirada por mi rostro.

—Estás preciosa cuando te enfadas —me dijo, con voz muy suave.

Quise protestar por aquel tópico, que parecía sacado de una pésima peli porno de los setenta, pero no me dio tiempo porque su boca ya había sellado la mía. Esperé la penetración violenta de su lengua, pero se limitó a acariciar con ella mis labios cerrados.

El cosquilleo era ya insoportable. Cuando abrí la boca, jugueteó dulcemente con mi lengua y me acarició la punta hasta que el deseo casi me hizo gritar. La boca era la única parte de su cuerpo que me tocaba y tuve la sensación de que el aire que había entre nosotras crepitaba.

Levanté las manos. No, no quería tocarla. Mientras ella seguía besándome, me empezaron a temblar los brazos, hasta que finalmente suspiré, dejé caer las manos sobre sus hombros y la atraje hacia mí. Noté en mi piel el frío de los botones de su blusa.

Ella suspiró de placer entre mis labios y me rodeó con los brazos.

Sus gestos eran suaves y delicados y me pregunté qué había motivado aquella repentina transformación. Me empujó de nuevo hacia la pared y colocó una pierna entre las mías. A pesar de la ropa, aquel roce me hizo enloquecer. Gemí y empecé a frotarme contra ella, pero al instante me reprimí. Habíamos llegado de nuevo al punto en que ella me haría daño, es decir, me había sometido de nuevo a su voluntad. Me quedé muy quieta. Ella se dio cuenta, dejó de besarme y se apartó un poco para mirarme.

—Estás confundida. —Lo afirmó sin entonación alguna, pero no le respondí. Me pregunté qué pensaba hacer a continuación.

Levantó una mano y me acarició la cara.

Yo no me moví y ella dejó caer la mano, que resbaló por mi brazo y por mi costado hasta la cintura. La mano se quedó allí, mientras ella me devoraba con la mirada. De nuevo me observó con su poder hipnótico—. No te voy a hacer daño —afirmó, categóricamente.

Metió la mano por debajo de mi ropa y yo noté un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo—. Te deseo —dijo—, te deseo tal y como eres. —

Siguió acariciándome, cada vez más abajo, con una lentitud insoportable. Mi cuerpo entero ardía de deseo—. Quiero oír tus gemidos y tus gritos, pero no de dolor. —

Rozó con los dedos el inicio de mi vello púbico y siguió bajando, torturándome con sus caricias, sin dejar de mirarme. Tensé los músculos de los hombros y me apoyé en la pared. Ella me rodeó con el otro brazo y me sujetó con fuerza. Su mano permaneció inmóvil entre mis piernas y yo, gimiendo de placer, traté de frotar mi cuerpo contra esa mano. El interior de mi cuerpo era como un volcán en erupción y notaba mi propia humedad acumulándose entre sus dedos.

Estaba tan excitada que balanceaba mi cuerpo hacia delante y hacia atrás.

Ella retiró la mano y yo expulsé de golpe el aire que había en mis pulmones.

R: No —gemí—, has prometido que no me ibas a torturar... Por favor...

Ella soltó una alegre carcajada.

—He prometido que no te haría daño. Y no te voy a hacer daño.

Pero esto es completamente distinto.

Acarició mi entrepierna por encima de la ropa y yo gemí de nuevo, sin poder ocultar mi impaciencia, mientras arqueaba el cuerpo.

Apoyó las manos en mis caderas y me empezó a bajar el pantalón, muy despacio. La verdad es que se tomó su tiempo.

Durante lo que me pareció una eternidad, me acarició con las manos, primero hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo. Cuando por fin me hubo desnudado, se inclinó sobre mí y me acarició el pecho con los labios. Allí donde me tocaba, mi piel era puro fuego. Finalmente se acercó al pezón y yo tensé el cuerpo una vez más. Ella reaccionó de inmediato.

—Te lo he prometido —murmuró, antes de mirarme—. No haré nada que tú no quieras. —Sin embargo, yo no podía aterciopeladme, pues el miedo estaba demasiado arraigado en mí. Ella volvió a acariciarme el pecho con los labios y después, con una ternura infinita, lo lamió con la lengua.

La sensación que me produjo acabó con todas mis reticencias.

R: Oh, sí —suspiré.

Alternó las manos y la lengua para acariciarme los pezones, duros y erectos. Al llegar a ese punto yo ya no podía contener mi deseo y, desde luego, no habría sido capaz de impedir que me hiciera cualquier cosa, fuese lo que fuese. De repente, su cara estaba delante de la mía: recorrió mis labios sin prisas, casi sin tocarme. Yo quise retenerla, pero ella sonrió y se apartó. Dejó resbalar la mano por mi pecho y por mi estómago y por último la introdujo entre mis piernas. Con dos dedos, me acarició suavemente la parte interior de los muslos: los movió desde atrás hacia delante, de un lado a otro, hasta que tocaron el centro. Me agarré a su brazo y ella empezó a frotarme con más fuerza, mientras buscaba con movimientos circulares el punto más sensible. Me sentía a punto de explotar. Ella apretaba cada vez con más fuerza, hasta que encontró el orificio.

R: ¡No! —Aparté mis labios de los suyos.

Se detuvo de inmediato y volvió a rodearme con sus brazos.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

R: No me... no me gusta. —Tragué saliva con dificultad—.

Prometiste que...

Se echó a reír con ganas.

—No lo he olvidado. No hace falta que me lo recuerdes todo el rato.

R: Lo siento, tengo mucha sensibilidad...en esa zona.

—Sí, la verdad es que tienes mucha sensibilidad, ya me he dado cuenta. —Tuve la sensación de que no me hacía caso, pero de repente noté preocupación en su tono de voz—. ¿Te duele?

No me quedó más remedio que responder.

R: En realidad... no, no mucho. Yo...bueno, la verdad es que no lo sé.

—¿Que no lo sabes?

Fijé la vista en el suelo, tras ella.

R: No —afirmé, con actitud desafiante.

Se echó hacia atrás y me contempló desde cierta distancia. Por la forma en que me ardía la cara, supongo que estaba roja como un tomate. Me puso un dedo bajo la barbilla y me obligó a levantar la cabeza.

—Pero yo no soy la primera mujer con la que te acuestas, ¿verdad?

R: No... —Me observó con atención. Obviamente, esperaba que aquel gesto fuera más eficaz a la hora de hacerme hablar que las preguntas directas—. Quiero decir... he estado con muchísimas mujeres, pero así no. ¡Es que no puedo! —enfaticé, en un tono desafiante.

Me di la vuelta y me quedé de cara a la pared.

—¿Y ese es el único motivo?

La pared me protegía, al menos de su mirada directa, pero aun así tuve la sensación de que me estaba perforando la espalda con los ojos.

R: ¿No te parece motivo suficiente?

—¿No has estado nunca con un hombre...?

Apenas la dejé terminar.

R: ¡Pues no! —dije. Me di la vuelta para mirarla—. ¿Debo estar avergonzada?

Seguía observándome atentamente.

—No, claro que no. ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando? Quería decir en contra de tu...

Se interrumpió.

R: ¿En contra de mi...? Ah. —Entonces lo entendí—. No, no me han violado.

Suspiró, aliviada, pero yo estaba más enfadada que nunca. ¿Por qué de repente se mostraba tan preocupada?—. Y hasta esta noche, nadie lo había intentado —dije entre dientes, furiosa.

Se volvió y cogió aire. Después me miró de nuevo. En su rostro impenetrable no se movía ni un solo músculo.

—Pues entonces, no hay ningún problema.

Yo estaba que echaba chispas. O sea, que ahora pensaba que no había ningún problema. Ella volvió a suspirar.

—Lo de antes ha sido un... —hizo una pausa para reflexionar— un malentendido. —

Y como si con eso se arreglara todo, se acercó lentamente hacia mí, con una sonrisa en los labios. Según ella, el intento de violación era un malentendido. Quise creer que no me consideraba tan estúpida y, desde luego, ella tampoco lo era. Había seguido con mucha atención las expresiones de mi cara. Suspiró de nuevo, pero esta vez pareció resignada—.

Sí, ya sé lo que estás pensando, pero a muchas mujeres —prosiguió— les gusta así. Y por eso me eligen a mí. —Me observó con una mirada triste—. Evidentemente, tú no lo sabías y yo he pensado que... —Se echó a reír, pero su risa era amarga—. Como he dicho antes, un malentendido.

Para entonces, yo estaba más que confundida.

R: ¿Qué es lo que no sabía? —En alguna parte de aquel caos tenía que haber una pista que me ayudara a desentrañar el misterio.

Me observó abiertamente, con una mano apoyada en la cadera.

—¡Soy una puta, cielo! —Me quedé perpleja. Obviamente, ese era uno de los efectos que ella buscaba. El otro era hacerme sentir asco, pero no le salió bien.

Se alejó unos cuantos pasos de mí y se dedicó a contemplar por la ventana el parpadeo de un rótulo de neón.

—Ahora puedes irte si quieres, no te retendré. —Habló en mitad de la oscuridad.

Tenía la espalda recta como una tabla.

Me acerqué hacia donde estaba mi ropa, pero luego me detuve.

No quería irme, eso lo tenía muy claro, pero... ¿qué otra cosa podía obtener allí?

Aquella mujer era una prostituta, y esperaba que yo le pagara por un «servicio» que yo ni siquiera sabía que estaba recibiendo. Se ajustó a mis deseos cuando se dio cuenta de que yo quería algo diferente: para prestar un buen servicio, hay que adaptarse a los gustos del cliente. ¿El cliente? De repente, me vi a mí misma con muy malos ojos.

Se volvió y me observó con frialdad.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —Su tono de voz era glacial. De repente, me di cuenta de que estaba desnuda. Cogí la blusa y me la puse a toda prisa.

R: No, eso sería absurdo.

—Muchas mujeres quieren quedarse solas después —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. A mí me da lo mismo. —Su voz era glacial y dulcificante al mismo tiempo, lo cual es una contradicción en sí misma. Sin embargo, esa es la impresión que tuve.

Me abroché la camisa sin dejar de mirarla. Estaba allí plantada, con los brazos cruzados, las piernas separadas y el aspecto de una fortaleza imponente. Me acerqué a ella. Siguió mi avance con la mirada, pero no se movió. Me quedé parada delante de ella y alcé los ojos hacia su rostro. Madre mía, pensé, por lo menos mide metro ochenta y cinco.

R: No quiero quedarme sola y tampoco quiero irme—. La observé sin inmutarme.

Arrugó los labios en un gesto burlón y me miró.

—¡Ah, la señorita le está cogiendo el gusto a esto! —Se echó a reír, pero su risa me sonó muy sentimental. Se inclinó un poco—.

Hasta hace un momento no lo sabías y estabas enfadada. Ahora lo sabes y ya... —chasqueó los dedos— te excita. Hasta hace un momento, no era más que una aventura exótica, algo fuera de lo habitual. ¿Me equivoco? Pero ahora... ¡qué oportunidad!

¿Cómo será acostarse con una mujer que lo hace por dinero? Te gustaría saberlo, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no probarlo, ya que estamos aquí? —Me dio la espalda y se desabrochó los puños de la camisa—. Espero que te hayas traído el talonario —añadió, por encima del hombro—, porque soy muy cara.

Se quitó la camisa con un gesto rápido y la dejó caer sobre una silla. Me fijé en su espalda tersa y oí el chirrido de la cremallera.

Se quitó las botas de una sacudida y, un instante después, los pantalones fueron a parar al mismo sitio que la camisa. Estaba completamente desnuda. Con un movimiento enérgico, se dio la vuelta y mantuvo los brazos alzados durante unos segundos.

—Aquí me tienes —dijo—, a tu disposición.

Finalmente tenía la oportunidad de volver a mirarla y confirmar una vez más lo que ya había advertido a primera vista: que era increíblemente hermosa. Me acerqué y la toqué. Su piel irradiaba frío, como si fuera una estatua de mármol.

R: No —negué con la cabeza—, no, no pienso hacerlo. No te voy a tratar como a una puta sólo para que puedas librarte más fácilmente de mí —dije, mientras retrocedía.

—Pero cielo. —Arqueó las cejas, como si quisiera expresar perplejidad por el hecho de que, obviamente, yo desconocía las reglas—. Tú me pagas y yo soy una puta. Ven aquí. —Sonrió con mucha profesionalidad y se acercó a mí. Alargó la mano hasta mi oreja y me acarició con el pulgar una zona muy sensible, justo debajo del lóbulo. Cerré los ojos—. Eso está mucho mejor —ronroneó. Quise olvidar, dejarme llevar por la placentera sensación que me producían sus caricias, pero no pude. Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que ella seguía sonriendo con mucha profesionalidad—. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? Dímelo, aunque no sea muy habitual. Haré realidad todos tus deseos. Déjate de inhibiciones.

Interpretaba su papel como si fueran los créditos iniciales de una película. De repente, sonrió con aires de complicidad. Dejó de acariciarme tras la oreja y deslizó las manos por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a las nalgas. Se arrodilló y entonces comprendí lo que le rondaba por la cabeza: hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta porque había estado demasiado pendiente de su interpretación y de mis sensaciones. Le aparté la cabeza.

R: ¡No hagas eso!

Se le borró la sonrisa del rostro. Se puso de pie con una expresión de indiferencia y me observó con frialdad.

—Como quieras. Es tu dinero. Si lo prefieres, puedes pegarme por el mismo precio.

En toda mi vida, nunca había estado en una situación íntima con una mujer capaz de desconectar con tanta rapidez. Me ponía nerviosa. Quería saber qué sentía en realidad, pero me daba rabia que me dominara de aquella manera. Y jamás se me ha dado muy bien ocultar la rabia... Le lancé una mirada cargada de indignación.

Ella volvió a sonreír de inmediato y trató de apaciguarme.

—Seguro que hay muchas cosas que jamás te has atrevido a preguntarle a una mujer.

Me puso otra vez la mano detrás de la oreja. Podría haber resultado un gesto de una ternura maravillosa, si no fuera porque le había salido de forma mecánica. Aun así, disfruté de aquel momento de paz. Se inclinó y me dio un delicado beso en los labios. Por un momento, quise creer —o mejor dicho, imaginar— que ella veía en mí a la mujer amada, no sólo a la clienta.

Mientras me besaba con cuidado —sí, esas son exactamente las palabras, con cuidado; no se le olvidaba nada importante—, dejó resbalar la mano derecha por mi cuerpo.

Deslizó la mano izquierda bajo mi camisa y jugueteó con uno de mis pezones hasta que se me puso duro. Me sentí mal al darme cuenta de que lo único que hacía era seguir una rutina mecánica, algo que probablemente había hecho miles de veces exactamente de la misma forma.

Quise apartarla de mí, pero mis manos fueron a parar justo sobre sus pechos, que eran increíblemente suaves. Su piel aterciopelada se estremeció al entrar en contacto con mis dedos. Le acaricié los pechos y ella empezó a gemir de inmediato, mientras se acercaba más a mí. Al principio me quedé un poco sorprendida, pero de repente entendí qué estaba haciendo. Lamenté mucho tener que separarme de sus pechos de terciopelo, pero la aparté de mí. Ella me observó con una mirada serena, en la que no había rastro alguno de excitación.

—¿No te gustaba? —me preguntó, con un interés profesional.

Traté de observarla fijamente, pero ella me rehuyó y su mirada se perdió más allá de mi hombro—. Lo siento, necesito un poco de tiempo para adaptarme a ti. Mis clientas no suelen hacer peticiones tan... excéntricas.

No pude evitar una sonrisa. En aquel momento parecía indefensa, y eso me gustó mucho más que la seguridad en sí misma de la que había hecho gala hasta aquel momento.

Le dediqué una mirada llena de cariño.

R: Eres preciosa. —Vi un leve parpadeo en su mirada, pero después su rostro se volvió impenetrable una vez más.

—¿Y entonces por qué no me deseas? —me preguntó en tono glacial—. Pagas por hacerlo. Las otras... Dime qué quieres que haga, o si hay algo que no quieres que haga...—Abrió la mano, en un gesto de impotencia.

Por mi mente cruzó una idea: no deseaba, bajo ningún concepto, entrar en su juego, pero ya que estaba dispuesta a escucharme...

Siguió observándome con una mirada gélida, mientras esperaba.

R: Túmbate —le ordené, en el tono más autoritario que pude. En su rostro apareció un destello fugaz de sorpresa, pero se esfumó de inmediato. Se giró y dio un paso; después permaneció inmóvil.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó en tono cansado, como si le hablara al aire. Su espalda, ya de por sí rígida, estaba más recta que nunca.

R: En la cama —dije, con decisión.

Se puso en marcha y se dirigió con garbo hacia la cama.

Después de tumbarse, me tendió los brazos.

—Ven —dijo. Obviamente, había decidido prescindir de su actitud profesional, pues en su rostro había una expresión de auténtica y deliberada indiferencia. Atravesé la habitación y me detuve cerca de la cama.

R: Así no —objeté—. Date la vuelta.

Vaciló, mientras yo esperaba. Después se tumbó boca abajo muy lentamente, al mismo tiempo que me observaba de reojo con cierta curiosidad. Me fijé en la delicada curva que formaba su espalda y concluí que realmente era una mujer muy hermosa. ¿Por qué habría decidido dedicarse a...? Bueno, era una reflexión absurda, sus motivos tendría. Noté un cosquilleo en los dedos, que se morían por tocarla, pero me limité a dibujar en el aire el perfil de su cuerpo. Me incliné y deposité un beso entre sus omóplatos. Ella dio un brinco.

R: Ni se te ocurra gemir, —le advertí—ya me conozco tu numerito.

—A las otras les gusta, a veces —replicó, mientras se encogía de hombros, con su voz fría e indiferente.

R: Pero a mí no, así que olvídate.

No le veía la cara, pero habría jurado que en ese momento estaba sonriendo.

—Como te he dicho antes, eres un tanto... excéntrica.

Volví a besarla entre los omóplatos y noté cómo tensaba el cuerpo. Intentó reprimir un escalofrío y yo sonreí: no estaba mal, para empezar. Empecé a cubrirle el cuerpo de besos: despacio, con mucha ternura, mis labios avanzaron desde el cuello hasta los hombros, luego hacia los brazos y después de nuevo hacia los omóplatos. Recorrí sus costillas con la boca y me entretuve unos instantes en el hueco al final de su espalda.

Aunque estaba disfrutando al máximo de aquella actividad, al mismo tiempo trataba de observarla. Al principio, ella dejó reposar las manos junto a la cabeza. Parecía tranquila y relajada, pero después de los primeros besos, se le puso la piel de gallina y empezó a hundir las manos en la almohada. Tenía los puños tan apretados que los nudillos se le habían quedado blancos. A medida que yo me acercaba a la zona baja de su espalda, la piel se le cubrió de temblorosas gotas de sudor, que resplandecían como gotas de lluvia.

Respiraba con dificultad, pero seguía con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada.

Muy despacio, suavemente, recorrí con los dedos el camino que iba desde su cuello hasta su culo. Se estremeció en varias ocasiones. Su respiración era cada vez más agitada, pues le empezaba a faltar el aire. Levantó la cabeza de la almohada y la dejó caer de lado, mientras cogía aire.

Aunque yo estaba convencida de que su reacción era auténtica, un diablillo se posó sobre mi hombro. Tal vez la curiosa dinámica de aquel juego al que yo jamás había jugado se había adueñado de mi mente y había anulado mis mecanismos de control, que normalmente siempre están alerta. En cualquier caso, decidí no pensar más en ello.

Aun sabiendo que cometía un grave error, la reprendí.

R: No quiero que actúes para mí... ¡ya te lo he advertido!

Se suponía que sólo era una broma, y yo estaba plenamente convencida de que ella se daría cuenta. Sin embargo, tensó el cuerpo de inmediato. Seguía boqueando, en busca de aire. Tras inspirar profundamente varias veces, se echó a temblar y acercó lentamente las manos a la cabeza.

—No, por favor —susurró apagadamente. En su voz ronca se adivinaba el miedo. «¿Qué pasa?», me pregunté. Le acaricié la espalda con dulzura, pero ella se encogió como si acabara de recibir un latigazo y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos—. No — susurró con voz grave, casi inaudible—, no me pegues, por favor.

Me quedé estupefacta durante unos instantes. ¿Y aquella era la mujer alta y fuerte que me había dado tanto miedo? Luego me recuperé de la sorpresa y la agarré por el hombro. Ella gritó, aterrorizada, pero yo la sacudí con fuerza.

R: ¡Jamás! ¿Me oyes? ¡Jamás! ¡Yo jamás te pegaría! Mírame, por favor. —Dejó caer las manos, inclinó la cabeza a un lado y bajó la mirada. Estaba despertando de una pesadilla. En cuanto me reconoció, volvió la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

—Por favor, vete. —Hablaba mirando hacia la pared—. No tienes ninguna obligación conmigo. —Hizo una pausa—. Por supuesto, no hace falta que me pagues. —Detecté amargura en su tono de voz—. Y por supuesto, no puedo evitar que le cuentes esto a alguien. —Suspiró profundamente.

Al principio, quise protestar enérgicamente, pero después me controlé, porque no era bueno para ninguna de las dos.

Cogí la manta y cubrí su cuerpo desnudo. Sorprendida, se dio la vuelta y apoyó la cabeza en una mano.

—Gracias —dijo, en un tono de voz neutro. Dejó que su mirada glacial resbalara por mi cuerpo—. Y ahora, sería mejor que te marcharas.

Me senté muy despacio en el borde de la cama.

R: Pues yo creo que no.

Le levé la contraria sólo porque todo había sucedido demasiado rápido y porque no me gusta salir del cine sin haber entendido la película, pero su reacción fue un tanto exagerada. Entornó los ojos hasta convertirlos en dos ranuras que brillaban como hielo puro.

—Ya entiendo —dijo, como si estuviera muy cansada—, no eres de las que se conforman con la mitad del pastel si se lo pueden comer entero, ¿verdad? —Con un movimiento rápido, me cogió y me arrastró hacia la enorme cama—. Pues ven, que te voy a dar la otra mitad. Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. Y encima, como antes te he dicho que no hacía falta que me pagaras, es gratis.

—Se echó a reír con desdén—. Te aseguro que jamás volverás a encontrar una prostituta con tanta clase como yo por este precio.

No se lo discutí. La desesperación que había visto en ella me había dejado completamente indefensa, y lo único que deseaba era que no me hiciera mucho daño, pues nunca he sido capaz de soportar el dolor.

Y en lo que iba de día, ya había tenido ocasión de comprobar que, efectivamente, mi capacidad de resistencia al dolor no había aumentado en lo más mínimo.

Ella advirtió mi miedo.

—Ah, o sea que estás asustada... —Para enfatizar sus palabras hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano—. ¿No te he dicho que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas?

Asentí, para evitar que volviera a enfadarse, pero tenía mis dudas de que yo, en su estado, hubiese podido mantener una promesa así.

Me agarró del brazo y yo reprimí un gesto de dolor. «Me va a salir un buen morado», pensé. Me empujó hacia atrás en la cama y se tumbó a medias sobre mí. Su lengua penetró en mi boca sin piedad, como al principio, pero cumplió lo que había prometido y no me sujetó las manos. Las levanté muy despacio y empecé a acariciarle la espalda; ella soltó un gemido gutural. Ahora ya no me cabía ninguna duda de que la reacción de antes había sido auténtica. Le acaricié la espalda un poco más y ella jadeó entre mis labios. Era obvio que estaba a punto de perder el control, pero primero se apartó de mis labios y me separó las piernas con un movimiento brusco. ¡Dos morados más! Se dejó caer entre mis piernas y me las levantó en el aire. Se empeñó en separarlas más y en subirlas más. Me dolía, pero se podía aguantar. Me entró con la misma brusquedad que había utilizado al penetrarme la boca con la lengua: ni preliminares, ni preparación, ni una triste caricia. Más bien todo lo contrario: los movimientos de su lengua eran más bruscos y más exigentes que antes. Cuando me separó aún más las piernas. —Dios mío, a este paso no tardaría mucho en gritar de puro dolor—, apreté los dientes y esperé a que se quedara satisfecha. En mitad de una búsqueda frenética, su lengua encontró el centro neurológico de todas las sensaciones y a mí se me escapó un gemido. De no haber sido por lo mucho que me dolían las piernas, creo que hasta me habría gustado.

Suspiré, mientras ella se tomaba un breve respiro para descansar. Después empezó otra vez: muy lentamente, trazaba círculos con la lengua alrededor de mi clítoris. Se acercaba y se alejaba, como el aleteo de una mariposa, y yo me estremecía una y otra vez. Mis sensaciones ganaron en intensidad de forma gradual.

Estaba convencida de que no tardaría mucho en pararse, pues lo único que buscaba era su propia satisfacción... y era yo quien debía proporcionársela. Cuando empecé a gemir y a levantar las caderas hacia ella, se detuvo. «Ya está», pensé, mientras trataba de contener mi excitación. Y de repente grité, pues me había penetrado hasta el fondo con la lengua como ninguna otra mujer me había hecho antes. Aquella lengua larga, que tantos problemas me había causado en la boca, me proporcionaba allí abajo auténtico e intensísimo placer. La metía y la sacaba y, entre una cosa y otra, jugueteaba en la entrada del orificio. Desde luego, conocía todos los rincones. De repente, me importó muy poco que me dolieran las piernas, que con cada movimiento de la pelvis tuviera la sensación de que me estaban clavando agujas al rojo vivo hasta en la punta de los dedos de los pies.

—Córrete —murmuró, casi inaudiblemente, entre mis muslos.

Me metió la lengua entera de nuevo, después la sacó y reanudó la danza de la mariposa alrededor de mi perla erecta—.

Córrete —volvió a susurrar, casi en tono autoritario. Y de repente, me dejé arrastrar por mil oleadas de placer enloquecedor. Me oí gritar, pero era como si mi grito no terminara nunca, mientras las oleadas de placer venían y se iban, venían y se iban. Intenté contarlas, pero eran demasiadas. Tras lo que me pareció una eternidad, me derrumbé, exhausta, y luché por recuperar el aliento. Estaba segura de que jamás podría volver a respirar con normalidad. Ella se incorporó y me mordisqueó los pechos. Aún no había recuperado el aliento cuando ella se apoyó junto a mis hombros y colocó las piernas entre las mías. Después de tenerlas separadas durante tanto rato, me dolía todo. Gruñí de dolor sin poder contenerme y ella se quedó quieta de inmediato. Levanté una mano y le aparté un mechón sudado de la frente. Ella me sonrió, un poco tensa.

R: Sigue —dije en voz baja—, no me haces daño.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, confusa.

R: No. —Le aparté una vez más el mechón de la frente—. De verdad que no.

Empezó a moverse de nuevo, con mucho cuidado. Luego se movió más rápido y al cabo de pocos segundos jadeaba de nuevo, excitada. Noté cómo tensaba todos los músculos del cuerpo. Noté una vibración entre mis piernas y ella se corrió entre rápidas sacudidas, gimiendo sin parar. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Alargué el brazo y coloqué la mano entre sus piernas. Cuando ella se dio cuenta, abrió los ojos de golpe.

—No quiero...

R: Sí que quieres.

Con la otra mano, la sujeté con fuerza junto a mí. De todas formas, no costó mucho conseguir que cambiara de opinión.

Empezó a gemir en cuanto la toqué. Le metí los dedos muy despacio.

—Sí. —De su garganta brotó un sonido bastante rudimentario.

Se frotaba contra mi mano como si quisiera metérsela toda dentro. De repente arqueó el cuerpo y de sus labios se escapó un grito. Completamente agotada, se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama y con la respiración aún agitada, se hizo a un lado y se tumbó junto a mí—. No hacía falta que... lo hicieras... —consiguió decir, con voz entrecortada. Me apoyé en un codo y le sonreí.

R: Sí que hacía falta. En realidad, me parece que aún quieres más.

Apretó los labios y sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Seguramente, hacía mucho tiempo que no necesitaba oponer resistencia. Me puse sobre ella de inmediato; protestó débilmente y trató de mantener las piernas juntas, pero aún no se había recobrado del último esfuerzo. Le separé las piernas con ambas manos y me tumbé entre ellas.

Aquella parte de su cuerpo era tan hermosa como el resto, y lo dije en voz alta para que pudiera oírme.

—¡Vuelve aquí inmediatamente! —dijo ella, entre dientes, a modo de respuesta.

R: ¡Ni hablar!

Me reí de su enfado. Muy lentamente, empecé a trazar un amplio círculo con la lengua. Suspiró y noté cómo se le ponían rígidas las piernas. Procedí a trazar un círculo más pequeño al mismo tiempo que presionaba más y más con la lengua. Ella capturó mí lengua entre sus caderas.

—Me vuelves loca —susurró, en voz tan baja que apenas entendí lo que decía. Proseguí con lo que estaba haciendo, mientras ella me clavaba las manos en el pelo y me sujetaba—. No puedo más... Por favor... —No aparté la boca—. ¡No puedo más! Por favor... déjame... —En su voz ronca había un tono suplicante.

Seguí acariciándola con la lengua y permití que ella buscara su propio ritmo. En esta ocasión se corrió entre convulsiones, con un grito prolongado y constante que parecía no terminar nunca.

Cuando culminó el orgasmo, se dejó caer como si estuviera muerta.

Me puse otra vez sobre ella y la besé; tenía el cuerpo empapado de sudor.

Cuando por fin fue capaz de hablar, me sonrió casi sin fuerzas.

—¿Qué me has hecho?

R: ¿Yo? ¿Que qué te he hecho? Nada. —La inocencia de una moza de pueblo no era nada comparada con la mía.

Se echó a reír.

—Pues no me lo ha parecido.

Tanteó la mesilla de noche y cogió un cigarrillo largo y delgado de un paquete también largo y delgado. Para encenderlo utilizó un mechero de plata con hermosos adornos y aspiró con fuerza. «Igual que en las películas», pensé.

Me miró y dijo:

—Oh, disculpa, ¿quieres uno? —Tanteó de nuevo en la mesilla de noche.

R: No, gracias —dije, haciendo un mohín—. Detesto intoxicarme en una nube de humo después de hacerlo.

—Yo tampoco suelo fumar después de hacerlo, pero hoy... es culpa tuya. Si no me hubieras dejado tan agotada... —Alargó una mano, la colocó bajo uno de mis pechos, se inclinó y lo besó—.

Hmm... —Murmuró, en tono de admiración—, es dulce como el champán. —Volvió a mirarme, esta vez atentamente—. Igual que el resto de tu cuerpo —añadió.

Después se apoyó en la almohada y siguió fumando.

Así pues, había decidido —por lo menos de momento— que yo le gustaba... ¿o quizás sólo que me soportaba? La observé de reojo: allí estaba aquella mujer increíblemente hermosa, relajada y sosteniendo el cigarrillo con una elegancia para mí inimaginable. El humo se elevaba en círculos hacia el techo con la misma elegancia, como si se sintiera obligado por los modales de ella.

Aparentemente, no me prestaba atención.

Por lo menos, se comportaba como si yo no estuviera allí. ¿Qué era lo que esperaba de mí?

Obviamente, nuestra relación de trabajo había finalizado.

Me reprendí en silencio. No quería pensar, pero no me quedaba más remedio que hacerlo. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer en una situación así? ¿Marcharme y ya está?

Pero eso era justamente lo que no me apetecía hacer. Quería quedarme con ella, conocerla un poco mejor, pues me había legado al alma: su vulnerabilidad, que ella había tratado de esconder tras innumerables muros de protección; su miedo, y el hecho de que hubiera elegido aquella profesión en concreto...

La observé con una expresión interrogante. Ella apagó el cigarrillo y se volvió para mirarme. Cuando advirtió mi expresión, torció un poco la boca.

—No hace falta que te reprimas.

R: ¿De qué? —le pregunté, un poco enfadada.

Tiró de la manta y se cubrió los pechos.

—Quieres saber cómo y por qué he llegado hasta aquí, por qué soy lo que soy, ¿verdad?

En cualquier otra situación, aquella mirada gélida y centelleante me habría hecho huir de la habitación. Tal y como la había planteado ella, parecía una pregunta obscena que yo jamás me habría atrevido a formular.

Guardé silencio. Ella arqueó las cejas: «Si vuelve a hacer eso —pensé—, no me quedará más remedio que besarla, aunque tenga que pagar».

—Todo el mundo quiere saber lo mismo, no creo que seas una excepción. —Miró por la ventana—. Casi cada vez que estoy con una clienta nueva, me hace la misma pregunta.

Me estremecí. La verdad es que no me gustaba mucho lo de ser una «clienta nueva».

Y tampoco me sentía como una clienta. Ella me observó con indiferencia.

—¿De verdad no quieres saberlo? —Negué con la cabeza—.

Bueno, da igual, porque nunca contesto a la pregunta.

Era obvio que quería librarse de mí, pues empezaba a estar inquieta. En cualquier momento encontraría la forma más rápida de conseguir que me marchara. De hecho, ya la había encontrado.

—Bueno, ¿has encontrado lo que buscabas? —dijo, observándome con una mirada muy profesional. En realidad, casi esperaba que me preguntara: «¿La señora desea algo más?».

No me quedó más remedio que sonreír.

De forma instintiva —¿o quizás lo tenía todo ensayado?—, ella había elegido el tema que más miedo me daba en circunstancias normales. Pero... ¿había algo que se pudiese considerar «circunstancias normales» en una relación con una mujer como ella? La tarde y lo que levábamos de noche hasta ese momento no se parecían a nada de lo que yo había vivido hasta entonces. Y, desde luego, no se iba a librar de mí tan fácilmente. —¿Te has quedado satisfecha? —Empezaba a perder la paciencia, y me lanzó una mirada escrutadora—. ¿O he hecho algo mal? —Mi silencio la ponía nerviosa—. Ya sé que no todo ha ido como tú imaginabas. —En su rostro apareció una expresión de arrepentimiento. Desde luego, no se le daba mal: estoy segura de que la mayoría de las mujeres se derretían cuando las miraba así. Cogió una agenda que había en la mesilla de noche—. Si quieres, concertamos una cita cuando a ti te vaya bien y me cuentas lo que no te ha gustado. —Desabrochó la tira negra de piel y empezó a pasar las páginas.

Aquello era absolutamente increíble: ¡me estaba ofreciendo la posibilidad de introducir mejoras!

R: ¿De qué tienes miedo? —le pregunté.

Se quedó paralizada. En su mirada vi, mucho más claramente que en su reacción o que en cualquier palabra que pudiera haber dicho, que acababa de poner el dedo en la llaga. Se encerró en sus propios pensamientos con la intención de recuperar la compostura.

—Bueno, ¿concertamos una cita o no? —preguntó, mientras pasaba las páginas de la agenda sin prestar atención. Se volvió para mirarme una vez más: en sus ojos había una mirada que quería decir: «No tengo ni idea de lo que quieres». Me recordaron los limpiaparabrisas de los faros de un coche de lujo: tienes los faros sucios, les das una pasadita, y hala, ya están limpios.

Me dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad.— Si tienes motivos de queja, es mala publicidad. Y la mala publicidad es mala para el negocio. —Me recordó una conversación que había mantenido recientemente con un vendedor de coches, que se presentó exactamente de la misma manera. Sin embargo, aquel hombre quería venderme un coche, no su cuerpo—. Llámame cuando quieras —dijo, mientras cogía una tarjeta.

R: ¡Oh, no! —me lamenté—. Lo que me faltaba, que encima me des tu tarjeta de visita.

Se echó a reír, encantada, y me pareció que su risa era sincera.

—Sabía que te molestaría —dijo. Cogió un lápiz, escribió algo en la tarjeta y me la dio.

Era una tarjeta blanca, muy elegante, escrita a mano y sin inscripción alguna, a excepción de los caracteres grandes e inclinados que había en el centro. Ni nombre ni dirección, sólo los números. Realmente, aquella tarjeta era el colmo de la discreción.

La miré: en las comisuras de sus ojos aparecieron delicadas arrugas provocadas por la risa.

—Las tarjetas de visita no son muy habituales en mi trabajo —me aclaró, entre risas—. Lamento decepcionarte.

Y allí estábamos: dos mujeres que acaban de acostarse juntas y descansan desnudas en la misma cama, como si estuvieran tomando café en una cafetería de lujo. Imaginé una escena un tanto surrealista: «¿Quieres un poco más de azúcar?», «No, gracias, prefiero otro orgasmo. Pero que no sea brutal, que esta tarde tengo hora en la peluquería».

Ya no tenía motivos para quedarme, por mucho que me costara admitirlo. Sin embargo, quería volver a verla. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo clienta?

¡Jamás! Y en ese caso... ¿existía la más remota posibilidad de que volviéramos a vernos? Me quedé mirando la tarjeta que tenía en la mano y, poco a poco, me di cuenta de que me sentía incómoda en aquella cama. Sin embargo, la noche podría haber sido muy agradable: dormirnos juntas, despertarnos juntas, unos cuantos mimos, un poco de sexo... Noté de nuevo un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo.

Me observó y yo le devolví la mirada por el rabilo del ojo. No, estaba claro que ella jamás haría algo así. Y también estaba claro que yo tenía que salir de allí lo antes posible.

Ella, sin embargo, siguió observándome atentamente y antes de que yo tuviera tiempo de pensar en mi próximo movimiento, me dijo:

—Voy a ducharme. ¿Prefieres ir tú primero...?

Su tono profesional, educado y atento me dolió. Sin duda, aquella era la despedida definitiva. Negué con la cabeza en silencio, sin mirarla. Ella se puso en pie y yo la miré mientras se alejaba: me fijé en su andar garboso y saboreé todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras ella, me levanté de la cama y me vestí a toda prisa. Ya en la puerta, me giré por última vez. Oí el rumor del agua y contemplé la cama: estaba segura de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que olvidara aquella noche.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

La oficina me esperaba a las ocho de la mañana, como cada día.

En la puerta, bajo mi nombre y el de mis dos compañeros del sexo masculino, decía «Director de proyectos». Nos llamaban «fondo de directores de proyectos». El trabajo representaba en mi vida bastante más de lo que yo estaba dispuesta a admitir. No me sentía a gusto cuando estaba lejos de la oficina durante mucho tiempo, como por ejemplo durante las vacaciones o las bajas por enfermedad, y siempre me alegraba muchísimo de volver a sentarme a mi mesa.

Muchas veces, sólo el trabajo me había ayudado a superar mis crisis personales.

F: ¡No sé ni por dónde empezar! ¿Habéis visto todo esto? —Mi colega Finn profirió sus habituales lamentos en cuanto me vio y yo sonreí, aunque involuntariamente. A pesar de que mis colegas y yo no teníamos nada en común en el terreno personal, lo cierto es que me caían bien, lo cual hacía que trabajar juntos fuera muchísimo más fácil.

R: Bueno, Finn, no eres el único que tiene un montón de cosas que hacer. Estamos todos hasta aquí de trabajo.

Mi respuesta estuvo a la altura de sus expectativas, lo mismo que el resto de mi comportamiento habitual. Aquel era nuestro ritual diario: él sólo me escuchaba a medias, de la misma forma que yo prestaba muy poca atención a sus consabidos comentarios sobre cómo se presentaba el día, o bien los contestaba por inercia. Todo eso servía para darnos la sensación de estar muy unidos, y no nos distraía en exceso. En lo profesional, estábamos muy atareados con dos proyectos tan distintos, que raramente manteníamos una conversación profunda.

Mi otro colega entró por la puerta con su habitual sigilo y me vio.

P: Buenos días —dijo, lo cual era, como yo ya sabía por experiencia, el inicio de una conversación de trabajo. Y no me decepcionó—. ¿Ya le has echado un vistazo a lo que te dejé en la mesa?

Me giré y descubrí su informe abandonado sobre la pila de papeleo que se amontonaba en mi mesa. Negué con la cabeza.

R: No, todavía no —dije—. Yo también acabo de llegar. —Me acerqué a mi mesa y le eché un vistazo rápido al informe—. ¿Has adaptado el plan, como acordamos ayer?

Él asintió.

P: Y también he introducido en el anteproyecto los cambios que querías. Creo que así reduciremos tu proyecto en unas doscientas horas de mano de obra. Ya lo verás en el esquema del proyecto. He impreso una copia de la nueva versión.

R: Muy bien. —Le sonreí, aunque con un gesto un tanto ausente, pues mi mirada ya se había desplazado hacia el siguiente papel, que estaba bajo el de mi colega. Mi mente era un hervidero de propuestas y soluciones alternativas. Tenía puesto el chip del trabajo.

A lo largo del día, el trabajo demostró ser una distracción muy eficaz que me impidió pensar en las experiencias de la noche anterior. Por la noche, sin embargo, sufrí una auténtica tortura.

Mirara donde mirara, veía su cara, sus ojos, su forma de mirarme; a veces veía también sus manos y la forma en que me había... No, mejor no pensar en eso. Deseaba verla, pues no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Me sentía como una adicta que estaba pasando por el síndrome de abstinencia. No me hubiera extrañado nada que alguien hubiera intentado venderme droga de camino a casa.

Enamorada de una prostituta... ¡increíble!

Planeé con todo detalle nuestro siguiente encuentro.

Transcurridas un par de semanas, me iría a dar una vuelta por la ciudad y me encontraría casualmente con ella. Nos saludaríamos cordialmente, compartiríamos un banana split en una heladería cualquiera y charlaríamos sobre nuestras experiencias en común.

R:¿Te acuerdas de lo mucho que disfrutamos del sexo aquella noche?

Y luego quedaríamos para tomar café otro día. Una amistad bonita y sin complicaciones. «¡Pues sí que estamos apañadas —me dije—. Dentro de un par de semanas ya estaré muerta!».

Aquella última noche apenas pegué ojo cuando legué a casa.

Con el ajetreo que tuve en el trabajo aquel día, casi ni me di cuenta de que mi apetito también se había reducido considerablemente, pero después fui consciente de que ni siquiera había ido a comer con mis colegas como de costumbre.

Ni comer, ni dormir...

¿Cuánto tiempo puede sobrevivir una persona en esas condiciones?

Con la descabellada esperanza de encontrármela «por casualidad». Esa misma tarde, salí del trabajo a las cinco en punto y vagué sin rumbo fijo por las calles. Y también me tomé un banana split, pues hasta el destino se merece una oportunidad.

Me di por vencida cuando empezó a oscurecer. Una vez en casa, no hice más que dar vueltas en la cama; tuve la sensación de que acababa de cerrar los ojos, pero en realidad ya era de día.

Hice café, me lo bebí, hice más café y también me lo bebí. Mis nervios me lo agradecieron con un temblequeo incontrolable.

En dos días no había comido nada, excepto el banana split. Cogí el teléfono, llamé y dije que estaba enferma, pues en esas condiciones no me veía capaz de trabajar. Tampoco quería salir otra vez a pasear por la ciudad, porque eso me induciría a seguir buscándola, así que me dediqué a recorrer mi apartamento como un tigre enjaulado: del balcón a la ventana y de la ventana al balcón.

Consulté el reloj: eran las ocho de la mañana. Demasiado pronto para llamar a alguien como ella. Esperé hasta las nueve y luego busqué la tarjeta con su número de teléfono. La llamé a las nueve y cuarto.

Seguramente aún dormía, debido a esa tendencia suya de acostarse a las tantas...

Contestó diciendo el número de teléfono y me pareció que estaba bien despierta. Yo me presenté diciendo mi nombre, un poco menos despierta que ella.

—¿Sí? —dijo, en tono de expectación.

R: Me gustaría... —No sabía muy bien que decir—. ¿Podría...? —No quería concertar una cita con ella, al menos no oficialmente.

—¿Quieres venir? —me preguntó, con mucha tranquilidad.

R: Sí. —Aquella era la parte más difícil.

Expulsé aire ruidosamente.

—¿Cuándo? —me preguntó, en el mismo tono de tranquilidad.

¡Ahora mismo, si puede ser! Por supuesto, no podía decírselo así, y por ese motivo dije:

R: ¿Hoy? —Traté de imitar su tono de voz, pero a ella le salía mucho mejor.

—Vale, me parece bien. ¿A las once? —Esperó mi respuesta.

R: En realidad, tenía pensado ir a la ciudad ahora y...

—No —rehusó con firmeza—, antes de las once no puedo.

¡Eso significaba que probablemente estaba con una clienta, o la estaba esperando!

¿Se puede estar celosa de una prostituta? Yo sí.

Antes de ser capaz de contestar, tuve que tragarme el nudo que se me había formado en la garganta.

R: Vale, pues entonces a las once —dije, con una voz más o menos normal, o por lo menos eso pretendía.

Colgó sin decir ni pío. ¡Decididamente, no estaba sola! Mi imaginación se dedicó a torturarme con imágenes de su habitación. Mientras ella hablaba conmigo, probablemente había otra mujer desnudándola, acariciándola, besándola... Pero yo me habría dado cuenta, ¿no? Su tono de voz era muy tranquilo, aunque eso no significa nada. «Es una puta, no siente nada cuando...». ¿En serio? Yo no lo recordaba así. El minutero del reloj parecía contar horas en lugar de minutos.

Cada vez que lo miraba, tenía la sensación de que apenas se había movido. Me cambié de ropa por lo menos cinco veces, aunque tampoco es que hubiera muchas combinaciones posibles en mi armario, sólo camisas y pantalones de varios estilos. No tenía ni faldas ni vestidos. Primero, los vaqueros me parecieron demasiado informales; luego los pantalones de pinzas me parecieron demasiado formales; la camisa a cuadros de franela era demasiado rústica y la de seda, demasiado sensible al sudor.

«Pero bueno, ¿adónde te crees que vas?

¡No, de verdad! Te comportas como si tuvieras planeado acudir a una especie de cita.

¿Ah, sí?». Bueno, en realidad me sentía incapaz de clasificar aquel encuentro. Tenía la sensación de estar comportándome como si me dirigiera a una cita romántica, y en realidad me sentía así, pero mi mente tenía las cosas más claras: no se trataba de eso. Era, simplemente, una cita en la que yo pagaba y a cambio recibía sexo.

Finalmente, el reloj marcó las once menos cuarto. No creo que apreciara en especial el hecho de que yo llegara demasiado pronto, y la verdad es que vivía justo en la otra esquina, así que esperé cinco minutos más. Cuando legué a su puerta, faltaba un minuto para las once. Llamé al timbre y durante un espantoso segundo pensé que me había dado plantón y no estaba en casa.

Después, sin embargo, oí pasos. ¿Y si era otra clienta de la que se estaba despidiendo? No, no sería capaz de hacerme eso... ¿o sí?

Cuando se abrió la puerta, apareció ella.

Sujetó la puerta y se hizo a un lado.

—Pasa —me dijo. Al pasar junto a ella, me legó un perfume muy fuerte. Me pareció incluso más alta que la otra vez, lo cual no era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta los zapatos de tacón de aguja que llevaba.

Evidentemente, estaba vestida para recibir clientas: levaba una minifalda negra de cuero, unos zapatos que por lo menos la hacían diez centímetros más alta y un chaleco también de cuero bajo el cual, al menos en apariencia, no llevaba ninguna otra prenda.

Decididamente, su atuendo no era el de una prostituta, pues muchas mujeres salían a la calle vestidas así, pero me imaginé lo atractiva que le habría parecido con esa ropa a la mujer que acababa de marcharse, me imaginé cómo le había desabrochado el chaleco...

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos —me maravilló verla caminar sobre aquellos zapatos— y señaló el sofá.

—Siéntate y tómate algo, si quieres. —Sonrió—. Supongo que te sentirás más cómoda si me cambio de ropa.

La observé mientras se alejaba y desaparecía tras una puerta que había a la izquierda. Me di cuenta de que, hasta aquel momento, había pensado que el apartamento sólo tenía una habitación, ya que la cama estaba allí... Pero claro, era necesario, profesionalmente hablando. Había otra habitación en la que ella dormía... sola.

¿Con qué clase de ropa me sorprendería ahora? ¿Se pondría un negligé transparente y ligas? ¿Qué creía que esperaba yo?

Obviamente, le había pedido aquella cita como clienta y, por tanto, era lógico que me tratara como tal. ¡A la mierda! ¿Qué otra cosa podía haber hecho?

Se abrió la puerta y ella regresó a la habitación. Me había equivocado en lo del negligé, pues se había puesto una bata blanca y larga hasta el suelo, la clase de prenda que toda ama de casa que se precie tiene en su armario... Sólo que la suya era de una seda carísima.

Me miró.

—¿No has encontrado nada? —Al principio, no entendí a qué se refería, pero luego me di cuenta de que estaba mirando hacia el mueble bar.

R: Ah, no suelo beber —dije rápidamente.

Sonrió y se dirigió al mueble bar.

—Yo tampoco, pero tengo bebidas sin alcohol. —Vertió algo en un vaso, se acercó al sofá y se detuvo frente a mí—. ¿Quieres probarlo? —Me ofreció el vaso. La miré, pensando que lo que quería probar era completamente diferente. Ella se dio cuenta de que no quería beber y se llevó el vaso a los labios. Después dejó el vaso sobre la mesita de centro y se sentó junto a mí en el sofá.

Cruzó las piernas y la bata se le abrió un poco.

Vi sus largas piernas, en las que no llevaba nada. La bata no dejaba ver nada indecente, pero di por sentado que no llevaba nada debajo y se me secó la boca. La deseaba tanto que me entraron ganas de arrancarle la bata. Cogí el vaso y bebí un trago largo: era zumo de manzana. No pude evitar una sonrisa: la primera vez que estaba con una prostituta —al menos oficialmente— y bebía zumo de manzana.

Ella siguió allí sentada, muy tranquila, y me sonrió. Era la misma sonrisa que me había dedicado la última vez para demostrarme lo bien que sabía hacer su trabajo. Era una sonrisa afable, casi cariñosa. De no haber sido por el calor que me quemaba por dentro, casi podría haber imaginado que estaba con una vieja amiga. Sentía tantos deseos de tocarla que casi podía notar en mis dedos la suavidad de su piel... ¡pero no quería ser una clienta!

Se dio cuenta de que yo no estaba por la labor, cosa que era cierta.

—¿Te gusta la música? —me preguntó.

Oh, no, lo que faltaba, un poco de horrorosa música ambiental...

Y sin embargo... ¿por qué no? Al fin y al cabo, para eso había ido hasta su casa. No me quedó más remedio que aceptar.

R: Sí —dije, tratando de controlarme.

Se puso en pie y se acercó a un pequeño equipo estéreo. Puso un CD, apretó el botón del play y se volvió. Las cuatro estaciones.

Estoy segura de que me quedé boquiabierta.

—Espero que te guste la música clásica—dijo—, pero si lo prefieres, puedo poner otra cosa. —Permaneció en pie, esperando mi respuesta.

R: No, no. Es perfecto. Me gusta Vivaldi. —Creo que no habría sido capaz de mostrar mi desacuerdo ni aunque hubiera puesto heavy metal, pero en este caso era cierto. Regresó de nuevo al sofá y se sentó junto a mí, supuse que para iniciar la gran escena de la seducción, pero no, no hizo nada: se limitó a seguir sentada, mientras yo contemplaba sus piernas, otra vez cruzadas. Ni la presidenta del Club de Jardinería habría parecido mejor educada que ella. Sólo un pequeño toque de lujo y erotismo. Me sentí obligada a preguntarle si... la verdad es que no pude evitarlo—. ¿Llevas...? —Se me quebró la voz y volví a intentarlo—. ¿Llevas algo debajo de la bata?

Aquello pareció animarla un poco.

—No —me contestó con una expresión risueña—. ¿Para qué?

Me quedé allí sentada, completamente paralizada. Era un juego: me obligaba a participar, desplegaba sus artes seductoras y me invitaba a seducirla. Y sin embargo... ¿con cuántas mujeres había jugado a aquel juego? «Qué más da, ¿acaso no estás disfrutando? Sí, me gusta, pero me gustaría más si lo hiciera sólo para mí, si desplegara sus artes seductoras sólo para mí. Jamás tendrás a una mujer así para ti sola, aunque no sea una prostituta. Es demasiado hermosa para ti». Supongo que era fácil adivinar mis siniestros pensamientos.

Cuando la miré, una sombra oscureció su rostro e hizo desaparecer la mirada risueña de sus ojos.

—¿Quieres que me desnude? —dijo, mientras acercaba la mano al cinturón de su bata.

R: No, por favor. —Levanté la mano. No me sentía capaz de soportar aquella mirada: la de alguien que espera instrucciones. Sin embargo, siguió mirándome.

—¿Quieres que...? —Hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la cama.

Ah, sí, claro que quería, y mucho, pero así no. Con aquella actitud profesional, no. Y por otra parte... ¿de cuánto tiempo disponíamos? Tal vez fuera recomendable aclarar ese punto antes de entrar en materia.

Me aclaré la garganta.

R: ¿Cuánto tiempo...? —empecé a decir.

Se echó a reír y pareció aliviada.

—Ah, ya entiendo —dijo—, te preocupa el tiempo. —Se inclinó sobre mí y como quien no quiere la cosa apoyó la mano en mi pierna. El roce de su piel fue como una descarga eléctrica. Acercó un poco la cara y dijo—: De momento no te preocupes por eso. —Me hablaba en voz baja. Frotó su mejilla contra la mía y empezó a subirme la mano por la pierna—. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ti —me susurró al oído—, una clienta ha cancelado su cita.

Me aparté de golpe hacia el brazo del sofá. «¡Así que era eso!», pensé.

—¡Por Dios! —Se puso en pie de un salto y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su bata—. ¡No hagas eso! —Me lanzó una mirada centelleante—. ¡Esto es lo que hay! ¡Ya sabes a qué me dedico! —Giró sobre sus tacones de aguja, miró en la otra dirección y luego se volvió para observarme una vez más—. Y hoy tú eres mi clienta. ¿O no?

Me senté sobre las manos y me balanceé hacia delante y hacia atrás.

R: Sí, ya lo sé.

Me observó con una mirada un poco más dulce. Se acercó al sofá, apoyó una rodilla en el asiento y me cogió la cabeza con ambas manos.

—¿Te sirve de algo que te diga que me gustas mucho? —Me miró directamente a los ojos.

Yo asentí en silencio y tragué saliva con dificultad.

R: ¿No se lo dices a...?

—No, no se lo digo a todas. —Se rió, en tono burlón—. No, de verdad que no —seguía sujetándome la cara con las manos—.

O sea, me gustas. —Me dio un besito en la mejilla izquierda—. Sí, la verdad es que me gustas. —Lo mismo, pero en la mejilla derecha—. Creo que hasta me gustas mucho. —Sus susurros sensuales me sumergieron en un mar de lava ardiendo. Después se dejó caer hacia delante y me besó. Besaba increíblemente bien, y al igual que en nuestro primer encuentro, me puso de lo más caliente.

Se dejó caer a mi lado y me atrajo hacia ella. La abracé, y noté lo suave y agradable que era al tacto la seda de su bata; tanto, que no supe muy bien si prefería abrazarla con aquella prenda o sin ella.

R: No quiero que te desnudes —dije, tras liberarme de su beso.

Ella se echó a reír en voz baja.

—Supongo que se puede arreglar —dijo. Apoyó los labios en mi garganta y los dejó resbalar a lo largo de mi cuello. Yo gemí de placer. La tapicería de piel me parecía muy agradable e incitante. Se dejó caer hasta que quedó tumbada debajo de mí, pero sin apartar los labios de mi garganta. Empezó a desabrocharme la camisa y cada vez que desabrochaba un botón, besaba la piel que quedaba al descubierto. Finalmente se dejó caer hacia atrás y me miró. No me sonrió. Yo le devolví la mirada y supe que estaba enamorada de ella. Y también supe que jamás podría decírselo, de la misma manera que jamás podría esperar oírselo decir a ella.

—¿No te gustaría ponerte un poco más cómoda?

Regresé a la realidad y me di cuenta de que aún llevaba puestas las botas. ¡Qué vergüenza! Me puse en pie de un salto, me quité las botas y me desabroché el pantalón.

La observé: estaba tendida sobre el sofá y el blanco de su bata contrastaba de una forma sorprendente con el negro de la tapicería: ella, tumbada con una pose elegante, completaba la escena a la perfección. La miré, un tanto deprimida.

—¿Quieres que lo haga yo?

R: ¿El qué? —Me sentía furiosa y ya no recordaba para qué me había puesto en pie.

—Desnudarte. —Lo dijo como quien dice algo obvio. Parecía como si estuviera esperando algo. Ah, claro, los deseos de sus clientas... Sacudí vigorosamente la cabeza para ahuyentar los malos pensamientos.

R: No —grité para callar la vocecita que oía en el interior de mi cabeza. Tal vez grité demasiado—. Puedo hacerlo yo solita —añadí, un tanto encogida.

—Estoy segurísima —afirmó ella, de nuevo con un gesto risueño.

La seda de la bata que llevaba marcaba claramente las curvas de su cuerpo: sus hombros rectos, sus pechos, la línea curva de sus caderas... Muy despacio, me quité los pantalones. Ella no dejaba de observarme y me sentí un poco incómoda.

R: ¿Te importaría mirar hacia otro lado?—le dije.

—Claro, cómo no.

Cedió a mis deseos inmediatamente, aunque tuve la sensación de que apartaba la mirada en contra de su voluntad. «Bueno, es que no es muy justo: tú la observas con una mirada cargada de deseo, pero cuando ella hace lo mismo... Sí, ya lo sé, ¡pero es que es preciosa! Además, está acostumbrada». Mi conciencia estaba empezando a fastidiarme. «¿Y eso justifica que seas una maleducada?», me riñó desde algún rincón de mi mente, pero yo no le hice ni caso.

Me acerqué de nuevo al sofá, cada vez más excitada. Tanto, que me notaba el pulso en el cuello. Ella seguía mirando por la ventana. Me arrodillé junto al sofá y apoyé una mano en su estómago, pero no se movió. Un segundo después, lo entendí.

R: Mírame, por favor —le dije. Se volvió y me miró. No me acaba de convencer eso de que hiciera todo lo que yo le pedía.

Debajo de mi mano, su estómago subía y bajaba a intervalos regulares. Deslicé un poco más la mano y la metí bajo su bata. La dejé reposar sobre la parte superior de su pierna.

Ella seguía respirando tranquilamente, con absoluta normalidad, y yo pensé de nuevo en lo que había pensado aquella mañana: tal vez era cierto que no sentía nada de nada. Pero... ¿y la otra vez? Aquella noche, las cosas fueron muy distintas.

Aparté la mano, sin que ella protestara.

Se apoyó en un codo y dejó descansar la otra mano en mi nuca. Separó los labios, me obligó a acercarme un poco más y me besó. Me hizo cosquillas en la nuca mientras me besaba con prudencia, como si quisiera tantear el terreno.

Debe de ser la técnica 324, pensé. A pesar de lo experta que era su lengua, mi excitación desapareció por completo y ella se dio cuenta.

—¿He hecho algo que no te gusta?

Detestaba aquella buena voluntad, aquel tono afable de su voz, aquel empeño en que todo me resultara lo más satisfactorio posible... Sí, de nuevo su profesionalidad. Al fin y al cabo, estaba haciendo su trabajo, ¿por qué me costaba tanto aceptarlo?

R: No, no —me apresuré a negar—. Es culpa mía. Supongo que hoy no estoy de humor para esto. —Desde luego, era una mentira como una casa y ella se dio cuenta. Me puse en pie. No podía hacerlo, y estaba claro que jamás podría. La última vez que nos habíamos visto, lo ocurrido había sido una sorpresa, pero esta vez estaba todo planeado. Esa era la diferencia. Me miró, expectante, pero tuve la sensación de que me observaba sin ningún interés especial. Eso me pareció, por lo menos—. Me voy enseguida —dije—. Discúlpame, por favor.

Se puso en pie, con uno de esos movimientos suyos tan elegantes, que a mí me hacían parecer un elefante en una cacharrería.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada —dijo—. Una tarde libre no prevista.

Sonrió, como si yo fuera la vecina, una vecina a la que conoces sólo de vista. No hizo ningún intento por retenerme. Claro, ¿y por qué iba a hacerlo? Yo no le importaba en absoluto. Por algún motivo, su fachada se había resquebrajado un poco durante nuestro primer encuentro, pero ahora, en cualquier caso, no quedaba ya ningún indicio de esa grieta. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo mucho que me habría gustado que su reacción fuera distinta.

Me tragué el nudo que se me había formado en la garganta y me di la vuelta. En cuestión de segundos, ya estaba vestida; ella seguía allí plantada con una sonrisa cordial, de buena vecindad, en los labios.

R: Esto... eh... ¿cuánto te debo?

La situación era espantosa. Recé para que no le llevara mucho tiempo calcularlo, pues estaba segura de que en cualquier momento se me escaparían las lágrimas. En su sonrisa, sin embargo, algo había cambiado, aunque casi imperceptiblemente.

—Nada —dijo, mientras alzaba una mano—. Tus besos han valido la pena.

Su sonrisa me hacía enloquecer. Su actitud indiferente me dejaba muy claro lo mucho que me había engañado a mí misma.

El amor no era algo que tuviera espacio en su vida y, desde luego, no era yo la mujer que podía cambiar ese hecho. Y si a mí me sucedía exactamente lo contrario, bueno, obviamente era mi problema.

Dada su profesión, ella no podía enamorarse, y yo tendría que haberlo visto desde el principio. Pero no: sólo una pardilla marimacho como yo esperaría algo más. Al fin y al cabo, yo siempre conseguía lo que quería, ¿no? Sí, de una mujer «normal» tal vez, pero... ¿de ella? No. Seguramente se había acostado con más mujeres de las que yo podía imaginar.

Me vi a mí misma como si me estuviera contemplando en un espejo. Una ejecutiva de aspecto normal, con el típico corte de pelo de las lesbianas. Yo tenía el pelo oscuro, no quedaría mal al lado de su melena rubia. Un contraste interesante. «Oh, no, déjalo ya, no está la cosa como para hacer chistes». Sin embargo, la actitud objetiva que mi parte intelectual me obligó a mantener en esos momentos, me sirvió para seguir con los pies en el suelo y para contener las lágrimas que ya me escocían en los ojos. Sin poder evitarlo, me eché a reír, aunque estuviera fuera de lugar.

R: Bueno, pues vale —dije, por decir algo. Ella me tendió la mano y yo se la estreché automáticamente. Fue un momento increíble... una eternidad que duró cinco segundos. Ella representó su papel a la perfección, sin dejar de sonreír ni un instante. Yo ya no podía sonreír, así que me volví a toda prisa y eché a correr hacia la puerta. Al cerrarla, vi de reojo que ella ya había dado media vuelta y que se dirigía a la otra habitación, seguramente para empezar a disfrutar de aquel día libre que no había previsto.

Pulsé el botón del ascensor... y luego bajé por las escaleras.

Bajé tan despacio que noté todos y cada uno de los escalones bajo mis pies. Me habría gustado más ir en la otra dirección. Nada tenía sentido: llevaba años en la oficina, era capaz de dirigir proyectos, de liderar un equipo, de tomar decisiones, de gastar o ganar millones a través de mi empresa y sin embargo... ¿qué estaba haciendo allí? Nada, desesperarme por una mujer que no lo merecía, que ni siquiera me deseaba.

El camino de vuelta a casa se volvió borroso por las lágrimas que llenaban mis ojos. Todo lo que me rodeaba era una especie de masa deprimente y desdibujada. En mi mente se alternaban la esperanza y la resignación. A lo mejor ella... No, a lo mejor no.

Seguramente, ya hacía rato que me había olvidado. Seguramente había salido a dar una vueltecita por el barrio: no me costó mucho imaginarla en un deportivo pequeño y elegante. Bueno, a lo mejor tenía un coche grande, porque con esas piernas tan largas...

Bueno, ¿y qué me importaba eso a mí? ¿Qué esperaba? No era la primera vez que me enamoraba de una mujer que no sentía lo mismo por mí. Y, desde luego, no era la primera vez que sufría por alguien.

¿Acaso no había aprendido de mis experiencias? Pues no.

Me acordé en ese momento de uno de mis grandes amores, de la época en que yo vivía en la residencia universitaria. Se parecía mucho a ella. En realidad, todas se parecían mucho a ella, pues me perdía sin remedio en cuanto veía una belleza rubia de ojos azules.

Mis estudios se resentían —cada mujer me costaba por lo menos un semestre— y yo también me resentía, qué le vamos a hacer.

Ahora, sin embargo, tenía un buen trabajo, llevaba bastante tiempo soltera y no me iba tan mal, ¿no? Con ella, sin embargo... con ella había algo distinto, un sentimiento muy especial. «Ay, señor, eso lo pensabas cada vez, siempre creías que la mujer en cuestión era especial. Tendrías que dar las gracias por trabajar rodeada de colegas del sexo masculino, porque de no haber sido así, tu vida sería un caos absoluto y, desde luego, no habrías aguantado seis años en la empresa».

Tuve que admitir que las cosas siempre volvían a la normalidad y que, sin embargo, yo no había aprendido absolutamente nada.

Una chica guapa, especialmente si era rubia, podía hacer lo que quisiera conmigo, que yo me enamoraría casi al instante. Ya me lo profetizó una de mis abuelas, que dijo que yo no lo tendría fácil en la vida. En aquel momento, me molestó bastante pero... ¿acaso no había acertado? ¿Por qué tenía esa tendencia a complicarme innecesariamente la vida? Me fui a casa convencida de que sencillamente era inevitable, lo cual tampoco era nada nuevo, pues ya lo había pensado de la última chica. Y de la penúltima.

El corto paseo me sirvió al menos para tranquilizarme un poco, o eso creía yo. Me tumbé en la otomana y, de inmediato, empecé a desearla otra vez: olí su perfume, sentí su piel, la vi frente a mí...

Pero no como la había visto la mayor parte del tiempo, sino como yo quería verla, es decir, como una mujer que me amaba y que me permitía amarla. Sentía tantos deseos de tocarla que de repente, empecé a notar un calor muy intenso por todo el cuerpo. Pensé que tal vez se trataba de la excitación de antes, que no había sido aplacada, así que me puse a dar brincos para tratar de sacudírmela de encima. Sin embargo, mi cuerpo no se dejó engañar, al menos no con movimientos tan insignificantes. Lo único que podía hacer era coger la bolsa de deportes e irme al gimnasio.

Cuando terminé mi habitual rutina de dos horas, que normalmente hacía dos o tres veces por semana, me dirigí a la sala de máquinas, y cuando ya no fui capaz de levantar ni una sola pesa más porque me temblaban todos los músculos, me dirigí a las bicicletas estáticas. Seleccioné la opción «carrera» y elegí al oponente más difícil. Sabía perfectamente que no estaba preparada, pero tampoco habría conseguido ganar a un oponente más débil.

Me sentía como una perdedora absoluta. Cuando la lucecita roja del panel de control llegó a la línea de meta casi un kilómetro por delante de mí y confirmó el concepto que en esos momentos tenía yo de mí misma, me sentí por fin satisfecha y me fui a la ducha completamente agotada. Me costó un gran esfuerzo conducir hasta mi casa y arrastrarme por la escalera hacia mi apartamento. Me dejé caer en la cama sin ni siquiera quitarme el chándal y me quedé dormida de inmediato.

Me desperté por culpa de una pesadilla espantosa. Yo estaba en la habitación y había alguien junto a mí. Las cosas se movían solas.

La puerta se abría muy despacio y proyectaba una sombra en la pared. Tuve la sensación de que había algo oculto allí detrás.

Tanteé en busca del interruptor de la lamparita de noche y cuando encendí la luz, me di cuenta de que todo había sido producto de mi imaginación.

Una vez, tras vivir una experiencia similar, un psicólogo me contó que esos miedos son la inversión de un deseo. La persona no quiere en realidad estar sola, pero lo está, por eso imagina que hay alguien. Por desgracia, eso causa la misma ansiedad que estar solo, porque no es real. Y también por desgracia, la explicación no sirvió para calmar mis miedos, por mucho que me la creyera al pie de la letra. Así pues, dejé la luz encendida; después de abrir los ojos unas cuantas veces más, presa del pánico, mi sobre estimuladas sinapsis me permitieron conciliar el sueño reparador que tanta falta me hacía. De hecho, me quedé dormida con una sonrisa en los labios, pues lo último que cruzó por mi mente fue una experiencia parecida que me sucedió en la segunda residencia en la que viví.

En aquella ocasión, acababa de trasladarme y tuve una pesadilla que me hizo abandonar precipitadamente la habitación. Como suele ocurrir en las residencias de estudiantes, lo único que tienes es una habitación, así que no me quedó más remedio que sentarme en el pasillo. Me sentía incapaz de volver a entrar por miedo a encontrarme con los espantosos fantasmas de mi imaginación. Muy temprano por la mañana, cuando yo ya casi me había congelado (por supuesto, no podía entrar en mi habitación a coger una manta), llegó un estudiante. Obviamente, a él no le habían impresionado en lo más mínimo mis fantasmas, y lo único que vio fue a una chica sentada en pijama en el pasillo, temblando de frío. Sólo le había visto una vez, es decir, no nos conocíamos, pero su comentario de: «¿Hay ratones en tu habitación?» me hizo reír y consiguió que olvidara mis tenebrosos pensamientos.

Después de aquello, pude volver a mi habitación y seguir durmiendo. Un comentario como aquel, un amigo desconocido e inesperado (o mejor aún, una amiga) era justo lo que necesitaba ahora. Pero evidentemente, esta vez no me iba a quedar más remedio que arreglármelas solita.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Al día siguiente fui a la oficina, aunque sabía que sería incapaz de concentrarme en el trabajo. Sin embargo, la perspectiva de quedarme en casa me parecía mucho peor.

Como los ratones de la habitación. Y de día, ni siquiera podía utilizar eso como excusa. En el trabajo me limité a hacer lo imprescindible.

Sé que ese día no fui la mejor trabajadora del mundo y, desde luego, tampoco fui la mejor jefa del mundo. Mis colegas del equipo de proyectos ya estaban más que acostumbrados a que no siempre estuviera de un humor excelente, pero lo cierto es que jamás me habían visto así: en lugar de tomar decisiones, las aplazaba; delegué todo lo que pude, pero lo hice tan mal que todo el rato tenía que responder a preguntas y hacer aclaraciones; y a los que tuvieron la mala suerte de tener que preguntarme algo no les quedó más remedio que aguantar mi mal humor.

Actué de esa forma hasta que ni yo misma fui capaz de soportarme un solo minuto más. Volví a probar con el gimnasio y después regresé a la oficina algo más relajada y de un humor más aceptable.

En cualquier caso, mi incapacidad para controlar la situación no me hacía precisamente feliz. Por experiencia, sabía que sólo existían dos posibles desenlaces: o bien la convencía para que se comportara conmigo de la forma que yo deseaba, al menos en parte, o bien estaba condenada a pensar en ella durante mucho tiempo, oscilando entre la alegría y la esperanza, la decepción y la resignación. Aunque lo cierto es que no tenía ni idea de cómo conseguir lo primero, gracias a mis numerosas experiencias sabía que la segunda posibilidad era tan agotadora y estresante, que lo mejor era evitarla directamente. Llegué a la conclusión de que tenía que prescindir de un elemento —léase sexo— si quería disfrutar de los otros —léase paz y felicidad interiores—, ya que dichos elementos eran absolutamente irreconciliables.

Y teniendo en cuenta de quién estamos hablando, inimaginables. Hasta ahora, todos nuestros encuentros habían tenido que ver con el sexo, así que no era capaz de imaginarla en otro plano. Nuestra relación, si es que la habíamos tenido, se basaba en eso, en el sexo.

¿Qué le propondría yo a una mujer a la que acabara de conocer, una mujer con la que aún no me hubiera acostado y con la que ni siquiera supiese si llegaría a hacerlo? Pues estaba bastante claro, le propondría algo normal y corriente, como ir al cine o salir a cenar. Claro... ¿por qué no? Lo peor que podía pasar era que me dijera que no y, en ese caso, bueno, superaría la decepción.

Me di cuenta de lo entusiasmado que se mostraba mi lado masoquista respecto a esa decisión. Esa noche pensaba dormir como un tronco. Mañana será otro día, me dije, tal vez el día perfecto para llamar a alguien...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

—Una cita un poco rara, ¿no? —dijo. A mí sí que me parecía extraño. Ella consideraba perfectamente aceptable concertar una cita sexual, pero, en cambio, una sencilla invitación para salir a cenar se le antojaba «rara». Bueno, hasta ese momento yo siempre había creído que salir a cenar era una actividad relativamente normal.

Cuando el trabajo no lo impedía saboteando mi vida social —algunas personas me consideraban una adicta al trabajo—, yo tenía la costumbre de salir a cenar dos o tres veces por semana con algún amigo o con alguna amiga. Cocinar no siempre me resultaba posible debido a mi volumen de trabajo y además, tampoco es que me divirtiera especialmente cocinar para mí sola. Sin embargo, cuando tenía tiempo —lo cual, insisto, sucedía muy pocas veces— invitaba a un par o tres de amigos a cenar en casa. Teniendo en cuenta mi aspecto externo, que no siempre acababa de encajar con actividades tan «femeninas», cocinar no se me daba del todo mal. Mis soufflés son famosos.

R: ¿Demasiado rara para aceptarla? —pregunté directamente. En mi opinión, no parecía haber muchos motivos para andarse con rodeos. Su decisión dependía, probablemente, de criterios de los cuales yo no sabía nada, como tampoco sabía nada de ella. Por mi mente revolotearon unas cuantas ideas sobre lo que haría en el caso de que me dijera que no: ¿atar en su ventana globos con las letras de «Feliz Cumpleaños»? Bueno, ni siquiera sabía cuándo era su cumpleaños. Hiciera lo que hiciera, seguro que me iba a decir que no. ¡Me encanta que me rechace una mujer de la cual estoy locamente enamorada!

—Demasiado rara como para no pensarlo bien antes —dijo ella enseguida. No se dejaba sorprender. Su comentario no era ni profesional ni personal. Eso podía entenderlo, pero me molestó un poco su actitud distante. Quería saber qué se ocultaba detrás—. O sea, que no puedo contestarte ahora. —Se comportaba con tanta indiferencia, que sentí ganas de darme cabezazos contra la pared por haberla llamado. No tenía motivos para quedar conmigo a excepción, quizá, de los profesionales, pero no era eso lo que yo le estaba ofreciendo. Aunque... sí, quizá era eso lo que la frenaba. Quizá debía decidir antes a qué categoría pertenecía yo: a la de las clientas o a la de las... ¿de las qué?—. ¿Puedes volver a llamarme la semana que viene?

¿Qué? ¿La semana que viene? «Mierda —me dije—, ¿qué estoy haciendo? Está claro que no quiere».

R: Sí, claro. ¿A qué hora... a qué hora puedo encontrarte? —la idea de interrumpirla mientras estaba «trabajando» me resultaba insoportable.

—Ya lo descubrirás —dijo.

Claro: si no contestaba al teléfono, es que estaba «ocupada».

¿Por qué me torturaba a mí misma de esa manera? «Porque siempre haces lo mismo. Porque las mujeres que te rechazan te parecen mucho más deseables». Me dio rabia, pero no podía llevarle la contraria a mi mente puesto que, sencillamente, tenía razón. Y en honor a la verdad, ese era el único motivo por el cual nos habíamos encontrado. Me había atraído su frialdad, su actitud —ya fuera fingida o real— de mirar a los demás por encima y su indiferencia. En el ínterin, probablemente tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que era real, aunque me habría gustado más pensar lo contrario.

R: Vale, pero ¿prefieres que te lame algún día en concreto? —Estoy segura de que mi voz sonó bastante sarcástica, pero no tenía ganas de llamarla cada día y no encontrarla hasta el fin de semana. Después de todo, mi masoquismo no llegaba a tanto.

Se echó a reír. En serio, ¡se echó a reír!

—Estás loca —comentó.

R: ¿Te sorprende? —ahora sí que estaba harta. ¡Se había reído de mí! Desde luego, no estaba dispuesta a consentírselo. Y por lo general, cuando invitaba a alguien a cenar, la gente solía aceptar mi invitación con un poco más de entusiasmo, murmuré entre dientes.

Sin embargo, ella ni siquiera me oyó.

—Por si te sirve de algo, no me encontrarás antes del miércoles.

R: Oh, sí, me sirve de mucho. ¡Muchas gracias!

Colgué el auricular bruscamente. ¿Por quién me había tomado?

Probablemente por lo que era: un perrito rascando en su puerta.

Me avergonzaba de mí misma, pero aún no podía rendirme. De momento, no me había dicho que no.

Me sumergí en mi trabajo y traté de no pensar en ella constantemente. Hacía bastante tiempo que el proyecto no progresaba tan rápidamente. Sin embargo, lo de no pensar en ella no se me daba tan bien, pues dedicaba todos los minutos libres a esa actividad.

Mientras rellenaba un formulario para solicitar una ampliación del presupuesto en medio millón de dólares, la vi frente a mí, sonriendo y vestida con su bata de seda. Sentí deseos de desnudarla y abrazarla, pero era imposible, claro. No podía imaginarla desnuda, y sabía perfectamente por qué: ella no había dudado a la hora de poner su cuerpo a mi disposición, porque no tenía nada que esconder. Sin embargo, hasta ahora sólo había visto —cuando ella no miraba— un pequeño fragmento de su alma. Lo que a mí me interesaba era el resto de aquello de lo que formaba parte aquel pequeño fragmento. Sin duda, lo tenía muy bien escondido y difícilmente me lo mostraría voluntariamente.

Durante el transcurso de la semana tomé la decisión de intentarlo una última vez.

Después de todo, no quería quedar como una absoluta idiota. Sin embargo, no sabía si sería capaz o no de mantenerme firme en mi decisión. Aquella mujer ocupaba mi mente por completo, y lo peor de todo era que estaba completamente segura de que ella no dedicaba ni un solo minuto a pensar en mí.

Casi con toda probabilidad, se distraía con alguna otra mujer que podía ofrecerle mucho más que yo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Los días transcurrían igual que las escenas de una película mala.

Recordé nuestro primer encuentro, en un café de mujeres llamado Bella Donna. Qué apropiado. Eso es exactamente lo que era ella, una mujer hermosa y también —o eso me parecía ahora— un veneno lento y mortal.

Cómo me había excitado... Hizo una entrada majestuosa, como si conociera a todo el mundo o bien como si no conociera a nadie.

Quizás era la primera vez que entraba allí o quizás había estado miles de veces. No sabría decir si las mujeres que hablaban con ella lo hacían porque la encontraban tan fascinante como yo, o porque ya la conocían.

Ella las trató a todas con la misma despreocupación e indiferencia y no se sentó a tomar algo con ninguna, sino que se sentó sola. Eran las demás las que se le acercaban.

En serio, era como una reina que recibía a la corte. Yo me dediqué a observarla de lejos y luego decidí llamar su atención. Sin embargo, ella no miraba nunca en mi dirección, lo cual despertó aún más mi curiosidad. Tal vez fue sólo mi leve frustración lo que me llevó a tomar la decisión de conocerla. Ella no pareció interesada en lo más mínimo.

A decir verdad, apenas era capaz de recordar lo sucedido a partir de ese momento.

De repente, me encontré en mitad de una situación sin saber muy bien cómo o por qué había legado hasta allí. Mis circunstancias actuales eran el resultado.

Recurrí a toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no pasarme el día entero pensando en ella. Después de todo, tenía cosas que hacer: trabajar un poco, por ejemplo. Aquella distracción forzada me convenía porque si no, el día se me habría hecho eterno. Y era cierto: tras un deprimente fin de semana que había pasado en un aislamiento autoimpuesto —¿por qué actuaba así conmigo misma?—. El miércoles estaba ya legando a su fin. ¡No, no y no! Durante toda la tarde, me prohibí llamarla. ¿Quién sabe qué me esperaba?

Se me ocurrió la idea de que era más probable que tuviese las mañanas «completas». Claro, una que va a la peluquería, otra que va a hacer la compra...

Me pregunté cómo se sentían las otras mujeres, haciendo un hueco para estar con ella entre la visita al carnicero y la visita al verdulero. ¿Acaso esa clase de frivolidad les resultaba especialmente apetecible? ¿O sólo formaba parte de lo que hacían siempre, es decir, pasar el rato? Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más me daba cuenta de que eso no formaba parte de mi mundo. Y sin embargo, me había enamorado de ella.

«¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Te estás poniendo en ridículo, te estás poniendo en ridículo!». Esas palabras cruzaron mi mente igual que las cancioncillas que cantábamos en el colegio cuando saltábamos a la cuerda, mientras la cuerda cortaba el aire para luego restallar y raspar contra el suelo. Me invadió una furiosa decepción. ¿Acaso no era yo dueña de mí misma? ¿No podía decidir lo que era bueno para mí y lo que no lo era?

«¿Y esto es bueno para ti? No, seguramente no. Entonces...

¿Por qué lo haces? Exacto. Esa es la cuestión». No me quedó más remedio que aceptarlo. Ansiaba estar con ella, quería algo más que ir a cenar. Tomé una decisión: «Las mujeres especiales requieren estrategias especiales, ¡so burra!». Así que la llamé esa tarde y las cosas fueron casi como la primera vez. Ella contestó en tono tranquilo, sin decir su nombre. No se me ocurrió una buena forma de empezar, así que lo que hice fue preguntarle lo siguiente, después de decir mi nombre:

R: ¿Has pensado en mi propuesta?

—¿Qué propuesta? —preguntó ella.

¡Lo sabía! Después de todo, una semana es un plazo considerable de tiempo. ¿Por qué suponer que se acordaba de mi invitación? Seguramente, había estado muy ocupada con cosas que no tenían nada que ver. Me daba miedo hablar, porque estaba segura de que no podría contener la rabia.

—¿Sigues ahí? —preguntó ella, transcurridos unos instantes.

R: Sí —dije, controlando mi voz y tratando de que no se me notara por teléfono—. Te había preguntado si querías salir a cenar conmigo.

—Ah, sí —dijo, como si lo recordara vagamente—. Ya lo he pensado. —Vaya, me dije, eso sí que es una proeza: se le había olvidado y aun así, había sido capaz de pensar en ello. ¡Esperaba que alguien se lo hiciera a ella alguna vez!

R: ¿Y? —«Mordaz» sólo describe por encima el tono de voz que utilicé—. ¿A qué conclusión has legado? —La verdad es que no sabía durante cuánto tiempo podría mantener el control. Estaba segura de que ella pensaba declinar mi invitación y ese pronóstico sirvió para tranquilizarme un poco. Un final rápido y sin dolor (¡sí, eso es!) sería, al fin y al cabo, lo mejor para mí.

—Todavía no estoy segura —me contestó, en voz baja.

R: ¡Pero si has tenido una semana entera para pensarlo! —exclamé, impulsada más por la sorpresa que por el enfado. Pero claro, en realidad no había tenido una semana entera para pensarlo, puesto que mi llamada acababa de recordárselo.

¿Por qué en mi interior se acumulaban al mismo tiempo tanta rabia y tanto deseo? De haber estado ella frente a mí, no me habría largado igual que la última vez: eso estaba clarísimo, independientemente de que tuviera o no intención de cobrarme.

Desde luego, no habría obtenido de ella lo que yo quería, pero al menos habría disfrutado de buen sexo. ¡Hasta yo sabía eso!

—Una semana pasa enseguida —comentó ella, más como excusa que como constatación de un hecho.

¡Ah, sí, claro! Estaba convencida de que a ella el tiempo se le había pasado mucho más deprisa que a mí. Con una vida tan ajetreada como la suya, el tiempo pasa muy deprisa. Me hizo sentir vieja, pero mi rabia fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Después de todo, no me servía de gran cosa. Si yo se lo permitía, me haría esperar otra semana, y luego otra y otra...

R: De acuerdo —dije, en un tono de resignación y abnegación—. No hace falta que aceptes, si no quieres.

—Yo no he dicho eso. —Me sorprendió una vez más. La situación había cambiado, pues la respuesta era más positiva de lo que yo esperaba—. Es que hay que considerar muchas cosas.

¿Respecto a una invitación para salir a cenar? No me cupo ninguna duda de que aquella mujer vivía en un mundo completamente distinto al mío. En mi caso, sólo había dos cosas que considerar: «¿Puedo ir? ¿Quiero ir?». Bueno, puede que también el tipo de comida, pero desde luego, tomar esa decisión no llevaba una semana entera. ¿O sí?

R: ¿Por qué? ¿No eres capaz de decidir si quieres ir a un chino o a un italiano? —aunque la pregunta pareciera muy banal, tal vez para ella tenía un significado mucho más profundo.

Se echó a reír.

—No es tan sencillo —dijo. Sus procesos mentales eran demasiado para mí. No era capaz de imaginar motivos convincentes para que una persona pudiera alcanzar tal grado de complicación. Y yo no podía esperar otra semana, de eso estaba segura, así que... ¡ahora o nunca!

R: ¿Podrías aceptar una invitación para cenar en un sitio fuera de la ciudad, que acaba de abrir, que no sirve comida china ni italiana y que tiene un patio? —Desde luego, aquello ofrecía muchas posibilidades. Ni era demasiado íntimo, ni demasiado informal.

Y en una agradable noche de verano como aquella... ¿quién sabe qué podía ocurrir?

A través del teléfono me legó un ruido que se parecía bastante a una carcajada.

—Mira que eres tozuda —dijo.

R: Bueno, sí, reconozco que es bastante complicado convencerte para salir a cenar, pero por... —iba decir «una mujer hermosa», pero ya que se lo decían a diario, no le habría emocionado especialmente, así que terminé mi frase de otra forma— una buena cena, yo hago lo que sea. —Tendría que conformarse con eso.

—Bueno, vale, —aceptó amablemente—pero tendrás que esperar un poco más. Antes de mañana no puedo.

Casi de inmediato, cruzó por mi mente el más espantoso de todos los posibles motivos que le impedían salir esa noche. En realidad, sólo podía haber un motivo: que ya tuviese otro compromiso. Y no me costó mucho imaginar con quién: con una clienta. Con una clienta que era más importante que yo.

Estábamos otra vez como al principio.

Reprimí una nueva oleada de rabia y el impulso de atacarla. En lugar de eso, le hice otra pregunta:

R: ¿Quieres que pase a buscarte o nos encontramos en algún sitio?

—Dime dónde es y nos encontramos allí. —Al parecer, pretendía evitar por todos los medios la posibilidad de tener que depender de mí. Aunque a mí me parecía que era una irresponsabilidad medioambiental ir en dos coches, estaba claro que ella no aceptaría ninguna otra alternativa, así que le di la dirección—. Ah, sí, ya me han hablado de ese sitio. —reconoció.

De nuevo, un fogonazo cruzó mi mente. «¿Quién?», quise preguntarle, pero no lo hice.

R: ¿A qué hora? —pregunté.

—A las ocho —respondió, sin pararse a pensar. Desde luego, había memorizado su agenda, lo cual debía de ser de gran ayuda a la hora de evitar los celos y las situaciones incómodas.

R: Pues nos vemos allí —dije para terminar.

—Allí estaré —confirmó ella.

Colgué con gesto vacilante. Me habría gustado charlar un poco más, pero en realidad no había motivos para seguir al teléfono. Y al día siguiente la vería, o eso esperaba. ¿Asistiría a la cita? No la conocía lo bastante como para saberlo. Quizás asistiría sólo porque todavía veía en mí a una clienta potencial, una clienta a la que no quería perder. ¿Era eso lo que yo quería saber? No, la verdad es que no quería saberlo, pero mañana por la noche, como máximo después del postre, todo se habría aclarado.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Ella ya estaba allí cuando yo llegué, aunque contrariamente a mi costumbre habitual, fui muy puntual. Me había pasado todo el día mirando el reloj, y había tenido una seria discusión conmigo misma para no llegar antes de la hora.

Estaba sentada bajo uno de esos tilos que hacían del patio un rincón precioso e interesante y que, seguramente, lo convertirían en un lugar conocido y frecuentado dentro de muy poco. Ahora, sin embargo, estaba relativamente poco concurrido. La vi nada más entrar, antes de que ella me viera a mí.

Me pareció que había elegido un atuendo un tanto discreto, aunque para mi gusto muy atractivo. Me pregunté si eso tendría algún significado: ¿se vestía así para salir a cenar, había tenido una cita justo antes que exigía un conjunto como aquel o se había vestido así para mí? Y si fuera cierto lo último, ¿qué debía esperar yo?

Desde luego, quedándome en la entrada no resolvería el misterio, así que entré en el patio de adoquines y caminé sin prisas —algo que me exigió un considerable esfuerzo hacia la mesa. Ella miraba en otra dirección, con lo cual me ofrecía una buena panorámica de su perfil clásico. Su belleza me dio miedo, pues la simetría de sus facciones era casi irreal. Jamás había visto nada parecido en ninguna otra mujer. Advirtió mi presencia cuando ya estaba lo bastante cerca como para que ella pudiera oír mis pasos sobre el suelo de piedra.

Levantó la mirada casi sobresaltada, como si hubiera estado pensando en algo muy distinto y no esperase verme allí. Me sentí como una alborotadora y la obsequié deliberadamente con una sonrisa amable para conseguir que aquella situación tan íntima se volviera un poco menos incómoda.

R: Hola. Perdona si llego tarde.

Ella me devolvió la misma sonrisa amable.

—No llegas tarde. Me gusta esperar tranquilamente a la gente.

Para mí, decir «tranquilamente» y «esperar» en la misma frase era toda una contradicción. Detestaba esperar y trataba de evitarlo siempre que me resultaba posible. En ese sentido, al parecer, éramos muy distintas, pero tenía la esperanza de que no fuera así en todo.

R: ¿Hace mucho que has llegado? —Un poco de charla informal no nos haría daño a ninguna de las dos. Después de todo, aquella situación era muy distinta a todos nuestros encuentros anteriores.

—Una media hora. —Al parecer, para ella era normal, pero a mí me parecía una eternidad. Seguramente, yo me habría muerto de impaciencia.

R: Espero que no te hayas aburrido. —Seguía sin poder entender qué gracia tenía llegar una hora antes intencionadamente.

—¿Aburrirme? No, yo no me aburro nunca.

Me maravilló la forma en que daba por sentada aquella declaración y suspiré con discreción.

R: Pues yo no puedo decir lo mismo. Más bien todo lo contrario.

Se echó a reír suavemente.

—Yo no sé qué es eso.

Me oí hablar a mí misma y tuve la sensación de estar charlando y tomando el té en un salón con la reina Victoria, una situación que sí me habría aburrido. Cogí la carta, que estaba sobre la mesa.

R: ¿Ya has pedido?

Me miró y sonrió.

—¿Y qué quieres que pida? Aquí no tienen comida china, ni italiana.

Se me encogió el estómago.

R: ¿Prefieres que vayamos a otro sitio?

Mierda, no había elegido el restaurante apropiado, lo cual significaba que la velada estaba sentenciada. Me miró directamente y tuve la sensación de que me estaba perforando con los ojos. Era de lo más incómodo, la verdad. Traté de sostenerle la mirada y no apartar la vista.

—Eres demasiado seria para tu edad —manifestó ella, a modo de conclusión.

R: ¿Para mi edad? ¡Pero si acabo de cumplir treinta y dos! —farfullé, muy sorprendida por lo que acababa de decirme.

Se echó a reír, satisfecha. Era obvio que se lo estaba pasando bomba.

—¡Gracias! —Dijo, con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y cierto retintín en la voz—. Eso era lo que quería saber.

Al principio tuve que contenerme, pero luego a mí también me empezó a parecer divertido.

R: Y supongo que si yo te pregunto a ti cuántos años tienes, no me contestarás porque es de mala educación preguntarle la edad a una mujer.

Me guiñó un ojo.

—Exacto.

Vaya con la putita... Ya no estaba tan segura de estar preparada para ella. Era realmente difícil adivinar su edad: estaba entre los veinticinco y los treinta y cinco, o por lo menos eso me pareció.

Decidí abandonar la idea, pues seguramente es imposible arrancarle ese secreto a una mujer como ella. Sin embargo, y aunque no sé muy bien por qué, llegué a la conclusión de que era más joven que yo.

¿Qué más daba? Estaba coqueteando conmigo, y eso era lo que importaba. Era toda una experta en eso del coqueteo.

Me di cuenta del efecto que me producía su magia, y ni siquiera tuve la impresión de que lo estuviera haciendo a propósito. Poseía un encanto natural y su exquisita educación sólo servía para realzarlo aún más. También sabía, sin embargo, que era capaz de dejar ambas cosas a un lado si le apetecía. Tal vez eso formara parte de su atractivo. Después del esfuerzo y los nervios que me había costado que aceptara salir a cenar conmigo, y la frialdad y precisión con las que ella había organizado la cita, me sorprendió lo relajada que estaba. Se rió de mis bromas y se mostró increíblemente encantadora. Me fascinó por completo. Cuando estaba tan relajada y tranquila, parecía como si el mundo entero girase a su alrededor. Jamás la había visto así y tuve la sensación de que se estaba convirtiendo en la personificación de mis sueños. ¿De verdad existía una mujer así?

Imaginé cómo sería una relación con ella.

Nuestras rutinas cotidianas no acababan de encajar, eso era cierto. Cuando yo me fuera a trabajar, ella aún estaría durmiendo. Cuando yo quisiera dormir, ella estaría trabajando.

¿Trabajando? Bueno, ¿qué era si no? La idea de lo que hacía para ganarse la vida no era precisamente de las que elevan el espíritu... y eso me hizo volver a la realidad. De repente, se me ocurrió algo.

R: ¡Pero si no tienes los ojos azules! —Para mí, fue toda una sorpresa, pues siempre había vivido engañada por la presunción de que cualquier mujer de la que yo me enamorara tenía que ser rubia y de ojos azules.

—No, son avellanas —dijo ella, un poco desanimada. Hasta ese momento, el avellana siempre me había parecido un color no llamativo, pero sus ojos resplandecían como diamantes.

La observé, embelesada. Apenas podía dejar de mirarla—. ¿Es un problema? —me preguntó, arrugando la frente.

La situación era tan incómoda que no me quedó más remedio que echarme a reír.

R: No, claro que no. Es que siempre había creído que tenías los ojos azules. No sé, tengo una especie de fijación con eso, pero según parece, hasta ahora no te había mirado muy bien.

Ella también se echó a reír.

—Pues yo más bien diría otra cosa, la verdad. —De repente, se quedó muy seria—. Aunque quizás no son mis ojos lo que más te interesa de mí. —Jugueteó un poco con su ensalada y después, con una precisión asombrosa, eligió una única hoja.

Mierda otra vez. Me estaba comportando como un auténtico elefante en una cacharrería. El clima relajado de antes casi había desparecido, pero aun así, traté de salvar la situación.

R: Tienes los ojos muy bonitos. —¿Qué otra cosa podía decir?

Era un hecho, pero... ¿qué mujer no se ofendería si su ligue no se daba cuenta? Yo, por ejemplo, siempre me lo tomaba bastante mal—. Me di cuenta enseguida. Sólo que...por desgracia, toda tú eres increíblemente preciosa.

Dejó de juguetear con la ensalada y miró en mi dirección, aunque en realidad no me miró a mí.

—Hmm...Gracias —dijo. Probablemente, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante un cumplido tan extravagante. Y en caso de que me preguntara qué quería decir, tampoco me sentía capaz de explicárselo. Sin embargo, no lo hizo: un movimiento cerca de la entrada del patio distrajo su atención—. Sabía que esto era un error —suspiró. Parecía como si en lugar de hablar conmigo, hablara consigo misma.

R: ¿Un error? ¿El qué? —dije. Ahora sí estaba enfadada.

—Salir. —Se estaba cerrando a una velocidad increíble. No entendí su reacción, que para mí no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Lo único que podía suponer era...—. Tendría que habérmelo imaginado —dijo, mientras dejaba el tenedor sobre la mesa y colocaba al lado la servilleta. Su gesto parecía definitivo. Se echó a reír y miró más o menos hacía donde estaba yo, como si quisiera disculparse—. No tiene nada que ver contigo.

Aquello no me tranquilizó mucho, la verdad, pues todos y cada uno de sus gestos indicaban que estaba a punto de irse, lo cual significaba un final mucho más precipitado y mucho más abrupto de lo que yo había previsto o imaginado para la noche. Mientras no tuviera ni idea de lo que había motivado su cambio de actitud, difícilmente podría impedir que llevara a cabo sus intenciones. Así pues, lo único que podía hacer era intentar descubrirlo.

R: ¿Qué es lo que tendrías que haber imaginado?

Arqueó una ceja con frialdad, como si yo acabara de formularle una pregunta de lo más indecente.

—Eso no importa —dijo. Alzó una mano para indicarle al camarero que quería pagar.

«Dios mío, todo está sucediendo demasiado deprisa», me dije.

No sabía qué hacer, ni ante qué debía reaccionar antes.

R: Bueno, a mí me parece que para ti es motivo suficiente para marcharte —dije, muy nerviosa. Eché una mirada a mi alrededor con la esperanza de descubrir lo que había visto ella, pero sólo vi a una pareja que acababa de entrar: una pareja de mediana edad que se dirigía a una mesa en el otro extremo del jardín. La mujer era delgada y menuda y caminaba bastante tiesa detrás de su marido.

Aparte de la pareja, no vi a nadie más. De repente, la mujer se volvió y lanzó una mirada glacial en nuestra dirección. Duró un único instante y después, nada. Me volví de nuevo hacia la mesa. El camarero estaba ya junto a ella.

R: Espera —protesté—, he sido yo quien te ha invitado. —¡Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado deprisa!

—Déjalo —replicó ella, con firmeza—. Teniendo en cuenta lo que vas a pagar, creo que no has obtenido gran cosa.

¿Qué? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? De nuevo había conseguido confundirme, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de buscar mi monedero, el camarero ya se había ido y ella se había puesto en pie con la misma velocidad.

—Por favor, quédate y termina de cenar. —me dijo—. Lo siento mucho.

¿Y qué se supone que hago yo aquí sola?, me pregunté. Al parecer, ni siquiera se planteaba el hecho de que yo no había ido hasta allí para cenar sola. Me puse en pie de un salto justo cuando ella daba media vuelta para irse.

R: Espera, —dije otra vez apresuradamente. Se detuvo un momento y se volvió a medias para mirarme.

—Por favor, quédate —dijo—. Me sentiría muy culpable si además te mueres de hambre. —Me dedicó una sonrisa forzada.

R: ¿Qué significa todo esto? —Mientras yo hacía la pregunta, ella se giró de nuevo y se dirigió a la salida. La seguí y traté de retenerla—. ¿Por qué no me dices cuál es el problema? —Siguió caminando, como si yo no hubiera dicho nada. De hecho, no me hizo ni caso, así que no me quedó más remedio que provocarla para obtener una respuesta—. ¿Qué pasa con esa mujer? ¿Quién es?

Se detuvo bruscamente.

—No es asunto tuyo —me recriminó, enfadada.

«O sea, que he dado en el clavo», me dije. El motivo era aquella mujer.

R: Puede que no —dije. No estaba preparada para discutir con ella—, pero lo que sí es asunto mío es que ahora estoy aquí fuera, en lugar de estar tranquilamente sentada a una mesa cenando contigo. Creo que me merezco una explicación, aunque todo este asunto no tenga nada que ver conmigo. —Me di cuenta de que ella estaba bastante alterada y, probablemente, yo no hacía más que contribuir a su enfado, pero dejar que se marchara sin más no era mi estilo. Yo prefería enfrentarme a la tormenta.

—Mira que eres... —No dijo lo que pensaba que era yo, sino que se limitó a aspirar aire con fuerza—. Vale, tienes razón. No es justo, lo reconozco. ¿Tienes bastante con eso?

De repente, se había vuelto otra vez fría y calculadora. Con esa actitud, no conseguiría nada de ella.

R: ¿Quieres ir a otro sitio? —le pregunté, por segunda vez aquella noche.

—No —me contestó de inmediato—. Ese era el error. Mi error —dijo, poniendo énfasis en sus palabras—. No suelo salir. —

Aquello me sorprendió, teniendo en cuenta nuestro primer encuentro. Ella también se acordó y corrigió sus palabras—.

Bueno, casi nunca. Y cuando salgo, no frecuento sitios como este —dijo, echando un vistazo a su alrededor.

R: ¿Estás buscando algo en concreto? —Yo había dado por sentado que se dirigía a su coche, pero se había quedado junto al aparcamiento, que en realidad no era más que una explanada en la carretera frente al restaurante, bajo un par de árboles.

—Una cabina. —Su voz sonaba muy distante.

R: ¿Aquí? ¿En medio del bosque? ¿Para qué? —Me estaba empezando a cansar de hacerle tantas preguntas, pues ella sólo estaba dispuesta a facilitarme los datos indispensables. Me resultaba de lo más aburrido.

—Para llamar un taxi.

R: ¿No has venido en coche? —Probablemente, había llegado volando con sus invisibles alas de ángel. Me estaba volviendo un poco sarcástica, porque se me acababa la paciencia. Por lo menos, en esta ocasión me contestó.

—No tengo coche.

No pude evitar echarme a reír. De repente, me acordé del anuncio de una marca italiana de café, en el que un hombre muy atractivo trata de seducir a su vecina con un cappuccino bien caliente, hasta que ella descubre que el hombre no tiene coche y pasa de él. Me fijé en la forma en que ella me estaba mirando y dejé de reírme. A ella no le parecía divertido.

R: Perdona —dije, más serena—, es que me acabo de acordar de una cosa que... —Reflexioné un momento sobre si ella aceptaría que la llevara. Cabía dentro de lo posible, sí.

Pero luego, claro, estaba la cuestión de dónde llevarla. A cualquier otra mujer, la habría invitado a tomar café en mi apartamento, pero... ¿a ella?

Desde luego, ir a su casa era impensable—. ¿Me dejas que te haga de taxi? —me arriesgué a preguntarle.

—¿Tú? —Apartó la mirada del árbol que llevaba rato contemplando y se volvió hacia mí.

Bueno, vale, seguramente yo no había nacido para taxista pero, en cualquier caso, ella me observó con incredulidad.

R: Sí, yo. Tengo un coche. —Pensé otra vez en el italiano y sonreí, pues el chico lo hacía muy bien—. Y además, por muy difícil que resulte de creer, lo tengo aquí.

Me observó con frialdad.

—No quiero que te desvíes por mi culpa.

¿Desviarme? Ah, claro, ella no lo sabía...

R: Vivo muy cerca de tu casa, en la esquina, si te refieres a eso —le expliqué. Era obvio que quería irse a casa, así que no valía la pena perder el tiempo con alguna otra proposición.

—¿Ah, sí? —No pareció que aquel dato le interesara gran cosa, pero yo ya no soportaba más aquella situación: si no me quedaba más remedio que dejarla marchar, quería terminar con todo aquello de una vez.

R: Tengo el coche allí. —Le señalé con el brazo un coche que estaba a la izquierda y eché a andar sin esperar su respuesta.

Cuando abrí la puerta del conductor, eché un vistazo por encima del hombro y la vi a tres pasos de distancia. Rodeé el coche y abrí la otra puerta. Me miró y me sonrió con amabilidad.

—Qué galante —comentó. Por lo menos, parecía que empezaba a tomarme en serio otra vez. Sin embargo, sabía que estaba perdida si ella empezaba a coquetear de nuevo. Cerré la puerta rápidamente una vez ella se hubo sentado.

Cuando subí al coche, me di cuenta de que al hacerle la oferta de llevarla se me había olvidado prestar atención a dos aspectos: uno, la inevitable proximidad física dentro de un coche; y dos, su magnetismo erótico. Ya en el patio del restaurante, un espacio abierto, había empezado a notar el efecto que ella producía en mí, pero dentro del coche, separadas tan sólo por unos centímetros, noté la calidez de sus muslos... Puse la marcha atrás y me comporté como si nada, pero el corazón me latía en la garganta. Pensé en todos los ardientes besos de despedida que a lo largo de mi vida había dado en el interior de coches, y me pregunté si ella también me obsequiaría con uno.

Para poder retroceder, tuve que poner el brazo sobre el respaldo de su asiento. Traté de no tocarla, pero noté cómo me invadía el calor de su cuerpo. La cosa se estaba poniendo interesante... Menos mal que el trayecto no era muy largo. Conduje concentrada por completo en la sinuosa carretera que atravesaba los bosques de la ladera de la montaña. Todo estaba muy tranquilo y oscuro. Sólo los faros del coche iluminaban la noche, frente a nosotras.

Cuando ya casi habíamos llegado, ella se aclaró la garganta.

—Creo que tengo que explicarte algo —dijo.

R: No tienes que explicarme nada. —Quería mostrarme indiferente, para mantener la distancia. Si se me acercaba un poco, me lanzaría sobre ella.

—Ya lo sé. —Al parecer, había llegado a una conclusión, aunque no le resultaba fácil—. Como te he dicho antes, salgo muy poco. De vez en cuando voy al Bella, cuando... —Ya estábamos otra vez. Había cosas de las que no quería hablar—. Pero nunca en un lugar público —prosiguió, sin haber terminado la frase—. Así que, para empezar, jamás tendría que haber aceptado tu invitación. —Por lo menos, eso explicaba por qué le había costado tanto decidirse. Pensé que aquello era todo lo que quería decir, pero después añadió algo más—. Pero eres tan tozuda... —Oí su sonrisa, aunque no podía mirarla porque tenía que concentrarme en la carretera.

Acabábamos de entrar en la ciudad y circulábamos por una calle relativamente recta. Frente a nosotras había otro restaurante.

En realidad, aquella era una zona turística.

—Por favor, para aquí —dijo.

Probablemente, se había dado cuenta de que prefería recorrer a pie el resto del camino antes que abrirse un poco más conmigo. Era bastante difícil entenderla.

Encontré un sitio para aparcar y me detuve. Esperaba que ella saliera del coche, pero no se movió. No me atrevía a mirarla, pero la necesidad de tocarla crecía en mi interior. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, me dediqué a mirar a través del parabrisas, al tiempo que apretaba los dientes. «Oh, qué más da —me dije—. Puede irse cuando quiera».

R: Me gustaría besarte —dije, contemplando el reflejo de los faros frente a mí. De repente, vi su mano junto al volante.

Un instante después, apagó los faros.

—Pues hazlo —dijo. Me quedé paralizada. Me rozó levemente la pierna, apenas un instante, al apartar la mano del volante, y noté cómo me ardía la piel allí donde ella me había tocado.

R: ¿Me creerás si te digo que ese no es el motivo por el cual te invité a salir? —dije, volviéndome hacia ella.

—No —en su voz aún se detectaba el rastro de una sonrisa—, pero da igual.

¡No, a mí no me daba igual! Sin embargo, su proximidad y su buena disposición anularon por completo mi autocontrol. Me incliné sobre ella y busqué su garganta con los labios. Ella apoyó una mano en mi hombro y lo acarició muy despacio.

Mientras saboreaba la textura sedosa de su piel, deslicé poco a poco la mano hasta encontrar su pecho. Ella gimió en voz baja.

Busqué su boca y me di cuenta de que me estaba esperando. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y ella me abrazó; me atrajo tanto como pudo en un espacio tan reducido como era el interior del coche. Después apartó un brazo y tanteó en busca de la palanca para reclinar el asiento. Dejé de besarla de inmediato.

R: No pretenderás... —dije—. ¿Aquí?

—¿Por qué no? —Seguramente, lo hacía en esas condiciones mucho más a menudo que yo. En cualquier caso, a mí me parecía de lo más incómodo. Aún notaba en los labios el calor de sus besos y supuse que ella tenía recursos más que suficientes para hacerme olvidar dónde nos hallábamos. Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, me di cuenta de que no me había creído. Volví a sentarme en mi asiento.

R: En serio, este no es el motivo por el cual te invité a salir —refunfuñé, mientras ponía el coche en marcha. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, estábamos ya circulando de nuevo por la calle.

—Me parece que ni tú te lo crees —contestó.

Tenía razón, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo. En lugar de eso, lo que hice fue tratar de averiguar algo más sobre ella.

R: ¿Por qué no me crees? ¿Por qué piensas que lo único que quiere la gente es acostarse contigo? —La verdad es que no sabía muy bien adónde pretendía llegar con esas preguntas, pero al menos servirían para distraerme de mis pensamientos lujuriosos. Sin embargo, su respuesta me dejó perpleja.

—Porque es la verdad —dijo. Pronunció esas palabras con una calma y una naturalidad espantosas. Si realmente estaba convencida de lo que decía... ¿qué efecto debía de tener eso en su autoestima, o en su concepción de la vida? De repente, sentí frío. Me habría sentido más tranquila si hubiera tenido la impresión de que lo que decía hacía referencia únicamente a sus clientas. En ese caso, su afirmación habría estado plenamente justificada, pero a mí me sonó como una observación en general, una observación referida a todas sus relaciones y no sólo a las profesionales. Por eso me resultó tan preocupante.

Desvié la vista de la carretera unos instantes para mirarla a ella.

R: Eres una mujer muy deseable, de eso no me cabe ninguna duda, —afirmé finalmente— pero también posees otras cualidades.

Soltó una breve y sonora carcajada.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuáles? —me pilló totalmente por sorpresa. Yo sabía lo que sentía por ella, pero aún me faltaba averiguar qué había más allá de mis sentimientos, así que tuve que pensar un poco—.

¿Lo ves? —dijo—. A ti tampoco se te ocurre ninguna. —Por un lado, parecía complacida, pues yo acababa de demostrar lo que ella sabía perfectamente. Por el otro, en su diagnóstico se detectaba cierta resignación.

Tal vez en cierta manera había deseado que yo fuera capaz de mostrarle una alternativa que ella pudiera tener en cuenta, pero yo había fracasado.

R: Eso es una tontería —protesté, más preocupada por mi falta de aplomo que por la confirmación de su autoevaluación.

—Bueno, bueno. —Parecía más interesada por tranquilizarme a mí que por tranquilizarse a sí misma—. No te preocupes. —estaba tan desilusionada que me invadió una profunda emoción. Sin embargo, y como me sucedía con la mayoría de causas perdidas, mi espíritu luchador salió a relucir.

R: Pues la verdad es que me gustaría preocuparme —le expliqué, muy despacio.

Era consciente del riesgo que suponía acercarme tanto, pues podía sentirse incómoda. De ser así, me apartaría definitivamente y me impediría volver a acercarme.

Soltó otra carcajada irónica.

—¿Por qué? —me preguntó, en tono de desdén.

R: Porque creo que vale la pena.

No dijo nada y yo no pude sacar ninguna conclusión de su reacción, excepto que no me había contestado, claro. Seguí conduciendo en silencio a través de la oscuridad, interrumpida sólo de vez en cuando por el débil resplandor de alguna que otra farola.

Me habría encantado mirarla, pero tenía que seguir prestando atención a la carretera.

Al cabo de poco tiempo, llegamos a las cercanías de su apartamento. Encontré un sitio para aparcar justo delante de la entrada de la calle peatonal.

R: Bueno —dije, mientras apagaba el motor—. Lo siento, señora, pero no puedo acercar más el vehículo, porque es una zona peatonal —bromeé para evitar permanecer allí sentada y tener que soportar aquel espantoso silencio. Jamás he podido soportar esa clase de silencios tensos. A lo mejor teníamos algo en común... Como ella no dijo nada y tampoco parecía tener intención alguna de salir del coche, volví a intentarlo—. Tienen unas costumbres muy misteriosas a la hora de llevarse los vehículos no autorizados —me estremecí—, como por ejemplo la Tortura de la Grúa.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —me preguntó.

Ahora que no estaba conduciendo, me di cuenta de que ella tenía la cabeza baja. No levantó la vista, ni siquiera para responder a mi comentario.

En realidad, no sabía muy bien a qué se refería y, por algún motivo, empecé a temer por mi propio valor. ¿Y si con mi actitud lo había estropeado todo? No me quedó más remedio que preguntárselo.

R: ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tú también me dejarás algún día —dijo, en voz baja. Su dramatismo me hizo reír.

R: Gracias por la pista, Pitonisa. —Lo dije con tanta amabilidad que mi miedo quedó disimulado. La conocía tan poco, sabía tan poco acerca de ella, que cualquier destello fugaz de su forma de ser era como un viaje hacia la oscuridad del universo. La verdad es que todo aquello apuntaba hacia una gran catástrofe. Y lo único que podía hacer era tratar de ahuyentar el miedo, como un niño que baja a un sótano oscuro. Ella permaneció inmóvil—. ¿Quieres... —la voz se me estaba empezando a poner ronca, así que tuve que aclararme la garganta— quieres que nos quedemos aquí fuera?

Se sobresaltó ligeramente, como si acabara de despertarse de un sueño.

—No, no, claro que no. Discúlpame, por favor. Estoy segura de que quieres irte a casa.

Yo no estaba tan segura. Más bien todo lo contrario. Ella se volvió hacia la puerta y la abrió. Yo salí a toda prisa y rodeé el coche.

—Ah —dijo ella, con cara de asombro—. Se me había olvidado lo galante que eres. —Sonrió discretamente.

R: Más que galante, bien educada, o sea, que no tiene ningún mérito. —En realidad, no tenía intención alguna de iniciar un debate sobre mis modales.

Se recostó en el coche y me miró. Con uno de sus característicos movimientos ingrávidos, se apartó del coche, se acercó a mí y yo sentí, de repente, la necesidad de huir. Puro instinto, como los animales salvajes, pero demasiado tarde, porque ella ya había llegado hasta donde estaba yo. Se dejó caer sobre mí y noté la suavidad de sus pechos, la irresistible presión de su cuerpo contra el mío.

—Da igual, a mí me gusta —me susurró al oído—. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me trataban tan bien. —La rodeé con mis brazos y ella se acurrucó aún más contra mi cuerpo—. Ven conmigo —jadeó, junto a mí oído. Yo aún no estaba dispuesta a admitir que aquel era el final que había soñado para la noche pues, en realidad, estaba segura de que ella deseaba justo lo contrario. Sin embargo, ella era capaz de leerme la mente—. Te creo

—me susurró, con una dulzura increíble.

Y yo deseaba creer que me creía. Me aparté suavemente de ella y cerré el coche.

Ella ya estaba junto a la puerta de entrada del edificio, a pocos metros de mí. Mientras esperábamos el ascensor, me puso una mano en la nuca y me dio un besito de lo más provocativo. Sus labios rozaron los míos fugazmente, apenas los acarició con la punta de la lengua. Antes de que yo tuviera tiempo de separarlos para proseguir con el beso, ya se había apartado de mí.

R: Oh, eres muy mala —protesté.

Me obsequió con una risa seductora.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Pero eso aumenta la excitación, ¿no? —«Como si fuera necesario», pensé. Cuando llegamos a su apartamento, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el interior y luego se volvió para mirarme—. Me gustaría cambiarme de ropa y ponerme algo más cómodo. ¿Te importa?

Fue como si de repente se hubiera alzado un muro entre nosotras. Me sentí incapaz de tocarla, aunque estaba justo frente a mí. Pero... ¿es que yo era tonta o qué? Tendría que habérmelo imaginado. En cuanto entraba en aquella habitación... Todo lo que tuviera que ver con el sexo, para ella era sólo trabajo, aunque hubiera empezado como un juego. Y yo ya estaba harta de jugar al gato y al ratón.

¿Es que no había otra manera de hacer las cosas?

R: ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —repliqué—. ¿Qué más da lo que yo diga, qué tiene que ver con lo que tú finalmente decidas hacer?

El hecho de haberme desnudado al instante no le habría causado más sorpresa que mis palabras. En realidad, hubiera sido un comportamiento mucho más normal por mi parte. Aunque esa noche ella ya había aprendido unas cuantas cosas sobre mí que no acababan de encajar con su patrón habitual, parecía dispuesta a seguir adelante con la misma rutina de siempre. En cualquier caso, me observó como si mi reacción la hubiera pillado con la guardia baja.

—¿Prefieres que me quede como estoy?

¡Otra vez no! En parte, ese era el motivo de todos nuestros problemas. El otro motivo era yo, eso estaba claro. Sencillamente, nuestras sensibilidades no acababan de encajar bien, lo cual complicaba bastante la comunicación entre nosotras.

Llevaba un encantador vestido veraniego de crepé de China que hacía un conjunto perfecto con sus ojos —sí, ahora ya lo sabía

— avellana. Se trataba de esa clase de vestido que sólo les queda bien a las mujeres que miden metro ochenta. Siempre me habían dado mucha envidia las mujeres altas, desde que iba al colegio. Sin embargo, que se lo quitara o se lo dejara puesto, que se pusiera otra cosa o no... Bueno, no era yo quien debía decidirlo. En cualquier caso, no en ese momento.

R: No me has escuchado —afirmé.

—Sí que te he escuchado. —Estaba visiblemente nerviosa, aunque hacía esfuerzos por mantener el control—. Pero no me lo estás poniendo fácil.

R: Esa no es la cuestión. —Finalmente, había encontrado un plano en el que el entendimiento mutuo parecía posible—. Me gustaría que las cosas fueran distintas, créeme.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres, entonces? —Ahora parecía bastante enfadada, tal vez incluso muy cansada, aunque no era muy tarde. Quién sabe cómo le había ido la semana. Quizás había sido mucho más estresante de lo que yo podía llegar a imaginar en mis peores pesadillas. Suavicé un poco el tono de mi voz, pero después recordé qué clase de actividades podían haber causado ese estrés y mis buenos modales desaparecieron de nuevo.

R: Esa es una buena pregunta, y la verdad es que me la he hecho muchas veces. Si supiera la respuesta, probablemente ahora no estaría aquí. —¿Por qué tenía yo que ponerle las cosas fáciles, si ella no me las ponía a mí?

Se acercó al sofá y dejó caer el bolso.

Después se quitó los finos guantes de verano que llevaba y los dejó caer también. Mientras lo hacía, se volvió a medias hacia mí y me observó de reojo. Parecía una escena sacada de una película.

—Muy bien —dijo. Se sentó en el sofá y cruzó las piernas—.

¿Y ahora qué?

R: Me gustaría mantener una conversación contigo —dije, con tanta naturalidad, que parecía como si en ningún momento hubiese deseado otra cosa.

—Una conversación. —Ni siquiera una bandada de cuervos sobrealimentados a los que alguien arrojara un único grano se habrían comportado de forma tan desdeñosa.

R: ¿Tan extraño es? —Su reacción me había vuelto a poner nerviosa, pues tenía la costumbre de dudar de todo lo que yo daba por sentado, por ejemplo, la idea de que las personas charlasen antes de acostarse juntas.

Sin embargo, no quería demostrarle que me ponía nerviosa, así que me limité a esperar su respuesta.

No me contestó inmediatamente.

—Un poco sí —dijo por fin.

R: Lo cual nos lleva de nuevo al tema de antes —contesté, en tono alegre. Pero en realidad me sentía muy triste. No sabía que poseía tanto talento para la interpretación. Ella se había rodeado de un muro alto e impenetrable, en el cual no había ninguna grieta que me permitiese entrever su yo interior.

—¿Al tema de antes? —dijo, arrugando la frente.

R: Ajá. Desde el principio, tú has pensado que esta cita era bastante rara. Y al parecer, en algún momento también has pensado que yo misma soy un poco rara. —Aquella obstinación suya no podía durar mucho más, o acabaría conmigo antes de poder ver la luz al final del túnel.

—Tienes razón. En algún momento lo he pensado. —Me obsequió con una sonrisa tan seductora, que a su lado la Mona Lisa no era más que una monjita risueña.

R: ¿Por qué crees que te he invitado a salir?

—Oh, por favor —suspiró, con cara de aburrimiento—, otra vez no.

R: Sí, otra vez sí. Ese el quid de la cuestión —dije, sin piedad—.

Así que... ¿por qué?

Suspiró de nuevo.

—¿Qué quieres oír? —Por su tono de voz, adiviné que estaba dispuesta a decirme lo que fuera con tal de que yo cambiara de tema.

R: Algo convincente —dije—. Algo que sea verdad.

—¡Madre mía! —Se echó a reír, aunque su risa era sarcástica—. ¿Y no tienes ningún otro deseo? —Se inclinó un poco hacia mí—.

¿Algún deseo que yo pueda hacer realidad? —Adoptó un tono muy sugerente.

R: Estás intentando distraerme —contesté, un tanto inquieta. Me di cuenta de que sus técnicas producían efecto a una velocidad asombrosa, por mucho que yo tratara de refugiarme tras mis defensas mentales.

—¿Y por qué no? —Había detectado al momento mi vacilación.

Acentuó un poquito más sus técnicas de seducción. Se puso en pie y se acercó a mí—. Hay miles de cosas que podríamos hacer para divertirnos.

Retrocedí hacia la puerta y alcé un brazo.

R: Cuidado, —dije— si das otro paso, me marcho. A lo mejor es eso lo que quieres; si no lo es, será mejor que te quedes donde estás. —Cuando estudiaba Teoría de la Comunicación en la universidad, no me enseñaron a enfrentarme a situaciones como la que estaba viviendo en esos momentos. Una vez más, mi educación no me había servido para obtener información práctica. Las cosas importantes de la vida las había aprendido a través de la experiencia.

Se echó a reír y se quedó quieta.

—Muy bien, como quieras —aceptó, en tono alegre—. Pero así no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte. —Me observó mientras en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa burlona.

R: Eso depende de adónde queramos llegar —dije. Traté de reprimir un suspiro de alivio.

—Yo también empiezo a preguntármelo. —Su tono de voz era distinto, parecía más serio. Dio medio vuelta y se alejó hacia el sofá, pero después cambió de idea y se sentó en uno de los dos sillones que se hallaban a ambos lados de la mesita de centro. Se puso cómoda y me indicó el otro sillón—. En estos momentos, no soy peligrosa. —Me sonrió—. Siéntate.

Yo no estaba segura de sí podía creerla o no, pues su «no soy peligrosa» a mí me parecía una bomba atómica desactivada, pero estaba agotada de tanto dar vueltas en torno a la posibilidad de alcanzar el entendimiento mutuo. Sin embargo, me alegré de poder sentarme y obedecí. Los dos sillones se hallaban a una distancia prudencial el uno del otro, y estaban separados por la mesa. De esta forma, podía mirarla directamente a los ojos sin tener que hacer grandes esfuerzos. Ella me observó con una mirada interrogante, dispuesta a no asumir el control. A aquellas alturas, probablemente se había dado cuenta de que ya no poseía el mando.

R: Me gustaría saber algo más sobre ti —empecé a decir, aunque con voz entrecortada. Sin embargo, no me dio tiempo a proseguir, ya que me interrumpió con un gesto vago.

—No tengo nada interesante que contar, te lo aseguro. Si eso es lo único que quieres... —de repente, se puso en pie—. ¿Te apetece una copa de vino? A mí sí. —Esperó mi respuesta.

R: Pues... Sí, claro, ¿por qué no? —Por lo menos, eso me daría otra oportunidad para charlar con ella, aunque no creía que el alcohol la volviera más comunicativa, pues no era de ese tipo de personas. Seguramente, y si llegaba el caso, su autocontrol le impediría beber más de lo conveniente.

Regresó con una botella de Cabernet Sauvignon y dos copas de vino muy bonitas. Después de servir el vino, me dio mi copa, brindó conmigo, me sonrió y volvió a sentarse en su sillón. No intentó acercarse a mí. Se dedicó a girar la copa en la mano, con expresión pensativa.

—No sé si me has entendido, —dijo— pero lo que no quiero son líos. —Bebió un sorbo de vino y lo paladeó. Me sentí un poco abatida. ¿Qué significaban aquellas palabras? ¿Qué se iba a meter en líos por mi culpa y que, precisamente por eso, no quería saber nada de mí? Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago, pues me di cuenta de que aquella mujer era impenetrable. Mi intuición me decía que me mantuviera alejada de ella pero, al mismo tiempo, yo sabía que no quería separarme de ella ni un solo minuto—. ¿Tienes pareja? —Me preguntó de repente, en un tono de afable interés. Si la tuviera... ¿por qué iba a estar allí, en su casa? Me limité a mirarla, sin responder. ¿Cómo podía imaginar algo así?— Ah, ¿te parece que no tiene sentido? —Fue como si me hubiera leído la mente. Prosiguió sin inmutarse— La mayoría de mis clientas —me lanzó una mirada, como si quisiera observar mi reacción ante aquella palabra— están casadas.

Me quedé perpleja.

R: Yo creía que eran lesbianas...

—Bueno, sí, eso es lo que son... si es que se las puede llamar así —dijo, con cierto desdén—, aunque por supuesto jamás lo admitirán en público. Las más atrevidas se definen como bi —su expresión se volvió aún más desdeñosa—, pero ni siquiera esas serían capaces de admitir que frecuentan a una prostituta.

Por mucho que tratara de impedirlo, no conseguía evitar sentirme fascinada por su estilo de vida. Me resultaba tan extraño, tan nuevo, tan desconocido... Y sin embargo... ¿qué preguntas podía hacerle sin parecer una vulgar reportera de una revista sensacionalista?

R: No es necesario que me cuentes todo eso —dije, avergonzada por mi propia curiosidad.

—Ah, no me molesta, —dijo, sin emoción alguna— no te preocupes. —Cogió su vaso y bebió otro sorbo de vino.

R: Lo siento, —dije, impresionada por su indiferencia y por el dolor que intuía tras ella— pero supongo que tú también disfrutas. —¡Mierda! Me mordí la lengua. Estaba un poco confusa y había tratado de decir algo agradable, pero había metido la pata.

—¿Tú crees que yo...? —Me observó con una expresión un tanto compasiva—. Creo que te has formado una idea equivocada de lo que hago. Yo no obtengo satisfacción alguna, lo que hago es satisfacer a otras mujeres. A veces ni siquiera me preocupo de desnudarme.

R: Yo... no quería decir... Lo siento.

Me movía torpemente en la oscuridad y no acababa de encontrar la forma de salir.

¡Qué lío! Yo pensaba que... «Sí, pensar es cuestión de suerte, jovencita. Y ahora, insúltame también». Por fortuna, ella se mostró comprensiva conmigo, cosa que yo no era capaz de hacer.

—Si quieres saber la verdad, —prosiguió— la semana pasada tuve mi primer orgasmo en dos años. —La observé, perpleja, y ella se echó a reír—. Increíble, ¿no? —Pues sí, la verdad.

R: Quieres decir con alguien, ¿verdad?

—No —dijo—, mi primer orgasmo en total. —Me quedé sin palabras—. Te aseguro —prosiguió, como si charlar de todo aquello fuera de lo más natural— que cuando te lo haces con diez mujeres seguidas, no te quedan muchas ganas de hacerlo sola.

R: ¿Diez? —Sólo de pensarlo, me quedé sin habla.

—Bueno, no todos los días. Pero algunos días sí. —Se echó a reír cuando se dio cuenta de que yo todavía estaba boquiabierta por la sorpresa—. Me parece que ni en tus peores pesadillas serías capaz de imaginar una jornada así, ¿verdad? —De repente, se tranquilizó—. Bueno, creo que por hoy ya has tenido suficiente.

Sus palabras me sonaron tan definitivas que no me atreví a replicar, aunque tenía la sensación de que si ella proseguía, la charla se podía poner muy interesante. Sin embargo, pensé que sería difícil volver a pillarla, al menos a corto plazo, de tan buen humor.

—Será mejor que te vayas —dijo, mientras se ponía en pie. A mí no me apetecía en absoluto, pero no me dejó opción. Me sentí muy desgraciada, pero... ¿acaso no era culpa mía?

R: Bueno, pues parece que lo de la cena no ha sido una gran idea —apunté.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Oh, no, yo no diría eso. Por lo general, mis clientas ni siquiera me saludan por la calle. Y la verdad es que yo me comporto como si no las hubiera visto en mi vida, así que tú eres un paso adelante.

Me sentí como si alguien acabara de golpear un gong gigantesco junto a mi oído.

Así era como me veía: como un paso adelante en la calidad de su clientela. Me miró un tanto aturdida y se acercó un poco a mí.

—Disculpa —dijo—, no quería decir eso—. Me puso una mano bajo la barbilla y me obligó con suavidad a levantar la cara—. Es que paso muy poco tiempo con gente que... —Como era incapaz de decirlo en voz alta, me besó. Ese idioma sí que lo dominaba a la perfección. El beso que me dio era muy prudente, pues se suponía que sólo era un beso de despedida. A lo largo de la noche, sin embargo, se me habían acumulado tantas cosas dentro que mi deseo despertó de golpe y con fuerzas renovadas en el momento en que rozó mis labios con los suyos. Volvió a apartarse de mí y dio un paso hacia atrás. ¿Había llegado el momento de irse? Suspiré de nuevo.

R: Te admiro —dije—. Siempre consigues conservar la calma.

—No es verdad. —De repente, se volvió muy audaz. Se plantó de nuevo frente a mí y volvió a besarme, esta vez en serio—.

Quiero que te quedes —me susurró al oído. En un momento, me excitó hasta un extremo impensable y, desde luego, no se me ocurría nada más agradable que lo que me acababa de proponer, pero aun así vacilé. Si decidía quedarme, las consecuencias podían ser desastrosas—. Sólo si tú quieres, claro —añadió rápidamente, al notar mi vacilación. Me recobré al instante. De todas formas, ¿quién es capaz de prever lo que puede dar de sí una situación determinada?

R: Yo también quiero quedarme —reconocí.

No exteriorizó ninguna reacción en concreto, a excepción, quizá, de una sonrisa fugaz.

—Vuelvo enseguida —dijo, mientras daba media vuelta y se alejaba de mí. Dicho lo cual, desapareció en su habitación y me dejó a solas con el fuego que me devoraba las entrañas.

Me senté en el sofá, un poco tensa. Con el objetivo de pensar en otra cosa, me dediqué a pensar en nuestra relación —si se podía llamar así— hasta ese momento. Al menos, desde mi perspectiva. A lo mejor, lo que yo sentía era amor de verdad y no una locura pasajera. A veces me sentía muy a gusto con ella, pero luego... No conseguía entenderla. Cada vez que creía haber encontrado un punto de apoyo, ella se escurría como un fantasma. Y eso, claro está, sólo servía para aumentar mi deseo de descubrir quién era realmente. «No pienso abandonar tan fácilmente», me dije.

Nota:

Solo quisiera aclarar, que la "prostituta" vendría a ser Quinn, solo que ella, debido a su "trabajo" mantiene en anónimo su nombre, pero más adelante ya pondré "Q" para que la identifiquen mejor.

Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta adaptación *-*.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Cuando regresó de la habitación, llevaba puesta su bata de seda.

Se sentó junto a mí en el sofá y me sonrió de forma bastante sensual. Olía a algo distinto, una fragancia no muy fuerte pero sí embriagadora.

R: ¿Qué es? —le pregunté, mientras enterraba la cara en su pelo y permitía que aquella fragancia inundara mis pulmones.

—Es mi perfume —dije—. Me lo preparan en París.

R: ¿En París?

—Parece un lujo, pero en realidad no lo es tanto. Hay miles de mujeres que hacen lo mismo. A veces cojo un avión y me voy a

París, cuando quiero... —vaciló un instante, en busca de las palabras adecuadas— cuando quiero estar sola. —Después de la escenita del restaurante, entendí perfectamente a qué se refería—. Ven aquí —me susurró, sin titubear. Se inclinó sobre mí y las dos nos dejamos caer en el sofá. La fragancia de su perfume y de su cuerpo se colaba por todos mis poros. Me empezó a dar vueltas la cabeza y casi me quedé sin aliento.

R: ¿Qué lleva tu perfume? —le pregunté, un poco atontada.

—Es un secreto. —No estaba dispuesta a darme más información.

R: Si quieres seducirme, no necesitas ninguna ayuda —dije, aún aturdida—. Estoy loca por ti.

—Ya lo sé. —Me acariciaba muy despacio, con ternura y amor—. Pero así es aún mucho mejor.

Seguramente, sabía lo que hacía mucho mejor que yo, así que confié plenamente en ella. Sus manos recorrieron todo mi cuerpo, su fragancia acarició cada centímetro de mi piel y su boca... Bueno, no sé dónde estaba, pero me excitaba y me torturaba al mismo tiempo. De repente, el sofá me pareció muy estrecho y así se lo hice saber cuándo ella levantó la cabeza, entre beso y beso, para respirar.

Sonrió y pasó el brazo por detrás de mí.

—Eso tiene solución —dijo, y empujó hacia atrás el respaldo del sofá. Contuve la respiración al empezar a caer de espaldas, pero la tapicería paró el golpe.

R: ¡Cielos! —jadeé, casi sin habla.

—Ajá —prometió, satisfecha—. Ahí es donde vas a llegar muy pronto, espero.

Se inclinó de nuevo sobre mí y noté sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, seguidas muy de cerca por su boca. Me retorcí de placer.

¡Menos mal que el sofá ahora sí era lo bastante grande! Me desnudó hábilmente y sin perder tiempo. La rodeé con los brazos y la atraje hacia mí. La seda de su bata, fresca y suave, contribuyó a excitarme aún más... ¿o era de nuevo su perfume?

Al cabo de un rato, deshizo el nudo de su cinturón y se tumbó desnuda sobre mí. La bata de seda cayó sobre nosotras, como si fuera una tienda de campaña. Acaricié sus pechos y su piel como si fueran los míos, sólo que con mucha más pasión.

R: Es maravilloso —dije, entre gemidos.

Ella seguía sobre mí, y me tapaba con su adorable cuerpo como si fuera una manta cálida y suave.

Siguió subiendo hasta llegar a la altura de mi boca y me besó.

—Sí —murmuró— y así es como debe ser. Quiero que sea una experiencia única para ti. —Me besó, cada vez más excitada. Su lengua era puro fuego en mi boca. Me costaba un gran esfuerzo respirar y, sin embargo, lo único que quería era que me abrasara con su fuego. Muy despacio y con mucho cuidado, se alejó de mi boca.

R: ¡Oh, no! —protesté, aunque débilmente. Ella acercó los labios a mi oreja.

—Sólo tengo una lengua, cariño —me susurró, en un tono de lo más sensual.

Después empezó a descender por mi cuerpo, tan despacio que se me antojó una tortura.

Sobre mi piel se iban formando lagos de lava ardiente. Y de repente, una idea cruzó por mi cabeza. ¿Cariño? ¿Me había llamado «cariño»? Antes de eso, sólo me había llamado (si es que me había llamado algo) «cielo» y, seguramente, era lo mismo que les decía a todas. Desde luego, no sonaba ni tierno ni cariñoso. Pero ahora... ¿Cariño?

Me erguí un poco y gemí en voz alta. Su lengua me convertía en un simple objeto de deseo, sin capacidad alguna de decisión. Se adueñó completamente de mí y yo me sentí incapaz de aguantar un minuto más.

R: Por favor —dije—, no puedo más... —ella siguió acariciándome y besándome en distintos sitios al mismo tiempo. «¿Cómo lo hace?», me pregunté, antes de entregarme por completo a ella. En ese momento, habría hecho cualquier cosa que ella me hubiera pedido, pues me estaba llevando a un cielo de lujurioso placer. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo duró. Mientras permanecía allí inmóvil, tratando de recuperar la respiración, detecté a través de mis párpados entrecerrados la forma en que ella me estaba observando. No encontré las palabras para definirla.

Con cualquier otra mujer, habría pensado que... Pero ella no era cualquier otra mujer.

Ella era ella. «Habrá sido la pasión del momento —pensé—. Es lo normal: en momentos así, una siempre es propensa a dejarse llevar por la imaginación. Seguramente, será sólo eso».


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Me desperté con la mente llena de pensamientos agradables. En todas y cada una de las fibras de mi cuerpo quedaban aún rescoldos de la pasión de la noche anterior.

Me ardían los pechos y entre las piernas seguía notando palpitaciones.

Había oído hablar de sustancias que potenciaban la excitación sexual, pero tanto... ¡Y sólo con un perfume! Sin embargo, esa no era la causa; la causa era ella, que había despertado en mí tantos sentimientos. Lo único que tenía que hacer era pensar en ella y me entraba un cosquilleo.

Me di la vuelta y me desperecé a mis anchas. Estaba sola en el sofá cama y ella me había tapado. Noté una pequeña punzada de resentimiento: en cierta manera, me habría gustado encontrarla a mi lado al despertar. Y sin embargo... ¿por qué iba a estar allí? El sol brillaba intensamente a través de los cristales de la ventana y proyectaba sombras sobre el suelo de linóleo. Así pues, no era precisamente temprano.

«¿Dónde estará?», me pregunté. El apartamento permanecía en silencio, no se oía ni un solo ruido. Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor, un poco enfadada. ¿Acaso también «acudía a domicilio»? A pesar de los celos, me eché a reír, pues me costaba imaginarlo. Y en el caso de que acudiera a domicilio, seguramente no lo haría tan temprano. Aun así, me quedó un rastro de incertidumbre.

Oí el ruido de la llave en la cerradura. Un segundo después, entró y de inmediato dirigió la vista hacia el sofá. Cuando vio que yo seguía allí, me sonrió con dulzura.

Q: Hola —dijo, con una voz sedosa que le había oído en muy pocas ocasiones. De hecho, sólo se la había oído en la cama y cada vez que me hablaba con esa voz, yo me convertía en una romántica incorregible con la columna vertebral hecha de gelatina. Bueno, probablemente ya era una romántica incorregible. Esta vez también funcionó la voz y de inmediato me invadió una cálida sensación de ternura.

Llevaba una bolsa de papel entre los brazos y se dirigió a la cocina—. He ido a hacer la compra —dijo mientras se alejaba, hablando en mi dirección. Sonrió a modo de disculpa—. Para empezar, no soy una gran cocinera, pero la verdad es que no tenía nada de nada en casa.

De repente se me ocurrió que jamás había pensado en ella como en alguien que también dedica tiempo a actividades tan cotidianas como hacer la compra, pero claro, hasta ella tendría que hacer de vez en cuando cosas «normales». Ni siquiera ella podía pasarse todo el día tumbada en la cama. Esa idea me provocó otra oleada de excitación sexual. «No es justo, —pensé— tampoco es que se pase la mayor parte del tiempo tumbada». «¡Y esa idea es bastante frívola!», cacareó una vocecita interior, desde alguna parte. «¡Ah, eres tú otra vez! —le dije—. Pensaba que ya me había librado de ti». No me contestó.

Regresó de la cocina y se detuvo a pocos pasos del sofá.

Q: ¿Quieres algo? —me preguntó, convertida en la anfitriona perfecta—. «¿Para recuperar las fuerzas?», estuve a punto de preguntar, pero luego me contuve. La miré.

R: Sí —dije, sin mala intención—, a ti. —Ella bajó la vista. «¿Me he pasado?», pensé. Pero entonces entreví su cara desde abajo—. ¡Te has ruborizado! —Estaba tan sorprendida que se me escapó.

Q: Sí. —Ella levantó la vista—. ¿Es que no puedo? —Se había puesto ligeramente a la defensiva.

R: ¡Sí, claro que sí! —Dije, tratando de reparar mi error—, es sólo que me resulta...—me tragué la emoción que sentía— encantador.

Sonrió, mucho más tranquila.

Q: Hacía mucho tiempo que no me decían algo así —confesó, con dulzura.

El nudo que se me había hecho en la garganta se resistía a bajar.

¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviera allí, frente a mí, y fuera capaz de poner mi mundo patas arriba? La deseaba, quería que fuese mía para siempre. Y esa era la trampa. Me despejé de golpe, me envolví con la manta y me puse en pie.

R: ¿Te importa si me ducho aquí? —le pregunté. Se dio cuenta del cambio que se había producido.

Q: No, claro que no —dijo, con un leve titubeo—. Está todo a tu disposición.

Decirlo de aquella manera complicaba aún más las cosas. Eso era exactamente lo que me había dicho la última vez, cuando... No, no quería pensar en eso. Me arrebujé en la manta y me dirigí al baño. Cuando pasé junto a ella, me sonrió de nuevo, con un gesto un tanto risueño. Seguramente, lo que tendría que haber hecho era pasar desnuda a su lado, pero no me sentí capaz.

La ducha me fue bien. Bajo el chorro caliente olvidé, momentáneamente, mi nerviosismo. Al cabo de un rato, cerré el grifo, aunque a regañadientes. No me había traído la ropa, lo cual significaba que tendría que volver a buscarla. ¡Qué ridículo, por favor! ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Pasearme desnuda delante de ella? Me envolví otra vez en la manta y regresé a la habitación.

Acababa de encender un cigarrillo y estaba mirando por la ventana.

Cuando me oyó, se giró. Estaba muy seria, pero en su rostro apareció una expresión risueña al verme otra vez envuelta en la manta. Recogí la ropa y me dirigí de nuevo hacia el cuarto de baño.

Q: Si quieres, me doy la vuelta —comentó, en un tono ciertamente alegre.

R: Bueno, vale —repliqué, desalentada—. Si quieres mirar, mira.

—Dejé caer la manta a un lado y empecé a vestirme. No la miré, pero habría jurado que se portó bien. Cuando terminé, miré de nuevo hacia donde estaba ella—. ¿Ya estás contenta?

Q: Sí —dijo—, totalmente. —Parecía como si le hubiera costado un gran esfuerzo controlarse y, evidentemente, mi comportamiento le parecía de lo más divertido. Yo no lo veía de la misma manera, la verdad.

R: Si lo que quieres es reírte de mí, lo mejor será que me vaya —gruñí, un poco enfadada.

Q: No me estoy riendo de ti —prosiguió, con seriedad—, pero no acabo de entender qué está pasando.

Y yo no era capaz de explicárselo, pues bastante trabajo me costaba a mí entenderlo.

R: Bueno, no me hagas caso... —repliqué, en un tono desenfadado—, a veces me comporto como una tonta.

Q: ¿De verdad? No me había dado cuenta —comentó, con aire burlón. Si yo a veces no era capaz de entenderla, tal vez a ella le sucedía lo mismo. Me acerqué a ella, que seguía junto a la ventana.

R: Te he echado de menos —dije con ternura. Ahora que se me había pasado el enfado, su presencia y su infinita dulzura se apoderaban otra vez de mí. Se volvió para mirar por la ventana.

¿Me estaba acercando demasiado? No tenía ni idea. De todas formas, ella debía de estar acostumbrada a recibir piropos de cualquier clase... ¿O quizás no? ¿Cómo no iba estarlo, con tantas mujeres a su alrededor?

Sin embargo, no era esa cuestión la que más me apetecía analizar en esos momentos. La rodeé con los brazos y ella se apoyó en mí suavemente. Estuvimos un rato mirando por la ventana y pensé que eso era todo lo que quería de ella: que estuviera allí. No sé cuánto tiempo permanecimos allí abrazadas, pero en toda mi vida jamás había deseado hacer otra cosa. En un momento determinado dejé caer la cabeza, que ya empezaba a pesarme un poco, y la apoyé en su espalda.

R: Me gustaría besarte en la nuca, —susurré, en tono romántico— pero eres un poco alta.

Ella suspiró.

Q: Sí, siempre ha sido un problema. —La agilidad y flexibilidad de su cuerpo se volvieron, de repente, tirantez. Me imaginé lo que estaba a punto de suceder... «¿Es que no aprenderé nunca a mantener la boquita cerrada?», me dije—. Si quieres, me pongo de rodillas —se ofreció. Era justo lo que yo esperaba. Sencillamente, no era capaz de superarlo.

R: ¿Te gustaría hacerlo? ¿Te parece divertido? —le pregunté, en tono solemne.

Q: ¿Divertido? —Parecía muy confundida. Evidentemente, no se le había ocurrido la idea de que aquello pudiera ser divertido. Al menos, para ella no lo era.

R: Sí, divertirse, ya sabes, ese motivo tan tonto por el cual una persona charla con otra, sale con ella, se acuesta con ella... ¡Para divertirse! Y se divierten las dos, no te creas.

Q: Sí, claro —me miró como me miraría un niño a quien acabara de proponerle algo que no hubiese entendido del todo.

R: ¿Y entonces? ¿Te habría divertido arrodillarte delante de mí?

Incómoda, no sabía dónde meterse.

Q: No —dijo en voz baja, como si esperara que yo le diera una bofetada por haber contestado así. Su dominio había desaparecido por completo.

R: Entonces... ¿por qué te has ofrecido? —le pregunté, tan amablemente como pude.

Q: Porque yo pensaba que te... —respondió, como si fuera facilísimo de entender.

R: ¡Exacto! —dije—. Porque pensabas que me gustaría.

Q: Pero has dicho que...

R: He dicho que me gustaría besarte en la nuca, y todavía quiero hacerlo. De vez en cuando me dan estos ataques con las mujeres a las que... —Me mordí la lengua justo a tiempo— aprecio. Pero puedo subirme a una silla, o esperar a ver si crezco unos cuantos centímetros más.

Q: ¿Todavía no has terminado de crecer? —preguntó. Era obvio que no podía seguir mis razonamientos.

R: Sí, soy un prodigio de la genética —suspiré, agotada—. Sí, claro que he terminado de crecer. Sólo quería demostrarte que hay otras formas de hacer esta clase de cosas.

Q: Ah, vale, ya lo entiendo —dijo—. Sí, claro. —Dio tres pasos a la izquierda, hacia la otra ventana—. Discúlpame. —Enfatizó la insignificancia de aquel error con un ademán despreocupado—. Es que estoy tan acostumbrada...

R: ¡Pues eso es lo malo! —exclamé—. Estás tan acostumbrada a obedecer los deseos de otras personas que te has olvidado de los tuyos. —Eso sí que lo entendió a la primera, no me cabe duda.

Intentar entrever algo más detrás de la fachada tras la cual se protegía era bastante difícil, pero al menos estaba completamente segura de que me había entendido.

Q: Sí, sí. —No se tomó muy en serio mi observación—. Pero no es exactamente así, tampoco hace falta que exageres. —

¿Exagerar? ¿Yo?—. Ya sé lo que quieres decir. —Me miró y prosiguió con tranquilidad, seguramente en un intento de dar por finalizada aquella conversación—. Pero en mi trabajo, mis deseos son lo último que se tiene en cuenta.

Era una explicación sencilla que, aparentemente, le bastaba. La había aceptado y vivía de acuerdo con ella. Y sus clientas también la habían aceptado. Un hecho consumado. ¿Acaso no tenía otros deseos? ¿Y sus clientas? ¿No había entre ellas ninguna que, como yo, quisiera saber más, que quisiera conocer las penas y alegrías de la mujer que se ocultaba tras la máscara, y que se lo preguntara?

Había llegado de nuevo a ese punto en el que me daba cuenta de lo extraño que me resultaba su mundo.

R: ¿Nunca te preguntan...? —Lo inusual de la situación me había impulsado a formular la pregunta.

Se echó a reír con desdén.

Q: Claro que sí, de vez en cuando. Pero en realidad no quieren saberlo. Y sólo preguntan de vez en cuando, sobre todo al principio.

R: ¿Y tú no les hablas de esas cosas?

Q: No, por supuesto que no. Ninguna prostituta lo hace. —Sí, exacto, ese era el motivo: que yo aún no la veía como a una prostituta.

Me encogí de hombros, en un gesto de resignación.

R: Lo siento —dije—, no pretendía... —Yo era igual que las demás. En lugar de buscar los motivos, lo único que hacía era descargar sobre ella mis frustraciones. Sin embargo, ¿cómo iba a saber ella lo que yo quería?—. Es que no lo entiendo, me resulta muy extraño. Después de todo, son mujeres... ¿No te dicen nunca nada un poco... —¿cómo expresar, sin decirlo directamente, lo que para mí era tan fácil de entender? Las palabras cariñosas no me llevarían a ninguna parte, porque ella se aislaría igualmente— un poco alentador? —concluí vagamente.

Q: Ah, sí, claro. —Se echó a reír con amargura—. Eso sí que lo hacen.

Ahora sí que ya no entendía nada.

R: O sea, que sí. ¿Pero qué?

Q: ¿Qué me dicen? —Me obsequió con una sonrisa glacial—.

A veces me dicen «Eres muy buena».

La observé sin entender y ella me respondió en consecuencia.

Q: ¿Te parece que no está bien? Es cierto. —Dio unos pasos más hacia mí, cruzó los brazos y me devolvió la mirada—.

¿Quieres oír más cosas? —En realidad no quería, pero estaba claro que se trataba de una pregunta retórica—. A veces —prosiguió, sin darme un respiro— también me dicen: «He disfrutado muchísimo contigo».

No quería seguir escuchando, pues ella me estaba convirtiendo en una especie de voyeur. Sin embargo, ahora que había empezado no parecía dispuesta a callar.

Q: A veces hacen comparaciones y me dicen cosas como: «Tú follas mejor», o me meten mano entre las piernas a la hora de pagar y me dicen: «Eres una cachonda...».

R: ¡Basta! —no lo soportaba más. Ella siguió contemplándome con frialdad.

Q: Pues eso no es nada. ¿Te parece lo bastante alentador?

R: Dios mío —dije—, son mujeres.

Q: Sí —dijo, con indiferencia—, son mujeres. Pero me pagan y, simplemente por eso, esperan divertirse un poco, ¿no? —Me hablaba con tanta amargura que sus palabras casi me producían dolor físico.

Poco a poco, empecé a entender. Tantas humillaciones, tanto desprecio... ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que lo soportaba? En realidad, daba lo mismo. A mí no me habría gustado tener que soportarlo ni una sola vez y, seguramente, no habría podido. De ahí era de donde procedían su insensibilidad y su indiferencia. Ahora había vuelto a encerrarse en sí misma y parecía una auténtica fortaleza de piedra.

Todo era culpa de las otras mujeres. La rabia me asaltó con tanta violencia que sentí ganas de vomitar, pero entonces noté el frío en mi interior. No, no era culpa de ellas, era culpa mía. Yo le había preguntado, así que yo no era mejor que ellas, sino todo lo contrario: era la peor de todas, pues ella había confiado en mí, al menos hasta cierto punto. Por lo menos, podría haberme esforzado en no hacerle más daño, pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde y lo único que podía hacer era marcharme. No podía ayudarla, y quedándome sólo empeoraba las cosas. La soga que llevaba al cuello me apretaba cada vez más, me costaba tragar y me sentía paralizada.

Allí estaba ella, de pie, como una montaña de helado desprecio.

Tenía miedo de dejarla sola. Pero tenía que irme. Quedarme sólo serviría para seguir recordándole el dolor y los insultos. Me obligué a tomar una decisión.

R: Tengo que irme —dije. La miré, pero ella tenía la vista perdida en el espacio. Ni conseguí que se despidiera de mí, ni fui capaz de decirle nada. Di media vuelta y me dirigí a la puerta con paso vacilante, primero un pie y luego el otro. Cuando llegué, apoyé la mano en el pomo. Ella seguía sin decir nada. Abrí la puerta y me giré. Seguía allí, inmóvil, como si ya no tuviera vida. No me miró, y yo cerré la puerta después de salir.

Nota: Hoy he decidido subirles dos capítulos, espero que les guste *-* Que tengan un buen comienzo de semana.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Los siguientes días fueron como un avance de las hogueras del infierno: iba al trabajo, volvía a casa, dormía, iba al trabajo...

Dormir no es precisamente la palabra adecuada para describir las largas horas que pasaba dando vueltas en la cama, y tampoco se puede decir que fueran noches inolvidables.

Después de una semana así, tenía el aspecto de un fantasma. Mis colegas, siempre tan bien intencionados, me mandaron a casa con el convencimiento de que allí podría descansar, pero en realidad sólo sirvió para empeorar las cosas, puesto que ya ni siquiera disponía de esas pocas horas al día en que podía sumergirme en la rutina del trabajo y dejar de pensar en ella.

Empecé a pasear por la ciudad y a mirar los escaparates, aunque no habría sido capaz de decir qué veía en ellos. Frecuenté cafeterías llenas de mujeres mayores que se atiborraban de pastelitos de crema. Al tercer día la vi y me llevé un buen sobresalto. Estaba cruzando la calle: sólo le vi la espalda, pero la reconocí de inmediato, lo cual no tenía mucho mérito dado que era la única melena rubia.

Después de cruzar, echó a andar por la calle principal de la zona de tiendas del área peatonal. Me puse en pie de un salto y dejé sobre la mesa dinero para pagar el café que me había tomado. De reojo, vi cómo la camarera se acercaba a toda prisa, un tanto aturdida, mientras yo salía de la cafetería igual que una velocista de elite. Quién sabe, igual hasta me daban una oportunidad en los Juegos Olímpicos...

Cuando llegué a la zona peatonal ya no la vi. Seguí corriendo un poco más, con los pulmones a punto de estallar. La calle se bifurcaba: seguí corriendo hacia la derecha, pero no estaba allí.

Volví atrás, seguí por el otro camino y la vi a lo lejos, en la otra esquina. Estaba entrando en un supermercado. Por supuesto, ella no iba a las tiendas de toda la vida, donde el trato era demasiado personal. Los supermercados le proporcionaban el anonimato que necesitaba.

Estaba a punto de pararme cuando me di cuenta de que el supermercado tenía dos salidas. Pedí disculpas a mis pobres pulmones y seguí corriendo hasta la esquina. Cuando llegué al supermercado traté de pensar en las cosas que probablemente compraría una mujer como ella: puesto que ella misma había admitido que no cocinaba casi nunca, podía descartar los productos alimenticios y los habituales productos para «amas de casa».

Poco a poco, empecé a respirar con normalidad, mientras recorría con paso vacilante los distintos pasillos.

¡La sección de delicatesen! Apreté de nuevo el paso, doblé la esquina y eché un vistazo: allí estaba, poniendo dos botellas de champán en un carrito. Deduje de inmediato —aunque de hecho no tenía ningún motivo— que esas dos botellas eran para sus clientas.

Supongo que lo deduje porque a mí nunca me había ofrecido. La seguí: cogió unas cuantas cosas más, no demasiadas, y se dirigió a la caja. Después de pagar, lo metió todo en una mochila negra de piel y se dirigió apresuradamente a la salida. Evidentemente, tenía prisa. Me pregunté si siempre se comportaría así cuando iba a hacer la compra: como alguien que vuelve a casa a toda prisa para evitar el peligro.

Sólo entonces me di cuenta del gran regalo que me había hecho al aceptar que la invitara a cenar. Por suerte, de vez en cuando cogía un avión y se marchaba a París, pues nadie podía soportar una vida así durante demasiado tiempo.

Eligió la salida que quedaba más cerca de su apartamento y deduje que se dirigía directamente allí. Si no me doy prisa, pensé, la perderé de vista en cualquier momento. ¡Qué piernas tan largas!

A medida que me iba acercando, iba viendo las reacciones de la gente al cruzarse con ella. Algunos la miraban descaradamente y un par de mujeres le negaron el saludo de una forma tan poco disimulada que deduje al momento que se trataba de clientas suyas. Caminaba con la espalda muy recta.

Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar a su casa, me pregunté qué debía hacer. En cuanto ella entrara en el edificio, yo ya no podría hacer nada. Me metí por un callejón que cruzaba de nuevo la calle principal unos metros más allá y eché a correr. Jadeando, doblé la esquina y coincidí con ella en el momento justo. De hecho, casi tropezamos, lo cual hizo que la mochila se le resbalara de las manos. ¡Mierda, el champán! Intenté sujetar la bolsa y las dos la cogimos a la vez justo antes de que llegara al suelo. Fue en ese momento cuando me reconoció.

Q: Gracias, señora —me dijo, perpleja. Ah, o sea que quería comportarse como si no me conociera... Es decir, lo mismo que hacía con las otras clientas. Pues no te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente.

R: De nada —contesté—. ¿Cómo estás? —En ese momento se estaba incorporando, pero interrumpió el movimiento de golpe y se quedó medio agachada—. Eso es malísimo para la espalda —comenté, amablemente. Finalmente se incorporó del todo y me miró como si estuviera muy nerviosa. Yo hice como si no me diera cuenta, pues si no quería perder mi última oportunidad tenía que hacer las cosas bien—. ¿Te apetece tomar un café? —le pregunté, como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida y acabáramos de encontrarnos por casualidad—. ¿En mi casa? —añadí, con entusiasmo. Ella aún parecía muy nerviosa y decidí que aquella era mi oportunidad. Por tanto, actué—: Perfecto —exclamé, para recobrar la compostura antes de señalar en dirección a mi calle—. Vivo por allí. —Me volví hacia la izquierda—. ¿Vienes?

Aceptó y echó a andar detrás de mí. Miraba hacia delante, pero en una ocasión desvió la mirada para observarme con el gesto de un ciervo deslumbrado por los faros de un coche. «Si consigo meterla rápidamente en mi apartamento, todo saldrá a la perfección». «Un momento: ¿qué es lo que saldrá a la perfección? Tarde o temprano, volverá a ponerse en guardia. Lo mejor será que te hagas una lobotomía y te olvides de esta historia». «Déjame en paz», protesté en silencio.

Todavía me seguía como un corderito cuando abrí la puerta de la calle. Me volví para mirarla.

R: Lo siento, pero no hay ascensor, —dije, en tono de disculpa— es un edificio antiguo.

No me pareció que aquel dato despertara en ella el menor interés. Empecé a subir las escaleras: cuatro pisos. ¿Por qué no me había quedado a vivir en la planta baja?

Cuando llegamos a la cuarta planta, la tensión en mi cuerpo era prácticamente insoportable. Jadeé en busca de aire, y no sólo por el esfuerzo de haber subido tantos escalones. Ella respiraba con normalidad, como si cuatro pisos no fueran nada.

Seguramente, estaba en buena forma. «Claro, no me extraña. Con ese trabajo, más le vale que esté fuerte...». «¡Ssst! ¡Cállate!».

Una vez estuvimos dentro de mi apartamento y hube cerrado la puerta, suspiré, aliviada. Lo habíamos conseguido.

R: A la izquierda, —le dije— hacia la cocina.

Caminó delante de mí. Seguramente, todavía estaba perpleja, pues no la veía muy centrada que digamos. Lo más probable es que hubiese decidido que jamás volveríamos a vernos... o, por lo menos, que tardaríamos aún un poco en volver a vernos.

Me acerqué a la mecedora, el único mueble de la casa que jamás cedía a los invitados—. Siéntate, —le dije, amablemente— mientras yo hago café. Se sentó. Llené el hervidor de agua y lo puse en el fuego. Empezaba a preocuparme un poco. Tarde o temprano, algo tendría que hacerla reaccionar... Me acerqué y le cogí la mochila, sin que opusiera resistencia—. Será mejor que ponga el champán en la nevera, ¿no crees? —le pregunté, en tono de complicidad. ¡Mierda! Exacto... Eso fue lo que la hizo reaccionar.

Q: ¿Champán? —dijo—. ¿Cómo sabes que he comprado champán? —Mientras me observaba, en sus ojos apareció un poco de vida. Traté de quitarle importancia al tema.

R: He mirado en la bolsa —dije, inocentemente.

Q: No, no has mirado —replicó con firmeza. Al parecer, no se había quedado tan perpleja como para no darse cuenta de algo así.

R: Vale. —No me iba a quedar más remedio que confesar. Si decidía levantarse y marcharse, yo no podría hacer nada para impedírselo—. Te he visto en el supermercado.

Q: Pero yo no te he visto a ti. —Obviamente, no tenía ni idea de por qué no me había visto y estaba tratando de imaginar por qué se le había pasado por alto ese detalle.

R: No —dije.

Su rostro se endureció, como si se hubiera convertido de repente en una máscara.

Q: Me estabas espiando —concluyó, en tono glacial.

Ay, señor, así no iba a conseguir jamás que me abriera su corazón.

R: Ha sido por casualidad, de verdad —dije, para disculparme—. Yo estaba sentada tomando un café y te he visto cruzar la calle. —Al menos, que no pensara que llevaba tiempo espiándola—.

Luego te he visto entrar en el supermercado...

Q: Y me has seguido... —terminó, muy seria.

A mí me estaba costando bastante más que a ella mantener la calma.

R: ¡Vale, pues sí! —estallé—. ¡Quería volver a verte! ¿Tanto te cuesta entenderlo?

Q: Podías haberme llamado —sugirió, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

R: ¿Para pedirte una cita? —¡Oh, no, otra vez no! ¿Por qué me resultaba tan difícil mantener la bocaza cerrada?

Q: Por ejemplo —dijo, subrayando la inequívoca frialdad de sus palabras y con una calma si cabe más desinteresada que antes. No se dejó provocar, sino que se limitó a examinarse las uñas con aire ausente. Me entraron ganas de ponerme a gritar.

¿Por qué me había comportado así? Sabía perfectamente lo poco que le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Estaba acostumbrada. Se escondía tras un muro y no dejaba que nadie llegara hasta ella. La miré. «No lo soporto más», pensé.

R: Yo... —«Te quiero», terminé mentalmente la frase. Me acerqué a ella, me incliné y la besé. Ella entreabrió de inmediato los labios y me permitió besarla. Fue una sensación espantosa y supuse que era así como se comportaba cuando sus clientas querían besarla. Me aparté y me incorporé.

Q: Esto lo podías haber conseguido igualmente —dijo, sin ningún entusiasmo—. No hacía falta que me tendieras una emboscada en la calle.

El hervidor empezó a silbar. Me alejé un poco y fui a apagar el fuego, mientras pensaba que lo había hecho todo mal. Ahora, si quería volver a verla, no me quedaría más remedio que acudir a ella como clienta, pues no me permitiría nada más... y estaba por ver si me permitiría ser su clienta. Permanecí allí de pie, dándole la espalda, durante unos instantes. No me atrevía a mirarla. Me apoyé en la cocina.

R: Por favor... —dije. Nada, no emitió ni un solo sonido. Me di la vuelta y comprobé que seguía sentada, exactamente igual que antes. De repente, todo lo que sentía por ella pudo más que yo—.

Me muero por tenerte —dije, con desesperación.

Q: Ya entiendo —respondió ella, sin demasiado interés—. ¿Dónde está la cama?

R: No... Por favor, no me hagas eso —quise gritar, pero sólo me salió un susurro ronco.

Q: ¿Hacerte qué? Pensaba que querías acostarte conmigo. —De nuevo, se había convertido en la profesional que actúa con frialdad, en la puta. Sí, sí, por supuesto que quería, pero con ella, no con aquel cuerpo privado de alma. Me desmoroné.

R: No puedo. —Me sentía completamente vacía.

Q: Pues entonces me voy. —Se puso en pie, cogió su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta. La seguí. Ella legó a la puerta y giró el pomo.

R: Te quiero —dije. Por segunda vez en un mismo día, se detuvo en seco—. Te quiero —repetí.

Muy lentamente, soltó el pomo de la puerta.

Q: No —susurró, apenas audiblemente.

R: Sí —insistí, en voz baja—. No puedo evitarlo.

Ya no me importaba nada. Me acerqué a ella, la cogí por detrás y la atraje con fuerza hacia mí—. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero. —Me alegraba de poder decirlo al fin, aunque aquella fuera la última vez que se lo decía.

Q: No puedes —dijo, en el mismo tono apenas audible de antes.

R: Sí que puedo —insistí una vez más—. Ni siquiera tú puedes impedírmelo.

Se estremeció entre mis brazos. Pensé que iba a echarse a llorar, pero no me llegó ningún sonido. Me acurruqué contra su cuerpo una vez más y luego la solté. Si quería irse, yo no tenía forma de impedírselo. Sin embargo, no se movió. Nos quedamos allí las dos, completamente inmóviles: en el silencio, sólo se oía el tictac del reloj de la cocina. Me volví para mirarla.

Q: No puede ser —empezó a decir. En su rostro, se apreciaba la tensión que yo le había obligado a soportar—. Soy una... —a diferencia de lo habitual en ella, no pronunció la palabra en voz alta.

R: Ya sé lo que eres, no es ninguna novedad. —Cogí aire con fuerza—. Pero no me importa. —Fuera o no verdad esto último, lo cierto es que no era el momento de comprobarlo—. Y desde luego, no me va a impedir quererte, te guste o no te guste. —

Bueno, pues ya lo había dicho. Ahora le tocaba a ella decidir si se marchaba o se quedaba.

Luchó consigo misma. Sabía que si quería terminar con aquella historia, lo mejor era marcharse en aquel preciso instante. Yo ni siquiera me atrevía a considerar la posibilidad de que ella estuviera enamorada de mí, o de que llegase a estarlo alguna vez, pero sí estaba segura de que al menos le gustaba. Por algo se empieza, me dije.

Q: Yo no puedo permitirme esos sentimientos —me explicó. Se había tranquilizado un poco. Parecía un tanto desconcertada, pero distante al mismo tiempo—. No sabría qué hacer con ellos, así que por favor no me pidas eso.

R: No te estoy pidiendo nada —le dije, con tanta serenidad como pude. Sabía que no pretendía ser cruel, que lo único que estaba haciendo era tratar de protegerse—. Pero... ¿tan espantoso es que alguien te quiera?

Q: Es peligroso —dijo. Durante apenas un instante, me abrió su corazón más de lo que yo esperaba—. Me da miedo.

¿El amor le daba miedo? ¿Por qué? Gracias a mi experiencia, sabía que esa clase de interés resultaba un tanto asfixiante cuando procedía de ciertas mujeres y es posible que hasta yo hubiera pecado de eso en alguna ocasión. Sin embargo, también sabía que entre nosotras no había ocurrido nada que pudiera hacerle pensar en una situación así. Por tanto, había que buscar los motivos en su pasado.

Por supuesto, yo no podía cambiar nada de su pasado: lo único que podía hacer era tratarla con muchísimo amor y ternura, para demostrarle que las cosas se pueden hacer de otra manera.

Pero para poder demostrárselo, tenía que abrirse un poco más y dejarme llegar hasta su corazón.

R: ¿Te parezco peligrosa? —le pregunté con sinceridad. Puesto que ella era una maestra de la evasión, me pareció que el único camino posible era la sinceridad. Sin embargo, también temía su respuesta.

Q: Tú ganas —dijo. Y esa respuesta podía significar cualquier cosa.

Nota autor: Lamento la tardanza, estuve sin internet :c a la noche subiré otro, para recompensar, que tengan linda tarde *-* espero sus reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Los días transcurrían como en un sueño. Lo que sucedió fue que ella se quedó conmigo, sin más. En una ocasión, mientras desayunábamos, le pregunté si no tenía que volver a su apartamento.

Q: No —me dijo—. Oficialmente estoy en París.

R: Pero no has... —Ni había llamado por teléfono, no había salido de mi casa en ningún momento.

Q: No hacía falta que se lo dijera a nadie. Ya estaba programado —me observó con una mirada pícara— antes de que me secuestraras. —Me avergoncé al recordarlo y me puse roja. Ella me dio un beso en los labios, con toda confianza, y me miró directamente a los ojos—. Lo cual te agradezco muchísimo. —Gratitud no era precisamente lo que yo buscaba, pero... Sin necesidad de que yo la animara, hizo otro comentario gracioso—. Y por lo que veo, no necesitamos ropa, ¿verdad?

Verdad. De nuevo me sentí incómoda. Nos pasábamos prácticamente las veinticuatro horas del día en la cama. Me estremecí de placer al pensarlo.

R: Es una lástima, pero mañana tengo que volver al trabajo —dije, con pesar.

Ella mordisqueó un bollito.

Q: Yo también tengo que ir a trabajar el lunes —dijo, sin mala intención. Aun así, me sentí como si acabara de recibir un puñetazo en el estómago. Durante todo el tiempo que había estado allí conmigo, yo no había pensado ni una sola vez en ese tema.

R: ¿Tienes que ir a trabajar? —Me miró sin pensar.

Q: Pues claro. A mí también se me han acabado las vacaciones. —Me había pillado por sorpresa, pero claro, ella tenía su profesión y yo la mía. Y ambas nos habíamos tomado unas vacaciones—. No pongas esa cara triste —me dijo, en tono cariñoso—. Tienes las tardes libres y yo, por lo general, también.

Justo lo que yo pensaba: su especialidad era el amor matinal. Hice un esfuerzo para recobrar la compostura. Sabía que, tarde o temprano, sucedería: la culpa era mía por haber pretendido olvidarlo.

R: Claro, —dije, aunque a regañadientes— podemos vernos por las tardes. —Se acercó a mí y me dedicó una mirada muy tierna—. Pero si acabamos de... —dije, aunque me estaba entrando mucho calor por la forma en que me miraba.

Q: Sí, —dijo, junto a mi boca— pero tengo que recuperar dos años de mi vida. —Me eché a reír, pues aún me costaba creerlo. Sus besos eran apremiantes y yo quise levantarme—. No, quédate en la silla —me dijo. Volví a sentarme y ella se inclinó sobre mí. Apoyó suavemente una mano en mi hombro y me besó con toda la ternura del mundo. Sus besos eran absolutamente maravillosos, pero no me parecía que se tratara de una deformación profesional. Más bien era un don que tenía, pues esas cosas no se aprenden.

R: Me encanta cuando me besas así —dije, aprovechando un momento en que ella se apartó un poco—. A veces, quisiera que el momento durara eternamente. Nunca he sido una entusiasta de los besos, pero gracias a ti me he vuelto una auténtica adicta.

Esa clase de cumplidos siempre la ponían un poco nerviosa y el comentario que acababa de hacerle no fue una excepción.

Q: Si eso es lo que quieres, sólo nos besamos, sin hacer nada más.

La idea no le parecía precisamente atractiva, pero estaba dispuesta a llevarla a cabo. «Tendré que medir un poco mis palabras —me dije—, pues en cuanto diga algo que suene a deseo sincero, se apresurará a satisfacerme». ¡Oh, la mujer de mis sueños más perversos! Había descubierto que encontrarla podía ser fatal.

En esa ocasión, sin embargo, decidí tomarle un poco el pelo.

R: Sí —acepté—, me parece buena idea.

Pareció un poco decepcionada pero, como siempre, apartó sus propios deseos a un lado.

Q: De acuerdo —dijo.

Le dediqué un inocente pestañeo.

R: ¿Puedo elegir yo el sitio?

Transcurrieron unos instantes antes de que captara la broma.

Q: ¡Zorra mentirosa! —gruñó, en tono casi cariñoso, mientras volvía a inclinarse sobre mí. Describir la dulzura de sus besos sería imposible. Cuando ya no pude soportar más la tensión, la obligué a deslizar las manos por mi cuerpo y a enterrarlas entre mis piernas. Y allí las dejó, inmóviles—. ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora? —me preguntó, en un tono de lo más sensual.

R: Sí —gemí, al borde de la locura. Sin embargo, no hizo nada—. ¡Por favor! —le supliqué desesperada.

Q: ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? —me preguntó. Algo se despertó en alguna parte de mi mente, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para pensar, ni para tratar de adivinar qué se traía ella entre manos. Las caricias de su lengua en mi boca acabaron por eliminar cualquier pensamiento consciente.

R: Sí —gemí de nuevo—. Por favor.

Introdujo dos dedos dentro de mí. Sorprendida, grité y arqueé todo el cuerpo. Sus dedos, inmóviles, permanecieron en el interior de mi cuerpo.

Q: Estás muy mojada —dijo—. No te dolerá. —Empezó a mover los dedos muy despacio, con mucho cuidado, sin seguir ritmo alguno—. Todo lo contrario: te gustará. —Hacía todo lo que podía para que yo perdiera el miedo y consiguió tranquilizarme.

Y tenía razón. Al principio no sentí absolutamente nada, pero después ella acarició un punto justo por encima del orificio y una intensa oleada de calor recorrió todo mi cuerpo. El miedo había hecho desaparecer la excitación, pero ella siguió acariciándome hasta excitarme de nuevo. Cuando empecé a frotar mi cuerpo contra sus dedos, impulsada por un deseo cada vez más urgente, sacó lentamente los dedos. Tensé de nuevo el cuerpo, pero sólo durante un instante. Ella repitió el movimiento hasta que yo volví a adaptarme y entonces experimenté el deseo más intenso del mundo. Empujé el cuerpo hacia su mano, con la intención de que entrara aún más dentro de mí, y ella siguió mi ritmo. Tuve la sensación de que toda ella estaba dentro de mí, de que sabía mucho mejor que yo, lo que yo deseaba.

Cuando finalmente me corrí entre sus dedos, suspiró.

Q: Sabía que lo conseguirías. —La miré una vez más a los ojos y luego me quedé dormida.

* * *

><p>Un poco más tarde, cuando me desperté, estaba en la cama. Me había llevado hasta allí, pero yo no recordaba nada. Desde luego, ya me había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que era, aunque al principio de nuestra relación no me había parecido algo precisamente positivo... Y ahora que volvía a pensar en esa cuestión, me parecía del todo improbable que se tratara de la misma mujer.<p>

Entró en la habitación y se sentó en la cama, junto a mí.

Q: He hecho café —dijo—. ¿Quieres un poco?

R: ¿Qué si quiero que? —la provoqué.

Se apartó de mí y se alejó un poco hacia el borde de la cama.

Q: No, no —dijo, mientras trataba de esquivarme—, yo no estoy en el menú.

Algunas veces se comportaba así, distante, lo cual contrastaba con su buena disposición como profesional. Dejarse seducir por ella era muy fácil, pero seducirla era otra historia y, desde luego, ya me había causado algún que otro quebradero de cabeza. Lo primero y más importante de todo era no darle a entender que deseaba algo, porque entonces cambiaba de forma automática al chip «profesional». Ahora bien, si yo le daba a entender que la idea había sido suya y que el hecho de que ella también obtuviera alguna satisfacción era puramente «accidental», entonces no había ningún problema. Yo lo entendía a la perfección, pero el resultado era que a veces todo se volvía un poco agotador. Por ese motivo, dejé de provocarla y me limité a hacer una pregunta:

R: ¿Por qué has hecho lo que has hecho?

Por su rostro cruzó una expresión, entre prudente y nerviosa, de alarma.

Q: ¿Te he hecho daño?

R: No, claro que no. Ya lo habrías notado. —La miré y el amor que sentí por ella hizo que me empezara a dar vueltas la cabeza—. Has sido de lo más delicada. —Sonreí. Se relajó de nuevo. Cuando una madre se comporta así, la llaman «sobreprotectora» y me pregunté si los amantes pueden hacer lo mismo. Me incliné hacia ella y la besé con dulzura, para que no me malinterpretara—. Has sido muy tierna —la tranquilicé—. Y me ha gustado mucho.

Q: A mí también. —Sonrió de nuevo y después respondió a mi pregunta—: Pensé que no debías renunciar a nada sin probarlo antes. Si no te hubiera gustado, al menos ahora sabrías por qué.

«Pragmática hasta la médula», pensé.

R: ¿Me traes el café a la cama, o tengo que ponerme de pie? Me tiemblan las piernas. —bromeé, para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera hacer el amor con ella.

Me siguió el juego.

Q: ¿Tan terrible ha sido? —dijo para devolverme la broma.

R: Peor —filosofé, con la cara más seria y aburrida que conseguí poner—. He redefinido la palabra «orgasmo». Tendrán que cambiar el diccionario.

Se echó a reír otra vez, complacida, y yo volví a sentirme feliz.

Q: Bueno, pues si de verdad es así, no me quedará más remedio que traerte el café. —Se puso en pie y se alejó con su habitual andar garboso.

Tuve que enfrentarme a la siniestra idea de que aquel era nuestro último día juntas y, de repente, me di cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía ella durante los fines de semana. Pensé que a lo mejor tenía tiempo libre el sábado y el domingo, pero también pensé que no me bastaba con eso: la quería siempre a mi lado.

Volvió con el café.

R: ¿Tienes fiesta los fines de semana? —le pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa.

Se echó a reír sin inmutarse.

Q: ¿Cómo los trabajadores normales, quieres decir?

No me quedó más remedio que echarme a reír ante aquella imagen.

R: Sí, más o menos.

Me contestó como si le hubiera preguntado qué día tenía hora con el dentista.

Q: Normalmente no —dijo—, pero por lo general no estoy ocupada todo el día. Sólo en ocasiones excepcionales.

Aquello de «ocasiones excepcionales» no me gustó nada de nada, pero... ¿qué podía hacer? Traté de pensar en los aspectos positivos de la situación.

R: O sea, que de vez en cuando a lo mejor podemos pasar juntas el fin de semana.

Era la primera vez que hablábamos sobre el futuro y detecté cierta vacilación por su parte: estaba claro que no quería comprometerse a nada.

Q: Claro, —dijo, no muy convencida— de vez en cuando sí.

R: Bien —dije. En realidad, no era lo que pensaba, pero a lo mejor con el tiempo conseguía convencerla de que se tomara libres los fines de semana. ¿Con el tiempo? «¿En qué estás pensando? —Me pregunté—. ¿En una relación estable con una...?». Ni siquiera en mis pensamientos era capaz de pronunciar la palabra. ¿Existía alguna posibilidad de que aquello saliera bien? De todas formas... ¿qué relación viene con un certificado de garantía? Y además, como ella había dicho antes, no rechaces las cosas sin probarlas antes. Le dediqué una mirada de adoración y me pregunté qué debía hacer a partir de ese momento. Estaba segura de que trataría de eludir cualquier intento de acercamiento por mi parte, o bien respondería con su rutina profesional—. Trae tu café, —le dije, en el tono más inofensivo posible— no me gusta tomarlo sola. —Me miró con cautela, pero supongo que no le parecí demasiado peligrosa. Tal vez interpretó que aún me sentía muy débil, pero... ¡Se equivocó! Cogió su taza y se sentó en la cama junto a mí. Me aparté a un lado para hacerle sitio—. Ven aquí —le dije—. Quiero apoyarme en ti, grandulona. —Se vio en un dilema: por un lado, yo acababa de expresar un deseo; y por el otro, sabía perfectamente que si hacía lo que yo le había pedido, estaría a mi merced. Como solía ocurrir en la mayoría de las ocasiones, satisfizo mi deseo y se sentó junto a mí. Sin embargo, aquello no resolvía del todo el problema: si empezaba a comportarme de forma cariñosa, se alejaría inmediatamente, o de la cama o de su yo personal. Aun así, la deseaba tanto que mis dedos se morían por acariciar su cuerpo. Me limité a sostener la taza de café con ambas manos, para no levantar sus sospechas—. ¿Puedo? —le pregunté antes de apoyarme en ella. Eso siempre la tranquilizaba. Terminé mi café muy despacio. Puesto que estaba sentada a mi lado, tuve que inclinarme sobre ella para poder dejar la taza vacía sobre la mesilla de noche. Un gesto de lo más inocente. Al volver a mi sitio, dejé caer la mano —de forma totalmente accidental, por supuesto— sobre su pierna. Me acerqué un poquito más a ella y apoyé la cabeza en su pecho. Iba vestida con una de las largas camisas de hombre que yo usaba. Me hubiera gustado más desnudarla, pero eso habría sido un auténtico suicidio y ella se habría convertido en un bloque de hielo—. ¿Tú también estás cansada? —dije, bostezando. Eso la convenció por fin de que yo no quería nada. Moví la mano sobre su pierna, como si estuviera buscando la posición más cómoda para dormir, y al hacerlo rocé una de sus zonas erógenas, también por casualidad, claro. Empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Acomodé la cabeza en su pecho y le rocé accidentalmente un pezón. Su nerviosismo aumentó. Seguí moviendo muy despacio la mano que había apoyado en su pierna y traté de respirar profundamente, como si me estuviera quedando dormida. Se retorció un poco en la cama, después dejó la taza de café y por último me rodeó con un brazo. Muy despacio, empezó a acariciarme un pecho con la mano y yo me alegré por dentro, aunque también tuve que apretar los dientes para no reaccionar de inmediato a sus caricias. Al cabo de un rato, fingí que acababa de despertarme—. ¿Qué haces? —le pregunté muy despacio.

Q: ¿No te gusta? —dijo, sonriente. «Ya te tengo», pensé.

Me volví un poco para poder mirarla y deslicé una mano bajo su camisa, con aire distraído.

R: Sí —murmuré, fingiendo que aún estaba medio adormilada—. Sigue.

Me moría de ganas de besarla, pero tenía que esperar a que fuera ella quien se acercara a mí. Tardó un poco, pero por fin se tumbó junto a mí y me hizo tenderme de espaldas. Cuando me besó me di cuenta de que ya estaba excitada. Al notar sus labios junto a los míos me incorporé un poco y rodamos juntas hasta que ella quedó debajo de mí. Acababa de cruzar el punto crítico, lo cual significaba que podía seguir adelante. La quería tanto... «Tendremos que trabajar un poco esta cuestión», pensé.

La besé durante largo rato y ella gimió entre mis labios. «Ya he aprendido unas cuantas cosas de ella», me dije. Lentamente, le subí la camisa con ambas manos y, al ver sus pechos, me maravillé una vez más de lo hermosos que eran. Acaricié una y otra vez su piel aterciopelada, una piel increíble y extraordinaria. Seguí con los dedos el rastro de mis labios sobre todo su cuerpo.

Q: Deja que me quite esto. —Me pareció que su voz sonaba un poco forzada, pero no quería distraerme.

R: No importa.

Q: Por favor —su voz se volvió apremiante—, deja que me la quite.

Entendí entonces lo que ocurría. Ella acababa de recordar que a muchas mujeres les gustaba que estuviera completamente vestida cuando se acostaban con ella. «Otra cosa que tendrás que tener en cuenta de cara al futuro», me dije. Tuve que dejar que lo hiciera ella misma, así que me senté en cuclillas.

R: Vale, quítatela —dije. Se quitó la camisa por la cabeza, sin desabrocharla, y después se tumbó de nuevo. No me quedó más remedio que volver a empezar casi desde el principio, pues ella se había acordado de su trabajo. Era imprescindible que yo no me comportara como se comportaban sus clientas. Me acomodé entre sus brazos y le acaricié suavemente el estómago—. ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté, mientras con los dedos trazaba dibujos sobre su piel.

No me contestó de inmediato, lo cual era la confirmación de que no me había equivocado al interpretar la situación.

Q: Hace mucho tiempo —dijo, al cabo de unos instantes— que no me sentía tan bien con alguien como me siento contigo.

Era la primera vez que me decía algo así y lo cierto es que, hasta entonces, sólo muy de vez en cuando creía haber detectado esos sentimientos. El hecho de que lo dijera en voz alta fue toda una inyección de confianza.

R: Me hace muy feliz lo que dices —dije, completamente satisfecha. Me apoyé en un codo y la miré. De nuevo me invadió la ternura—. Espero que sea siempre así. —La observé con una mirada cargada de amor y sinceridad. Ella me devolvió la mirada en silencio. Muy despacio, dirigí la mano hacia sus pechos y sostuve su mirada—. Eres tan hermosa, —dije— que todavía me cuesta creerlo. Cada vez que te miro es como un regalo.

Esa clase de cumplidos, los que hablaban de su aspecto, no le molestaban. Sonrió, mucho más relajada.

Q: No he sido yo quien lo ha elegido... —se limitó a decir.

Toqué uno de sus pechos y empecé a acariciarlo. El pezón se puso duro de inmediato y a su alrededor se tensó la piel. La deseaba de una forma casi dolorosa, pero era necesario proceder con calma. Le sonreí, me incliné y la besé suavemente, sin expectativas. Le acaricié los labios con la lengua y luego fui bajando muy despacio hasta llegar a sus pechos. Apoyé los labios sobre uno de sus pezones y lo mordisqueé. Sus pezones eran menos sensibles que los míos, pero al cabo de un rato empezó a reaccionar ante mis caricias: se movía, inquieta, y gemía con suavidad. Me tumbé sobre ella y la besé de nuevo, esta vez con más pasión. Me devolvió un beso tan apasionado como el mío.

Dejé resbalar una mano hasta sus piernas y la obligué a separarlas. Cuando la acaricié en el centro exacto, jadeó y yo —que no podía aguantar más— me deslicé por su cuerpo y le separé aún más las piernas. Se revolvió en la cama, impaciente. Con la lengua, busqué hasta encontrar la entrada de su cuerpo. Mientras ella levantaba las caderas para acercarse más a mí, introduje la lengua en su interior y gritó.

Q: ¡Cariño! —Aquella era la palabra que reservaba para los momentos de más pasión.

De otra manera, jamás se la habría oído pronunciar.

Tracé círculos con la lengua en el interior de su cuerpo. Gritaba cada vez más y se entregaba por completo. Busqué el clítoris con la lengua y se lo acaricié, al mismo tiempo que le introducía un dedo. Lanzó las caderas hacia mí con tanta fuerza que pensé que no podría sujetarla. De repente, y cuando tenía las caderas en el punto más alto, se paró y le tembló todo el cuerpo. Seguí acariciándola con la lengua hasta que se dejó caer hacia atrás. Respiraba con dificultad. Muy despacio, empecé a subir y le acaricié de nuevo todo el cuerpo. Ella buscaba ardientemente el contacto de mi mano y suspiraba de placer. Cuando llegué a su altura me tomé unos segundos para observar todo su cuerpo y me invadió una increíble sensación de ternura.

R: Te quiero —le dije.

Me miró, relajada y satisfecha. Sus ojos me dieron a entender muchas cosas, pero no dijo nada.

Q: Lo sé —se limitó a murmurar, y yo me pregunté si alguna vez la había oído pronunciar esas palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>Que tengan una bonita noche, nos leemos mañana *-* Gracias por sus reviews (:<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Me despertó con un beso.

Q: Me voy —dijo, en voz baja. Me recobré en un segundo. Aún no estaba del todo despierta y, sin embargo, el día había transcurrido casi por completo. No quería que se marchara, pero sabía que no había nada que hacer. Y a mí también me tocaría volver pronto al trabajo y a la normalidad. De momento, el sueño había terminado. Tenía una taza de café en la mano—. Un último café en la cama, —dijo— para despertarte.

¿Había un destello especial en su mirada? ¿Hasta ella lo había notado? No, la verdad es que me estaba observando con una mirada de lo más inocente. No entendía cómo podía estar tan despejada a aquellas horas de la mañana. Después de todo, yo había dormido tanto —o tan poco— como ella, pero estaba muerta.

Ella, en cambio, tenía aspecto de haber pasado un relajante fin de semana en un balneario. Me incorporé y le cogí la taza. Estaba sentada a los pies de la cama, pero en sus gestos no había ni el más mínimo erotismo.

Q: Jamás pensé que lamentaría marcharme, después de la forma en que me arrastraste hasta aquí.

R: Oh, basta ya —dije, desviando la conversación. ¿Por qué tenía que torturarme de esa forma tan espantosa a primera hora de la mañana?

Q: No —dijo, con firmeza—. Ha sido maravilloso estar aquí contigo. Quiero que lo sepas.

Se comportaba como si aquello fuera una despedida definitiva. ¿Acaso era eso lo que estaba intentando decirme? Noté el miedo hasta en los huesos. La miré y traté de adivinar sus pensamientos. En su rostro había una expresión sincera y amistosa, pero también había algo más que yo no acababa de entender. A lo mejor es que ella tampoco estaba del todo despierta.

Extendí un brazo y apoyé mi mano sobre la suya.

R: ¿Me llamarás esta noche? —Quería estar completamente segura de que no tendría que ser yo quien la llamara, porque eso se parecería demasiado a su trabajo. Le eché un vistazo al despertador—. Estaré en casa a partir de las seis.

Q: No puedo antes de...

R: O cuando tengas un rato —la interrumpí. No quería saber cuánto tiempo estaría ocupada con otras mujeres. Al parecer, ya tenía unas cuantas visitas concertadas desde antes de sus «vacaciones». Desde luego, conocía muy bien el negocio. Serán las «fijas», me dije. No me iba a quedar otro remedio que acostumbrarme. Había sido yo quien la había perseguido, y ahora no podía responsabilizarla de mi aprensión. Le sonreí—. Estaré esperando.

Q: Sí —dijo, un poco dubitativa.

«Aquí hay algo raro», me dije.

R: ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté directamente. Ella negó con la cabeza.

Q: Nada, nada. Es que no quiero irme todavía.

R: Pues quédate un rato —dije. Aún era pronto.

Q: Por desgracia, no es posible. Tengo que... —Se interrumpió, aunque yo ya había entendido de qué se trataba: tenía una cita a primera hora. Amor matinal. Y por la forma en que lo había dicho, parecía que aquel iba a ser un día de esos de diez clientas. De la mañana hasta la noche. Seguramente, cuando llegara la noche no podría ni tocarla de modo insinuante. «Bonita forma de empezar», me dije. Se inclinó y me besó en la frente.

R: ¡Oh! —protesté—. ¿Ni siquiera me vas a dar un auténtico beso de despedida, teniendo en cuenta que no nos vamos a ver en todo el día? ¡A mí me parece una eternidad!

Se echó a reír.

Q: Sabes cómo convencerme, ¿eh? —dijo, de buen humor.

«Así que ha descubierto mis intenciones», pensé... Sin embargo, no estaba del todo segura. Se inclinó sobre mí y se apoyó en la cama. Le puse los brazos alrededor del cuello y me besó muy despacio, pero estaba claro que se estaba conteniendo. Sin embargo, su beso prendió fuego en mi interior. Un poquito más y a lo mejor conseguía que se quedara... La abracé con más fuerza y suspiré entre sus labios. Ella se apartó con cuidado.

Q: No —me dijo, en tono cariñoso pero firme—. Basta.

R: Lástima. —Jamás había hablado tan sinceramente en mi vida.

Sonrió, comprensiva.

Q: Sí, pero tengo que irme, de verdad.

Me quedé mirando sus hermosos labios y me pregunté en qué momento los besaría la próxima mujer. ¿Y si esa mujer ya la estaba esperando? Me invadieron los celos, pero traté de tranquilizarme, pues no era ni el momento ni el sitio adecuado para una escena. Después me sentí un tanto avergonzada: ella tenía que complacer puede que a diez mujeres y todas ellas esperaban un auténtico despliegue, y a mí no se me ocurría nada mejor que intentar seducirla.

Extendí un brazo.

R: Vale, —dije, sin darle a mi voz ningún tono en particular— pues hasta esta noche.

Me rozó la mano y se marchó.

* * *

><p>¡Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, y dejar reviews!<p>

Ms. Butterfly


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

A lo largo del día no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en ella.

Durante mi ausencia, se había acumulado tanto trabajo sobre mi mesa que me sentía como si estuviera tratando de excavar una montaña cuyo tamaño no disminuía nunca. A última hora de la tarde vislumbré por fin un pedazo de la superficie de mi mesa. Cuando abrí la última carpeta de proyectos, su cara apareció de repente entre las páginas. Era la misma cara que tenía cuando se tumbaba relajada en la cama, la misma cara que tenía cuando se inclinaba sobre mí para besarme. La nostalgia se adueñó por completo de mí, igual que un instrumento de tortura. Le eché un vistazo al reloj: en una hora estaría en casa, tal y como había dicho, pero no tenía ni idea de cuándo me llamaría. Y yo no podía llamarla. A saber lo que estaría haciendo en ese momento.

Preferí no imaginarlo, pero por supuesto, no pude evitarlo. Igual que una cascada, las imágenes se sucedieron por voluntad propia ante mí: la vi en la cama con otra mujer, la vi acariciando y besando a otra mujer. «¡No, eres demasiado romántica! ¡Recuerda lo que te dijo! No, por el amor de Dios, ¡no!».

Me puse en pie y arrojé los proyectos sobre la mesa. La idea de seguir trabajando durante el resto de la jornada quedaba descartada. Y tampoco podía pensar en ella sin... Dadas las alternativas, lo mejor era que dejara de pensar cuanto antes.

* * *

><p>Ya en casa, esperé con gran inquietud a que sonara el teléfono.<p>

Intenté buscarme alguna distracción: puse un CD, pero al cabo de un rato ya no me gustaba; escogí otro y a los cinco minutos sucedió exactamente lo mismo. La tercera vez, me topé con un CD de Vivaldi. Contemplé la tapa durante varios minutos, pero no lo puse.

Me dediqué a recorrer el apartamento de un lado a otro, igual que había hecho tras pasar la primera noche con ella. De repente, me paré en seco: ¡ella no había dicho en ningún momento que pensara llamarme! Y lo cierto era que por la mañana se había mostrado considerablemente reservada. ¿Y si no pensaba llamarme esa noche? ¿Y si no pensaba llamarme nunca? ¿Qué pasaría entonces? No la conocía lo suficiente como para saber si lo único que había hecho había sido tomarse unas «vacaciones» conmigo, si yo sólo había sido una aventurilla de verano sin salir de casa. Y claro, después siempre pasa lo mismo: que tienes números de teléfono que no usas y, al cabo de un tiempo, acabas por tirarlos a la papelera.

* * *

><p>Ya aquella mañana había tenido la sensación de que su despedida era excesivamente dramática, teniendo en cuenta que sólo íbamos a estar un día sin vernos... En ese momento, sonó el teléfono. Me quedé paralizada durante unos segundos por el sobresalto y después me abalancé sobre el aparato. Respondí. La línea permanecía en silencio, pero estaba segura de que al otro lado había alguien. «Otro psicópata que acosa a las mujeres», me dije, antes de coger aire para soltar mi habitual diatriba contra tales individuos.<p>

Q: Hola —la oí decir.

El corazón me dio un vuelco y solté de golpe el aire que había almacenado en los pulmones.

R: Hola —dije. Mi voz sonó un tanto áspera—. Me alegro de que hayas llamado —añadí, tras aclararme la garganta.

Q: ¿No era eso lo que querías? —preguntó. Oh, no, estaba hecha polvo después de su jornada laboral. Su tono de voz transmitía agotamiento, indiferencia y profesionalidad.

R: Sí, —afirmé, como si no hubiera detectado nada en su voz— pero igualmente me alegro. —No quería continuar aquella conversación telefónica, quería verla—. ¿Cómo estás?

Q: Bien, —dijo— un poco cansada.

«Si sólo está un poco cansada, yo soy la reina de Saba», me dije. El deseo de estar con ella era cada vez más fuerte, pero no tuve la sensación de que estuviera demasiado interesada en tener más compañía aquella noche, y eso me incluía también a mí. En estos casos, lo mejor era ir al grano.

R: No pareces un poco cansada, pareces agotada —dije—. Me gustaría hacer algo por ti.

Al principio, la línea telefónica se quedó de nuevo en silencio. Seguramente, estaba pensando en lo que yo quería decir con aquella oferta.

Q: ¿Por mí? —dijo, con el mismo tono de voz que emplearía alguien que acaba de descubrir que le ha tocado la lotería, es decir, de absoluta incredulidad.

R: Sí —respondí, con toda mi simpatía—. Por ti y sólo por ti. Te juro, y que me muera ahora mismo si no es verdad, que no es ninguna trampa.

Tuvo que dedicar un poco más de tiempo a pensar en la cuestión, pero luego le empezó a picar la curiosidad.

Q: ¿En qué estás pensando? —me preguntó, aunque con cierto escepticismo.

No tenía ninguna intención de discutir ese tema por teléfono. O confiaba en mí, o no confiaba en mí.

R: Si quieres, puedes probarlo, pero no puedo hacerlo por teléfono. —Tal vez eso último había sonado demasiado insinuante.

Volvió a pensar durante unos segundos y luego se rindió.

Q: Bueno, vale, pásate por aquí. —Un leve suspiro en su voz me indicó que consideraba que aquel era un mal menor comparado con tener que discutir conmigo. Después de diez mujeres, ¿qué importaba una más? Así era exactamente como sonaba su voz. Sin embargo, me alegré de haberla convencido.

* * *

><p>Después de colgar tarareé unos cuantos compases de un vals y me dirigí bailando al armario. De hecho, podría haber ido bailando hasta su casa.<p>

Cuando me abrió la puerta me di cuenta de que el cansancio de su voz se reflejaba también en su cara. Aunque me moría de ganas de rodearla con mis brazos y abrazarla con fuerza, me limité a darle un beso en la mejilla, a modo de saludo. Tuve la sensación de que mi gesto la pillaba un poco por sorpresa, pero no dijo nada.

Llevaba otra vez su bata de seda, aunque en esta ocasión se había puesto debajo un pijama también de seda. Pensé en lo excitante que sería quitárselo... El cosquilleo que sentía en los dedos era tan intenso que tuve la sensación de haberlos metido en un hormiguero. Pero no: esta noche le tocaba a ella. Sólo a ella.

R: ¿Tienes una bolsa de agua caliente? —le pregunté, mientras la seguía por la habitación. Se paró en seco y casi chocamos.

Q: ¿Una bolsa de agua caliente? —repitió en tono escéptico, después de volverse para mirarme.

R: Sí. O una esterilla eléctrica, aunque va mejor una bolsa de agua caliente.

Q: ¿Va mejor una bolsa de agua caliente? —Ahora estaba completamente convencida de que yo tenía planeada alguna actividad escandalosamente perversa.

Le acaricié la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Me habría gustado prolongar aquella caricia, pero conseguí controlarme. Me eché a reír.

R: Para que estés calentita, cariño. —Ese término afectuoso seguía sonando muy raro, pero por lo menos podía utilizarlo de vez en cuando con ella, aunque en momentos muy escogidos. A lo mejor así conseguía que se fuera a acostumbrando.

Q: Pero si no tengo frío —protestó, un poco molesta. Era de esperar, me dije, después de una jornada laboral tan ardiente.

R: A lo mejor coges frío mientras te hago un masaje. —Ese era el otro momento delicado que podía precipitar su huida—. Eso es lo que había planeado. —Observé su rostro y vi cómo aumentaba el cansancio. Tenía que actuar con rapidez—. Ya te lo he dicho por teléfono y te lo repito ahora: te aseguro que lo único que pretendo es hacerte un masaje. —Levanté la mano derecha—. Te lo juro por el Gran Manitú. ¡Jau!

Ahora estaba algo más que molesta. Seguramente, pensé, de pequeña no jugaba a indios y vaqueros... Yo sí.

R: ¿Has visto alguna vez la escena de Víctor o Victoria en la que Toddy le dice a Victoria que puede meterse en la cama con él porque estará mucho más cómoda que en el sofá, —imité la voz de Toddy— además de «infinitamente más segura»? Es gay —le aclaré. Era obvio que jamás había visto esa escena.

Q: Pero tú no eres... —empezó a decir, al parecer un tanto confusa.

R: No, claro que no lo soy, —la idea me hizo reír— pero eso es justamente lo que quería decir. —Me gustaba tanto aquella película que no pude evitarlo e imité de nuevo la voz de Toddy—: Infinitamente más segura.

La verdad es que no parecía muy convencida... al menos, de cuál era mi estado mental en ese momento.

Q: Tengo una esterilla eléctrica —dijo, a pesar de todo.

Seguramente, también era de seda, lo cual explicaba por qué no tenía una bolsa de agua caliente: porque no las hacen de seda.

R: Perfecto —dije alegremente, haciendo caso omiso de su confusión—. ¿Puedes traerla? —Un tanto desorientada, echó un vistazo a su alrededor como si fuera la primera vez que veía aquel apartamento, y luego se dirigió a la habitación. Yo la habría seguido, pero esta vez me tocaba esperar a que me invitaran a hacerlo.

Volvió poco después y, efectivamente, traía una esterilla eléctrica. Y no tenía la funda de seda.

R: Bueno, —dije, mientras miraba a mi alrededor con aire vacilante— ¿dónde te hago el masaje? —La verdad es que no había muchas opciones.

Tuve la sensación de que la pobre estaba más perdida que nunca. Estaba completamente segura de que, por lo menos hasta ese momento, esperaba algo muy distinto, pero ahora la acosaban de nuevo las dudas. De todas formas, decidió tirarse a la piscina y se volvió hacia la habitación.

Q: Aquí —dijo.

La seguí, impulsada por la curiosidad. Su habitación era bastante lujosa —como ya había supuesto— pero no era ni recargada ni —como ya tendría que haberme imaginado— sórdida. No pude evitar sonreír para mis adentros cuando me fijé en las sábanas de seda.

R: Te gusta la seda, ¿eh?

Q: Sí, me gusta el contacto de la seda en mi piel.

Para alguien que había vivido sin ternura durante tanto tiempo como ella, supuse que aquello era lo más parecido. Y, además, no tenía riesgos. Pensé en su piel, tan suave como la seda, y sentí un deseo inmediato de acariciarla. Sin embargo, ese día le tocaba a ella marcar el ritmo.

* * *

><p>Ahora llegaba otro momento delicado: para que yo pudiera hacerle un buen masaje, tenía que tumbarse boca abajo. Lo de ir al grano ya me había salido bien una vez, así que decidí probar de nuevo.<p>

R: Evidentemente, puedo darte un masaje en varias partes del cuerpo si te tumbas de espaldas, pero para un masaje verdaderamente relajante, tendrías que tumbarte boca abajo —dije—. ¿Te incomoda? Si te incomoda, lo dejamos.

Estaba frente a mí, a unos tres pasos de distancia, y no me cupo ninguna duda de que jamás se había encontrado en una situación parecida. Es más, nunca se le había ocurrido que podía llegar a encontrarse en una situación así. Ni sabía cómo comportarse, ni sabía qué esperar de todo aquello. Por un lado, yo estaba segura de que ella aún pensaba que todo aquello no era más que una especie de táctica de seducción; y, por el otro, había una serie de cosas que no acababan de encajar en la escena. La bolsa de agua caliente, por ejemplo.

No me costó mucho imaginar su situación: aquella misma mañana, éramos amantes, o al menos algo muy parecido.

* * *

><p>Aquella noche, y después del día que había tenido la pobre, cualquier actividad que incluyera la palabra «amor» debía de parecerle menos apetecible de lo normal. Así pues... ¿qué pintaba yo en todo aquello? Y ahora, esto. Ambas sabíamos perfectamente qué clase de riesgo asumía al colocarse en una posición que, para la mayoría de la gente, no implicaba nada más que absoluto relax. Para ella, sin embargo, estaba claro que iba asociada a una experiencia traumática, y yo aún recordaba con toda claridad las consecuencias.<p>

R: ¿Qué te parece si primero te tumbas de espaldas? —Sugerí—. Más tarde, si quieres, te das la vuelta y te tumbas boca abajo. Y si no quieres, no pasa nada.

A pesar de todo el lujo, en su habitación se había creado ahora una atmósfera parecida a la de la consulta de un médico. Nada de lo que se dijera allí parecía insinuante, cosa que en cualquier otra circunstancia me hubiese parecido exactamente lo contrario de lo que yo buscaba. Ese día, sin embargo, era lo adecuado.

* * *

><p>Me miró, después se desabrochó muy despacio el cinturón de la bata y por último se la quitó. Bueno, a lo mejor lo de la consulta del médico había sido un pelín precipitado... Fingí buscar una toma de corriente para enchufar la esterilla. Por lo menos, eso me permitía esconder la cabeza debajo de la cama y tranquilizarme un poco. Cuando volví a ponerme en pie, ya se había desnudado por completo y se había metido debajo de la manta. Le di la esterilla eléctrica.<p>

R: Ya la he enchufado, —dije— se calentará enseguida. Lo mejor sería que te la pusieras debajo de los hombros, que es lo primero que se pone tenso.

Examinó la esterilla —probablemente, era la primera vez que la usaba— y luego la colocó entre su cuerpo y la almohada de la cama. Sujetaba con fuerza la manta para taparse los pechos, lo cual casi me hizo reír. Acto seguido, empecé. Me siguió con la mirada cuando crucé la habitación. Saqué una botella de aceite para masajes del bolsillo de mi chaqueta, me quité la chaqueta y me subí las mangas. Lo del aceite para masajes la impresionó bastante: de hecho, se quedó más que sorprendida cuando me vio sacarlo del bolsillo. Por su mirada, supe lo que estaba pensando: que aquello aumentaba considerablemente las probabilidades de que yo tuviera intenciones reales de hacerle un masaje. Sonreí.

R: Una buena ama de casa —bromeé— siempre tiene una botella de estas a mano. —Me senté a los pies de la cama y la observé con una mirada profesional—. Creo que voy a empezar por los hombros. ¿Te parece bien? —Teniendo en cuenta que sus hombros eran la única parte de su cuerpo que había quedado al descubierto, no tendría que soltar la manta para que yo pudiera empezar.

Abrí la botellita y me eché un poco de aceite en las manos. Había llegado el momento de poner a prueba mi autocontrol. Con mucho cuidado, coloqué las manos sobre sus hombros. Ella no dio un brinco, pero yo sí... ¿o tal vez fuimos las dos a la vez? No es que la suavidad aterciopelada de su piel me pillara desprevenida, pero noté un ligero cosquilleo. Deseaba tocarla desde que había llegado: ahora ella estaba allí tumbada, yo la estaba tocando, y eso era todo. Sin embargo, le había hecho una promesa y, en cualquier caso, quería que por una vez obtuviera lo que de verdad necesitaba.

Empecé a darle un suave masaje en los músculos con los pulgares. Lo de «tensa» era un eufemismo, pues en realidad estaba dura como una piedra. «Menudo día ha tenido», pensé. Cuando aumenté un poco la presión, soltó un gritito y yo aflojé de inmediato.

R: Lo siento —dije—, pero es que estás muy tensa. Tendré que seguir un buen rato para que la cosa mejore.

Q: Me estás dando un masaje. —Estaba de lo más sorprendida.

Me miré las manos, un tanto dubitativa.

R: Eh... sí, creo que así es como lo llaman.

Q: Pero me estás dando un masaje de verdad. —Seguía sin poder creérselo.

R: Creo que es justo lo que necesitas ahora mismo. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? —¿Cómo podía hacerle entender que tenía un derecho indiscutible e inalienable a ello? No al masaje en sí, sino al hecho de que alguien la cuidara y se preocupara por ella. Sin embargo, le parecía una cosa rarísima—. Si tuvieras bañera, —dije, centrándome en los aspectos prácticos— primero te habría hecho meter dentro para relajar los músculos. Así se tarda más. —No quería que pensara en nada, excepto en relajarse.

Cerró los ojos.

Q: Se tarde lo que se tarde, no me parecerá mucho —murmuró, mientras disfrutaba del masaje.

Seguí trabajando en sus hombros hasta que por fin se ablandaron los músculos. Después aparté un poco la manta y empecé a darle un masaje en los brazos. Cuando aparté la manta un poquito más, sus pechos quedaron a la vista y yo tragué saliva tan discretamente como pude. Qué ingenua había sido al pensar que podía controlar mis sentimientos ante un cuerpo como el suyo. Sus pechos subían y bajaban al compás de su respiración. Mis manos se encaminaron directamente hacia ellos por voluntad propia, pero conseguí frenarlas en el último momento.

Por desgracia, allí no había nada que masajear, es decir, que no tenía ninguna excusa para tocarlos. Suspiré para mis adentros y aparté la manta un poco más. Mientras lo hacía, no dejé de observarla ni un segundo, pues no quería que volviera a ponerse tensa.

Parpadeó rápidamente.

R: ¿Tienes frío? —le pregunté.

Tardó casi un minuto en reaccionar.

Q: No —contestó, finalmente. Me pareció que su voz sonaba mucho más relajada que antes—. Es maravilloso.

R: Te iría bien hacerte un masaje de vez en cuando —empecé a trabajarle las caderas y a punto estuve de añadir «teniendo en cuenta tu profesión», pero me contuve en el último segundo.

Q: A lo mejor lo hago —contestó en un tono muy sosegado.

Desplacé las manos hacia sus muslos y empecé a darle un masaje en esa zona. Me esforcé al máximo en mirar sólo sus piernas y, más concretamente, la zona en la que le estaba dando el masaje. Pronto empecé a sudar. Menos mal que no era una cosa demasiado evidente, ni tampoco rara en una actividad así. Siempre podía decir que era a causa del esfuerzo.

R: Bueno, —dije al cabo de un rato— por desgracia, ahora tienes que tomar una decisión. ¿Quieres darte la vuelta? —Conscientemente, utilicé un tono estilo «consulta del médico».

Se puso un poco tensa, aunque era de esperar, y entreabrió los ojos. Parecía como si los párpados le pesaran demasiado para abrirlos del todo. ¡Madre mía, aquella sí que era una mirada sensual en el verdadero sentido de la palabra! Desvié la vista hacia otro lado.

Q: Lo intentaré —dijo, tras una ligera vacilación.

Me emocionó su confianza. Después de todo, no conservaba recuerdos precisamente agradables de la última vez, y la última vez había sido conmigo. Permití que lo hiciera tan despacio como quisiera y lo cierto es que lo hizo muy despacio. Cuando finalmente se tumbó boca abajo, contemplé sus increíbles curvas y dije, en un tono de lo más alegre:

R: Voy a empezar otra vez por los hombros. —Por lo menos, debía darle la oportunidad de estar preparada antes de que la tocara. Cogí un poco más de aceite de la botella y me froté las manos—. Allá voy —insistí, lo cual no impidió que se sobresaltara cuando la toqué. «Dios mío, —pensé— ¿cómo debió de sentirse la última vez?».

Todavía me avergonzaba al recordarlo, aunque no había sido culpa mía porque yo no sabía nada.

* * *

><p>A pesar del masaje que le había hecho mientras estaba tumbada boca arriba, los músculos de sus hombros seguían estando tensos. Estoy segura de que, antes de empezar, su cuerpo era como un arco tensado al máximo.<p>

Empecé el masaje por los hombros y lentamente fui bajando por la espalda hasta llegar al trasero. Admito que me tomé mi tiempo: a ella le fue bien y a mí me dio la oportunidad de disfrutar por lo menos un poco de la calidez y de la suavidad de su piel. Finalmente, le di un breve masaje en la parte posterior de las piernas.

R: Bueno —dije, a modo de conclusión.

No pude evitarlo y, antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, le di una palmadita suave en el culo.

Q: ¡Ay! —exclamó ella, aunque no pareció disgustada ante aquella muestra de afecto. En cualquier caso, ahora sí que estaba relajada.

R: Y ahora, —proseguí— nos falta lo mejor de todo. —Volvió a tensar ligeramente el cuerpo, aunque en esa ocasión era justo lo que yo pretendía. Estaba completamente convencida de que ella seguía pensando que todo aquello no era más que un montaje para seducirla, aunque muy largo y placentero. De repente, relajó de nuevo la espalda: estaba dispuesta a permitirlo, si era lo que yo deseaba—. Para hacer esto, es necesario que vuelvas a tumbarte de espaldas —dije, todavía con aires de misterio. Lo hizo y me miró con cara de expectación. En su rostro apareció exactamente la expresión que yo esperaba. Cogí la manta y la tapé—. Para que no te enfríes —dije. Su cara de sorpresa me hizo sonreír—. Lo único que quiero son tus pies.

Me desplacé hasta el otro lado de la cama y aparté la manta lo justo para verle los pies. Por supuesto, me habría gustado ver también el resto de su cuerpo, pero estaba segura de que no me faltarían oportunidades. Le cogí un pie con las manos y le di un masaje suave, mientras ella gemía de placer. Cualquiera habría pensado que le estaba haciendo otra cosa...

Q: Qué sensación tan maravillosa —dijo, complacida.

R: Sí —afirmé, con satisfacción—. Y ahora, relájate. Duerme, si quieres.

Q: Pero no quiero dormir —protestó débilmente. Sonreí, pues estaba segura de que no lo resistiría, por mucha voluntad que tuviese. Le di un masaje en el otro pie y, al cabo de un rato, la oí respirar profundamente: se había quedado dormida. Di por terminado el masaje y me puse en pie. Me acerqué a la cabecera de la cama y la contemplé: dormía como una niña, completamente relajada. Ni siquiera tras una larga noche de sexo y pasión la había visto dormir así. Me di cuenta entonces de lo mucho que la quería. ¿Cómo me las arreglaba para soportarlo? Sólo había transcurrido un día desde que ella había vuelto al «trabajo».

Cogí la parte superior de su pijama y se la eché por encima. Murmuró algo ante aquella interrupción de su sueño, pero le acaricié la mejilla.

R: Duerme —le susurré, en un tono apenas audible—, duerme, cariño. —Le di un beso en la frente y me incorporé.

Me gustaría haberme quedado a pasar la noche allí, pero no quería tomar esa decisión mientras ella dormía. Tal vez prefería despertarse sola tras una jornada tan intensa como la que había tenido.

Me puse la chaqueta, dirigí una última mirada a su rostro y sonreí. Tras salir, cerré la puerta con tanto sigilo como pude.

* * *

><p>Que tengan una bonita madrugada, enjoy it<p>

Nos leemos mañana.

Ms. Butterfly


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

A las ocho en punto del día siguiente, justo cuando me disponía a salir para ir a la oficina, sonó el teléfono. Me pareció muy raro que sonara a aquellas horas porque, por lo general, yo ya estaba trabajando. Lo cogí.

Q: ¡Buenos días! —me dijo. Era evidente que estaba de buen humor. El masaje le había sentado bien, según parecía.

R: Buenos días —farfullé. Desde luego, no nos parecíamos mucho a primera hora de la mañana.

Q: ¡Oh! —bromeó alegremente—. ¿Aún no estás despierta? —La verdad es que parecía de muy buen humor.

R: ¿A estas horas? —Se echó a reír.

Q: Ya, ya me acuerdo. ¿Te apetece venir a tomar un café antes de ir a trabajar?

Me quedé prácticamente sin habla.

R: Es que ya se me está haciendo tarde —objeté.

Q: Sí, ya lo sé —reconoció—. Pero... ¿no puedes hacerme un hueco? Sólo un ratito. —Su voz parecía apremiante. «¿Qué querrá?», me pregunté.

R: Vale —accedí, aunque un poco contrariada—, pero sólo media hora... —Si hubiera estado del todo despierta, me habría encantado verla, pero en ese momento...

Q: Con eso me basta —dijo, complacida —. ¡Voy a poner la cafetera en marcha ahora mismo! —dijo, con una voz de lo más alegre, antes de colgar. Me quedé con el auricular en la mano, preguntándome qué querría de mí, para qué querría verme durante media hora.

* * *

><p>El paseo de cinco minutos desde mi casa a la suya no sirvió para despertarme. El aire fresco de la mañana me hacía cosquillas en la nariz y el sol brillaba con fuerza, pero no sirvió de nada: yo era el típico caso de «desfase de sueño». Hay muchas personas que sufren un desfase temporal o jetlag tras un largo vuelo con cambios horarios: pues bien, a mí me sucedía lo mismo cada mañana y necesitaba por lo menos un par de horas, o un par de tazas de café, para recuperarme. Llegué a su casa y llamé al timbre. Cuando me abrió la puerta, me fijé en que iba completamente vestida: en realidad, esperaba que me recibiera con su bata de seda, pero en lugar de eso llevaba unos vaqueros y una camisa azul que la favorecían tanto, que hasta yo, a pesar de lo atontada que estaba por la mañana, me di cuenta.<p>

Me arrastró al interior del apartamento sin decir una palabra, me abrazó y me besó. Me entró el vértigo de inmediato. A esas horas de la mañana y sin haber tomado café. Dejó de besarme, aflojó un poco la presión de su abrazo y me miró directamente a los ojos.

Q: Sólo quería darte las gracias —me dijo, en un tono malicioso.

R: ¿Por qué? —«Pero si acabo de levantarme», pensé.

Q: Por lo de ayer —contestó ella con dulzura.

R: Ah, por eso —dije, sin darle importancia. Todavía no estaba del todo despierta—. ¿Y no podías haber esperado hasta esta noche?

Q: Ya veo que por la mañana no sirves para nada. —Se echó a reír y me cogió de la mano—. Ven, —me ordenó, mientras me conducía a la cocina— el café está listo.

Me encaramé al taburete que había frente a la barra de la cocina. Ella estaba atareada con la cafetera y, al mismo tiempo, tarareaba una cancioncilla popular. Después dejó frente a mí una taza de café y me observó en silencio. Me bebí el café y, poco a poco, empecé a despertarme.

Q: ¿Por qué no te quedaste? —me preguntó muy despacio.

Aparté la vista de mi taza de café y la miré.

R: Porque no quería molestarte cuando te despertaras. Supuse que querías estar sola.

Q: Bueno, en algún momento yo también lo pensé —reconoció, muy sonriente.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

R: Este café está muy bueno. ¿Puedo tomarme otro? —Cogió la taza y la volvió a colocar bajo la máquina. Se oyó el ruido del molinillo al triturar los granos de café y luego el líquido empezó a caer en la taza, mientras yo observaba el proceso, fascinada.

Q: Si no tuviera cafetera... ¿también vendrías a verme? —bromeó, en un tono de lo más cariñoso.

Regresé de golpe a la realidad y me la quedé mirando. En realidad, me había olvidado por completo de ella durante unos segundos.

R: Perdona, —le dije, un tanto avergonzada— pero ya sabes que por la mañana no estoy para nadie.

Q: Sí, ya lo sé. —Estaba demasiado alegre como para criticarme por una tontería así. Dejó de nuevo la taza de café frente a mí y me observó fijamente a los ojos—. No tengo nada que perdonarte. —Me lanzó otra mirada, aún más penetrante que la anterior—. Absolutamente nada.

Una mirada así podía despertar hasta a los muertos. Desde luego, a mí me despertó y empecé a notar un ligero cosquilleo. Me bajé del taburete.

R: Tengo que irme a trabajar —dije, cuando ya estaba a mitad de camino de la puerta. No quería que volviera a besarme, porque si lo hacía, yo ya no saldría de allí en todo el día. Adivinó mis pensamientos y se echó a reír con picardía, aunque sin moverse del otro lado de la barra.

Q: Que tengas un buen día en la oficina —me dijo, cuando yo ya me iba.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A la noche subiré el siguiente, para recompensar este, que ha salido corto. Muchas gracias por sus follows, favoritos y reviews, son un amor. Nos leemos a la noche*-*.<strong>_

_**Ms. Butterlfy**_


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

La verdad es que no lo tuve. A mediodía me llamó.

Q: ¿Ya has comido?

R: No, —respondí, sorprendida— todavía no.

Q: ¿Quieres que comamos juntas? —Me pregunté qué estaría planeando.

R: Quieres decir... ¿ir a comer a algún sitio? —insistí, aún más sorprendida. El recuerdo de nuestro último intento en ese sentido seguía fresco en mi memoria.

Q: No, quería decir en mi casa.

«¿Qué está pasando aquí?», me pregunté.

R: ¿Vas a cocinar? —le dije, más perdida que nunca.

Q: Bueno, en realidad no. —De repente, su voz había cambiado y me pareció casi desesperada—. La verdad es que ni siquiera había pensado en la comida. —Hizo una pausa, mientras yo me preguntaba adónde pretendía llegar con tanto misterio. ¿O lo único que quería era confundirme?—. Quiero acostarme contigo —susurró de repente, sin que viniera a cuento. Lo dijo en un tono seductor, tentador, erótico, y el auricular casi se derritió en mi mano por culpa de su voz sensual. De no haber estado sentada, creo que me habría caído al suelo.

R: ¿Estás loca? —Susurré cuando conseguí recobrar la compostura, aunque fuera sólo a medias—. ¡No estoy sola!

Q: ¿De verdad? Si lo hubiera sabido, te habría llamado antes. —A través del teléfono me llegó su risa delicada.

Al parecer, la situación le parecía muy divertida, aunque a mí no me lo parecía tanto. De hecho, me estaba volviendo loca con aquella voz: tuve la sensación de que su voz salía del teléfono y acariciaba todas y cada una de mis zonas erógenas.

R: ¿Qué significa todo esto? —pregunté, víctima de una tortura espantosa—. ¿Sexo telefónico? —¡Demasiado tarde! Recé para que no me malinterpretara, pero lo cierto es que no se ofendió en lo más mínimo. Su voz era como una pluma que me acariciaba.

Q: Bueno, normalmente no ofrezco ese servicio, —dijo, entre risas— pero si es contigo, supongo que podría acostumbrarme.

R: ¡Basta! —le dije, al borde de la locura.

Q: Ven. —No se rendía. Su voz era puro deseo.

R: ¡No puedo! —casi grité—. Tengo una comida de trabajo —por lo menos, eso tendría que entenderlo.

Q: Pues ven después —me tentó, con una voz que prometía muchas cosas.

R: Después tengo dos reuniones y no puedo cancelarlas. —«¿Es que hoy no tiene clientas?», me pregunté. Una vez más, la mañana había terminado. ¿Cómo se me había ocurrido pensar algo así? ¡Me sacaba de quicio!—. No terminaré antes de las cuatro.

Q: Lástima. —Por el tono de su voz, me quedó claro que la había decepcionado. Un segundo después, se echó a reír—. Aunque siempre puedo ir a tu oficina... —dijo.

R: ¡No! —Esta vez no pude reprimir un grito y todo el mundo me miró. Tras hacer un gran esfuerzo, conseguí bajar la voz—. No —susurré, muy nerviosa—, ¡ni se te ocurra!

Soltó una carcajada escandalosa. Supongo que jugar conmigo de aquella manera la ayudaba a reponerse de la decepción.

Q: De acuerdo, —aceptó— no iré, pero más vale que estés en casa a las cuatro en punto. —Detecté en su voz la severidad de una madre.

R: ¿En tu casa o en la mía? —pregunté, completamente indefensa.

Q: Ven a buscarme a mi casa —dijo, sin vacilar.

Colgué. Mis colegas me observaban con una mezcla de preocupación y aguda curiosidad.

R: Un problema logístico —les dije un tanto molesta, desde el otro extremo de la sala. Y en cierta manera, eso era, si es que se le puede llamar así.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Que tengan una bonita noche, lamento lo corto del capítulo :( pero pronto se vendrá algo de drama, entre otras cosas. Nos leemos mañana, besos. Y nuevamente muchas gracias por seguir la historia.<strong>_

_**Cualquier cosa, duda o algo, les dejo mi twitter:**_

**_ achelesflawless_**

**_Ms. Butterfly_**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Ya debía de estar esperándome junto a la puerta cuando llegué, pues abrió de inmediato, salió y cerró con llave desde fuera.

Q: Vamos —dijo. No me besó ni me tocó, ni siquiera me dijo «hola» y yo volví a preguntarme si había pasado algo. No tenía muy claro durante cuánto tiempo podría soportar aquella especie de montaña rusa emocional, pues lo cierto es que una nunca sabía muy bien a qué atenerse con ella.

Ya en la calle, caminó junto a mí, pero sin mirarme ni una sola vez. Avanzaba a grandes zancadas y, como siempre, a mí me tocaba trotar para poder seguir su paso. La parte buena era que, mientras tanto, me iba poniendo en forma para los Juegos Olímpicos.

R: ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —le pregunté, al mismo tiempo que intentaba cogerle la mano y ella se apartaba a un lado.

Q: ¡No me toques! —me advirtió con firmeza.

R: ¿Qué te pasa? —Desde luego, fuera lo que fuera, no podía tener nada que ver conmigo. Me pregunté una vez más qué habría ocurrido desde nuestra conversación telefónica. Dirigió la vista al frente una vez más y luego habló entre dientes.

Q: Si te toco ahora, tendré que hacerte el amor aquí, en mitad de la calle. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

«Así que es eso», me dije... Sonreí y saboreé el momento. La conversación telefónica me había excitado tanto que durante toda la tarde había tenido la sensación de estar sentada sobre brasas calientes, pero ella lo había pasado igual de mal que yo, o eso parecía. La miré, mientras avanzaba a toda máquina junto a mí. No, igual de mal, no: mucho peor.

* * *

><p>Llegamos a mi edificio y subió los cuatro pisos como si la persiguiera un fantasma invisible. De verdad que jamás la había visto así: si aquel era el resultado de un simple masaje, en el futuro tendría que ir con un poco más de cuidado. Y sin embargo... ¿por qué? ¿Qué podía perder? Nada: más bien todo lo contrario.<p>

Me esperó al final de la escalera con una expresión de impaciencia. Mientras yo giraba la llave en la cerradura, me agarró por el culo y me empujó contra la pared. Eso ya lo habíamos hecho antes, pero esta vez se trataba de algo completamente distinto: se abalanzó sobre mí, me sujetó con ambas manos y pegó sus ingles a las mías. Noté de inmediato el calor que emanaba de entre sus piernas.

«¡Madre mía —me dije—, pero si es puro fuego!». Qué casualidad: yo me sentía exactamente igual.

R: ¡Por favor! —le supliqué—. Vamos dentro, por lo menos, ya que hemos subido hasta aquí... ¿no?

Se apartó un poco y yo aproveché para terminar de girar la llave y abrir la puerta. Un poco más y nos caemos dentro. Saqué la llave de la cerradura en el último momento y cerré la puerta de golpe.

Para entonces, ya me estaba besando y acariciando los pechos, o más bien todo el cuerpo. Nos dejamos caer al suelo, me sacó la camisa de los pantalones y me bajó la cremallera. Un instante después, me metió la mano justo entre las piernas.

Q: ¡Estás muy mojada! —Lo dijo como si estuviera muy sorprendida.

R: ¡Ja! ¡Qué graciosa! Después de la llamada de esta tarde y después de esto... —A veces me preguntaba de dónde salía su ingenuidad, teniendo en cuenta su experiencia.

Q: ¿Te ha excitado lo del teléfono? —me preguntó, muy sonriente.

R: No, la verdad es que no —respondí, fingiendo indiferencia—. Cada día me llaman varias mujeres al despacho y prácticamente me hacen llegar al orgasmo.

Me obligó a ponerme sobre ella.

Q: Entonces, lo mejor será que la próxima vez vaya a verte en persona.

R: ¡Compórtate! —respondí, en tono amenazador. Sin embargo, cualquier otro intento de protesta por mi parte quedó anulado cuando selló mi boca con sus labios.

La presión que ejercía entre mis piernas me hacía enloquecer. Su mano, inmovilizada por la tela de mis pantalones, estaba justo en el centro. Empecé a frotarme lentamente contra sus dedos y ella siguió mi ritmo como pudo. Apenas había empezado a mover la mano cuando tuve el primer orgasmo. Me sujetó para que no me cayera al suelo.

Q: ¡Madre mía! —comentó—. ¡Y eso que la que estaba excitada era yo!

R: Espero que lo estés —dije, jadeando. Me tumbé en el suelo, a su lado—. Porque ahora te toca a ti.

Q: Esto... —dijo—. Vale, pero... ¿qué tal si nos vamos a la cama? Me van a salir morados por todo el cuerpo.

Me di la vuelta y me puse en pie. Ella se levantó con su habitual elegancia. Mientras daba media vuelta, muy sonriente, para dirigirse a la habitación, empezó a desabrocharse los puños de la camisa.

R: ¡Espera! —dije. Se detuvo y yo la adelanté para poder mirarla a los ojos. Me observó con un gesto interrogante—. Me gustaría... Por favor, ¿puedo desnudarte yo? —Su reacción no fue visible, pero algo acababa de cambiar: había alzado un muro entre ambas—. Vale, —dije— sólo era una pregunta. Pensaba que... —«Pensaba que confiabas en mí», quise decir, pero eso sólo habría servido para que ella se apresurara a satisfacer mis deseos. Y dado que era una gran actriz, yo jamás habría sabido si lo hacía en contra de su voluntad. Di un paso adelante y la abracé—. Perdona, —le dije— siempre te pido demasiado de golpe.

Ella también me abrazó.

Q: Qué raro es todo esto —dijo—. Hubo una época en que jamás lo hubiera permitido, pero ahora... En realidad, creo que a mí también me gustaría. —Por su tono de voz, tuve la sensación de que hasta ella misma estaba sorprendida de sus palabras.

R: ¿Estás segura? —dije, mirándola a los ojos.

Q: No, —dijo, con una sonrisa encantadora— pero podemos intentarlo.

Fuimos juntas hasta la habitación y se sentó a los pies de la cama. Me incliné sobre ella y la besé; mientras lo hacía, le saqué lentamente la camisa de los pantalones y después me acuclillé frente a ella. Apoyé las manos en su cintura y la miré: ¿había en su mirada alguna señal de inquietud? ¿Se había puesto a la defensiva? Sostuve su mirada y, poco a poco, permití que mis manos exploraran la parte delantera de su cuerpo. Seguía observándome en silencio. Le desabroché el botón del pantalón y esperé. Después me incliné de nuevo y volví a besarla.

* * *

><p>Si antes no había ocultado su excitación, ahora se mostraba muy reservada. Acaricié su cuerpo por debajo de la camisa hasta que noté la redondez aterciopelada de sus pechos, cuya suavidad me emocionó.<p>

R: Te quiero mucho —le susurré, mientras le mordisqueaba cariñosamente la oreja con los labios. En esta ocasión sí reaccionó. Me rodeó con los brazos y me obligó a acercarme más. Me apoyé en su cuerpo y se dejó caer lentamente hacia atrás, sobre la cama. Muy despacio, empecé a desabrocharle la camisa, aunque ella seguía sin dar muestras de estar excitada. Dejé resbalar la camisa por sus hombros—. Si quieres que pare, dímelo —murmuré para tranquilizarla.

Busqué su mirada, pero tenía los ojos cerrados.

Q: No —respondió, con voz ronca. Me sujetó la cabeza y me obligó a bajarla hasta sus pechos—. ¡Por favor, hazme el amor! —dijo, con la voz aún más ronca que antes. Le besé los pechos y seguí bajando. Se estremeció, aunque no supe muy bien si por la excitación o por el miedo. Deseé que fuera por la excitación. La oí respirar agitadamente por encima de mi cabeza. Le bajé la cremallera de los pantalones y metí una mano dentro. Ella gimió y yo la miré, pero en su rostro había una expresión impenetrable. Muy despacio, le bajé los pantalones hasta las caderas y coloqué la mano entre sus piernas. Empezó a balancearse de inmediato, con gestos muy sensuales—. Oh, sí. —Busqué el centro y empecé a frotárselo con suavidad, mientras ella alzaba las caderas y las sacudía desesperadamente hacia delante. Le besé los pechos una vez más, le introduje un dedo y empecé a moverlo muy despacio dentro de su cuerpo. Me incorporé un poco y la miré a los ojos: sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro, excitadísima—. Por favor... —susurró, con los ojos todavía cerrados— llevo todo el día esperándote.

Me coloqué rápidamente entre sus piernas y le metí la lengua.

Arqueó el cuerpo de forma automática y gritó. Jamás la había oído gritar así. Después se dejó caer hacia atrás. Me incorporé de nuevo y la abracé: respiraba con dificultad, como si acabara de escalar no una, sino varias montañas y, de repente, tuve la sensación de que aquella era la primera vez que se entregaba de verdad a mí, que ese día había decidido confiar por completo en mí.

Le aparté el pelo de la cara.

R: Cariño —le dije. Se movió un poco y luego se quedó quieta.

Seguía con los ojos cerrados, en silencio, y pensé que se había quedado dormida. La dejé con cuidado sobre la cama y me dispuse a ponerme en pie.

Q: No te vayas —dijo en voz baja.

R: Pensaba que estabas durmiendo.

Q: No, sólo estaba... —Abrió los ojos y me miró—. No quiero pasar otro día como el de hoy —dijo, con un estremecimiento—. Ha sido espantoso.

Por la forma en que lo decía, tuve la sensación de que lo había pasado mal de verdad.

R: Es culpa tuya —me reí—. Si te dedicas a hacer esa clase de llamadas telefónicas...

Q: Es que ni yo lo entiendo. No te lo vas a creer, pero nunca lo había hecho.

R: ¿Nunca? Pero cuando acabas de... —Mierda, ya estábamos otra vez. La gente que acaba de enamorarse hace cosas así. ¿Acaso ella lo estaba? Yo sí, de eso no tenía dudas, pero... ¿ella? Para ella, el amor seguía siendo sólo un deber. No, mejor no decirlo—. Cuando dos personas se conocen desde hace poco, sienten la necesidad de hacer esas cosas —afirmé.

Q: ¿Ah, sí? —Lo dijo como si aquella fuera una idea completamente nueva, pero a mí me costaba muchísimo creer que nunca hubiera vivido una experiencia así.

R: Sí —declaré, entre risas. Me puse en pie. Ella alargó una mano hacia mí.

Q: Por favor, quédate.

R: Nada me haría más feliz que quedarme, —juré— pero todavía tengo que hacer las maletas.

Q: ¿Las maletas? —Preguntó, absolutamente perpleja—. ¿Te vas?

R: Sólo una semana. —Ahora me parecía que una semana era muchísimo tiempo—. En viaje de negocios.

Q: Una semana... —repitió con tristeza.

Intenté animarla un poco.

R: Podemos hablar cada día por teléfono —propuse, en un tono que pretendía ser seductor y alegre al mismo tiempo—. Oír tu voz por teléfono es casi lo mismo que...

Q: Casi. —No parecía en absoluto convencida.

R: Bueno, bueno —dije, para consolarla, y también para consolarme a mí misma—. Pasará muy rápido, ya lo verás. —Por lo menos, le quedaba la posibilidad de imaginar que al cabo de una semana volvería a estar conmigo, lo cual ya era mucho—. Vamos a pensar en lo que haremos cuando vuelva, ¿vale?

Conservó la expresión triste unos momentos más, pero después empezó a sonreír maliciosamente.

Q: ¿Tienes alguna duda? —dijo.

R: Corta el rollo —respondí—. Lo que quieres es convencerme para que vuelva a la cama. —En realidad, me había vuelto a entrar calor: verla en la cama era bastante tentador. Se fijó en mi expresión y se desperezó. Por lo general, no habría sido capaz de resistir la imagen de ella tumbada en la cama delante de mí, con las piernas separadas de aquella forma, así que no me quedó más remedio que recurrir a mi autocontrol—. Sé razonable —le pedí, al borde de la desesperación—. No sólo tengo que hacer las maletas, también tengo que revisar unos cuantos documentos. Si no lo hago, mañana cuando llegue a la presentación me quedaré allí como una tonta sin saber qué decir. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? —Apelé a su compasión, cosa que en el pasado siempre me había funcionado. En esta ocasión, también funcionó.

Suspiró, dándose por vencida, y dijo:

Q: Eres cruel. —El brillo de sus ojos me dio a entender que mentía como una bellaca. Después se acurrucó en la cama y se tapó con la manta—. No quiero volver a verte nunca más. —Se giró hacia el otro lado. Su representación teatral me hizo reír.

Realmente, actuar se le daba muy bien. Bueno, había otra cosa que se le daba mejor.

R: Te recompensaré cuando vuelva, te lo aseguro. —Me volví hacia el armario para coger la maleta.

Q: Eso es lo que dicen todas —murmuró, resignada, aunque en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que yo oyera su comentario.

R: Lo sé —dije, entre risas—. La vida es dura, chica.

Q: Ja, ja, ja —contestó, con desdén.

No pude dejar de reír mientras sacaba la maleta del armario y empezaba a guardar la ropa.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lamento haber demorado, pero últimamente estos días estuve con muchos problemas personales, entre ellos decepciones. Y siendoles sincera, me dolió mucho el enterarme que no tengo el apoyo de mi familia, menos el de mi madre, que era el más importante para mi. Pero bueno, la vida sigue. Y por ahí aprendí en la vida, que uno nace solo y muere solo.<em>**

**_A la noche sin falta les subiré otro cap para recompensar la falta de actualización. Lindo día._**

**_Ms. Butterfly _**


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Jamás había pensado en lo larga que puede hacerse una semana, y eso sin tener en cuenta el hecho de que la mañana en que me marché «me había convencido» una vez más. Resistirse a sus encantos más de una vez requería una fuerza sobrehumana y, desde luego, yo no la tenía. Y ahora, último día de mi ausencia, ya estaba pensando en ella y me moría de deseo. Las llamadas telefónicas sólo habían servido para incrementar esa sensación, como yo ya suponía. En cuanto oía su voz, un incendio se desataba en el interior de mi cuerpo y, desde luego, ella hacía todo lo posible para que no se extinguieran las llamas.

Me llamó.

R: Estaba a punto de salir ahora mismo —dije, en respuesta a su pregunta.

Q: ¿Cuánto dura el viaje? —En su voz había una urgencia inconfundible.

R: Si el tren sale según el horario previsto, unas cuatro horas. Calculo que llegaré hacia las ocho.

* * *

><p>Durante el viaje, apenas pensé en nada que no fuera ella. Empecé a imaginar cómo me recibiría, qué aspecto tendría, qué se habría puesto... Bueno, esto último no hacía falta que me lo preguntara: se pondría la bata, pues sabía lo mucho que me gustaba. Y yo se la quitaría...<p>

Dejé mis cosas en casa a toda prisa y luego me dirigí silbando a su apartamento. Ya en el ascensor, cerré los ojos y me imaginé su cara. Sus labios estaban cada vez más cerca. En ese momento, el ascensor se detuvo. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su puerta, alguien la abrió. «Ajá —pensé—, me ha oído llegar».

Casi tropecé con alguien, y entonces me di cuenta de que una mujer alta vestida de cuero acababa de salir de su apartamento. Una mujer alta vestida de cuero. Ella también tuvo que pararse: al principio, me miró sorprendida, pero luego sonrió lascivamente.

—Hoy está en buena forma —me dijo—. Aprovéchalo si puedes. —Se rió de forma maliciosa y después pasó de largo.

Me quedé atónita. Fue como si una bomba hubiera explotado justo a mi lado y yo ni siquiera me hubiera enterado de que estaba muerta. La otra mujer había dejado la puerta abierta: entré, todavía aturdida, y después la cerré. Ella estaba frente a la cama y me daba la espalda.

Q: Por última vez, ¡no! —dijo muy enfadada cuando oyó la puerta al cerrarse—. ¡Vete!

R: Pero si acabo de llegar. —Estaba tan perpleja que contesté sin pensar a su estallido de rabia, como si me estuviera hablando a mí.

Se volvió de golpe.

Q: ¿Tú? —dijo, aterrorizada. Estaba hecha una furia. Era obvio que había querido abrocharse el chaleco, pero no le había dado tiempo de terminar: los dos botones superiores seguían desabrochados y sus pechos sobresalían por la parte superior de la prenda de una forma casi obscena. Aquella no era la mujer que yo esperaba.

Sabía que yo estaba a punto de llegar y, sin embargo, eso no le había impedido «trabajar» hasta el último momento. El rollo del teléfono, y también lo de antes, no había sido más que una farsa. Sólo quería tenerme a sus pies el mayor tiempo posible. Yo no era más que una tonta enamorada dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por ella, sólo era una agradable distracción de su rutina diaria.

R: Sí, yo —dije, todavía aturdida. Sin embargo, empezaba a notar la rabia que brotaba de mi interior—. Teníamos una cita, pero parece ser que se te ha olvidado. —Se quedó sin habla. Claro que estaba aterrorizada: evidentemente, yo acababa de descubrir el juego que había puesto en práctica conmigo. Di un paso hacia atrás—. No tiene sentido que me quede —dije, cuando empecé a dar media vuelta.

Q: Espera —me pidió, casi sin voz—. Todo esto es un malentendido.

R: ¿Un malentendido? Me parece que ya tuvimos uno hace tiempo, ¿o me equivoco? —Me reí, con todo el desprecio que pude—. Puede que sea tonta, pero no tanto como para que puedas engañarme dos veces con el mismo truco.

Di media vuelta. Ya casi había puesto la mano en el pomo de la puerta cuando ella dijo:

Q: No es ningún truco. —Por su voz, parecía completamente abatida, pero yo ya me había acostumbrado a sus dotes de actriz y no estaba dispuesta a tragarme el cuento otra vez. Quería tenerme en un puño y, si yo cedía, sería capaz de hacerme creer cualquier cosa. Pues no, no pensaba ceder. Giré el pomo y, en ese mismo instante, noté su mano en mi hombro—. Por favor, no te vayas —me suplicó.

Sí, se le daba muy bien: siempre usaba el tono de voz adecuado para cada situación.

R: ¿Y por qué iba a quedarme? —le pregunté con amargura.

Q: Quiero explicártelo...

R: Ya hemos tenido bastantes explicaciones por hoy, ¿no te parece? —Tuve la sensación de que 'todo mi cuerpo quería alejarse de ella. Aparté su mano de mi hombro y me volví. Se había puesto una bata, una especie de kimono negro que me pareció especialmente sórdido—. No es porque te hayas acostado con otra mujer. Ya sé que es tu... trabajo. —En ese momento, no me costó ningún esfuerzo imaginar lo bien que hacía su trabajo—. Pero tú sabías que yo estaba a punto de llegar. No hace ni —miré mi reloj— cinco horas que hemos hablado por teléfono. Y me has dicho una mentira, algo así como «Te estaré esperando». ¿Se te estaba haciendo demasiado larga la espera? —estaba tan rabiosa que no podía parar. Sin embargo, aún tenía curiosidad por saber cómo pretendía aclarar aquella situación.

Q: No te he mentido —replicó, casi sin fuerzas—. Te he estado esperando toda la tarde. —Trató de mirarme directamente a los ojos, pero yo eludí su mirada—. Sola —prosiguió, con una expresión muy seria.

R: ¡Qué amable! —contesté, en un tono hiriente.

Retrocedió, dolida, pero aún no estaba dispuesta a rendirse.

Q: Esa —dijo, señalando hacia la puerta— se ha presentado aquí hace una hora, sin avisar. Ya había estado aquí antes, pero no me gustó, así que le dije que no le daría ninguna cita más. —Me quedé de piedra. «¿Esas cosas también pasan?», me dije—. No quería irse. Lo ha intentado... lo ha intentado por la fuerza. —Dio media vuelta y se alejó unos pasos. Después se volvió para mirarme—. Sí, yo también soy fuerte, y no se ha salido con la suya. Aun así, no quería marcharse. ¿Qué podía hacer yo? ¿Llamar a la policía?

Entonces lo entendí: todo aquello no era más que una excusa para justificar que había calculado mal el tiempo.

R: O sea, que has hecho lo que ella quería.

Q: No todo —puntualizó.

R: Claro. —Me había enfriado por completo—. ¿Por qué ibas a dejar pasar una oportunidad así? Lo que te pagan no es precisamente calderilla, ¿verdad?

Sus ojos centellearon. ¿Estaba furiosa? ¿Iba a pegarme también a mí, visto el éxito que había tenido el recurso de la violencia con la última mujer?

Q: Sigue siendo mi trabajo —dijo, con una calma espantosa.

R: Ah, claro —contesté sarcásticamente— se me había olvidado. —Un pensamiento cruzó por mi mente y lo pronuncié en voz alta—: Y supongo que te ha dado una generosa propina por la calidad de tus servicios, ¿verdad?

Se estremeció, pero siguió contemplándome sin parpadear.

Q: Me ha pagado más del precio habitual, —admitió— eso es cierto.

R: Pues vale —me burlé—. Por lo menos, ha valido la pena molestarse.

No contestó. En su rostro había una expresión impenetrable y no fui capaz de adivinar qué estaba pensando. Sin embargo, tampoco me importaba, ahora que todo había terminado entre nosotras. Me marché y la dejé allí.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y hemos comenzado con el drama, espero que no me odien :( Y nuevamente, les pido perdón por la tardanza, espero que disfruten de los caps, y nos leemos pronto, un abrazo.<strong>_

_**Ms. Butterlfy**_


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Desde que nos habíamos conocido, no había pensado en nada que no fuera ella. Por lo menos, había dedicado el menor tiempo posible a pensar en otras cosas, y ahora me daba cuenta.

* * *

><p>Trabajaba hasta muy tarde y mis compañeros empezaron a hacer bromas y a decirme que no estaría mal que pusiera una cama en el despacho, ya que de todas formas no me marchaba nunca. Yo lo prefería así. Reprimía cualquier síntoma de arrepentimiento, por mínimo que fuera. Si de repente me descubría pensando en ella, aniquilaba de inmediato esas ideas. Cuando hacía falta, me consolaba recordándome que una relación con una prostituta —ahora ya podía pronunciar la palabra— estaba condenada al fracaso desde el principio. Sí, claro, aún estaba enamorada de ella, pero... ¿cómo habría sido nuestra relación al cabo de uno o dos años? Jamás había insinuado ni por casualidad que tuviera intención de dejar su profesión y dedicarse a otra cosa. Y yo me había empeñado en negar que estaba celosa de todas y cada una de sus clientas. La quería para mí sola.<p>

¿Y? Es normal, ¿no? Una relación con una mujer que, desde luego, no vivía en el mundo «normal» —signifique lo que signifique— que vendía su cuerpo como quien vende una mercancía, era una contradicción en sí misma. Desde el principio habíamos tenido visiones distintas del mundo. ¿Seguro? Y entonces... ¿de qué nos habíamos reído juntas? Oh, eso no eran más que cosas sin importancia, cosas de las que se reiría todo el mundo.

* * *

><p>A medida que transcurrían los días, me iba convirtiendo en una ermitaña. Estaba muy poco en casa y cuando estaba, no respondía al teléfono. De hecho, ya hacía tiempo que lo había descolgado. Iba a comprar a otra ciudad o, por lo menos, a otra parte de la ciudad. Teniendo en cuenta que vivíamos muy cerca la una de la otra, el peligro de encontrármela por casualidad aumentaba considerablemente si realizaba ese tipo de actividades en mi barrio. Antes había hecho casi lo imposible por encontrármela y no había funcionado. Ahora que era mejor que no nos viésemos —por lo menos, para mí era mejor no verla— estaba segura de que acabaríamos encontrándonos.<p>

Al cabo de unos días, una ex novia me llamó al trabajo.

—Bueno, —dijo, cuando contesté— menos mal que por lo menos te encuentro en el despacho. Parece que no tienes teléfono en casa. ¿O es que ya no vives allí?

R: Ah, hola, San—la saludé, aunque sin demasiado entusiasmo.

S: Y me parece que las cosas tampoco te van muy bien. —En eso tenía razón—. ¿Estás enamorada? —me preguntó, con curiosidad.

Me conocía demasiado bien.

R: No —negué, en un tono que desaprobaba su pregunta.

S: Ajá... —Hacía demasiado tiempo que Santana me conocía como para quedarse satisfecha con esa respuesta—. ¿Te ha dejado?

R: ¿Qué si me ha dejado? —Me reí desdeñosamente—. Yo la he dejado a ella.

S: Pues no pareces muy contenta. —No era una pregunta. Se había limitado a establecer un hecho.

R: Pues sí —repliqué, en un tono un tanto desafiante—. Sí, estoy muy contenta.

S: Ajá, —prosiguió Santana— es peor de lo que pensaba.

R: No pasa nada, —insistí, tozuda como una mula— estoy muy bien.

S: Ya, ya lo veo —dijo San, sin utilizar ningún tono en particular—. ¿Todavía te quedan días de vacaciones? —prosiguió, cambiando radicalmente de tema.

R: Me deben un montón de días —contesté, sorprendida—. ¿Por qué?

S: El motivo por el cual te he llamado es que quiero irme fuera un par de días y busco una mujer que me acompañe. Tú eres la primera en quien he pensado.

R: Pero Brittany...

S: Brittany no tiene tiempo. Está con los exámenes finales y la verdad es que si estoy por ahí la molesto y no puede estudiar. Por eso quiero irme unos días, para que pueda estudiar con tranquilidad. —Todo aquello parecía muy lógico.

R: Sí, pero... —San siempre había tenido la virtud de pillarme desprevenida con ideas como aquella. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, la sorpresa fue mayor de lo habitual.

S: A Britt no le importa que tú me acompañes. Sabe perfectamente que entre nosotras dos ya no hay nada. —No parecía en absoluto que estuviera tratando de convencerme de algo, sino que se limitaba a enumerar un hecho tras otro. Siempre me había maravillado su capacidad lógica.

Todo aquello iba demasiado rápido para mí.

R: Ya, pero...

S: ¡No quiero excusas! ¡Nos vamos a la montaña! ¿Te acuerdas de la cabaña?

Me acordaba muy bien. La cabaña había sido nuestro primer nidito de amor y allí habíamos pasado juntas los mejores momentos de nuestra relación. Cuando pensé en la cabaña, casi se me escapó una lágrima.

R: Sí —dije, tragando saliva.

Ella, sin embargo, hizo caso omiso de mi nostalgia.

S: ¿Cuándo crees que puedes cogerte esos días libres? —Le eché un vistazo a mi mesa.

R: Bueno... la verdad es que... la verdad es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Voy un poco atrasada.

Se echó a reír.

S: Lo entiendo, —dijo, como si pensara en voz alta— tú siempre has sido así.

R: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —le pregunté, muy ofendida.

S: Bueno, dime —dijo, pasando por alto mi pregunta— ¿cuándo puedes irte? ¿Mañana, pasado mañana? —Las palabras «la próxima semana» o «el mes que viene» no parecían formar parte de su vocabulario.

Finalmente, me rendí, pues sabía que cuando Santana quería algo, lo conseguía. A fin de cuentas, yo también la conocía bastante bien.

R: Dentro de un par de días —supuse— creo que habré terminado o bien delegado la mayor parte del trabajo.

S: Muy bien, —afirmó, como si ya lo supiera de antemano— pues entonces el miércoles. Te recogeré a las ocho de la mañana. —Por lo visto, ya lo tenía todo planeado.

R: ¿A las ocho? —repetí.

S: Ya sé que a esas horas no estás despierta, pero se tarda dos horas en llegar allí. Conduciré yo. Y después hay que caminar media hora más montaña arriba. —Sonaba a itinerario estricto.

«No se aceptan cambios», pensé. En realidad, la cabaña estaba bastante apartada. Allí arriba no había carreteras asfaltadas, ni siquiera una pista decente de tierra.

R: Vale, —acepté mi derrota— si conduces tú...

San se echó a reír.

S: ¿Acaso no conducía yo siempre? —Esperó un momento, para ver si yo tenía algo más que decir—. Bueno, pues entonces hasta el miércoles. Y sé puntual. Si no, te sacaré a rastras de la cama. —Todavía se reía cuando colgó. Tras aquella llamada, empecé a sentir una especie de vértigo. Me había acostumbrado tanto a mi solitario estado de melancolía, que de repente me sentí como si me hubieran lanzado desde una catapulta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo corto. Pero ya mañana sin falta les subiré el siguiente, espero que les guste *-* Y quisiera agradecerles por sus reviews, y su apoyo. Espero que hayan tenido un lindo día, nos leemos pronto, besos de algodón *-*<strong>_

**_Ms. Butterlfly_**


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

El miércoles salimos casi a la hora prevista, aunque lo cierto es que San armó bastante bulla para sacarme de la cama a las ocho en punto de la mañana. Hasta me prohibió que tomara mi café matutino —a pesar de mis contundentes protestas— y me obligó a partir en cuanto me hube puesto algo decente encima. Me pasé un rato refunfuñando porque no me había dejado tomar café, pero después me quedé dormida en el coche.

* * *

><p>Cuando desperté, prácticamente estábamos atravesando ya el puerto de montaña.<p>

S: Ya casi hemos legado, ¿lo ves? —me dijo, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta—. Mira que te gusta dormir, ¿eh?

R: Sí, sí —farfullé. Santana tenía tanta energía que me ponía nerviosa. Me recordaba a... ¡Basta! No se hablaba más de ese tema. Aparcó el coche junto a la entrada del sendero y cargamos las mochilas—. Pensaba que sólo nos íbamos a quedar un par de días —protesté, al notar cómo pesaba la mochila que San me acababa de dar.

S: Supongo que no se te habrá olvidado que tenemos que subir todo lo que necesitemos para los dos días —me explicó alegremente, mientras me entregaba otra bolsa—. Y luego volver a bajarlo, claro. Allí arriba no hay supermercados ni servicio de recogida de basuras.

R: Eso siempre me daba rabia —refunfuñé otra vez.

Me lanzó una mirada coqueta.

S: Pues yo no recuerdo que en aquella época te quejaras.

R: Entonces era completamente diferente —dije, sin hacer demasiado caso de su comentario.

S: Cuanto más tardemos en subir, más tardarás en tomarte un buen café —insistió, dispuesta a no abandonar su buen humor—. Por cierto, que lo llevas tú en la mochila.

R: Por eso pesa tanto —suspiré.

S: ¡Pues hala, vamos! —dijo, y echó a andar, tan contenta que parecía la jefa de una tropa de exploradoras. Yo me arrastré tras sus pasos.

* * *

><p>Una vez arriba, teníamos que acondicionar un poco la cabaña antes de poder empezar a usarla. Era obvio que hacía tiempo que no se utilizaba. Y eso significaba ponerlo todo en marcha: el calentador, la caldera, el gas... Cuando por fin pude tomarme un café, ya había transcurrido otra hora. Finalmente nos sentamos, momento que Santana aprovechó para acorralarme.<p>

S: Bueno, y ahora me lo cuentas todo —hablaba muy en serio.

R: No tengo nada que contar —dije, desviando bruscamente la conversación.

S: Pues yo creo que sí —insistió, muy tranquila—. Si no tuvieras nada que contar, no te mostrarías tan reservada.

R: Sólo ha sido una aventura —dije, encogiéndome de hombros—, y bastante breve, por cierto. No tiene importancia.

S: Claro, y como no tiene importancia, por eso has llevado últimamente una vida de ermitaña. ¿O es que tenías pensando meterte a monja? —Me miró. Lo sabía. Me conocía demasiado bien y no estaba dispuesta a creerse cualquier cosa que yo me inventara—. No hace mucho tiempo, te enamoraste de una mujer... —Dijo, para facilitarme un poco las cosas.

R: ¡De una mujer! —Me burlé, con todo mi desprecio—. Es una... —No supe cómo explicárselo.

San pareció un poco enfadada.

S: Bueno, pues claro que es una mujer, y no importa qué más sea, ¿o sí?

R: Vale —era incapaz de defenderme ante su lógica—. Sí, desde luego es una mujer. ¡Y qué mujer! —añadí, con otro gesto de desdén.

S: ¿Y qué te hizo para que estés tan enfadada contigo misma?

Al principio, no presté mucha atención a sus palabras, pero después me di cuenta de lo que había dicho.

R: ¿Qué estoy enfadada conmigo misma? ¡Como mucho, estaré enfadada con ella! —¿Qué pintaba yo? Si yo no había hecho nada malo... ¿verdad?

S: No, no te creo. Sé cómo te comportas cuando estás enfadada con alguien. No estás tan rabiosa como ahora. Sólo te comportas así cuando sabes que has cometido un error imperdonable —Santana hizo su diagnóstico.

No me quedó más remedio que admitir, aunque de mala gana, que tenía razón.

R: Lo que sí es un error imperdonable es enamorarse de una mujer que... —No fui capaz de decirlo en voz alta. Podía pensarlo, pero no decirlo.

S: Estás celosa —afirmó San, sin necesidad de que yo añadiera nada más—. ¿Te ha engañado con otra mujer?

R: Si sólo fuera con una... —Me eché a reír con amargura. Santana me observó con repentino interés.

S: Tal y como lo has dicho, parece que estés hablando de una ninfómana.

R: No es una ninfómana. —La verdad, esa idea ni siquiera se me había ocurrido—. Es una prostituta. —Por fin había conseguido decirlo.

S: Oh. —Pareció sorprendida, pero no horrorizada—. Eso es nuevo.

R: ¿No tienes nada más que decir? —Acababa de confesarle mi desesperación y todo lo que se le ocurría era decir que «eso es nuevo».

San me observó sin parpadear.

S: Pero acabas de decirme que te engañó con otras mujeres. ¿No se acuesta con hombres? —Vaciló, pues para ella todo aquello también era «nuevo»—. Quiero decir... ¿por trabajo?

Aunque yo creía haberme acostumbrado ya, lo cierto es que, en ese contexto, la palabra adquirió una nueva dimensión, me pareció mucho más obscena.

R: No —contesté, con cierto desdén—. Que yo sepa, no.

San sumó dos y dos.

S: O sea, que... ¿es una prostituta para mujeres?

R: Sí. —Mientras ella pensaba, yo ya me había vuelto a acostumbrar al tema—. Eso es justamente lo que es: una prostituta para mujeres.

Santana silbó.

S: Había oído hablar de esa clase de prostitutas, pero la verdad es que no acababa de creer que existieran de verdad. Quiero decir, que hubiera tanta demanda... —Hablaba sobre el tema como si fuera un ejercicio de economía, una simple cuestión de oferta y demanda.

R: Ah, sí —afirmé, con amargura—, te aseguro que la demanda es mucho mayor de lo que crees.

S: Discúlpame, por favor —volvió a observarme con cariño—, estoy tratando esta cuestión como si fuera un problema abstracto, pero entiendo perfectamente que para ti es un problema concreto.

R: No, no lo es. —Me empeñé en negarlo—. Ya no.

San me sonrió, comprensiva.

S: O sea, que en realidad te estás preocupando por una tontería, ¿verdad?

R: Es que si tú supieras... —resoplé—. ¡Lo que te he contado no es nada!

S: Vale —dijo, mientras se recostaba cómodamente en el sillón—. Pues entonces cuéntamelo todo.

* * *

><p>Al principio, no me apetecía mucho. Había tantas cosas que ni yo misma entendía... Pero después, la mirada comprensiva de San empezó a relajarme y terminé por contárselo todo. Me escuchó en silencio mientras yo hablaba, sin hacer preguntas, como si quisiera esperar antes de poner en duda mis argumentos.<p>

S: Bueno —dijo, cuando terminé—, pues estás metida en un buen lío.

Aunque sus palabras no me sirvieron precisamente de ayuda en ese momento, lo cierto es que me tranquilizaron de inmediato y consiguieron que me resultara más fácil entender por qué estaba enfadada conmigo misma.

Santana se acercó a la cocina y regresó con dos tazas de café recién hecho. Lo hizo en silencio y supuse que estaba pensando.

S: Sigues enamorada de ella —dijo después de sentarse. Antes de que yo pudiera abrir la boca, levantó una mano para impedir mis protestas—. Y si no me equivoco, puesto que te conozco muy bien, me atrevería incluso a decir que la quieres de verdad. —Estaba tan confusa que fui incapaz de pronunciar palabra. ¿Cómo podía afirmarlo con tanta seguridad, cómo podía estar tan convencida de algo que era completamente falso? Me dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva—. Recuerdo muy bien tu vena celosa. Te vuelve una persona absolutamente irracional. Después de todo lo que me has contado de ella, no creo que sea tal y como la describes. Por supuesto, no la conozco y mi experiencia con prostitutas es más bien limitada —se rió—, pero al fin y al cabo no tengo motivos para defenderla. Y después del enfrentamiento que habéis tenido, no creo que vuelva a hablarte. —Sus conclusiones eran tan lógicas como verosímiles. No me quedaba ningún argumento para rebatirlas.

R: Yo tampoco, pero la verdad es que una relación así no tenía ningún futuro —dije.

Para mí, aquello era irrevocablemente cierto.

S: Puede que tengas razón. —San reflexionó durante unos instantes y luego prosiguió—: Es más, yo creo que hasta es probable que sea como tú dices, pero eso no justifica que te hayas comportado como un elefante en una cacharrería —me observó con una mirada levemente reprobatoria—, por decirlo con suavidad.

Me sentí avergonzada y todo me empezó a dar vueltas. De repente, los recuerdos —especialmente los buenos— se agolparon en mi mente. Sin embargo, aún no estaba preparada para hacerles frente y los ahuyenté como pude.

* * *

><p>Los días que pasé con San me ayudaron a recuperarme emocionalmente. Me conocía bien, sabía cómo reaccionaba yo ante una relación y en otros tiempos, cuando aún salíamos juntas, también le había tocado librar unas cuantas batallas contra mis celos.<p>

Me sentí como si ella me protegiera con su preocupación y su cariño. A medida que mi cuerpo se iba relajando, empecé a darme cuenta de lo mucho que lo había maltratado.

La falta de sueño era más que evidente, hasta el punto de que a veces dormía toda la noche y buena parte del día. También me ayudó el hecho de estar en un lugar tan aislado como aquella cabaña: no había teléfono, ni radio ni conexión alguna con el mundo exterior, a excepción de lo que habíamos subido a cuestas y de lo que veíamos delante de nuestros ojos.

* * *

><p>La última noche abrimos la última botella de vino que con tanto esfuerzo habíamos subido hasta la cabaña. San lo había planificado todo tan bien, que al día siguiente descenderíamos por la colina con las mochilas prácticamente vacías.<p>

Yo seguía sin tomar una decisión.

R: Sé perfectamente —dije— que no soportaría estar preguntándome a cada momento qué estará haciendo. Pero tampoco puedo hacer ver que no me importa.

San sacudió la cabeza, un poco molesta por mi obstinación.

S: Pero una relación no se basa en eso, no se basa en saber con quién o con cuántas personas se acuesta una. —Me observó con una mirada penetrante—. Y mucho menos en este caso, pues está claro que para ella no significa nada.

R: Ya lo sé —dije—, eso ya me lo dijiste entonces. Pero no puedo cambiar, soy muy celosa. No puedo separar el amor del sexo. —Apoyé la cabeza en las manos y miré a San—. Tenía que pasarme a mí: conocer a una mujer cuya profesión es precisamente esa.

San se echó a reír.

S: Te lo mereces. Me acuerdo de cómo me ponías de los nervios en aquella época... ¡Ni siquiera podía mirar a otra mujer!

R: Pero... ¿por qué tienes que hacerlo cuando estás conmigo, eh? —Me pregunté por qué siempre me tocaba repetir cosas tan obvias y fáciles de entender.

S: ¿Y cuándo querías que lo hiciera, si estábamos juntas casi todo el tiempo? —San me observó afablemente—. Estoy segura de que ella no mira a otras mujeres por la calle. Me refiero a que no lo hace por cuestiones profesionales. ¿O sí?

R: No —dije con desdén—. En realidad, ni siquiera le gusta salir.

S: Lo entiendo —asintió San. De repente, se echó a reír, como si se le acabara de ocurrir una idea—. Eso me suena a relación más bien «casera», ¿verdad? ¡Lo que siempre habías deseado!

No estaba dispuesta a dejarme convencer tan fácilmente.

R: Sí, pero...

S: ¡Nada de «sí, pero»! —a Santana se le escapó un gruñido involuntario—. Se acuesta con otras mujeres y seguirá haciéndolo, porque así es como se gana la vida. —Me estremecí. San lo advirtió y prosiguió en un tono más cariñoso—: Pero lo importante es que habléis, que os riáis juntas, que os sentéis a ver la tele juntas mientras coméis cacahuetes... Esas son las cosas que unen a las personas, las cosas más sencillas del mundo: hablar de lo que haréis para cenar, ir de compras juntas, pasaros un fin de semana entero sin hacer nada excepto disfrutar del hecho de estar juntas. —Me observó de nuevo con aire interrogante—. Para mí, esa es la diferencia entre una aventurilla y una relación de verdad. Por supuesto, ambas cosas tienen una base en común y es que tiene que existir atracción sexual, pero... ¿hasta qué punto es importante el sexo en una relación? Puede que el cinco por ciento, pero el otro noventa y cinco lo tienes que llenar con otras cosas. —Solté un enérgico gruñido de protesta y San se echó a reír alegremente—. Sí, ya lo sé, al principio es más, mucho más. Todavía me acuerdo de las primeras semanas que pasamos juntas. —Sonrió, pero luego se puso seria—. Llenar las noches es muy fácil; lo difícil es llenar los días. —Se inclinó sobre mí y me apartó el pelo de los ojos—. ¿Quieres acostarte conmigo esta noche? —me propuso cordialmente.

La miré, asombrada. Hasta ese momento, ni siquiera se me había ocurrido que fuera eso lo que buscaba. Vacilé. Me había ayudado mucho a lo largo de los últimos días, pero no me imaginaba a mí misma agradeciéndoselo de esa forma. A pesar de todo, no quería herirla.

R: No creo que sea una buena idea —dije, mirándola. Recé para que no me malinterpretara.

S: Ah, no te preocupes —dijo. Me había entendido perfectamente—. No era un ofrecimiento sexual —matizó, con un grado de confianza en sí misma que yo soy incapaz de alcanzar en estos asuntos—, pero he pensado que unos cuantos mimos no nos harían daño.

Sabía que aquello no era normal en ella.

R: No me digas que ahora eres monógama —exclamé, sin acabar de creérmelo.

Santana soltó una carcajada.

S: No te lo creerías, ¿verdad? —Se serenó—. Y harías bien. No, no soy monógama. Pero eso no significa —prosiguió, al advertir mi reacción— que me pase el día pensando en el sexo o que me dedique a perseguir a toda mujer que se cruce en mi camino... especialmente si se trata de una ex novia con la cual rompí porque era demasiado celosa y pretendía que yo fuera monógama.

Tragué saliva.

R: Aun así... —dije, aunque la idea de dejarme mimar por ella un ratito me parecía de lo más apetecible.

S: Aun así —repitió, muy seria—, le eres fiel. —Sentí como si me estallara la cabeza. ¡Ni siquiera había pensado en eso! San prosiguió, más seria que antes—. Dices que la odias y que no quieres volver a verla en tu vida, pero eres incapaz de engañarla. —Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla—. La quieres —concluyó, en tono comprensivo. Me quedé allí sentada, incapaz de moverme. Ella se alejó hacia la puerta y luego se volvió—. Mi oferta sigue en pie —dijo, con una sonrisa—. Y te juro por lo más sagrado que no tengo intención de robarle nada.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey, ¿que tal todo? Bueno aquí con un nuevo cap, lamento la demora :c pero no he podido tener tiempo, yo creo que lo más seguro es que actualice día por medio &amp; dependiendo de como sea el capítulo, subiré dos. O tal vez día seguido. Quisiera agradecerles por seguir la historia, sus reviews, espero que hayan tenido un buen comienzo de semana, besos de algodon.<em>**

**_Cualquier duda mi twitter: achelesflawless_**

**_Ms. Butterfly_**


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Al día siguiente regresé a mi apartamento de un humor bastante distinto al que tenía cuando me marché. Sin embargo, todavía me acechaban las dudas y estaba convencida de que aún tardaría un par de días en asimilar todo lo que San me había dicho en la cabaña. Y entonces... ¿qué debía hacer entonces? La verdad es que no tenía ni idea. Una cosa estaba clara: la situación se estaba volviendo insostenible. Lo más seguro era que tuviera que mudarme a otra ciudad. Sí, esa sería la solución más fácil.

* * *

><p>Un poco más calmada, me dirigí a la cocina para calentar el agua del café. Ya tenía el hervidor en la mano cuando sonó el teléfono.<p>

Puesto que no contestar era ya casi una costumbre, tardé un poco en reaccionar. El teléfono siguió sonando y me puso nerviosa... por varios motivos. Fue entonces cuando recordé que San había prometido llamarme en cuanto llegara a casa. Casi pude oír su voz regañándome por no coger el teléfono, así que finalmente contesté.

Al otro lado de la línea se oía una respiración agitada, pero esta vez ni siquiera pensé que pudiera tratarse de un psicópata.

R: ¿Qué quieres? —pregunté, más bruscamente de lo que pretendía. La respiración era cada vez más audible y parecía muy fatigosa. De repente, se hizo el silencio y, al cabo de un momento, me llegó un ruido irreconocible a través del auricular. Se hizo de nuevo el silencio. «¿Ha pasado del sexo telefónico al acoso telefónico?», me pregunté. ¡A lo mejor tendría que haber sido ella quien se fuera de fin de semana a la cabaña con San!— Di algo —exclamé, en tono amenazador— o cuelgo. —Oí de nuevo aquel ruido extraño y después, de repente, su voz.

Q: Por favor... —dijo, casi sin fuerzas.

No parecía su voz. Parecía como si procediera de un sótano o como si hablara a través de un pedazo de algodón, o ambas cosas a la vez.

R: ¿Sí? —pregunté en tono de expectación, el mismo que había utilizado ella la primera vez que la llamé.

Q: Por favor —oí de nuevo su voz a través del auricular, muy débil—. ¿Puedes venir?

¿Tan pronto? ¡Y eso que San pensaba que jamás volvería a dirigirme la palabra! Su respiración seguía siendo agitada y me pregunté qué estaría haciendo. No podía ir. Esa noche, no. Aún tenía que pensar en todas las cosas que me habían estado rondando por la cabeza a lo largo de los últimos días.

R: No hace ni un cuarto de hora que he llegado a casa —dije—, y la verdad es que no tenía la más mínima intención de salir esta noche.

De nuevo percibí aquel sonido irreconocible, más alto en esta ocasión. No, no era irreconocible: sonaba como un lamento.

Q: ¡Por favor, ayúdame! —Me pregunté qué estaba pasando. ¿Tanto me deseaba?

R: ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté, molesta.

Q: Por favor, ven —susurró de nuevo, muy débilmente. Allí estaba pasando algo. La línea se quedó otra vez en silencio: dejé de oír la respiración, pero estaba segura de que no había colgado. Esperé un poco y luego colgué. «¿Qué hago?», me pregunté. Tenía una voz muy rara, casi desesperada. Por otro lado, yo conocía de sobra sus dotes de actriz. ¿Qué me encontraría en su casa si iba a verla?

* * *

><p>Regresé lentamente a la cocina, mientras mi inquietud iba en aumento. No podía quedarme en casa, tenía que descubrir qué estaba pasando. Y si lo único que quería era vengarse de mí, si lo único que pretendía era que se las pagara, me daría cuenta a tiempo.<p>

Cogí la chaqueta y me dirigí a su casa con paso vacilante. Pulsé el botón del interfono correspondiente a su apartamento y me abrió de inmediato. Subí en el ascensor hasta su planta y, una vez frente a la puerta, vacilé antes de pulsar el timbre. La puerta se abrió muy despacio. No la vi por ninguna parte. Entré y eché un vistazo a mí alrededor.

Después me volví para cerrar la puerta y entonces la vi. Estaba medio encogida detrás de la puerta, apoyada en la pared. Apenas se sostenía en pie. Llevaba el kimono negro, pero no se había abrochado el cinturón. No llevaba nada más debajo de aquella prenda. Tenía la cabeza inclinada, pero la levantó y me miró:

R: ¡Dios mío! —exclamé, horrorizada. Su cara estaba cubierta de sangre y ni siquiera le veía los ojos. Me abalancé sobre ella y traté de sujetarla. Dejó escapar un gemido de dolor—. Dios mío —me oí repetir. La cogí por los brazos e hice caso omiso de sus gritos de dolor—. Ven —le susurré—, tengo que llevarte a la cama. —Se quejaba a cada paso que daba. Abrí la puerta de la habitación y la ayudé a tumbarse en la cama tan despacio como pude. Gemía de una forma espantosa. La miré y me sentí totalmente impotente. Me senté junto a ella en la cama y ese movimiento, apenas perceptible, la hizo quejarse otra vez. Quise consolarla, pero... ¿qué podía hacer yo, si le dolía todo?— ¿Qué ha pasado? —le pregunté. Intentó contestarme, pero tenía los labios partidos y muy hinchados. Le hice una señal para que no hablara—. Déjalo... Ahora no tiene importancia. Voy a llamar una ambulancia. —Cogí el teléfono, que estaba sobre la mesilla de noche.

Q: ¡No! —exclamó, con decisión.

No la entendí.

R: Pero tienes que ir a un hospital. Es necesario que te vea un médico.

De nuevo intentó hablar.

Q: Nada de hospitales —susurró con gran esfuerzo—, nada de policía.

Yo ni siquiera había caído en eso, pero lo cierto es que también tendría que llamar a la policía. ¿Por qué no quería que lo hiciera? Era obvio que alguien la había atacado.

R: Sé razonable... ¡Yo no puedo ayudarte! Estás herida. Déjame llamar una ambulancia, por favor.

Negó con la cabeza, trabajosamente, y su rostro se contrajo en un gesto de dolor. Me sentí impotente. Mis conocimientos médicos se limitaban a saber hacer unos cuantos masajes que, desde luego, no serían de ayuda en esos momentos. Siguió quejándose y yo pensé que debía hacer algo. Llamé a San.

S: Te he llamado tres veces —me saludó alegremente—. ¿Estabas durmiendo otra vez?

R: No —le contesté en un susurro. Se dio cuenta al instante de que algo no iba bien.

S: ¿Qué pasa?

R: Necesito un médico.

S: ¿Qué te has hecho? —me preguntó, sobresaltada—. Pero si acabamos de volver...

R: No es para mí.

Por muy extraño que resulte, pareció como si aquello lo explicara todo.

S: Estás con ella —dijo. No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

R: Sí —respondí.

S: Dame la dirección —dijo. No me preguntó por qué, ni tampoco me dijo que fuera a un hospital. Si a lo largo de los últimos días no me hubiera dado cuenta de lo útiles que podían llegar a ser su amabilidad y su calma innatas, lo habría sabido en ese momento. Realmente, era una persona muy especial. Le di la dirección—. Voy a intentar contactar con una doctora que conozco. Espero que esté en casa.

R: ¡Yo también! —dije, en tono apremiante—. ¡Y por favor, date prisa!

San no dijo nada más y colgó. Sabía que haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano, así que lo único que podía hacer yo era esperar. Me pareció una eternidad. Intenté limpiarle la sangre de la cara con una toallita, pero se quejaba tanto que abandoné la idea.

* * *

><p>Cuando sonó el timbre miré el reloj: habían transcurrido cuarenta y cinco minutos. Abrí la puerta y una mujer de pelo gris, de unos cincuenta y tantos años, se precipitó al interior del apartamento. Di por supuesto que era la doctora, pero no se molestó en presentarse.<p>

—¿Dónde está? —me preguntó sin rodeos.

Le señalé la habitación y pasó a toda prisa junto a mí. La seguí y me la encontré junto a la cama: se estaba subiendo las mangas de la blusa blanca. Sacó un estetoscopio de la bolsa y miró hacia la cama.

—¡Malditos tíos! —dijo, muy molesta.

La miré. No dije nada, pero estaba prácticamente segura de que aquello no lo había hecho un «maldito tío». La doctora la examinó con rapidez y profesionalidad. Ella se quejaba, pero la doctora le hablaba en susurros.

—No pasa nada, bonita. Ya casi está. —Cuando terminó se incorporó para mirarme—. Creo que ha tenido mucha suerte. Por lo que yo he visto, no hay lesiones internas, pero de todas formas habría que hacerle una radiografía.

Desde la cama, nos llegó un leve quejido de protesta.

—Ya lo sé, bonita, ya he visto la cama. Su vida no corre peligro —dijo, volviéndose de nuevo hacia mí—. En cuanto pueda caminar, llévala a un hospital y que le hagan radiografías. Si ya han transcurrido unos días, no os harán preguntas —me miró—. ¡Prométeme que lo harás! —Asentí, puesto que era una orden—. ¿Es tu novia? —me preguntó. Aquello me pilló completamente por sorpresa. En cualquier otro momento, no habría contestado a la pregunta, ni tampoco hubiera sabido cuál era la respuesta, pero en ese momento me limité a asentir por segunda vez—. Teniendo en cuenta a lo que os dedicáis —suspiró la doctora—, tendríais que cuidar un poco más la una de la otra.

¡Pensaba que yo era una...! A pesar de la gravedad de la situación, no pude evitar una sonrisa.

R: La cuidaré —le prometí— y en cuanto pueda caminar, la llevaré a que le hagan radiografías.

La doctora me miró directamente a los ojos.

—Bien —dijo al fin—, estoy segura de que lo harás. —Sacó un block de recetas y escribió algo—. Ve a comprar esto a la farmacia que está abierta toda la noche y dale una pastilla cada hora durante las próximas doce horas.

Asentí, muy obediente. De todas formas, aquella mujer tampoco habría aceptado un no por respuesta. Dio media vuelta y se alejó hacia la puerta.

R: Sí, pero... —dije, extendiendo un brazo. La doctora se detuvo junto al umbral.

—Ya está arreglado —dijo. Después se marchó y yo me quedé allí, junto a la puerta, absolutamente atónita.

Un débil lamento procedente de la habitación me hizo volver a la realidad. Me acerqué a la cama y la miré. Me observó a través de la ranura en que se había convertido un ojo. El otro estaba tan hinchado que ni siquiera podía abrirlo.

R: Voy en un momento a la farmacia —le comuniqué—, a buscar las pastillas.

Q: No —protestó, con voz tan débil que apenas entendí lo que decía.

Me arrodillé junto a la cama.

R: Vuelvo enseguida, pero tengo que ir. Cerraré la puerta por fuera. ¿Dónde tienes las llaves? —Si no me equivocaba al interpretar sus gestos, me estaba señalando el bolso. Lo abrí, encontré la llave y la cogí—. Vuelvo enseguida —le dije con dulzura, para que se tranquilizara. Acaricié el aire junto a su mejilla, evitando tocarla para no causarle aún más dolor. Después me fui a toda prisa.

* * *

><p>Aquella noche fue una auténtica pesadilla para ella, a pesar de las pastillas que le hacía tomar cada hora. Apenas podía tragarlas. Me quedé allí sentada, mirándola: cada vez que le daba una pastilla dormía un rato y, sin embargo, gritaba de terror hasta en sueños. En una ocasión gritó «¡No!» en voz alta y después se despertó. Le di otra pastilla, aunque aún no había pasado una hora. Todo siguió igual hasta que se hizo de día y entonces cayó en un profundo sueño del que no había forma de despertarla. Me senté en un sillón, envuelta en una manta, y yo también me quedé dormida de inmediato. Me desperté al oír sus gemidos y cuando me despejé, me di cuenta de que estaba intentando levantarse.<p>

R: ¿Estás loca? —Dije, mientras me ponía en pie de un salto—. ¡Vuelve inmediatamente a la cama!

Se tumbó de nuevo, sin dejar de quejarse.

Q: Tengo que irme —murmuró, entre los labios hinchados. Tenía peor aspecto que la noche anterior. El kimono se le había caído y pude ver la parte superior de su cuerpo: tenía la piel cubierta de moretones y rasguños. Más exactamente, digamos que entre moretón y moretón se veía un poco de piel.

R: Tonterías —repliqué con firmeza—. Quédate en la cama y dime qué quieres, que yo iré a buscarlo.

Q: No quiero nada —se resignó, suspirando con gran esfuerzo.

R: Perfecto —dije. Me acerqué a la cama y me arrodillé junto a ella—. ¿Te duele mucho? —Pregunta estúpida: era obvio que le dolía.

Q: Estoy bien —afirmó. Un instante después, se le crispó el rostro de dolor.

R: ¿Quieres otra pastilla? —le pregunté, preocupada. Susurró algo, pero tuve que inclinarme casi hasta apoyar la oreja en sus labios.

Q: Quiero... salir... de... aquí... —Le costó un esfuerzo terrible pronunciar esas palabras. «¡No me extraña que quiera salir de aquí!», pensé.

R: ¿Quieres que te lleve a mi casa? —Me horrorizó la idea de los cuatro pisos, pero si era eso lo que ella quería...

Movió la cabeza imperceptiblemente, pero ese gesto le costó un nuevo grito de dolor.

Q: París —jadeó, casi sin fuerzas. ¿A París? «¿Y cómo piensa hacerlo?», me pregunté. Y además, ¿pretendía pasarse varios días metida en un hotel en esas condiciones, cuando ni siquiera se tenía en pie? Lo mejor era que se quedara dónde estaba.

R: Cuando estés un poco mejor, iremos a París —le dije.

Cerró los puños con fuerza.

Q: ¡Ahora! —insistió, con las pocas fuerzas que pudo reunir.

R: No puede ser —le dije, en tono tranquilizador—. No aguantarás. Tienes que esperar un par de días.

Q: Por favor... —susurró, completamente agotada.

¿Qué se suponía que debía responder yo?

R: Vale, de acuerdo —suspiré—. Te llevaré a París: no sé cómo, pero te prometo que te llevaré. —La crispación de su cuerpo desapareció—. Reservaré una habitación —dije, mientras me ponía en pie—. ¿Prefieres algún hotel en particular?

De nuevo trató de decir algo. Al principio no la entendí, pero luego la oí decir:

Q: Hotel no.

R: ¿Hotel no? ¿Quieres dormir debajo de un puente en ese estado? —Empezaba a sospechar que las heridas le habían afectado algo más que el cuerpo.

Q: Apartamento —dijo débilmente. Levantó la mano y señaló otra vez el bolso. Me sentí un poco confusa: ¿tenía un apartamento en el bolso? Cogí el bolso y lo dejé sobre la cama, a su lado—. Abre —dijo. Lo abrí—. Direcciones —prosiguió ella. Supuse que quería una agenda y busqué una. Encontré un pequeño anuario de bolsillo: no era la voluminosa agenda encuadernada en piel en la que anotaba sus citas. Respiraba con muchas dificultades—. Primera página —jadeó, con sus últimas fuerzas.

Abrí el anuario. En la primera página figuraba su nombre y una dirección de París. La miré, con gesto interrogante.

R: ¿Aquí es donde quieres ir? ¿Siempre te quedas ahí cuando vas a París? —Asintió, con los ojos cerrados. Bueno, por lo menos me pareció que asentía—. ¿Quieres que llame? ¿Quién vive ahí?

Susurró algo ininteligible. Me incliné de nuevo.

Q: Mi... —la oí decir. ¿Quién? ¿Su amiga, su madre, su prima? En ese momento, se me ocurrió que jamás había pensado que ella también debía de tener una familia. Respiró profundamente, al menos hasta donde se lo permitieron sus fuerzas—. Mi... Apartamento —dijo.

R: ¿Es tu apartamento? —Su respuesta fue muy débil, pero supuse que intentaba confirmar mis palabras. No quise pensar en lo que significaba todo aquello: tenía la dirección, sabía lo que ella quería... Ahora sólo quedaba el problema del transporte. Pensé en voz alta—: No puedes caminar, así que descartado lo de meterte en un tren o en avión —paseé de un lado a otro de la habitación—. O sea, que sólo nos queda mi coche. —La miré, tratando de imaginar cómo podía alguien en su estado soportar un viaje en coche de varias horas—. No sé si lo aguantarás.

Q: Lo... con... seguiré... —murmuró de nuevo. Ella tenía que saberlo. Y además, poseía una voluntad capaz de mover montañas, o eso esperaba yo. Por lo menos, una voluntad capaz de mover su cuerpo hasta París.

R: Pues entonces, vale —me rendí, resignada. Si la cosa no funcionaba, yo me daría cuenta, y entonces no le quedaría más remedio que acostumbrarse a la idea de quedarse en casa hasta que estuviera mejor—. Voy a casa recoger unas cuantas cosas y después vuelvo con el coche. No tardaré mucho —trató de abrir los ojos, hinchados, en un gesto instintivo de miedo, pero el dolor le impidió hacerlo. Se quejó de una forma espantosa—. Vuelvo enseguida. Cerraré la puerta por fuera. Ayer no pasó nada, ¿verdad? ¡No tengas miedo! —Cogí la llave y me marché.

* * *

><p>Ya en casa, metí unas cuantas cosas en una bolsa, cogí dinero y cheques de viaje y me apresuré todo lo que pude. Cogí también todo el material blando que encontré: mantas, cojines y —¡cómo iba a olvidármela!— una bolsa de agua caliente. Después lo llevé todo al coche. Cometí una infracción y entré en la calle peatonal para poder aparcar delante de su puerta. Cuando entré en su apartamento, estaba otra vez intentando ponerse en pie: se hallaba a medio camino entre estar tumbada y estar sentada. La ayudé a terminar de sentarse.<p>

R: Me parece que es hora de ponerse en marcha —dije—. Tienes que vestirte.

Me dirigí a su armario. Al parecer, también allí había establecido una clara distinción entre su trabajo y su vida privada: no había ni una sola prenda de cuero. Busqué unas cuantas prendas cómodas y prácticas.

Sólo encontré ropa interior de seda, pero de todas formas la cogí. En el interior del armario encontré también una maleta y lo metí todo dentro, excepto lo que quería que se pusiera para el viaje: un chándal. Menos mal que tenía uno. De todas formas, estaba claro que hacía deporte. Regresé junto a la cama.

R: ¿Crees que podrás ayudarme? —le pregunté. Asintió débilmente. Le di la parte superior del chándal, pero fue incapaz de levantar los brazos sin ayuda y finalmente los dejó caer a los lados, decepcionada—. No pasa nada —la tranquilicé—, ya lo hago yo. —Instantes después, me dispuse a bajar su maleta al coche—. Vuelvo enseguida a buscarte —dije.

Q: No —protestó. No quería quedarse sola ni un minuto más.

Me colgué la bolsa en un hombro y apoyé su brazo en mi otro hombro. Se quejó de dolor, pero no le hice caso: la cogí por la cintura y la obligué a levantarse. Se quejó de nuevo, pero se apoyó en mí como pudo. Me pregunté cómo terminaría todo aquello. Ni siquiera habíamos conseguido aún salir de la habitación.

R: ¿Estás segura de que esto es una buena idea? —le pregunté, con cautela. Su reacción fue violenta. Reunió todas sus fuerzas y dio un paso, mientras yo la sujetaba. Tras un gran esfuerzo, conseguimos llegar al coche. La acomodé entre mantas y cojines en el asiento trasero y recé para que aquello fuera suficiente. Completamente agotada, se derrumbó cuando yo me senté en el asiento del conductor. Tal vez se había quedado dormida: le había dado otra pastilla antes de salir del apartamento, pues de haber estado despierta no habría soportado el dolor. Cuando arranqué el coche, soltó un grito—. ¿Estás convencida de lo que haces? —le pregunté, mirándola a través del espejo retrovisor.

Q: Sí —gruñó, con los dientes apretados. Sería mejor que no se lo volviera a preguntar.

* * *

><p>Los primeros kilómetros, antes de llegar a la autopista, fueron espantosos. Me entraron ganas de dar la vuelta o, por lo menos, de ponerme unos tapones para los oídos, pues no paraba de quejarse. Sin embargo, dejé de oírla cuando llegamos a la autopista: se había quedado inconsciente. De hecho, era lo mejor, así que esperé que se mantuviera en ese estado el máximo tiempo posible. Durante el trayecto paré dos veces sin que se despertara. La observé con atención: su rostro, hinchado, estaba contraído por el dolor. Muy posiblemente, el estado de inconsciencia impedía que su mente pensara en las heridas, pero no protegía a su cuerpo del dolor. Seguía quejándose de vez en cuando, aunque por suerte no se despertaba.<p>

Tras la última parada, me encontré de repente en las zonas industriales de los alrededores de París y, como siempre, me sorprendió aquella súbita transformación. Al principio casi no se veían casas, sólo algunas granjas agrícolas, pero de pronto empezaron a surgir amplias avenidas y complejos industriales que se extendían a derecha e izquierda.

Aquel paisaje artificial no parecía tener fin. Uno tras otro, se sucedían junto a la ventanilla del coche edificios de aspecto fantasmagórico y luces chillonas. Junto a almacenes bajos, aislados y de aspecto desamparado, había edificios altos cuyas azoteas no veía desde el coche: un edificio bajo, otro puntiagudo, uno bajo... Parecía un lúgubre cuadro futurista rodeado de unas luces espectaculares que lo teñían de colores. La estética de aquellas construcciones me hacía sentir como si estuviera prisionera; todo lo que me rodeaba relampagueaba en torno a mí como si fueran imágenes en una pantalla de cine gigantesca.

No supe cuánto tiempo había transcurrido antes de que el escenario cambiara. Los barrios periféricos pobres de París, con su particular estética, no podían competir con la zona industrial. ¡Qué perversión! Aquí vivía la gente que trabajaba en aquel mundo de ciencia ficción. Tuve que prestar atención al tráfico. Aunque fuera de noche, las calles de París siempre parecían un atasco en hora punta. Tenía que atravesar la ciudad e incluso tomar parte en la incomparable experiencia de meterme en el tráfico de los alrededores del Arco de Triunfo. Ahora, de noche, me sentía capaz de hacerlo, pero de día no lo hubiera intentado ni por todo el oro del mundo. Seguí conduciendo, en busca de la calle que conducía a su apartamento. Ya no quedaba muy lejos. De repente, la oí gemir y miré por el espejo retrovisor.

R: ¿Estás despierta? —Como respuesta, percibí un ruido espantoso y luego un sonido áspero, como si alguien hubiera frotado un metal contra otro.

Q: ¿Dónde...? —preguntó, con una voz apenas inteligible.

R: Estamos en París —le contesté en tono cariñoso—. Tu apartamento tiene que estar por aquí, en algún sitio. —Tenía curiosidad por ver su apartamento pero, sobre todo, deseaba que tuviera ascensor.

Encontré el edificio y aparqué en la calle. De repente, me pregunté qué estaba haciendo yo en París. Esperé aún unos momentos, para que ambas tuviéramos tiempo de recobrarnos, y luego salí del coche. Abrí la puerta de atrás.

R: ¿Puedes salir? —le pregunté con cautela. Se movió un poco.

Q: Lo intentaré —dijo.

Cogí su bolso del coche y busqué la llave, que estaba escondida en el fondo de un bolsillo interior, atada a una bonita cadena de plata. La sostuve unos momentos en mis manos y la contemplé. En ese momento, ella se quejó en voz alta y me volví a toda prisa para mirarla. Tenía el rostro contraído por el dolor. Me acerqué, le pasé un brazo por encima de mis hombros y la sujeté por la cintura. La acompañé hasta la puerta y la abrí. Muy despacio, la ayudé a entrar y la puerta se cerró por sí sola cuando estuvimos dentro.

* * *

><p>Nos hallábamos en un vestíbulo de enormes dimensiones: a derecha e izquierda había amplias escaleras de caracol que llevaban a la planta superior.<p>

R: ¡Mi madre! —Estaba abrumada y profundamente impresionada. En ese momento, la noté estremecerse junto a mí, lo cual me ayudó a bajar de la nube y a ocuparme de lo que tenía entre manos. No vi ascensores por ninguna parte. Aquel edificio parecía una construcción original del siglo XVIII—. ¿En qué planta está tu apartamento? —le pregunté, con cierta aprensión.

Q: Primera. —Su voz sonaba muy débil. Levantó apenas la mano para señalar hacia la derecha—. Ascensor.

Noté cierto alivio. Que su apartamento estuviera en la primera planta era una buena cosa, pero seguramente aquello que se veía al final de las escaleras no era la primera planta.

Y subir hasta allí... Aquellas escaleras tenían por lo menos medio kilómetro. Prefería el ascensor, la verdad.

La llevé muy despacio hacia la derecha, aunque no veía ninguna clase de aparato tecnológico por allí. Finalmente, cuando llegamos a la esquina del vestíbulo de entrada, vi las puertas del ascensor, que estaban ocultas por completo tras una columna de mármol y lucían una decoración de lo más suntuosa. Entramos en el ascensor, cerré la puerta desde el interior y pulsé el botón donde decía «1».

Tal y como yo había sospechado, en realidad era la segunda planta. Había otro piso entremedio. Seguimos subiendo y, al llegar a la planta indicada como primera, encontramos dos puertas. Ella se dirigió de inmediato hacia la de la izquierda. La acompañé hasta la puerta y abrí con la segunda llave del llavero. Una vez dentro del apartamento, me señaló sin decir nada el camino de la habitación... si es que se podía llamar así a aquel tocador francés.

La ayudé a tumbarse en la cama, un ensueño francés de seda y terciopelo, y le quité los zapatos, pero no me atreví a desnudarla. La cubrí con una manta y la miré. Apenas podía mantenerse despierta. Me incliné y la besé delicadamente en la nariz, que parecía la parte menos dañada de su anatomía.

R: Duerme —le dije—. Ya estás en París.

Cerró los ojos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Buenas tardes, peques.<em>**

**_Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi, que tengan una bonita noche, gracias por sus reviews, que me motivan *-* Besos de algodón, nos leemos pronto._**

**_Ms. Butterfly_**


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

Me pasé media hora dando vueltas por el barrio antes de encontrar un sitio para aparcar y, cuando lo encontré, no se hallaba precisamente cerca. No estaba muy segura de volver a encontrar el apartamento. Me sentía tan agotada que las señales de tráfico temblaban ante mis ojos. Suspirando, aparqué el coche y después de buscar un poco, encontré el camino de regreso al apartamento. Lo primero que hice fue comprobar si seguía durmiendo.

Dormía, pues estaba muerta de cansancio, pero aún parecía inquieta. Sin embargo, de momento no había nada que yo pudiera hacer al respecto.

* * *

><p>Me sentía demasiado cansada para inspeccionar el apartamento, pero tenía la impresión de que era muy grande. En la habitación que había junto a la que ocupaba ella vi una chaise longue perfecta para dormir. Además, desde allí podía oírla si dejaba la puerta entreabierta. A pesar de que su cama era muy grande, no quería dormir junto a ella, pues me asustaba darle un golpe sin querer y hacerle aún más daño.<p>

Cuando me desperté por la mañana, me costó un poco recordar dónde estaba. Con mi habitual aturdimiento matutino, elaboré mentalmente una lista de posibilidades: no era mi apartamento, ni el suyo... En ese momento, me llegó un débil gemido desde la habitación contigua. ¡París! Eso sirvió para despertarme del todo. Me levanté y fui a ver cómo se encontraba. Se retorcía en la cama, inquieta, pero aún estaba dormida; no me pareció que despertarla sirviera para mejorar la situación. Me senté con cuidado en la cama y me dediqué a observarla: me pareció que tenía la cara más azul y más negra que el día anterior.

Era horripilante, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que era una mujer hermosa, pero me tranquilicé un poco al recordar lo que había dicho la doctora. Y estaba segura de que, con el tiempo, todas sus heridas externas desaparecerían. En cuanto a lo que sucedería con las heridas internas —las que no eran físicas—, no había forma de saberlo.

* * *

><p>Supuse que seguiría durmiendo un poco más pues, de hecho, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Me levanté de la cama y eché un vistazo a mí alrededor. Justo al lado de la habitación había un baño: entré y descubrí una bañera, ¡y qué bañera! Era enorme, no estaba empotrada y tenía unas patas que parecían zarpas de león. El baño entero era una auténtica orgía de lujo. Bueno, no, quizá «orgía» sea una exageración, pero lo cierto es que allí una podía encontrar todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse bien, y todo de primerísima clase.<p>

No me costó mucho imaginar lo bien que le sentaban sus escapaditas a París.

Salí del baño y eché otro vistazo a la cama. Seguía inquieta y no dejaba de moverse, pero me pareció que su respiración era más acompasada. Salí al pasillo que había justo delante de su habitación: aparentemente, hacia la izquierda se hallaban las estancias de uso más cotidiano, mientras que hacia la derecha había una puerta que daba a otra habitación y unos cuantos muebles antiguos, probablemente estilo Luis XV. Decidí ir hacia la izquierda: suponía que la cocina estaría en esa dirección y lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos era una buena taza de café.

No me había equivocado: la cocina estaba al final del pasillo. Era exactamente la clase de cocina que cualquiera esperaría encontrar en un apartamento así: grande, antigua y perfectamente equipada. Me pregunté para qué la quería, si jamás cocinaba. Busqué una cafetera y encontré dos: la primera era una de esas norteamericanas, como la que había visto en la cocina de su casa de Alemania; la segunda era la clásica cafetera francesa, de las que se enroscan a mano. Elegí la segunda, pues me pareció más adecuada para mi primer día en París. También encontré café, pero no leche, ni siquiera en polvo. El café con leche tendría que esperar.

* * *

><p>Cuando el café estuvo listo, me serví una taza y regresé a la habitación. Ella seguía durmiendo. Mejor así, pensé, mientras empezaba una ruta turística por el apartamento. Ya había visto que tras la cocina se hallaba otra habitación pequeña, que probablemente había sido el dormitorio del servicio en otros tiempos. ¡Ah, qué tiempos aquellos! En el mismo pasillo, frente a la cocina, había un comedor y otra habitación que, probablemente, se había destinado al mismo uso que la primera.<p>

Esta vez, cuando salí del cuarto donde ella dormía, me dirigí hacia la derecha: la primera puerta de la derecha daba a un dormitorio que, al parecer, ya no se utilizaba. A la izquierda había una especie de biblioteca o eso me pareció, a juzgar por las antiguas estanterías que cubrían las paredes. Sin embargo, era obvio que la habitación ya no servía a ese propósito. Junto a la ventana había un escritorio grande, cuya superficie estaba parcialmente inclinada. Me acerqué y descubrí que en la parte horizontal de la mesa había un par de collages, mientras que en la superficie inclinada descansaba un elaborado dibujo a lápiz. ¡O sea, que pintaba! Me sorprendió tanto que tuve que sentarme unos momentos.

De repente, me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Aún no estaba preparada para admitir que Santana tenía razón, pero en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que la amaba como nunca había amado a ninguna otra mujer. Me quedé allí sentada, aturdida y avergonzada a la vez: de no haber sido porque ella aún se hallaba en unas condiciones lamentables, habría cogido el coche para volver a casa en ese mismo momento. Sin embargo, no me quedaba más remedio que esperar a que se recuperara un poco. Cuando llegara ese momento, lo más probable es que no quisiera saber nada más de mí. Seguramente, y llevada por la desesperación, la única persona a quien se le había ocurrido llamar era a mí, pero cuando ya no necesitara mi ayuda recordaría lo sucedido durante nuestro último encuentro. Para cuando eso sucediera, yo ya no estaría allí.

* * *

><p>Me puse en pie y me sequé las lágrimas. Al otro lado de la habitación había otra puerta, que daba a un salón pequeño y discreto. Era obvio que allí pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo: había un sillón de aspecto muy cómodo frente a una chimenea pequeña.<p>

Junto al sillón vi una mesita auxiliar sobre la cual descansaban —¡Increíble!— unas gafas de lectura. Para entonces, las lágrimas me resbalaban ya por las mejillas. Me acerqué para ver qué estaba leyendo: Baudellaire, Les fleurs du mal... ¡en francés! Me pregunté si aquella era la lectura más adecuada y pensé que tendría que buscarle algo un poco más ligero para su convalecencia.

En el lado opuesto del salón había una última puerta, tras la cual encontré la amplia sala que había visto desde el pasillo, la que tenía muebles estilo Luis XV. Parecía tener una función puramente decorativa y, desde luego, no era tan acogedora como el saloncito de al lado. En una esquina descubrí una chimenea con un complicado diseño hecho de azulejos. Sobre el parqué había unas cuantas alfombras desperdigadas que, desde luego, no procedían de las rebajas... Los muebles eran muy elegantes y, tal y como yo empezaba a sospechar, auténticos.

Aquella sala puso fin a mi ruta turística.

* * *

><p>Contemplé la calle a través de uno de los ventanales y sonreí al ver el típico bullicio parisino: en ese momento, varias personas cruzaban la calle con baguettes bajo el brazo; un motorista montado en un escúter pasó rozando a un peatón, que le lanzó diversos improperios; dos mujeres se encontraron y se pusieron a charlar con una vitalidad y afectuosidad muy difíciles de ver en las calles alemanas. Y aquello era, precisamente, lo que más me gustaba de Francia, aunque también me hizo darme cuenta de algo: de que tenía que ir a comprar comida, para ella y para mí.<p>

«Una experiencia nueva —pensé—. Será divertido».

Volví a la cocina, me serví una segunda taza de café y rebusqué en los armarios: al parecer, no cocinaba nunca, ni siquiera allí. Aparte del café y varias clases de té, encontré unos cuantos platos precocinados en el congelador —supuse que para las emergencias— y nada más.

Reflexioné: seguramente aún faltaban un par de días para que ella estuviera en condiciones de salir a la calle. Mientras tanto, necesitaba algo que la ayudara a recobrar fuerzas y recuperarse. En cuanto a mí, no estaba dispuesta a vivir dos días sin baguettes o sin poder tomarme un café con leche. No había más que hablar: hice una lista, regresé a la habitación donde ella seguía durmiendo y me vestí. Antes de salir, volví a mirarla. Seguía durmiendo, lo cual era buena señal.

* * *

><p>Mi excursión para ir a hacer la compra fue de lo más agradable: la simple oportunidad de poder hablar francés ya era mucho, aunque el mío estaba un tanto oxidado por el desuso. Y además, estaba la gente: los franceses se gritaban y se regañaban unos a otros, pero un segundo después se abrazaban como si no hubiera pasado nada, lo cual me parecía maravilloso. Mis compras finales no tenían prácticamente nada que ver con lo que yo había previsto, pero daba igual porque la experiencia me había resultado de lo más grata y, sólo por eso, ya valía la pena.<p>

Volví a casa silbando. La gente con la que me cruzaba me saludaba con un alegre «¡Bonjour!» y yo les respondía con la misma alegría. Ya en el apartamento, guardé la compra en la cocina, mientras silbaba en voz baja para no despertarla. Puse un cazo de leche a calentar —¡por fin el primer café con leche del día! —Y me dirigí a su habitación. Cuando entré, me miró y dejé de silbar de golpe. Por supuesto, ella no sabía qué había estado haciendo yo y de hecho, era mejor así, pues podría haberle parecido inapropiado. Me acerqué a la cama.

R: ¿Te he despertado? —le pregunté, preocupada.

Q: No —contestó en voz baja, aunque era obvio que se sentía algo mejor—. Ya estaba despierta. —Arrastraba las palabras al hablar y todavía tenía los labios hinchados.

Quise abrazarla para demostrarle lo mucho que me alegraba de que ya se sintiera mejor, pero aún era demasiado pronto.

R: He ido a hacer la compra —le expliqué—. ¿Quieres comer algo?

Q: No —repitió—. Me estaba preguntando dónde te habías metido.

Oh, oh, aquello sonaba fatal... A pesar de la dulzura de su voz, no me costó mucho detectar el crujido del hielo. ¿Qué querría decir con eso de «dónde te habías metido»? ¿Acaso pensaba que la había dejado sola, que me había largado a mi casa o algo así? En todo caso, todavía estaba demasiado débil para mantener una discusión sobre ese tema.

R: Me estoy preparando un café con leche —le dije, como si no me hubiera dado cuenta de su tono de voz—. ¿Te sientes capaz de beber algo? —Vaciló y yo detallé un poco mejor mi oferta—. También he comprado naranjas. Si quieres, te hago un zumo, que seguramente te sentará mejor. Además, tienes un exprimidor bastante bonito —sonreí de forma alentadora.

Q: ¿Tengo un exprimidor? —me preguntó, sin demasiado entusiasmo.

Tuvo suerte de estar enferma porque, de no haber sido así, le habría dicho muy claramente lo que podía hacer con su exprimidor.

R: Pues sí, tienes uno —me limité a confirmar—. Vale, pues zumo de naranja. Lo que no mata, engorda.

Q: ¿Cómo dices?

De no haber sido porque estaba completamente segura de que ya nos habíamos visto antes —y mucho más que eso—, en ese momento habría tenido serias dudas al respecto.

R: Pues que matarte, no te matará; como mucho, te engordará —repetí, con mi mejor voz de alumna aplicada de escuela primaria. Se limitó a mirarme y yo suspiré para mis adentros. Después traté de sonreír con amabilidad—. Bueno, pues ahora me voy a la cocina a exprimir unas cuantas naranjas para hacerte un zumo. Además, la leche ya debe de estar a punto de hervir. —Di media vuelta y salí de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Ya en la cocina, empecé a preguntarme por los motivos de su comportamiento. Alguien la había atacado salvajemente y, desesperada, me había llamado a mí. Yo la había traído a París. ¿Acaso le molestaba ahora el verse forzada a estar conmigo? ¿Quería librarse de mí, ahora que ya estaba aquí, en su refugio más apartado y privado? ¡Pues si eso era lo que quería, así se haría! Pero sólo cuando estuviera lo bastante recuperada como para que yo pudiera largarme con la conciencia bien limpia. Hasta entonces, no le iba a quedar más remedio que soportarme.<p>

Hice el zumo de naranja, lo puse en un vaso y cogí una pajita del paquete que había comprado. Lo coloqué todo sobre una bandeja de desayuno —sí, también tenía una— y se la llevé. Desde luego, estaba mucho mejor, pues había conseguido sentarse en la cama sin mi ayuda. Dejé la bandeja sobre su regazo y cogí mi taza de café. Después, y a pesar de su mal humor, me senté en la cama frente a ella.

R: He pensado que así te resultaría más cómodo —dije, señalando la pajita.

Cogió el vaso muy despacio.

Q: Sí —dijo, antes de beber un sorbo—. Muchas gracias por haberlo pensado —no me miró y por su voz no pude detectar si lo decía de corazón o sólo estaba tratando de ser educada.

R: Tienes un apartamento precioso —elogié. «Como tú», quise añadir, aunque ella no tuviera interés alguno en oír algo así. Sin embargo, no dije nada. Tal vez aún era demasiado pronto.

Q: ¿Tú crees? —contestó, tan reservada como yo esperaba.

R: He echado un vistazo —proseguí, sin hacer caso de su mal humor—, mientras dormías. Espero que no esté prohibido.

Me miró a través de las dos rendijas que eran sus ojos. Aunque sabía perfectamente que por mucho que quisiera no podía abrirlos más, su gesto parecía intencionado, además de encajar muy bien con su tono de voz.

Q: No lo sé, porque hasta ahora no había tenido que tomar esa decisión.

Gracias a todo lo que habíamos pasado juntas hasta ese momento, yo sabía que lo que más le molestaba era que alguien invadiera su espacio privado, pero yo no tenía la culpa. No había leído sus cartas de amor —«¿habrá escrito o recibido alguna?», me pregunté— ni tampoco había curioseado en sus armarios. Bueno, sólo en el de la cocina, pero ese no contaba.

R: Espero que no —fingí que no me impresionaba en absoluto.

Tenía que hacerle entender que no estaba dispuesta a ceder ante su actitud defensiva, y se dio cuenta.

Q: Te agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho por mí —repitió, sin indicar si lo decía de verdad o no.

R: ¿Cómo te encuentras? —le pregunté. Desde luego, nadie podría advertir oscuros motivos tras esa pregunta.

Q: Mejor —dijo. No pareció especialmente entusiasmada en ofrecer más detalles, lo cual me hizo reaccionar con cierta rabia.

R: Me alegro —comenté, en un tono un tanto forzado. Me estaba empezando a cansar de todo aquello y no dejaba de preguntarme qué le pasaba—. Quítate la sudadera —le ordené con frialdad, pensando que un pequeño sobresalto no le vendría mal. Al parecer, el truco funcionó.

Q: ¿Qué? —me miró, asustada. Permití que sufriera durante unos segundos y luego le expliqué la idea que me rondaba por la cabeza.

R: He comprado un bálsamo para los moretones y voy a ponerte un poco en las heridas. También he encontrado un baño medicinal: esta tarde te pondré en remojo. Además, tienes que quitarte el chándal de todas formas, porque lo llevas puesto desde ayer. —«A ver cómo rebates eso», pensé. Ni siquiera lo intentó. Se limitó a observarme a través de sus párpados hinchados, igual que una marciana. Dejé la taza de café en la bandeja de desayuno y me puse en pie—. ¿Dónde tienes los pijamas? —le pregunté. Si hubiera estado curioseando en los armarios, ya lo sabría, ¿no? Señaló el cajón central de una cómoda muy antigua. Lo abrí y encontré por lo menos una docena de pijamas de seda—. ¿No tienes nada que no sea de seda? —pregunté, al mismo tiempo que me daba la vuelta. Tragó saliva, pues al parecer estaba muy alterada.

Q: No —explicó, bastante más dispuesta a cooperar que antes—, es...

R: Ya sé, ya sé... —le sonreí amablemente—, te gusta el contacto de la seda en tu piel. —Cogí un pijama del cajón y lo dejé sobre la cama. Después volví a la cocina a buscar el bálsamo. Cuando entré de nuevo en la habitación, no se había movido ni un centímetro. Supongo que aún seguía perpleja. Retiré a un lado la bandeja del desayuno. Después la miré y la compadecí, pues lo que me disponía a hacerle le iba a doler. Sin embargo, era necesario—. Espera, que te ayudo —dije. La cogí por la cintura y tiré de la sudadera hacia arriba. Se quejó de dolor. Muy despacio, le levanté los brazos por encima de la cabeza y le quité la camiseta, mientras ella se quejaba más vivamente. Cuando terminé de quitársela, dejó caer los brazos a los lados y gritó de dolor una vez más—. Y ahora los pantalones —dije, al mismo tiempo que apartaba la manta—. Será mejor que te tumbes. —Muy despacio, y con mucha dificultad, se colocó en posición horizontal, lo cual no le supuso demasiado esfuerzo. Apenas podía mirarla: tenía todo el cuerpo verde y azul y me pregunté quién podía haberle hecho eso. Desde luego, no tenía intención alguna de preguntárselo. Cogí el bálsamo—. Si te duele, grita —le dije—, intentaré hacerlo con mucho cuidado. —Sin embargo, sabía muy bien que no podía evitarle el dolor, aunque sospechaba que en realidad tenía más aguante de lo que yo creía. Empecé a aplicarle el bálsamo y ella se retorcía cada vez que la tocaba. Al cabo de un rato, empezó a lloriquear en voz baja. Antes de decirle que se diera la vuelta, le permití descansar unos minutos. La miré—. Grita si quieres —le dije, muy apenada—. No te oirá nadie —deseé poder hacerlo por ella.

Me observó casi sin fuerzas.

Q: No puedo.

* * *

><p>Al cabo de un rato, terminé la operación, le puse el pijama y se quedó dormida de inmediato. Cada vez era más evidente que estaba naciendo en mí un sentimiento de venganza hacia quienquiera que fuese que le había causado todas las heridas. Mientras le aplicaba el bálsamo, me di cuenta de que tenía unas marcas muy profundas en las muñecas, lo cual indicaba que alguien la había esposado. No me sorprendía, pues, que tuviera el aspecto que tenía: no había tenido la oportunidad de defenderse. Para mí, lo que había ocurrido seguía siendo un misterio. Me había asegurado que no estaba metida en esa clase de violencia, así que... ¿por qué de repente se había visto en una situación en la que alguien la esposaba? ¿O acaso había accedido voluntariamente? No, me parecía imposible, aunque hasta hacía muy poco había otras muchas cosas que también me parecían imposibles. Buena parte de esas cosas tenían mucho que ver con nuestra relación: por ejemplo, que fuera una prostituta y que yo me hubiera enamorado de ella.<p>

No era algo que me hiciera feliz y, desde luego, tampoco me hacía feliz su profesión, aunque ahora ya estaba más preparada para aceptarlo. Tal vez no en el contexto de una relación, pero como mínimo estaba preparada para aceptar que esa era su forma de vida. Y lo que todo eso significaba para mí era obvio: la amaría siempre, pero no estaríamos juntas. Con un poco de suerte, me aceptaría como novia platónica.

A pesar de mi dolor, sonreí. Platónica... ¡Con el magnetismo erótico que tenía ella!

Bueno, ya podía empezar a olvidarme de eso. De repente, me di cuenta de que estaba hambrienta. Me fui a la cocina y cogí unas cuantas cosas que había comprado para el desayuno. Por lo menos, me libraría de batallar con ella durante un rato. Cogí un baguette y un poco de queso y me dirigí al saloncito. Enseguida supe por qué aquel era su rincón favorito, pues de inmediato noté la calidez que había en aquella habitación. Una vez más, ella buscaba en los objetos el calor que no podía obtener de la gente. Me pregunté si yo sería capaz de cambiar esa circunstancia. Tenía que haber alguna forma de devolverle una parte de lo que ofrecía tan generosamente, se diera cuenta o no. La alegría de la belleza y del amor.

* * *

><p>Me habría encantado sentarme en su mullido sillón, pero no quería quitarle su sitio, así que me senté en otro sillón que había enfrente y la imaginé sentada en su butaca, leyendo un libro. Pensé que sería maravilloso pasar la velada en su compañía, sentarme tranquilamente a leer y levantar la vista de vez en cuando para contemplar su hermoso rostro.<p>

«¿Tendré la oportunidad de vivir algo así?», me pregunté.

Me acomodé en el sillón y empecé a soñar despierta. Supongo que me quedé dormida, pues me desperté sobresaltada al oír sus gritos, unos gritos espeluznantes que me obligaron a salir disparada hacia su habitación. Cuando llegué, no estaba despierta. Gritaba de dolor, pero no del dolor que experimentaba su cuerpo: tenía una pesadilla. Me acerqué y la zarandeé: sabía que así le hacía daño, pero era mejor eso que permitir que reviviera la espantosa experiencia.

Se despertó, sin dejar de gritar. La estreché entre mis brazos, aunque sabía que eso también le iba a doler. Le acaricié el pelo y traté de tranquilizarla.

R: Sshh...Tranquila —le susurré—. Estoy aquí. No hay nadie más. Estás en París. Estás a salvo. —Le temblaba todo el cuerpo y tenía calambres en todos los músculos. La miré a los ojos y me di cuenta de que estaban secos—. Adelante, llora —insistí, casi con desesperación—. Llorar te hará bien.

La zarandeé de nuevo, pero no lloró. Si no lloraba... ¿cómo iba a acabar con todo aquel sufrimiento y toda aquella tensión? Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que consiguiera calmarla lo bastante como para que respirara con normalidad. Me sentí incapaz de hablarle y, muy despacio, la ayudé a tumbarse de nuevo en la cama, pues no quería hacerle más daño. Se dejó caer y gimió de nuevo, esta vez por el dolor que sentía en esos momentos.

Algunas de las heridas se habían abierto y habían empezado a sangrar. Vi la sangre que empapaba su pijama. ¡Estaba para tirar! Pero ese no era su problema más grave.

Fui a buscar las pastillas que le había recetado la doctora y le di una. Lo importante ahora era que consiguiera dormirse otra vez. Yo la vigilaría mientras dormía y la despertaría sin dudarlo al menor síntoma de pesadilla. El dolor la seguía atormentado. Me miró, pero no sabría decir si llegó a reconocerme. Al cabo de un rato, se durmió lloriqueando.

Fui a buscar una manta a la habitación de al lado y me senté en el sillón, cerca de ella. Como las cosas sigan así, me dije, acabaré durmiendo mejor en un sillón que en una cama. Cuando consideré que estaba profundamente dormida, fui a la biblioteca a buscar un libro. La verdad es que no tenía ningún libro fácil. Casi todos estaban en francés y los que estaban en alemán no eran precisamente relajantes... ya me imaginaba que no era una lectora de novelas románticas, pero por lo menos podría haber tenido algún libro de Agatha Christie o El nombre de la rosa.

Finalmente me decidí por Madame Bovary —me pregunté por qué tendría ese libro— y volví junto a ella. Cuando iba a la escuela, me negué a leer Madame Bovary en francés. ¡Quién me iba a decir a mí que llegaría un día en que lo leería voluntariamente!

Me puse a leer. Cada vez que gemía, levantaba la vista para mirarla. Al cabo de un buen rato, se quedó más tranquila y siguió durmiendo. La lectura me absorbía cada vez más: después de tres horas leyendo, aún no había entendido qué le había visto Emma Bovary a aquel tipo. De repente, tuve la sensación de que algo había cambiado. Ya no se quejaba. Miré hacia la cama y me di cuenta de que me estaba observando. Cerré el libro y lo dejé a un lado.

R: ¿Estás despierta? —pregunté innecesariamente.

Q: Sí. —Seguía observándome con fijeza y empecé a sentirme un poco incómoda. «¿Y ahora qué pasa?», me pregunté.

R: ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? —le pregunté, en un tono excesivamente formal. Me puse en pie—. He comprado sopa. Creo que te sentaría bien tomar un plato de sopa. —Quería ir a la cocina para huir de su mirada.

Q: Quédate —me ordenó, antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia la puerta. Me quedé inmóvil. La entendía, sabía que se sentía muy mal, pero... ¿es que siempre tenía que descargar sobre mí su mal humor? Y si no era sobre mí, ¿sobre quién? Después de todo, allí no había nadie más. Permanecí de espaldas a ella, todavía inmóvil.

R: ¿Sí? —dije, con resignación.

Q: Acércate, por favor. —Di media vuelta y me acerqué. Me quedé junto a la cama—. Siéntate —dijo. Me senté en el borde de la cama. Levantó un brazo, al mismo tiempo que se estremecía.

R: No hagas eso —protesté.

Q: Sí. —Me acarició la mejilla con suavidad. Después, agotada, dejó caer el brazo. Quiso sonreír, pero sólo le salió una especie de mueca de dolor—. Tenía ganas de hacer esto desde que recobré el conocimiento.

Quise besarla y abrazarla. Suspiré, pues las cosas más obvias no eran posibles, de momento. La miré: a pesar del estado en que se hallaba, me parecía la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

R: Me alegro de que te encuentres mejor —la miré con ternura.

Q: Sin ti, no habría sido posible —afirmó ella, en tono sincero.

R: Me temo que eso no es del todo cierto —repliqué, con un suspiro—. Sin mí, por ejemplo, esta tarde te librarías de un baño medicinal.

No se dejó distraer fácilmente.

Q: Sin ti, ahora no estaría en París.

R: Probablemente no —tuve que admitir. Quiso reírse de la vergüenza casi infantil que yo sentía en esos momentos, pero el dolor se lo impidió—. Ya ves —insistí—, si yo no estuviera aquí, ahora mismo te habrías ahorrado el dolor.

Q: Por favor, hazme la sopa —dijo, mientras hacía esfuerzos para contener la risa— o no me quedará más remedio que admitir que tienes razón.

Me puse en pie y le sonreí. Después di media vuelta y volví a la cocina. Una vez más, coloqué todo lo necesario sobre la bandeja de desayuno: la sopa, un baguette y un zumo de naranja con pajita. Al igual que antes, cuando entré en la habitación ya se había sentado en la cama, aunque en esta ocasión parecía mucho más relajada.

Q: Creo que hasta tengo hambre —comentó, como si estuviera sorprendida. Bueno, me dije, ¿y qué se creía? ¿Qué su cuerpo tenía reservas inagotables?

R: Me alegro —bromeé—. La sopa sólo la vendían en envases de litro, o sea, que en la cocina queda todavía un montón.

Tosió, seguramente para evitar volver a reírse, pero eso le causó otra vez un agudo dolor.

Q: Ay... —se quejó en voz baja. Después me miró, pero no dijo nada. Cogió la pajita y se bebió el zumo. Acto seguido, empezó a tomarse la sopa muy despacio. Le costaba mucho trabajo sostener la cuchara con firmeza y, de hecho, le temblaba en la mano.

R: ¿Quieres que te ayude? —le pregunté.

Negó con la cabeza y trató de levarse la siguiente cucharada a la boca, pero el líquido se precipitó de nuevo al cuenco.

Q: Bueno, mejor que sí —admitió—, pero por favor, no empieces con eso de «Esta por papá, esta por mamá».

R: ¡Claro que no! —dije, riéndome. Era evidente que empezaba a recobrarse, lo cual casi me hizo dar saltos de alegría.

Cogí la cuchara y le di la sopa.

Q: En estas condiciones —dijo, cuando el cuenco estuvo vacío—, creo que voy a pasar del resto del litro de sopa. ¿Te enfadas?

R: No, claro que no —dije, bastante aliviada—. Me conformo con que hayas comido algo. —Se inclinó hacia atrás y se quejó un poco—. ¿Te duele algo? —le pregunté, con cierto temor.

Q: ¿Algo? —me respondió—. ¡Todo! Me siento como si me hubieran metido en una picadora. —«Por tu aspecto, yo también lo diría», pensé. No tenía intención alguna de preguntar nada, pero la expresión de mi cara lo dijo todo—. No quiero hablar de eso. —Volvió a encerrarse en sí misma.

R: No es necesario que lo hagas —la tranquilicé. La entendía perfectamente. ¿Quién podía pedirle algo así? Yo también preferiría pensar en otra cosa—. ¿Quieres dormir un poquito más, o prefieres pasar directamente a la tortura del baño? —le pregunté, con la misma alegría que si le hubiera pedido que escogiera entre ostras y caviar.

Se quejó... tal vez con un poco de exageración.

Q: ¿No puedo tomar el baño mañana? —propuso, esperanzada.

R: Si lo tomas hoy, mañana te sentirás mucho mejor. Suspiró.

Q: Entiendo —cedió—. Pues entonces prefiero hacerlo ahora. De todas formas, ya he dormido bastante.

"No verás las cosas de la misma forma después del baño", pensé.

R: No quiero hacerte más daño del necesario —empecé a decir—. ¿Puedes ponerte en pie tú sola? Yo te ayudo después.

Q: Sí —dijo, heroicamente—. Lo intentaré. —Consiguió ponerse en pie y, con un poco de ayuda por mi parte, llegamos al baño.

Abrí los grifos y el agua brotó en forma de cascadas. Después le quité el pijama y la ayudé a meterse en la bañera. Cuando el agua le rozó las heridas, soltó un lastimero quejido.

R: No hace falta que estés mucho rato —casi sentía el dolor en mi propia piel—, sólo quince minutos. ¿Podrás soportarlo? —Asintió, con los dientes apretados. Por su expresión, cualquiera habría dicho que tenía que soportar algo mucho peor que un baño.

* * *

><p>Tras el baño, la metí en la cama con un pijama limpio y se durmió casi al instante. Y eso que pensaba que ya había dormido bastante. La verdad es que mejoraba claramente: los moretones habían pasado a ser verdes y luego amarillo pálido. Ya me había fijado en las heridas de la cara y sabía que le dejarían marcas, si bien, no demasiado grandes. Lo que más me preocupaba era que se acomplejara, pues para ella casi todo dependía de su aspecto.<p>

Después pensé en mí misma: ¿acaso me preocupaba que no pudiera volver a trabajar?

Me acomodé en el saloncito y seguí leyendo. Puesto que ya se encontraba bastante mejor, no era necesario que la vigilara constantemente. De repente, apareció por sorpresa junto a la puerta. Hasta se había puesto una bata blanca. Entró sonriendo, caminando muy despacio: todavía no había recuperado su caminar garboso. Se sentó con dificultad en el mullido sillón.

Q: ¿Por qué te has sentado ahí? —me preguntó. Señalé su libro y sus gafas de lectura.

R: Es evidente que ese es tu sitio —le aclaré. Me miró y volvió a sonreír. No era como antes, pero se parecía bastante.

Q: Sólo quería ver qué haces mientras yo duermo.

R: Pues ya ves —sonreí—, orgías salvajes.

Al parecer, creyó que mi tono ligeramente sarcástico era un tanto indecente, pero de todas formas sonrió.

Q: Sí, ya veo. —Dejó vagar su mirada por la habitación y yo tuve la sensación de que fue en ese momento cuando por fin comprendió dónde se hallaba. Reconoció la habitación y los muebles con una mirada cariñosa. «Aquí sí que se siente en casa», pensé. De repente, se incorporó en su sillón—. Voy a vestirme —dijo.

R: ¡Todavía estás muy débil! —Protesté, un tanto angustiada—. Tienes que quedarte en cama por lo menos un par de días más.

Q: No —replicó con firmeza—. Hoy me voy a quedar en casa, pero mañana quiero comprobar por mí misma que de verdad estoy en París.

Así que quería salir... Yo estaba tan acostumbrada a que nunca quisiera salir que ni siquiera había contemplado esa posibilidad, pero claro... en París no existía esa prohibición. Aquí no tenía clientas. Aquí era libre. Me di cuenta de que ni siquiera me había parado a pensar si trabajaba cuando estaba en París. Al enterarme de que tenía un apartamento en la ciudad, automáticamente había asumido que sí, que aquí también trabajaba. «Se te tendría que caer la cara de vergüenza», pensé.

R: No fuerces las cosas. —Mi preocupación era sincera. La veía demasiado ansiosa por vivir, pero lo cierto es que aún estaba demasiado débil, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

Q: Si pudieras, me envolverías en algodón —dijo, riéndose.

R: Sí —dije—, si pudiera, sí.

Q: No hace falta que vayamos al Ritz, mujer. Me conformo con ir al restaurante de la esquina. ¿Te sientes mejor así?

R: Sí —dije. Sin embargo, aún no me había convencido del todo, y lo sabía.

Q: Si de verdad quieres tomarte tantas molestias, puedes acompañarme a todas partes —propuso alegremente.

R: Eso es lo que estaba pensando —dije, entre risas—. No te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente. En tu estado, no.

Q: Cualquiera que te oiga —dijo, con una sonrisa—, pensará que estoy a punto de dar a luz. —La miré con repentino interés, mientras la imaginaba en los últimos meses de embarazo. Hasta en esas condiciones me parecería una mujer despampanante—. Calla, calla —dijo—, no pensarás que voy a hacer realidad ese deseo, ¿verdad?

R: ¿Qué deseo? —le pregunté, un tanto molesta.

Q: El de verme embarazada —dijo, con una mirada risueña.

Desvié la mirada.

R: Creo que te estás recuperando muy bien.

Apenas acababa de levantarse y ya se estaba burlando de mí otra vez. Se puso en pie con bastante dificultad.

Q: Voy a empezar a vestirme. Tengo que practicar para mañana —me miró—. ¿Quieres ayudarme?

¡No puede ser!, me dije. ¿Estaba coqueteando conmigo?

R: No —rechacé obstinadamente su oferta—, creo que puedes hacerlo tú solita.

Q: Sí —admitió, con una sonrisa burlona—, pero contigo será más divertido y me olvidaré del dolor.

R: Que te diviertas —contesté agriamente.

Sin dejar de sonreír, salió muy despacio de la habitación, mientras yo me preguntaba quién era yo para ella. Regresó al cabo de un largo rato. Menos mal que se me había ocurrido meter ropa cómoda y amplia en su maleta. Llevaba la camisa azul que le quedaba tan bien y unos vaqueros que debía de tener desde hacía años, pues se ajustaban perfectamente a su figura. Al verla, empecé a notar ciertas sensaciones en mi interior.

Tragué saliva: la pobre aún no estaba del todo recuperada y a mí no se me ocurría nada más que pensar en esas cosas. Observé su cara. El azul de la camisa resaltaba aún más la gama de colores de los moretones. Advirtió mi expresión.

Q: Ah, eso —dijo, para tratar de quitarle importancia—. No te preocupes, se puede corregir con un poco de maquillaje.

¿Corregir con un poco de maquillaje? ¡Pero si era clavadita al monstruo de Frankenstein! Aunque no podía decirle algo así, claro.

R: Si tú lo dices... —comenté, tratando de que no se notaran mis dudas.

Q: Sí —me aseguró, con toda la inocencia del mundo—, ya tengo experiencia.

Casi me caigo de la silla. ¿Experiencia? ¿Con qué? ¿Con el maquillaje o con «corregir» las marcas que los «gustos» de las clientas le dejaban? Me di cuenta en ese momento de que sabía muy poco de su vida. Excepto en una ocasión, apenas me había contado nada. Siempre me había ocultado esa parte. Recordé entonces las marcas de esposas que tenía en las muñecas y me pregunté si por lo general también «corregía» esas marcas con un poco de maquillaje.

Por suerte, no me estaba observando, sino que había centrado toda su atención en sentarse en su mullido sillón.

Q: Bueno, pues aquí me quedo —me comunicó. Aparté de mi mente todas aquellas ideas siniestras.

R: ¿Hasta mañana? —dije, con la intención de bromear. Era obvio que estaba muy ilusionada con la idea.

Q: Si hace falta, sí. En cualquier caso, es mejor que estar en la cama. Ya me estaba empezando a aburrir.

«¿Se aburre en la cama?», pensé. Bueno, eso tenía fácil solución. ¡Y dale!

Aunque no le gustara, tuvo que admitir que estar levantada tanto tiempo le suponía demasiado esfuerzo, así que al cabo de un rato se retiró. Horas más tarde, cuando me fui a la cama, dormía plácidamente por primera vez en varios días. La observé durante varios minutos, hasta que noté cómo me invadía el amor. No era necesario que utilizara su cuerpo para conseguir que yo me derritiera. Me sentí capaz de amarla eternamente. Lo único que faltaba ahora era que ella también se lo creyera.

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente me desperté muy temprano, pero ya estaba levantada. Cuando fui al baño la encontré en la bañera. No acababa de entender de dónde sacaba tantas energías, pues tres días antes ni siquiera era capaz de levantar un dedo. Sonreí y me arrodillé junto a ella.<p>

R: ¿Puedo hacer café o nos vamos directamente al restaurante?

Q: Yo diría que puedes —opinó, en un tono algo compungido—. Me parece que aún tardaré bastante en terminar todas las operaciones que tengo que hacer. —Me puse en pie.

R: Vale, pues te espero en la cocina —dije, antes de salir. Si me quedaba allí dentro mucho más rato, sería incapaz de resistirme, a pesar del baño de burbujas.

Mientras estaba en la cocina tomando un café, la oí trastear, primero en el baño y luego en su habitación. Cuando estaba preparándome una segunda taza, entró en la cocina. Lo había conseguido: en su cara no había rastro alguno de las heridas. Como mucho, se podía pensar que acababa de levantarse tras una apasionada noche en alguna parte.

Q: ¿Qué aspecto tengo? —preguntó, mostrándome su trabajo.

R: ¡Estás fantástica! —dije, impresionada de verdad.

Q: Gracias —me contestó con educación—, aunque no me refería a eso —dijo, sonriendo.

«¿Por qué tenemos que salir?», me pregunté.

R: No se nota nada —la tranquilicé. Lo decía muy en serio.

Q: Lo mismo que he pensado yo —afirmó, satisfecha. Después le echó un vistazo a mi taza—. ¿Podemos irnos?

Asentí. Era todo un placer ver la confianza y la libertad con que se desenvolvía en el barrio. Todavía no había recuperado del todo la agilidad, así que caminaba un poco tiesa. De no haber sido por esa pequeña limitación, habría pensado que era la viva imagen de la felicidad. Sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que había que frenarla todo el rato, pues rezumaba alegría.

* * *

><p>Caminé junto a ella completamente perpleja. El restaurante más próximo estaba, efectivamente, a la vuelta de la esquina. Entró con naturalidad y saludó a todo el mundo, lo cual me indicó que era una habitual del lugar. ¿Dónde estaban la cautela y la voluntad de esconderse que yo había visto hasta entonces?<p>

¡Qué diferencia!

El hombre que había tras el mostrador la saludó con un entusiasmo sincero.

J: ¡Bonjour, Madame! ¿De vuelta en París? —al mirarle, me di cuenta de que el hombre apreciaba su belleza tanto como yo.

Q: Bonjour, Jean —contestó ella alegremente. También ella estaba feliz, y se notaba.

El hombre ya le había servido un café solo. Después me observó educadamente.

J: ¿Madame?

Pedí lo mismo. Me fascinaba ver cómo ponía de relieve los lazos que la unían con aquel mundo. Lo mismo que todos los clientes habituales —la palabra «cliente» tenía allí un regusto amargo—, se quedó en la barra y se dedicó a remover el azúcar de su café mientras charlaba en un francés impecable con el camarero. No hablaron de nada especial, sólo del tiempo, de los precios o de los hijos del camarero, pero todo aquello ejercía una fascinación increíble sobre mí. Allí era una mujer completamente normal; allí estaba en casa.

Se había olvidado por completo de mí. Yo la observaba y deseaba no tener que verla jamás de otra forma que no fuera aquella. Al cabo de un rato, recordó que no había entrado sola en el restaurante. Se volvió para mirarme.

Q: Lo siento —se disculpó, con una sonrisa de arrepentimiento—, cuando vengo aquí siempre es así. No pretendía...

R: No tienes que disculparte —la interrumpí—, me encanta estar aquí —proseguí en voz baja, mientras observaba de reojo al camarero—. ¿Habla alemán?

Me miró, un poco perpleja.

Q: Ni una palabra.

R: Eres maravillosa.

De no haber sido porque llevaba una gruesa capa de maquillaje, habría jurado que se había ruborizado, pero sólo pude intuirlo. Se volvió hacia el camarero y le soltó una interesantísima perorata sobre el tiempo. El participó también y la ayudó a vencer una vergüenza en la que el buen hombre ni siquiera había reparado.

* * *

><p>Me senté en uno de los elegantes taburetes y seguí observándola. «La cosa va para largo», pensé. Los otros habituales del lugar —o eso me pareció— se habían congregado alrededor nuestro y ahora todos hablaban y reían a la vez. Miré por la ventana y contemplé el bullicio del tráfico. De vez en cuando, alguien entraba y la saludaba a ella y a los demás, charlaba con ellos o no, se quedaba o se iba. Era obvio que había ciertas diferencias en cuanto al grado de confianza. Uno la saludaba con un apretón de manos, otro al tradicional estilo francés, es decir, un beso en la mejilla derecha, otro en la izquierda, otro en la derecha. «Debe de hacer mucho que viene por aquí», pensé. «¿Por qué no se quedará aquí? ¿Por qué insiste en someterse a la tortura de abandonar el único sitio de su vida donde la quieren, donde tiene amigos, para volver allí?».<p>

Mientras pensaba y la observaba, captó mi mirada. Acalló con todo su encanto las protestas de los otros, se despidió alegremente de todos y se acercó a la mesa donde estaba yo.

Q: Lo siento —volvió a decir—, supongo que te esperabas algo bastante diferente.

En realidad, no me esperaba nada. Sólo quería cuidar de ella.

R: Es muy interesante —dije, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Me encanta estar en un restaurante de París y verte en todo tu esplendor. Realmente, no podrías hacerme más feliz. —Pareció turbada una vez más. Con la intención de que se relajase, quise cogerle la mano, pero ella la apartó. Ah, o sea, que no le gustaba. Sonreí. Bueno, esa es una de las exigencias de ese nuevo entorno—. No te preocupes —le prometí—, me portaré bien.

Estaba muy inquieta y no paraba de moverse.

Q: Tienes que entender que...

R: Lo entiendo —declaré, sin dejar de sonreír—. Hace mucho que soy lesbiana, ¿sabes?

Al principio, se quedó un poco desconcertada, pero después soltó una alegre carcajada que a mí me recordó el sonido de las gotas de lluvia.

Q: ¿Por qué? —preguntó, pero se interrumpió—. ¿Por qué —volvió a empezar— para ti no es un problema?

R: Porque no tengo problemas en ese sentido. Hay un montón de cosas que no hago en público y la mayoría de ellas no tienen absolutamente nada que ver con mi orientación sexual.

Seguía un tanto desconcertada.

Q: Tiene gracia —dijo al fin—. Hasta ahora siempre había oído lo contrario.

R: ¿Para ti es un problema? —le pregunté, con verdadera curiosidad. Esas cosas siempre habían despertado mi interés.

Q: No, en realidad no —dijo, tras reflexionar—. La verdad es que hasta ahora nunca había pensado mucho en ello. La comprendí muy bien. Se había impuesto tantas limitaciones en su vida, y tantos otros tabúes, que lo más probable era que hasta ahora nunca hubiera tenido que enfrentarse a este. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad. Además, ¿a quién le iba a coger ella la mano? ¿A alguna de sus clientas?—. Pero en cierta manera, no parece muy justo —intentó fruncir el ceño, pero abandonó la idea con una mueca de dolor. No estaba todo lo bien que quería aparentar.

R: No —asentí—, a mí tampoco me parece justo. Pero no es mi problema. El problema es de los que no soportan ver a dos mujeres que se quieren. —Me encogí de hombros—. Pero mi tiempo es demasiado valioso y la vida es demasiado corta. Que solucionen ellos sus propios problemas.

Q: Creo que tienes razón —reflexionó—. Tendré que pensar en todo esto un poco más. —Permaneció en silencio un rato, perdida en sus pensamientos.

La miré y me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida.

R: Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa, ¿no crees? —le pregunté, en tono apremiante.

Se incorporó un poco.

Q: Sí, de repente me siento cansadísima, pero la verdad es que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta.

«Claro que no —pensé—, si ha estado nadando en un mar de amistad y felicidad».

R: ¿Has pagado? —empezaba a temer de verdad que se cayera allí mismo. A pesar del maquillaje, parecía absolutamente agotada. Hizo un gesto ambiguo con la mano.

Q: No hace falta que paguemos. Cuando llego a la ciudad, la primera taza de café siempre corre a cuenta de la casa.

Se puso en pie y se acercó una vez más a la barra. Reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para despedirse y desplegó todo su encanto. Era evidente que tenía fascinado a todo el mundo, y todos querían retenerla, que se quedara un poco más. Declinó la invitación muy a su pesar y lo dejó para otra ocasión.

Salimos y doblamos la esquina. En cuanto estuvimos lo bastante alejadas, se apoyó en la pared. Estaba casi gris bajo la capa de maquillaje. Me asusté mucho y me pregunté por qué siempre tenía que excederse tanto.

R: ¿Quieres que te ayude? —le pregunté. Fuera como fuera, tenía que llevarla a casa. Negó con la cabeza.

Q: Puedo yo sola, pero déjame descansar un minuto —dijo, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. El control que ejercía sobre su cuerpo era realmente increíble. Transcurrido un minuto, abrió de nuevo los ojos y dijo: —Vamos.

Seguía sin tener muy buen aspecto, pero caminó por la calle como si lo único que le ocurriera fuese que estaba cansada tras una larga jornada laboral. No sabía hasta dónde le alcanzarían las fuerzas, pero traté de estar lo más cerca de ella que pude.

Consiguió llegar al apartamento, pero se desplomó nada más cruzar la puerta. La ayudé a levantarse y a entrar en la habitación. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y no dio más muestras de vida, hasta el punto de que no supe si respiraba o no. Para asegurarme, pegué la oreja a su boca. Después la coloqué en una posición más cómoda, le quité los zapatos, la tapé con una manta y la dejé dormir.

Decidí que al día siguiente volveríamos a salir, pero esta vez para que le hicieran radiografías.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Holaaaaaaa! I'M BACK lml<strong>_

_**Ah, bueno ya, para comenzar... Mi internet a andado muy mal en estos días, la semana pasada tuve que viajar con mi mamá y tenía pensado solo ir por el día, pero a mi mamá se le ocurrió quedarnos una semana, por ende no tenía mi notebook conmigo, entonces no tenía como actualizar u_u Luego, llegué y no había internet en mi casa :x #Thisashit y fuí a reclamar, entonces recién hoy lo vinieron a arreglar y I'm here right now... Espero sepan perdonarme :c y avisarles que en 6 días más, tengo que viajar y me voy por un mes, por lo que se me hará muy difícil actualizar, así que intentaré dejar subida la adaptación antes de irme... **_

_**Respondiendo unos reviews**_

_**Ni yo misma se que le pasó, me pregunté lo mismo cuando leí el libro, pero me dio la imaginación de que podría haber sido la señora con la que se encontró Rachel, ya veremos que pueda pasar en los próximos caps.**_

_**Y agradecerles por escribirme en cada capítulo, leer la historia y seguirla, a todos.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto, Besos de algodón:***_

_**Ms. Butterfly**_


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Q: ¡Oh, no! —Protestó.

R: ¡Oh, sí! —Me mantuve firme en mi propósito—. Te voy a llevar a que te hagan radiografías. Le prometí a la doctora que lo haría. Si alguna vez me la encuentro por ahí y descubre que no cumplí mi promesa, me linchará.

Q: Venga ya, no será tan mala —dijo, con la intención de hacerme cambiar de idea. Sin embargo, yo quería tener pruebas de que estaba bien. El hecho de que el día anterior se hubiera desmayado me preocupaba mucho.

R: Pues sí, es muy mala. Tú no tuviste oportunidad de hablar con ella, pero yo sí.

No le quedó más remedio que darme la razón.

Q: Sí, eso es verdad —suspiró, resignada—. Me parece que no tengo nada que hacer con vosotras dos. ¿Cuándo vamos?

R: En cuanto hayamos desayunado —contesté, enérgicamente. No quería darle la oportunidad de pensárselo mejor.

* * *

><p>Cuando la recogí en la consulta del doctor, me dio el parte médico:<p>

Q: Todo está bien. Se supone que tengo que tomarme las cosas con calma durante una semana. ¿Estás satisfecha?

R: Sí —dije—, eso es todo lo que quería saber —la miré—. ¿No te han preguntado nada más?

Q: Nada especial —se encogió distraídamente de hombros—. Siempre se tragan la historia de la escalera.

«Dios mío», pensé. ¿Cuántas veces había pasado ya por aquella experiencia? De repente, tuve la sensación de que me había pasado la vida entera en una caja de cristal que me protegía del lado sórdido del mundo. Había muchas cosas que daba por sentadas: la consideración hacia los demás, por ejemplo, y el respeto mutuo hacia la idea de que las personas no deberían hacerse daño unas a otras intencionadamente, o de que todo el mundo tenía derecho a la autoestima.

No le pregunté nada más. ¿Cómo poner en duda su estilo de vida, cuando yo disfrutaba sin pensar de cosas que para ella eran obviamente un lujo, cosas que sólo muy de vez en cuando podía experimentar en París? Lo mejor era que me asegurara de que aquel viaje le resultara lo más agradable y placentero posible.

R: ¿Qué quieres de premio por haber sido tan valiente? —bromeé.

Q: ¿Puedo elegir? —Dijo, haciendo un mohín. Vaya, eso es nuevo.

La abracé con fuerza, le pasé un brazo alrededor del cuello, la atraje hacia mí y la besé delicadamente en los labios.

R: Claro que puedes elegir —dije, con ternura—. Lo que tú quieras, cariño.

Se quedó demasiado sorprendida como para poder reaccionar de inmediato. Además, la palabra «cariño» también había sido una sorpresa para ella.

Q: Pensaba que no hacías estas cosas en público —dijo al fin.

R: Bueno —me reí—, tampoco dije que no las hiciera por principios. Lo que pasa es que hasta ahora nunca había sentido la necesidad. —La miré—. Si te molesta, no lo haré más.

Me observó con una expresión indescifrable. Después se inclinó hacia mí y me besó fugazmente.

Q: No me molesta. —Se le iluminó el rostro—. De hecho, creo que hasta puede llegar a gustarme. —Me pasó un brazo por la cintura y caminamos un rato así.

R: Bueno —volví a preguntarle—, entonces, ¿qué quieres?

Q: No lo sé —dijo, al mismo tiempo que se detenía—. No quiero cometer el mismo error que cometí ayer.

R: No fue un error —le dije en tono cariñoso—. Ver a todas aquellas personas te hizo mucho bien.

Q: Sí —admitió—, pero fue demasiado agotador. Hoy no quiero ver a nadie. —Me pregunté si eso también me incluía a mí.

La observé con un gesto interrogante.

R: ¿Quieres quedarte en el apartamento?

Q: No —dijo, mientras negaba con la cabeza—, eso tampoco. —No sabía qué otras alternativas estaba sopesando, así que me limité a quedarme allí y esperar su respuesta—. ¿Te gusta el campo? —me preguntó de repente.

R: Depende —contesté, un tanto vacilante. Era una descripción demasiado vaga.

Q: Me gustaría ir en coche por ahí. No muy lejos —me miró con una expresión de incertidumbre—. Si quieres.

R: Si tú quieres. —Puse énfasis en mi respuesta—. No conozco los alrededores de París, sólo he estado en la ciudad. —Le sonreí de forma incitante—. ¿Te gustaría mostrarme los rincones más bonitos del paisaje?

Fue en ese momento cuando comprendí lo importante que era este viaje para ella.

Q: Sí, me encantaría. —Su rostro resplandeció. La verdad es que no era fácil hacer realidad sus deseos.

* * *

><p>Cuando por fin encontré mi coche, nos dirigimos hacia la parte sur de la ciudad. Al principio no veíamos nada más que campos a derecha e izquierda, pero de repente me indicó una carretera de tierra.<p>

Q: Aparca ahí —dijo— y vamos andando.

Seguí sus instrucciones y fuimos caminando hasta un pequeño bosque. Fue como si la ciudad de París hubiera desaparecido, a pesar de que estaba muy cerca. Se quedó muy quieta y llenó sus pulmones de todo lo que nos rodeaba. El aspecto que tenía en ese momento me fascinó: encajaba a la perfección en aquel paisaje, igual que en el restaurante de París o en el apartamento. Desplegaba todo su encanto y toda su belleza en cada situación.

Me pregunté qué podía ofrecerle yo. Ella me daba muchísimas cosas, pero yo... Yo podía cuidarla cuando estaba enferma, pero no siempre iba a estar enferma.

Se volvió para mirarme, muy sonriente.

Q: Es maravilloso, ¿verdad? —Estaba muy relajada.

Apenas se notaban ya los moretones. Obviamente, había vuelto a maquilarse, pero eso no lo explicaba todo: allí, en el bosque, nadie la amenazaba. Allí era ella misma. El amor que sentía por ella me hacía daño. En cuanto me asegurara de que se había repuesto del todo, tendría que separarme de ella. Le devolví la sonrisa.

R: Precioso —dije, y no me refería sólo al paisaje.

Q: Ven —me pidió—, vamos a dar un paseo.

R: Pero no muy lejos —advertí.

Q: Te prometo que no me voy a desmayar —se burló de mi preocupación—. Iré con cuidado.

Caminamos en silencio, la una junto a la otra. Recogió una rama del suelo y la olió. Luego se inclinó para observar unas flores que crecían bajo el sotobosque.

R: Veo que te gusta estar en plena naturaleza —comenté.

Q: Sí —explicó, con naturalidad—. Me crié en el campo.

R: ¿En el campo? ¿Tú? —pregunté, perpleja.

Me observó desde su posición, en cuclillas.

Q: Pensabas que era una chica de ciudad, ¿eh?

R: Para serte sincera, sí. Jamás se me habría ocurrido pensar lo contrario.

Su aspecto externo, pensé, tampoco hacía pensar en la idea de que se hubiera criado en el campo. ¡Una mujer como ella!

Q: Ahora lo soy, en realidad —dijo con pesar, mientras echaba un vistazo a su alrededor. Se puso en pie y se limpió la tierra de las manos en los pantalones.

R: No del todo —dije. Me reí y señalé sus pantalones sucios—. No creo que eso le sucediera a una mujer de ciudad. —Sin embargo, aún la hacía más adorable, pensé.

Se miró y también se echó a reír.

Q: Seguramente no. Cuando estoy aquí, nunca pienso en esas cosas —suspiró y miró hacia el lindero del bosque—. Por desgracia, no vengo aquí tan a menudo como quisiera.

Me acerqué y le rodeé la cintura con los brazos.

R: Pero ahora estás aquí. —La miré—. Disfrutémoslo. ¿Dónde están los rincones más bonitos?

Dejó vagar su mirada hacia la izquierda y luego extendió un brazo.

Q: Hay un claro más atrás, totalmente oculto en medio del bosque. A veces me paso un día entero allí, cuando tengo tiempo.

Tuve la sensación de que aquel era su rincón más privado.

R: Pero es tu espacio —protesté.

Me sonrió de una forma encantadora.

Q: Quiero enseñártelo.

* * *

><p>Caminamos muy despacio hacia el lugar. El terreno blando crujía bajo nuestros pies a cada paso que dábamos. Se podía pasear por allí durante horas sin cansarse. De repente, me pareció que el asfalto de la gran ciudad producía una sensación completamente malsana.<p>

Jamás habría adivinado dónde se hallaba el claro. Si una no sabía exactamente dónde buscar, era muy fácil pasárselo de largo una y otra vez sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de que estaba allí.

R: Parece que vayamos en busca de los tesoros de la Atlántida —dije, fascinada—. ¡Toda una aventura!

Q: Yo tuve una sensación muy parecida la primera vez que estuve aquí. Lo encontré por pura casualidad. Y hasta el día de hoy, no me he encontrado con nadie.

Apartó la última rama y nos hallamos en el centro de lo que parecía una pequeña habitación natural. Cuando miré hacia el cielo, vi las ramas de los árboles meciéndose allá en lo alto, iluminadas por el sol. Los rayos de sol llegaban hasta el suelo formando miles de columnas de luz dorada.

R: Había visto sitios así en fotos —murmuré, fascinada—, pero nunca en la naturaleza.

Ella también miró hacia el cielo.

Q: Es como si fuera un mundo aparte, con su propio sol y su propia luz. Y sin gente. —Bajó de nuevo la cabeza y me miró—. Excepto tú y yo.

Percibí la tensión que había surgido de repente y quise eliminar un poco de aquella familiaridad.

R: Como Eva y Eva —bromeé—, sin Adán.

«¿Cómo terminará todo esto?», me pregunté. Aún estaba muy débil aunque, al parecer, ella no compartía esa opinión. Dio unos pasos hacia mí y después se apoyó en uno de los árboles más grandes. Si la serpiente fue así de seductora con Eva en el Paraíso, no me extraña que se comiera la manzana...

Extendió los brazos.

Q: Ven... —dijo en un susurro.

No pude resistirme. En todos esos días, no había hecho otra cosa que morirme por tocarla. Se dejó resbalar un poco por el tronco del árbol, para quedar a mi altura. Me sentí como si me hubiera hipnotizado con la boca.

La abracé y la besé.

Al principio, para mí supuso un gran alivio poder tocarla, poder besarla por fin, pero después me di cuenta de que sus besos no eran como siempre. Me devolvía el beso, sí, pero con más experiencia que pasión... y tenía tanta experiencia que era difícil ver la diferencia. Me aparté.

R: Te duele —le dije.

Q: No —replicó al instante. Trató de abrazarme de nuevo, pero yo me apoyé en el tronco del árbol.

R: Sí —repetí—, normalmente tus besos no son así.

Colocó su cara junto a la mía y me acarició los labios con la boca.

Q: ¿No te gusta?

«Cuidado —me dije—, esto no está yendo en la dirección adecuada». Sin embargo, no podía resistirme. Estaba tan cerca que me sentía completamente indefensa.

R: No lo hagas —le supliqué. Ella se limitó a mirarme. Me dejé caer hacia delante y volví a besarla. Quise ir despacio, pero no me lo permitió. Sabía que no podía resistirme a sus besos, pues yo misma se lo había dicho.

Muy lentamente, dejó que su cuerpo resbalara por el tronco del árbol. El suelo mullido del bosque era más acogedor que cualquier cama. Se tumbó junto a mí. Le acaricié las piernas, llegué hasta su trasero y dejé la mano allí, mientras ella empezaba a desnudarme.

Cuando empecé a acariciarla de nuevo, se puso a gemir, lo cual me recordó algo y me hizo apartarme suavemente.

R: Estás fingiendo —dije, en tono tajante.

Q: No —protestó de inmediato—. Te deseo —deslizó de nuevo las manos bajo mi camisa, con la intención de convencerme—. Por favor, no seas así. Tú también quieres.

El contacto de su mano en mi piel era suficiente para hacerme arder de deseo, pero traté de no pensar en ello.

R: Yo también quiero —admití—, ya lo sé. Pero también sé que tú no tienes ganas.

Apartó la mano.

Q: Eso es lo malo —me explicó, desanimada—, que sí tengo ganas. Pero sólo en mi cabeza. Mi cuerpo no siente nada.

R: O sea, que te duele —lo sabía.

Q: Sí —admitió, en tono vacilante—, pero tampoco me duele tanto. —Me miró—. Tienes que creerme, por favor. Te deseo.

Cuando me miraba de aquella forma, habría sido capaz de creerme cualquier cosa que ella dijera.

R: Te creo —dije con sinceridad—, pero precisamente por eso no es necesario que finjas. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es esperar.

Q: Pero no quiero que tú esperes —de nuevo, volvió a acariciarme la piel bajo la camisa— por mi culpa. —Acercó la mano a mis pechos y fue como si acabara de recibir una descarga eléctrica. Se me escapó un gemido—. No notarás la diferencia —me aseguró.

Aquellas palabras me hicieron volver a la realidad y me enfadé.

Sin embargo, sabía que ella no podía evitarlo, sólo quería hacer algo agradable por mí. Conseguí no perder el control. Apoyé las manos en sus hombros y la mantuve a una distancia prudencial.

R: Sí, ya lo sé —dije—. Eres una profesional. —Me observó con tristeza—. No lo digo en el mal sentido de la palabra —dije, para apaciguarla—. Sé que posees la suficiente experiencia y aptitudes como para proporcionarme un placer infinito, aunque tú no disfrutes.

Q: Me encantaría —dijo con sinceridad.

R: Lo sé —dije, sonriendo—, pero para mí es cosa de dos. —La observé con una mirada comprensiva—. Esperaré.

Q: Me dijiste que me deseabas muchísimo. Y yo lo noté —dejó caer la cabeza—. Sólo quería que...

R: Ya lo sé —la interrumpí—, pero de todas formas prefiero esperar. —Me eché a reír afablemente—. ¡Me servirá de entrenamiento!

Q: Pero yo también te deseo —dijo, enfadada—. ¡Es mi cuerpo el que no me deja hacer nada! —Se dio un puñetazo en la pierna y al instante gritó de dolor. Quiso golpearse otra vez, pero le sujeté el brazo.

R: ¡Para! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Me lanzó una mirada centelleante.

Q: ¿Cuánto tiempo quieres esperar? ¡A lo mejor nunca vuelvo a sentir nada! —Seguí sujetándole el brazo. ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadada? Aquella reacción era completamente natural. Trató de soltarse—. ¡Ella tiene la culpa! —gritó, rabiosa—. ¡Ella tiene la culpa de todo!

Yo estaba demasiado sorprendida como para pensar con rapidez.

R: ¿Quién? —pregunté automáticamente.

Q: ¡Ella! —Lo dijo entre dientes, con toda la rabia del mundo—. ¡Ya la viste un día!

En ese momento, estaba demasiado preocupada como para sentir vergüenza al recordar nuestro último encuentro. Ya hablaríamos de eso en otro momento.

R: ¿Ella? —pregunté, aterrorizada—. ¿Ella te hizo todo esto?

Se echó a reír con amargura.

Q: Sola no, claro. Sabía muy bien que jamás podría hacerlo sola. —Ya no podía frenarla. Las palabras fluyeron de su interior como un torrente de bilis y vitriolo—. Aquella noche volvió a presentarse, también sin avisar. De hecho, yo ya había terminado la jornada. —Se sentó y colocó los brazos en torno a las rodillas—. Vete a saber por qué le abrí la puerta —me miró—. Tengo una clienta que a veces llega a esa hora y pensé que tal vez era ella. —Su vista se perdió de nuevo más allá de sus rodillas—. Al principio, trataron de convencerme para que lo hiciera. Querían un trío especial... Muy especial. Pero yo rechacé la proposición y ellas fueron más directas. Me amenazaron, aunque mi experiencia me dice que por lo general las amenazas no pasan de ahí. Soy demasiado alta y eso las asusta, así que al principio no me lo tomé muy en serio. De repente, una de ellas sacó unas esposas y la otra me sujetó. A partir de ahí, ya no pude hacer nada. —Tuvo que hacer una pausa, pues era obvio que estaba reviviendo la escena. Apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas y habló hacia su regazo.— Me hicieron todo lo que yo no quise hacer con ella la última vez. Me pegaron, me violaron... —Su voz se fue apagando hasta desaparecer por completo.

Me quedé paralizada. Yo había visto a la otra mujer, sabía qué aspecto tenía... pero ahora me resultaba muy duro oír sus palabras e imaginar ante mí a aquella grandulona vestida de cuero y propinándole golpes. ¿Y la violación? ¿Era la causa de que ahora no sintiera nada? Por eso estaba tan enfadada.

Me incorporé un poco y la abracé. Estaba hecha un ovillo, pero empecé a mecerla muy despacio, con mucha suavidad, entre mis brazos. Noté cómo temblaba. Seguí meciéndola, hacia atrás y hacia delante, hacia atrás y hacia delante, igual que un péndulo.

Cada vez temblaba con más violencia, pero yo no podía hacer otra cosa más que abrazarla. De repente, gritó, y luego siguió hablando en susurros lastimeros.

Q: Me dolió mucho... Me dolió muchísimo.

Volví a mecerla y entonces noté súbitamente las lágrimas. Estaba llorando... ¡por fin! La dejé llorar hasta que ya no le quedaron más lágrimas. Estaba agotada. Me tumbé en el suelo junto a ella y dejé que la calidez de la tierra del bosque hiciera el resto. Al cabo de unos momentos se durmió, completamente rendida.

* * *

><p>Transcurrida una hora empezó a hacer demasiado frío para seguir en el suelo y la desperté con cuidado. Tardó unos segundos en orientarse: echó un vistazo a su alrededor, desubicada, y luego me miró. Fue entonces cuando lo recordó todo. Se incorporó un poco y se apoyó en el tronco del árbol, lejos de mí.<p>

Q: ¿Qué te he contado? —De nuevo, se había puesto a la defensiva, pero no podía culparla de nada, pues estaba muy asustada.

R: Todo —dije muy despacio.

Se tapó la cara con las manos.

Q: ¡No, no, eso no! —gimió, horrorizada.

Me puse en pie y después me acuclillé a su lado. Le cogí las muñecas y le aparté las manos muy despacio, mientras ella dejaba caer la cabeza. Le besé la muñeca izquierda; las marcas aún se veían. Las esposas se le habían clavado tan profundamente que ni el mejor maquillaje podría disimular las heridas.

Me di cuenta de que no sólo la habían esposado, sino que también la habían atado con algo. Noté su desesperación casi en mi propia piel y, en ese momento, también yo estuve a punto de echarme a llorar.

Instantes después me recobré. Al fin y al cabo, no me habían pegado a mí, por no hablar ya de lo otro. Era ella quien había tenido que vivirlo. Le besé la otra muñeca y después la palma de la mano.

R: Vamos —traté de convencerla, con un tono de voz muy dulce—, vamos a casa. —No levantó la mirada. Seguía con la cabeza inclinada, pegada al pecho. Me senté junto a ella y la miré desde abajo: en ese momento, me di cuenta de lo que estaba pensando—. ¡No! —insistí, apenada—. No me digas que estás avergonzada.

Q: No tendría que habértelo contado —murmuró con tristeza.

Me arrodillé junto a ella.

R: ¡Pero no es culpa tuya! —Me incliné y la abracé. No me lo impidió, pero tuve la sensación de que era una muñeca flácida y sin vida—. No es culpa tuya —repetí—, no tienes que avergonzarte de lo que te han hecho.

¿Cómo podía haber pensado algo así? Seguía sin mirarme.

Q: Soy lo que soy —susurró, como si quisiera atormentarse a sí misma—. Si se hubiera tratado de otra persona, ni siquiera se les habría ocurrido hacerle todo lo que me hicieron a mí.

R: Permíteme que lo dude —repliqué bruscamente. Había que buscar la manera de poner fin a aquella actitud tan contraproducente, tan autodestructiva—. Si ya tenían pensado hacer algo así, hubieran encontrado una víctima. Tú o cualquier otra mujer. —No estaba dispuesta a dejarse convencer tan fácilmente, pues tenía la autoestima por los suelos.

Q: Para eso estoy yo. —Estaba echando mano de todos sus argumentos.

R: ¡No, tú no estás para eso! —Me puse en pie y tiré de ella. Gritó de dolor—. Lo siento —me disculpé—, pero tienes que despertar de una vez. —Me observó, angustiada. Todavía tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar—. Lo que me has contado es espantoso, pero tú no tienes la culpa. —Le había hablado con vehemencia, pero permaneció inmóvil, como si ni siquiera me hubiera oído. La zarandeé y se quejó otra vez de dolor. «No puedo seguir soportando esto —pensé—, me horroriza»—. ¿Me oyes? —grité, alto y claro—. No fuiste tú. ¡Fueron ellas!

Q: Fueron ellas —repitió, como una niña obediente. Sin embargo, lo dijo como si todo aquello no tuviera nada que ver con ella.

R: Sí —suspiré, un poco aliviada a pesar de todo. La abracé de nuevo—. No fuiste tú. Fueron ellas.

Q: Ellas —repitió, en un tono inexpresivo.

Apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro y muy pronto noté sus lágrimas. Por lo menos, habíamos llegado a un punto en el que podía volver a llorar. La dejé descansar un poco y luego dije, en voz baja:

R: Vamos a casa.

* * *

><p>Se mostró apática durante todo el camino de regreso al apartamento. La obligué a sentarse en la cocina y la convencí para que comiera algo. Después hice café y nos fuimos al saloncito. Parecía agotada otra vez, pero no quería dormir. Probablemente, tenía miedo de sufrir pesadillas ahora que el recuerdo de lo sucedido estaba tan fresco en su memoria.<p>

Nos sentamos y bebimos el café en silencio.

Q: ¿No tienes que volver al trabajo? —me preguntó de repente.

«¿Quiere librarse de mí?», pensé.

R: Tengo vacaciones esta semana —contesté de inmediato, esperando su reacción. Sin embargo, no advertí nada—. Si hace falta que me quede aquí la próxima semana, llamaré al despacho.

Q: No hace falta que te quedes —me respondió con una voz inexpresiva, como si todo aquello no la afectara en absoluto.

R: Pienso quedarme hasta que estés completamente curada. —Ya había tomado esa decisión. Y después, que hiciese lo que le diera la gana.

Q: Estoy curada —afirmó, todavía sin expresión alguna.

R: No me lo creo. —Hacerla feliz no era fácil, como tampoco lo era enfrentarse a su terquedad. Yo también podía ser muy terca.

«A ver quién de las dos gana», me dije.

Q: El médico dijo que... —empezó.

Yo terminé la frase por ella.

R: El médico dijo que te tomaras las cosas con calma durante una semana.

«Si esta batalla con el tormento de sus recuerdos es tomarse las cosas con calma, no quiero saber qué significa para ella hacer un esfuerzo», me dije.

Mientras estaba allí sentada en su sillón, tuve la sensación de que se sentía muy sola. No me respondió, seguramente porque le parecía inútil. Me acerqué, me arrodillé a su lado y apoyé las manos en su rodilla. Observé su rostro y me di cuenta de que tenía la vista perdida en alguna parte y de que en su mirada no había expresión alguna.

R: Eres maravillosa. —Era una simple afirmación, pues ya sabía que con otra discusión no conseguiría absolutamente nada—. ¿Lo sabías? —Atónita, desvió la mirada hacia mí. La había pillado por sorpresa—. ¿No eres capaz de entender —le expliqué— que me gusta hacer esto por ti? —No, no podía. Era obvio que no podía. Traté de captar su atención con mi voz—. Eres la mujer más adorable que he conocido en mi vida. Haces que me sienta bien conmigo misma, y no sé si alguna vez conseguiré devolverte el favor. —Mientras le hablaba, observé su expresión. Se había relajado un poco, pero seguía teniendo aquella mirada de perplejidad—. Te quiero y te deseo como nunca antes había deseado a nadie.

¡Ajá! Mis últimas palabras le habían proporcionado una pista y se aferró a ella, aunque no acabara de entender lo que yo le estaba diciendo.

Q: Pero no quieres acostarte conmigo porque yo ahora mismo no siento nada. —Me dedicó una mirada sincera. Aquel terreno le resultaba familiar—. Aunque me desees.

Por la expresión de su cara, parecía como si el hecho de que yo hubiera decidido contener mi deseo le resultara incomprensible. Y también como si aquello le pareciese motivo suficiente como para que yo la abandonara.

R: ¿Tan importante es para ti? —Me pregunté cómo podía conseguir que viera la situación a través de mis ojos, cómo podía conseguir que lo que era obvio para mí lo fuera también para ella.

Q: Pero si no puedes acostarte conmigo... —objetó, aunque no demasiado segura. Sonreí. Estaba tan acostumbrada, que era incapaz de imaginar que las cosas pudieran ser de otra manera.

R: Entonces... ¿qué queda? —pregunté, con una ingenuidad intencionada.

En su mente, no había dudas respecto a las consecuencias.

Q: Bueno, entonces tampoco puedes...

R: ¿Tampoco puedo quererte? —Terminé la frase por ella—. ¿Crees que el amor que siento por ti depende de la disponibilidad de tu cuerpo?

Q: Sí, claro. —Estaba absolutamente convencida de lo que decía y, de hecho, lo soltó a bocajarro. Apenas había terminado de decirlo cuando apareció su conciencia profesional—. ¿No te gusta acostarte conmigo? —Me resultaba absolutamente irresistible cuando me observaba con aquella mirada de arrepentimiento. Tragué saliva—. ¿He hecho algo...?

R: No, no has hecho nada mal —suspiré, resignada. De momento, no me costaba mucho seguir sus razonamientos respecto a ese tema, pero tenía que existir alguna manera de convencerla—. Me encanta acostarme contigo. —«¿Por qué me pregunta eso?», quise saber—. ¿Por qué no me iba a gustar? Acostarse contigo es maravilloso, para mí es una experiencia nueva y distinta cada vez.

Q: Tengo mucha experiencia —apuntó, en un tono un tanto misterioso.

R: Sí —afirmé. Bueno, si quiere entrar en ese terreno...—. Ya lo sé. —Decidí insistir en el tema y me eché a reír, un tanto avergonzada, cuando una idea cruzó por mi mente—. Estaba tan celosa que no quería saber con cuántas mujeres lo has hecho. Me imagino que con cientos.

Q: Cientos, sí —dicho por ella, parecía casi indecente. La miré y le sujeté la cara con las manos. Ahora no le quedaba más remedio que mirarme. Intenté convencerla casi suplicando.

R: Se trata precisamente de eso. De que jamás me he sentido como la número cien. De hecho, siempre me he sentido como la primera.

En cuanto se ponía el chip profesional, era muy difícil sacarla de ahí.

Q: Pues sí que soy buena —insistió, con frialdad.

R: Decir lo contrario sería una mentira como una catedral —afirmé alegremente. En realidad, mostré más alegría de la que sentía—. A pesar de eso, me sentí como la primera. —No podía dejar las cosas a medias—. O tal vez precisamente por eso. Pero no sólo me sentí como si fuera la primera, me sentí como si fuera la única. —La miré de nuevo a los ojos, con sinceridad—. Me sentí como la mujer a quien amas. —Aquello sí que fue un duro golpe para ella. Se había convencido a sí misma de que podía ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos tras la fachada de su experiencia, pero ahora esos sentimientos habían surgido a la luz—. Te acostaste conmigo —repetí— como con una mujer a quien amas.

Q: No. —Lo negó casi de forma automática, pero no la creí—. Yo...

Decidí provocarla un poco más.

R: Dilo —la desafié—. Di que no me amas. Si no puedes decir lo contrario, entonces te resultará fácil.

La dejé en paz, pues no quería obligarla a decir nada más y ella lo sabía. Sin embargo, ahora no le quedaba más remedio que decidir qué sentía por mí, pues sólo entonces entendería que yo sentía lo mismo por ella y estaba dispuesta a anteponer sus necesidades a mis deseos.

Me observó en silencio, con una mirada de desesperación en los ojos. Era incapaz de expresar lo que sentía, pero le habría gustado poder hacerlo. Con su silencio, sin embargo, decía mucho más de lo que yo hubiera imaginado jamás.

Q: No puedo —afirmó, al cabo de un rato.

Sonreí y apoyé la cabeza en su regazo.

R: Yo también te amo —dije alegremente.

* * *

><p>Me quedé allí sentada durante largo rato sin pensar en nada más. De repente, noté que algo me rozaba el pelo: me estaba acariciando. Sus caricias eran vacilantes, como si nunca antes hubiera hecho algo así. Y tal vez fuera cierto. Estaba prácticamente segura de que hacía muchos años que no acariciaba a una mujer sin intenciones eróticas y supuse que para ella era una sensación extraña. Me gustaba, aunque yo sentía más bien lo contrario, es decir, yo sí tenía intenciones eróticas. Sin embargo, era mi problema.<p>

Me acarició la espalda con las manos, hasta la cintura. Sentí un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, pero traté de permanecer inmóvil. Después del discurso que le había soltado, tenía que ser coherente con lo que había dicho. No, no tenía intención de cometer ese error.

* * *

><p>Dejó las manos donde estaban e inclinó el torso sobre mi espalda. Se quedó así, sin moverse. La notaba, notaba su presencia por todo el cuerpo, desde la cabeza a los dedos de los pies. Me resultaba casi insoportable, pero entonces recordé lo que estaba soportando ella y me tranquilicé un poco. Después empezó de nuevo el cosquilleo y yo me pregunté si tal vez le había prometido más de lo que podía cumplir. No se me había ocurrido pensar que me costaría tanto.<p>

Respiraba pausadamente y, desde luego, en sus movimientos no había intención erótica alguna. Aunque no lo hubiese dicho, estaba claro que me creía, y a mí me correspondía proteger la confianza que había depositado en mí. Tomé aire con fuerza, pero no me bastó. Aunque me encantaba descansar en su regazo, ya no lo soportaba más. Me aparté muy despacio y me senté a su lado. Ella se irguió.

R: Lo siento —en esta ocasión, la arrepentida era yo—, pero ya no podía respirar.

Sonrió y me acarició la cara, de nuevo sin erotismo alguno. Se inclinó y me dio un beso fugaz en los labios, también sin intenciones eróticas... al menos, desde su punto de vista.

Q: Ha sido muy bonito —comentó sosegadamente. Me puse en pie y sacudí las piernas.

R: ¡Se me han dormido! —dije entre risas. De hecho era cierto, pero sabía perfectamente que el cosquilleo tenía también otros motivos. Estiré los brazos hacia lo alto, para desentumecerlos—. Creo que me voy a dormir —dije. El autocontrol me resultaba agotador. Admiré lo bien que lo levaba ella.

Se puso en pie y se desperezó lentamente. Seguramente, aún tenía los músculos agarrotados y le dolían. Su cara se contrajo en una mueca de dolor.

Q: ¿No quieres dormir conmigo? —Me preguntó, con toda la inocencia del mundo—. La cama es más cómoda que la chaise longue.

R: No lo dudo —sabía cómo tentarme—, pero tendrás que perdonarme. —«No esperará que duerma con ella», me dije—. Ya me cuesta bastante resistirme a tus encantos y me temo que dormir a tu lado es más de lo que puedo soportar. Quiero mantener mis promesas.

Q: Ah —dijo—, no había pensado en eso. —Su ingenuidad parecía auténtica.

R: Ya. —Me acerqué y la rodeé con un brazo, pues no parecía un gesto demasiado peligroso—. Y supongo que también se te habrá olvidado que eres una mujer increíblemente atractiva, ¿verdad?

La miré con un gesto interrogante, pero evitó mi mirada, como para confirmar mis palabras. Me reí involuntariamente. La mayoría de las mujeres hermosas están tan obsesionadas con su belleza que no se olvidan ni por un momento, pero ella... ella era asombrosa, sin duda.

Me incliné hacia ella e inspiré con fuerza su perfume, mezclado ahora con otras muchas cosas... Pero su perfume seguía estando allí y yo lo habría reconocido en cualquier sitio. Me aparté a regañadientes.

R: Me voy a mi chaise longue —le dije, con tanta naturalidad como pude—. Por favor, no te enfades conmigo.

Q: No me enfado —dijo—, pero lo lamento.

R: Yo también. —Exageré un poco mi pesar con una mueca.

Maldije en ese momento mi vena heroica, que me condenaba a mantener todas mis promesas y, en este caso, a hacer un gran esfuerzo por contenerme. Todo eso estaba muy bien, pero... ¿tenía que ser precisamente ahora?

* * *

><p>Recorrimos juntas el pasillo y pasé ante su cama con un gesto de absoluto desprecio. La habitación en la que yo dormía no tenía una puerta que diera al pasillo principal.<p>

Q: Buenas noches —me dijo.

R: Que duermas bien —le contesté, sin volverme. Cuando apagó la luz, cerré la puerta que separaba nuestras habitaciones, por miedo a caminar sonámbula durante la noche.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Buenas madrugadas, bellas personas.<strong>_

_**Bueno y aquí tenemos la respuesta a lo que le ha pasado a Quinn, espero que les haya gustado el caps, que tengan un buen inicio de semana, nos leemos pronto, besos de algodón *-***_


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

Los siguientes días transcurrieron con relativa tranquilidad. Llamé al despacho y me cogí otra semana de vacaciones. Sabía que, después de eso, no podría seguir afirmando que ella todavía me necesitaba. Se la veía muy activa y alegre. Iba cada día al restaurante y a veces hasta se iba de compras en metro y volvía a casa contenta y cargada de paquetes. Compraba casi exclusivamente bobadas, pero se notaba que también llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacerlo y disfrutaba sinceramente de esa actividad.

Cuando yo no la acompañaba, me traía un regalito: así era como había conseguido un pijama de seda, aunque todavía no me lo había puesto excepto para probármelo y porque ella me lo pidió.

Aunque habría preferido no perderla de vista, me obligué a dejarla salir sola cada vez con más frecuencia. No le gustaba, pero yo quería acostumbrarme a no estar todo el día a su lado, pues dentro de poco ni siquiera podría estar con ella. En cierta manera, lo que quería era suavizar un poco el golpe. Ella se limitaba a asumir que, de vez en cuando, yo necesitaba estar sola.

Cuando estábamos las dos en el apartamento, se mostraba muy cariñosa conmigo y también muy receptiva a aceptar mi cariño. Por lo general, no me dejaba sentarme a solas en ninguna parte: siempre se acercaba y me acariciaba o se acurrucaba a mi lado. A veces me parecía una gatita grande y suave. Mis argumentos parecían haberla convencido por completo y ya no me pedía que me acostara con ella o que durmiera a su lado.

Una vez, mientras leía sentada en el sillón —yo también me había buscado una lectura más ligera—, se acercó y se sentó encima de mí. Tensé todos los músculos y me costó un gran esfuerzo no abrazarla y empezar a besarla allí mismo.

R: ¿Sí? —Le sonreí. Era importante que no notara la tensión.

Q: ¿Te molesto? —«Bueno —pensé—, esa no exactamente la palabra».

Era encantadora. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba en París, más se relajaba. Allí no existían las humillaciones cotidianas que por lo general la hacían ser tan reservada. Era una persona completamente distinta.

R: No —dije, con una sonrisa afable—. ¿Quieres algo en particular?

Q: En realidad, no. —Suspiró y se apoyó en mí. Estaba a punto de reanudar la lectura cuando ella empezó a balancearse hacia atrás y hacia delante—. Bueno, sí, en realidad sí quiero algo —dijo, sonriendo con una encantadora expresión de vacilación.

Arqueé las cejas, en un gesto interrogante.

R: Bueno, ¿y qué es?

Q: Es que no sé si te gustará... —se mostraba cohibida y un tanto incómoda.

R: ¿Tan malo es? —me burlé.

Q: No, no. —Sacudió bruscamente la cabeza—. No es en absoluto... ¿Te gusta ir a bailar? —Pronunció la frase de golpe, como si llevara largo tiempo reprimiéndose. Después volvió a observarme con la misma expresión de vacilación.

Me eché a reír, sorprendida.

R: ¿Bailar? ¿Eso es todo?

Q: Sí —dijo. Parecía como si aquello fuese muy importante para ella.

R: ¿Quieres ir a bailar? —le pregunté una vez más.

Q: Sí —dijo—, me gustaría mucho. Pero sólo si a ti te apetece.

Todavía no se había acostumbrado a la idea de ante poner sus deseos.

R: Perfecto —dije—. ¿Cuándo quieres ir?

Q: ¡Esta noche! —Lo soltó a bocajarro, como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento, y se le iluminó la cara.

Le di un beso y la abracé. Me alegraba verla feliz, pero era imprescindible que se levantara de mis rodillas o yo no respondería de mí misma. No hizo falta que me preocupara en exceso por esa cuestión, pues se puso en pie de un salto y se concentró en sus pensamientos.

Q:¿Qué me pongo?

Aquella era una pregunta que yo raras veces me había formulado a lo largo de mi vida. Siempre me había parecido algo muy trivial, así que le pregunté:

R: ¿A qué clase de sitio piensas llevarme? Por lo que a mí respecta, puedes ir con la ropa que levas ahora mismo.

Me miró y soltó una carcajada.

Q: ¿Con la ropa que llevo? —En mi opinión, tenía un aspecto más que aceptable. Sin embargo, yo tampoco iba mucho a las discotecas. Ella seguía riéndose, ahora con aires de misterio—. Más bien estaba pensando en algo así como un vestido de noche.

Casi me caigo de la silla.

R: ¿Tienes un vestido de noche?

Q: Tengo más de uno —dijo. Me tendió una mano—. Ven, te los enseño.

Me llevó a su habitación y abrió uno de los enormes armarios empotrados. Era cierto: tenía más de un vestido de noche. Me quedé absolutamente pasmada ante aquel repertorio de tejidos y colores.

R: ¡Madre mía! —dije—. ¿Y cuándo te los pones?

Q: Por desgracia —suspiró—, muy de vez en cuando.

Rebuscó entre toda aquella seda suave —¿qué otra cosa, si no?— Y eligió un vestido. Se lo ciñó al cuerpo y de inmediato pensé que estaba irreconocible. Y eso que aún no se lo había puesto—. ¿Qué te parece? —me preguntó, un tanto insegura.

R: Es... precioso —tartamudeé. Me aclaré la garganta—. Sólo que... ¿qué me pongo yo? No sabía que íbamos a un baile.

Suspiró una vez más.

Q: Tienes razón. No vamos a un baile. Me parece que lo del vestido de noche no ha sido una gran idea. —Volvió a colgarlo en el armario y, muy a su pesar, dejó resbalar la mano por la seda una vez más—. Me hubiera gustado volver a ponerme uno de estos vestidos.

R: Seguro que te sientan muy bien. —Todavía estaba maravillada ante aquella extensa colección de prendas—. La verdad es que hasta ahora no había conocido a ninguna mujer que llevara vestidos de noche.

Sonrió.

Q: Es una sensación muy excitante. Lástima que últimamente no hay muchas ocasiones para ponérselos. —Sonrió—. ¿Quieres probarte uno?

R: ¿Yo? —protesté airadamente—. Me parece que no es lo más adecuado para mí. Me sentiría como si llevara un disfraz.

Q: Puede que tengas razón —dijo, entre risas.

La miré casi embobada. Estaba segura de que aquellos vestidos le sentaban a la perfección.

R: Estoy convencida de que estás guapísima con un vestido de noche. Espero tener la ocasión de verte vestida así algún día.

Me miró, pero no dijo nada. Después cerró el armario y se volvió.

Q: Bueno, pues nada —suspiró—, pero ahora volvemos a la misma pregunta de antes.

* * *

><p>Una hora más tarde, por fin había decidido qué ponerse. Como siempre, estaba impresionante, pero tuve la sensación de que había elegido una ropa que no me dejara en ridículo a mí. Desde luego, yo jamás podría competir con ella en cuanto a elegancia. Se había maquilado un poco más de lo habitual, pero eso era todo.<p>

Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber qué me aguardaba y, cuando entramos en el local, me llevé una buena sorpresa. A diferencia de todos los bares similares que yo conocía, allí tuve la sensación de que era un local muy exclusivo. Las francesas iban muy bien vestidas y el local tenía un sabor indiscutiblemente femenino. A la entrada de la sala había una barra larga, frente a la cual varias mujeres se sentaban en taburetes. Apenas había asientos libres.

Tras la barra, había un espacio amplio amueblado con mesas y reservados. La pista de baile estaba un poco más allá. En general, el lugar era bastante imponente, pero al mismo tiempo íntimo. Fuera de la pista, las luces eran tenues.

Como en casi todos los bares de lesbianas del mundo, todas las miradas se clavaron en nosotras en cuanto entramos en el local.

Aunque la mayoría de las mujeres llevaban ropa muy cara e iban muy acicaladas, ella destacaba: en primer lugar, por su estatura —que allí, en Francia, aún resultaba más espectacular—, y en segundo lugar, por su hermosura y su elegancia. Noté las miradas en mi espalda mientras nos dirigíamos al otro lado de la barra, hacia la parte de atrás de la sala.

* * *

><p>Durante el trayecto a la discoteca me asaltó la duda de saber si ella conocía a muchas mujeres en la discoteca en cuestión y, en ese caso, si las conocía bien. La verdad es que no podía apartar esa idea de mi mente. Lo que sabía acerca de su vida en París era menos de lo que sabía acerca de su vida en su «lugar de trabajo».<p>

Siguió caminando hacia la parte de atrás de la sala, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas, y encontró un reservado.

Q: ¡Qué suerte hemos tenido! —Se rió—. No me gustaba mucho la idea de tener que pasarme toda la noche de pie.

Una camarera se acercó a nuestra mesa para tomar nota. Me pareció que iba un poco ligera de ropa. Pedimos bebidas y, cuando la camarera nos las trajo, me recosté en mi asiento y me dediqué a observar a las mujeres que bailaban en la pista. La música estaba muy acorde con el ambiente. En ese momento sonaban canciones de los años cincuenta: primero un rock and roll, luego una lenta...

Al parecer, todas las mujeres eran excelentes bailarinas, lo cual también suponía una diferencia respecto a los bares que yo conocía.

Estaba tan fascinada por el vaivén y el balanceo, por los movimientos de las bailarinas, que casi no me di cuenta de que otra mujer se había acercado a nuestra mesa y había saludado a mi amiga. Charlaban como si se conocieran y era obvio que la otra mujer se alegraba de verla. Durante un segundo, cruzó por mi mente, como si fuera un relámpago, la idea de que aquella mujer era clienta suya, pero su comportamiento indicaba lo contrario.

Negó con la cabeza, con un gesto risueño y afable pero firme a la vez. La otra mujer se encogió de hombros a regañadientes y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

Después se volvió hacia mí y me pidió disculpas. Un instante después, se despidió y se marchó.

Me quedé bastante perpleja. Ella me miró y empezó a reírse en voz baja.

R: Seguramente te pareceré un poco tonta —así era como me sentía exactamente—, pero... ¿por qué me ha pedido perdón?

Siguió riéndose, pues al parecer le resultaba muy divertido.

Q: Porque me ha tocado sin tu permiso —me explicó, muy puesta en el tema.

R: ¿Sin mi permiso? ¿Y para qué tenía que darle permiso? —No entendía qué tenía que ver una cosa con otra.

Q: Es obvio que yo soy tu acompañante —afirmó, como si aquello lo explicara todo.

R: Sí —afirmé, todavía un poco molesta—, y yo la tuya. —En mi vida había visto nada igual.

Q: No —me corrigió—, eso no es del todo cierto. Tú me has invitado a salir, no al revés. —Eso no acababa de ser del todo verdad, y supongo que mi rostro expresó la confusión. Se echó a reír de nuevo, complacida—. Tienes derecho a decidir con qué mujeres puede bailar tu acompañante y quién puede tocarla, como siempre.

R: ¿Qué yo tengo derecho? Será una broma, ¿no? Eres adulta. —Estaba absolutamente escandalizada aunque, al parecer, a ella le resultaba muy divertida mi indignación.

Q: Ya hace bastante tiempo, sí —afirmó—, pero esa es la costumbre aquí.

R: ¿La costumbre? —Todo aquello no le molestaba en absoluto, más bien todo lo contrario—. Me da la sensación de que te parece muy divertido —seguí rezongando.

Q: Tú sí que me pareces divertida. —Hacía esfuerzos para contener la risa—. Porque veo que este tema te pone nerviosa.

R: ¿Y no piensas que está mal? —dije con vehemencia.

Controló un poco sus carcajadas.

Q: Todo lo contrario —susurró—, lo encuentro encantador. —Me observó durante largos segundos—. Y tú también me pareces encantadora. —Yo estaba muerta de vergüenza, cosa que al parecer a ella le divertía enormemente—. Sólo me ha tocado porque ya nos conocemos. De no haber sido así, primero te habría pedido permiso. —Me observó con fingida inocencia, a la espera de mi reacción. Todo aquello era demasiado para mí. El hecho de que se estuviera divirtiendo y al mismo tiempo me estuviera dejando en ridículo no tenía ninguna gracia. Me alegraba muchísimo verla de buen humor, pero me habría gustado más compartir sus risas que ser la causa de ellas. Preferí no responder, aunque tenía curiosidad por saber de qué conocía a la otra mujer. Obviamente, y teniendo en cuenta que era muy lista, leyó mis pensamientos—. Sólo he bailado con ella —explicó, sin que nadie se lo pidiera—. Nada más.

R: No me interesa saberlo —contesté, enfadada.

Q: ¿Ah, no? —me preguntó entre risas.

La verdad es que estaba de un humor excelente.

* * *

><p>Otra mujer se acercó a nuestra mesa y, en esta ocasión, siguió al pie de la letra el convencionalismo imperante: me preguntó si podía bailar con ella. Casi me hizo montar en cólera, pero no quería empezar a discutir, y menos en francés.<p>

R: Por favor, dile que si quiere bailar contigo, tendría que preguntártelo a ti —dije, con los dientes apretados. La mujer pareció un poco molesta, pues no acababa de entender qué significaba mi reacción. Mi acompañante se inclinó descaradamente hacia la mesa.

Q: ¿Te importa que baile con ella? —dijo.

R: No —dije entre dientes, con tanta calma como pude. Soltó una carcajada de lo más sensual y casi consiguió que me derritiera por dentro, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar que se me notara.

Q: En realidad, te había reservado a ti el primer baile —afirmó, con todo su encanto.

R: Yo no sé bailar —le contesté, ya un poco más calmada.

Q: No me lo creo. —Sonrió y se puso en pie. La mujer que quería bailar con ella seguía junto a nuestra mesa, aunque no parecía precisamente contenta—. No quiero parecer maleducada, así que ahora voy a bailar con ella. Pero el próximo baile te toca a ti.

R: No —repliqué.

Q: Sí —dijo ella con firmeza. Después obsequió con una encantadora sonrisa a la pobre mujer que llevaba tanto rato esperando y le dijo algo. La mujer, satisfecha, la acompañó a la pista de baile.

No le quité la vista de encima. Ya tendría que habérmelo imaginado, pero cuando la vi bailar me quedé pasmada: bailaba extraordinariamente bien. Teniendo en cuenta su estatura, pensaba que sería ella quien llevase, pero no: seguía tan bien a su pareja de baile, que la diferencia de estatura apenas se notaba. Me pregunté cómo lo conseguía, pero lo cierto es que aparentaban tener la misma estatura.

Sus movimientos resultaban más gráciles que nunca. Seguramente, pensé, ya no le duele nada.

Cuando terminó el baile, su pareja intentó convencerla para bailar otra canción o, por lo menos, esa es la impresión que tuve. Sin embargo, declinó la oferta, aunque no volvió sola a la mesa, sino que la mujer que la había sacado a bailar me la devolvió. Esa fue la sensación que me produjo, cosa que de nuevo hizo brotar automáticamente mi indignación.

R: ¡Es increíble! —refunfuñé, cuando la otra mujer se alejó.

Q: La pobre no podía hacer otra cosa —me explicó, sin dejar de sonreír abiertamente.

R: Ya, ya, porque esa es la costumbre de aquí —gruñí muy rabiosa.

Q: Eso también —me guiñó un ojo con picardía—, pero además le he dicho que no te gusta que te hagan enfadar. —Ahora se reía a carcajadas—. Y lo que le harías si te hacía enfadar.

R: ¡Eres...! —La verdad es que no sabía qué hacer con ella, pero la velada se estaba poniendo de lo más interesante.

Q: Vamos —me pidió, cuando empezó a sonar otra canción, que además era una lenta.

R: Ya te he dicho que no sé bailar. —Me di cuenta de que había varias mujeres que la estaban mirando, es decir, que parejas de baile no le iban a faltar—. Hay unas cuantas mujeres que estarían encantadas de sacarte a bailar.

Q: En estos momentos, no me interesa especialmente —decidió, dispuesta a llevarme la contraria—. Quiero bailar contigo.

R: Pero es que será un desastre —dije, en el tono más razonable del mundo—. ¿Por qué quieres aburrirte? Tú sabes bailar muy bien.

Q: ¿Y por qué no lo pruebas tú también? —Trataba de convencerme con delicadeza—. Yo puedo enseñarte.

Levanté las manos en un gesto defensivo.

R: ¡Soy incapaz de dejarme llevar! ¡Lo intenté una vez y fracasé estrepitosamente!

Q: Pues entonces lleva tú. —Se acercó a mí y apoyó las manos en mis hombros. El contacto sirvió para ablandarme un poco, pero aún no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

R: Yo...

Q: Vamos —me ordenó, en un tono de voz tan autoritario que ya no supe cómo defenderme. Me puse en pie y la seguí ciegamente.

* * *

><p>Una vez en la pista, me sentí perdida. Me cogió un brazo y lo colocó alrededor de su cintura; después me levantó el otro y lo alzó hasta la altura de sus hombros. Por último, apoyó la mano libre en mi hombro. Parecía una posición de baile muy correcta, pero... ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer yo?<p>

Empezó a moverse sin más. Dio un paso hacia atrás y la seguí.

Daba la sensación de que yo la llevaba, aunque eso no se ajustaba del todo a la verdad. Durante los primeros pasos di unos cuantos traspiés, pero después me di cuenta de que ella se movía de forma que a mí todo me resultase mucho más fácil. Probé a dar un paso en la otra dirección y ella ya estaba allí, como si lo hubiera previsto con antelación.

* * *

><p>Presté atención a la música. La canción era tan lenta que hasta yo imaginaba lo que venía a continuación: poco a poco, me fui envalentonando y me permitió llevar el paso, aunque desde luego ella lo hacía cientos de veces mejor que yo. Estaba entre mis brazos, ágil y entusiasmada, y de repente se apoyó en mí, de forma que noté todo su cuerpo en contacto con el mío. Empecé a notar un calor que el baile lento, por sí solo, no podía justificar y me aparté rápidamente en cuanto la canción terminó.<p>

Q: ¿Lo ves? —me dijo, con una mirada resplandeciente y triunfal.

Se me pasó un poco el calor.

R: Sí —dije, todavía sorprendida—, me ha salido bastante bien.

Empezó la siguiente canción y, esta vez, fui yo quien llevó el paso desde el principio.

Me seguía con tanta elegancia que me sentí como si en mi vida no hubiera hecho nada más que bailar con ella, aunque yo nunca había sabido bailar. Sin embargo, estaba convencida de que no soportaría un baile más, pues todo mi cuerpo ardía de deseo y, por eso mismo, me mantuve firme cuando insistió en seguir bailando. Fingí estar agotada.

R: No puedo —le aseguré—, no estoy acostumbrada.

Cuando resultó evidente que no iba a seguir bailando con ella, aparecieron sustitutas por todas partes. De hecho, casi se pelearon por ella. Se la entregué a la mujer que estaba más cerca y regresé a la mesa.

Ahora bailaba un rock and roll, y lo bailaba de forma alocada, desenfrenada. Varias de las mujeres que había en la pista empezaron a dar palmas al ritmo de la música. Apenas había terminado la canción cuando empezó la siguiente y me pregunté si tendría aguante para seguir bailando. ¿Cuánto tiempo resistiría así?

Sin embargo, se la veía muy en forma, como si su cuerpo no hubiese experimentado el martirio de las dos semanas previas. Había llegado el momento de descubrirlo.

Me gustaba verla así y traté de no preocuparme mucho. Tenía fascinadas a las otras mujeres. No hubo pausa, pero en esta ocasión pusieron un vals para dar un respiro a las bailarinas. Ella fue quien llevó: se movía con su pareja por la pista como si ni siquiera tocara el suelo y ahora sí que aparentaba su estatura real.

* * *

><p>Al cabo de un rato, pidió disculpas a sus admiradoras y volvió a la mesa. Estaba un poco acalorada, lo cual aún la volvía más deseable. De lejos, no me había costado mucho controlar mi excitación, pero ahora que la tenía tan cerca, el deseo resurgió con una fuerza imparable. Se sentó a mi lado. Lo que faltaba, pensé.<p>

Q: Dentro de un momento, voy a bailar otra vez contigo —vaticinó, rebosante de energía.

R: Déjame quedarme aquí —imploré—. Prefiero mirarte, que me gusta más.

Reflexionó unos momentos, confusa, pero se impuso su voluntad de satisfacer mis deseos.

Q: Vale —dijo. Se inclinó y me abrazó, muy cariñosa. Traté de no prestar demasiada atención al calor cada vez más intenso que notaba entre las piernas y también en el resto del cuerpo. Se contuvo una vez más y yo respiré hondo, con la esperanza de que no se diera cuenta.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que apareciera otra mujer y le pidiera un baile. Incapaz de soportar otra vez aquel ritual, me limité a decir que sí.

* * *

><p>Mientras la miraba, no me di cuenta de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. De vez en cuando, me sacaba a bailar un vals y yo me sentía como si me deslizara por el suelo, exactamente como había visto moverse a la otra mujer. ¿Por qué siempre me había costado tanto dejarme llevar? Con ella, era todo un placer, además de facilísimo.<p>

Seguía teniendo miedo de que se excediera, así que trataba de convencerla de que se tomara pequeños descansos, aunque no conseguí que permaneciera sentada más de una canción seguida, pues enseguida empezaba a ponerse nerviosa y no me quedaba más remedio que dejarla marchar. Las otras mujeres me miraban como si yo fuera una aguafiestas.

Finalmente, me empecé a cansar. Se me cerraban los ojos, aunque quería mantenerlos abiertos para seguir sus evoluciones en la pista de baile. Se acercó a la mesa.

Q: El tango de despedida —dijo, compungida. Después me dedicó una sonrisa sensual—. Tienes que bailarlo conmigo.

R: Estoy muy cansada —protesté, sin convicción.

Ella, sin embargo, tiró de mí.

Q: Nada de excusas. Es el último baile, no puedes decirme que no.

Nunca había bailado un tango, ni siquiera en broma, pero al bailarlo con ella me sentí como si llevara toda la vida haciéndolo.

Cuando me hizo inclinar el cuerpo casi hasta el suelo y me miró con los labios entreabiertos de forma seductora, entendí por qué el tango es un baile erótico. La deseaba: allí mismo, en ese momento... Y no podía tenerla.

Me ayudó a incorporarme y se echó a reír.

Q: Lástima —dijo con tristeza—, tenemos que irnos.

La idea me habría sonado muy bien, de no ser por mi promesa y por los motivos que hacían que ella no sintiera nada. Cuando se encendieron las luces fluorescentes, salimos finalmente del bar y al llegar a la puerta me di cuenta de que ya casi era de día. Las calles de París estaban envueltas en un vello gris: los noctámbulos que ya se retiraban se cruzaban con los madrugadores que iban a trabajar.

Los camiones del departamento de limpieza rociaban París con agua y eliminaban la suciedad de las calles. Mientras nos dirigíamos a la parada de taxis, tuvimos que saltar unos cuantos riachuelos que se precipitaban hacia las alcantarillas. Ella saltaba alegremente de un charco a otro y me arrastraba también a mí, pero yo apenas podía seguirla. Gritaba como una niña cada vez que pisaba un charco y, entre salto y salto, me besaba en la boca. Estaba muy recuperada, pero yo no, yo estaba agotada, lo cual sería de gran ayuda cuando llegáramos a su apartamento. La notaba muy animada, como si no supiera qué significaba tener sueño.

Aunque yo quise irme directamente a la cama nada más entrar en el apartamento, no lo conseguí.

Q: Por favor, baila conmigo una vez más —me dedicó una caída de ojos y, claro, no pude decir que no. Me llevó al salón grande.

Apenas lo habíamos usado desde que yo estaba allí pero, obviamente, el suelo de parqué era perfecto para bailar.

R: Pero sólo un vals o algo así —especifiqué—. Estoy demasiado cansada para un baile más movido.

Q: No hay problema —puso un CD y la música de un vals llenó de repente la habitación—. Vuelvo enseguida —dijo, mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta.

Respondí con un gesto vago de la mano.

Me senté en una de las sillas estilo Luis XV y estiré las piernas.

«Cuando vuelva —pensé—, le diré que me voy a la cama».

Estaba muerta de cansancio. Tardó bastante en volver y yo estaba a punto de rendirme e irme a dormir, de no haber sido porque le había prometido bailar con ella.

Oí un susurro junto a la puerta, me volví y la vi: ¡se había puesto un vestido de noche!

Desde luego, ni la más hermosa escena de una película me habría impresionado tanto, como tampoco había una actriz en el mundo entero que supiera llevar con tanta elegancia un vestido así. Me quedé completamente paralizada. ¡Vaya ocurrencia, ponerse un vestido de noche justo en ese momento!

Se acercó a mí con su andar garboso.

Sus hombros, desnudos, eran maravillosos y su forma de andar era pura seducción. Pensé en salir huyendo hacia mi cama antes de que el fuego que había ido creciendo en mi interior acabara por arrasarlo todo. Si incumplía la promesa que le había hecho, jamás podría volver a mirarme en un espejo. «¿Es eso posible? —me pregunté—. ¿Un mundo sin espejos?». Los pensamientos que cruzaban por mi mente eran un auténtico embrollo: el erotismo del baile, mi cansancio, y ahora verla con un vestido que parecía hecho para seducir... Me puse en pie a toda prisa, antes de que tuviera tiempo de llegar hasta mí. Menos mal que la habitación era bastante amplia.

Se quedó muy quieta y me sonrió.

Q: ¿Te gusta?

Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para apartar la mirada de sus hombros y del escote de su vestido y me pareció increíble que fuera legal llevar vestidos como aquel en público.

Tenía la sensación de que había cosas mucho más inofensivas que sí estaban prohibidas.

Le sonreí.

R: Me has dejado completamente KO con ese vestido, dame tiempo a recuperarme. Estás sencillamente... —no se me ocurría ninguna palabra que transmitiera la abrumadora impresión que me había causado— fantástica.

Q: Gracias. —Aceptó el cumplido con sus habituales buenos modales—. Es decir, que ha sido buena idea que me cambiara de ropa.

R: Pues sí. —Todavía tenía problemas para expresarme con cierta fluidez.

Q: ¿Te importaría llevar el paso? —Dijo, mientras se acercaba—. Con este vestido...

Entendí lo que me estaba diciendo: que no era apropiado. Quería saborear la sensación.

R: Si no te importa que me estampe contra los muebles... —bromeé, para ocultar mi inseguridad.

Me obsequió de nuevo con su risa sensual.

Q: Confío en ti —dijo.

En ese momento, empezó el siguiente vals. Esta vez no hizo nada, se limitó a dejar que fuera yo quien actuara. La tomé entre mis brazos y cogí aire. ¡Ya no había barreras entre nosotras! Yo no estaba acostumbrada al vestido: empecé a bailar con ella y, como siempre, me siguió a la perfección. El vestido revoloteaba a su alrededor y acentuaba sus movimientos. Sentí que mi voluntad empezaba a desmoronarse y supe que no podía seguir bailando de aquella manera, pues sólo nos conduciría a una cosa... Sin embargo, tampoco quería separarme de ella. Un baile, sólo uno.

Giré con ella y me siguió gustosamente.

De hecho, la llevé casi hasta los muebles, a pesar de que la sala era grande. En ese momento entendí por qué los salones de baile de las antiguas mansiones eran enormes: con esos vestidos, era absolutamente necesario.

Cada vez disfrutaba más del baile. La seda era muy fina, aunque producía un susurro maravilloso. Noté su pierna junto a la mía. El tacto, tal y como ella había dicho, era excitante. Siempre habría pensado que los vestidos eran así, a pesar de los escotes vertiginosos, bastante discretos, pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura: al contrario, ofrecían la combinación perfecta de desnudez encubierta, de fronteras invisibles entre la tela y la piel. De forma indirecta, y precisamente por ello, resultaban doblemente eróticas.

Cuando la música cambió, no pude dejar de bailar. Me dejé llevar —sabía perfectamente que la decisión era más suya que mía— y deseé no tener que apartarme ni un segundo de ella, excepto para una cosa: para ayudarla a quitarse el vestido. La proximidad de su cuerpo y la forma en que nos movíamos juntas mientras bailábamos aumentó aún más mi excitación. Si no dejaba de bailar inmediatamente, no tardaría mucho en llevarla a la cama, con o sin vestido.

El vals terminó. Me detuve y la hice girar. Ella saltó en el aire, entre risas. La sujeté, respirando con dificultad, y después la solté cuando apoyó de nuevo los pies en el suelo. Jadeó en busca de aire y luego me miró, con una expresión alegre y resplandeciente.

Q: ¿Qué es lo que habías dicho antes? ¿Que no sabías bailar?

R: Sabes muy bien —objeté— que tú lo has hecho casi todo. Por eso me ha resultado tan fácil.

Se rió abiertamente.

Q: Sí, en algunos momentos me ha costado un poco seguirte. Das siempre un paso intermedio al que no estoy acostumbrada.

R: ¿Lo ves? —suspiré humildemente—. Y yo ni siquiera me he dado cuenta.

Me miró a los ojos.

Q: Me gusta que me lleves.

Oh, no, pensé. Me está seduciendo con la mirada. En sus ojos habría un brillo de lo más sensual.

R: No pienso hacerlo —dije, tratando de convencerme a mí misma.

Se comportó como si no me hubiera entendido.

Q: ¿El qué?

R: No pienso acostarme contigo mientras tú no sientas nada. —¿Era necesario que volviera a repetírselo?

Q: ¿Y quién te ha dicho que no siento nada? —Se inclinó y me besó. Con pasión.

Excitada.

Sin embargo, yo no estaba del todo segura. Ya se había delatado una vez y jamás cometía dos veces el mismo error. Por lo menos, no en su trabajo. Se apartó un poco y me miró. Respiraba con dificultad, lo cual se notaba aún más gracias al vestido, pues sus pechos subían y bajaban.

Apoyé las manos en sus hombros desnudos.

R: Por favor —imploré—, no te vengues de mí por esta noche. Así no.

Me miró como si no me entendiera, hasta que comprendió lo que yo estaba diciendo.

Q: ¿Eso es lo que piensas? —No parecía enfadada.

R: No lo sé. —Hice una pausa, insegura, y vacilé—. Lo único que sé es que no soportaría que representaras un papel para mí.

Q: ¿Y si no fuera eso lo que estoy haciendo? —Me acarició suavemente la mejilla con los labios.

R: Eso es lo que no sé —contesté muy seria, aunque sus caricias eran como descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo—. Siempre me sales con las ideas más raras cuando quieres darme las gracias por algo.

Se detuvo y se echó a reír discretamente.

Q: ¿Raras?

R: Bueno, sí. —Ella sabía perfectamente a qué me refería. La observé con una mirada de impotencia—. No quiero que lo hagas por mí. Por favor...

No dijo nada. Se limitó a mirarme directamente a la cara, pero no fui capaz de descifrar su expresión. Muy despacio, se inclinó y acercó sus labios más y más. Me besó con delicadeza y su lengua entró lentamente en mi boca. Acarició la punta de mi lengua con la suya hasta que empecé a gemir. Acarició mis labios por la parte interior una vez y luego se apartó.

Q: Tú también quieres —concluyó alegremente.

R: Por supuesto que sí. —Me temblaban las rodillas. Jadeé en busca de aire, más confusa que nunca—, pero esa no es la cuestión. —Todo dependía de ella.

Q: Sí —replicó—, para mí sí. Últimamente te has mostrado muy reservada.

R: Te dije que me mantendría reservada —contesté, sin saber muy bien adónde quería ir a parar.

Me sonrió con dulzura.

Q: Eso de que siempre cumplas tus promesas me empieza a parecer un poco irritante.

R: ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué sirven las promesas entonces? —Para mí tampoco había sido fácil. Unió su mejilla a la mía y suspiró.

Q: Para ti parece muy obvio, pero yo no estoy acostumbrada. Pensaba que ya no me deseabas, porque no reaccionabas. Ni siquiera esta noche...hasta ahora.

Me eché a reír, perpleja.

R: ¿Qué no te deseaba? ¡Si lo único que he deseado en todo este tiempo eres tú! Pero no quiero hacer nada si tú no lo disfrutas. —La observé fijamente—. Sabes que puedes seducirme cuando quieras, ¿verdad? La única manera de resistirlo es mantener las distancias. —No pude evitar echarme a reír. Interpuse una mano entre las dos—. Aunque no una distancia como esta, claro. —Aparté de nuevo la mano y le rodeé los hombros con los dos brazos—. Te deseo —dije, mientras la abrazaba—. Te deseo tanto... —susurré junto a su oído.

La seda del vestido produjo un sonido similar a un susurro, el más erótico que había oído en mi vida. Pegó su cuerpo al mío y se quedó inmóvil.

Q: Yo también te deseo. —De repente, en su voz había aparecido un tono de desesperación—. ¡Si pudiera convencerte! Me muero por ti... y eso me hace sufrir, pero tú siempre crees que estoy fingiendo.

* * *

><p>La quería tanto... ¡y deseaba tanto creer sus palabras! Le besé los hombros desnudos y, muy lentamente, desplacé la boca hacia su cuello. Noté el latido de su corazón en mis labios. Después decidí cambiar el recorrido y bajé hasta sus pechos, mientras su respiración se volvía más agitada. El borde del vestido me impidió seguir bajando, así que volví a subir en busca de su boca. Me estaba esperando.<p>

Apoyé la cabeza en la pared; ella me metió la lengua en la boca y me besó con más desesperación que antes, al mismo tiempo que hundía los dedos en mi pelo.

Q: ¡Créeme, por favor! —me susurró junto a la boca.

No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo mucho que la deseaba: necesitaba sus caricias, sus besos, su cuerpo. Y también su maravillosa entrega. «¿Qué voy a hacer con todo este amor si no puedo dárselo?», me pregunté. No quería más dudas, no quería saber nada más: lo único que quería era encomendarme a sus experimentadas manos y dejar que hiciera realidad todos y cada uno de mis deseos. Finalmente, me rendí.

R: Convénceme. —Ya no era capaz de resistirme más al deseo.

Q: Voy a convencerte, si me dejas.

Me metió de nuevo la lengua en la boca y me besó con una pasión capaz de vencer cualquier resistencia que yo pudiera ofrecer.

Me acarició el cuerpo con las manos. Empecé a gemir y deseé que me desnudara, pero no lo hizo. Le acaricié los hombros y noté cómo se estremecía. Dejé resbalar las manos por su espalda desnuda y esta vez oí sus gemidos.

Cuando llegué al borde del vestido me pregunté por qué motivo se habían puesto de moda los vaqueros, pues pasar de su piel a la seda de su vestido era la sensación más erótica que yo había sentido en mi vida. Tanteé su espalda en busca de una cremallera, mientras ella se reía con suavidad junto a mi hombro.

Q: No tiene cremallera —dijo.

La sorpresa me hizo recuperar mi capacidad de lógica.

R: ¿Y cómo te lo pones?

Q: Tiene corchetes —aclaró.

Los busqué con las manos y me di cuenta de que había muchísimos.

R: ¡Dios mío! —exclamé, mientras pensaba que aquella tarea me llevaría horas.

Volvió a reírse con suavidad.

Q: No hace falta que los desabroches todos, sólo unos cuantos.

No era tan fácil entender el mecanismo de aquellos trastos, pero finalmente lo conseguí y los fui desabrochando uno tras otro. Tanteé bajo la tela del vestido y le acaricié la espalda, a lo cual ella respondió con un gemido. En realidad, aún no quería quitarle el vestido, pues me excitaba pasar de la seda de su piel y después de su piel a la seda. Las diferencias y similitudes entre una cosa y otra me resultaban cada vez más evidentes: su piel era cálida y la seda fría; su cuerpo era suave y el vestido, rígido y vaporoso a la vez. No quería detenerme, pero sus gemidos eran cada vez más audibles. Desabroché casi todos los corchetes y le acaricié la piel de la espalda desde el cuello hasta la cintura.

Q: No tendría que habérmelo puesto. —Su voz sonaba un poco alterada.

Dejé de acariciarla, sorprendida.

R: ¿Por qué?

Ahora que se había liberado momentáneamente de mis caricias, jadeó en busca de aire.

Q: Se me había olvidado que eres una fetichista de la seda.

R: ¿Yo?

«¡Pero bueno! —pensé—. ¿Quién es la que duerme con pijama de seda entre sábanas de seda?».

Q: Sí, tú —repitió con serenidad, sin moverse—. Sin la bata de seda, no habría tenido la más mínima posibilidad contigo.

«Ahí sí que me has pilado», pensé, mientras me echaba a reír.

R: Antes de conocerte, ni siquiera sabía qué sensación producía la seda, especialmente sobre la piel de una mujer.

Se inclinó hacia atrás, todavía entre mis brazos, y me miró a los ojos.

Q: ¿Y no te gustaría saber también qué sensación produce la mujer que está debajo de la seda? —Antes de que pudiera responder, dio un elegante paso hacia atrás y el vestido cayó al suelo.

R: ¿Nunca te pones nada debajo? —le pregunté sin cortarme, mientras recordaba el inicio de nuestra relación.

Por supuesto, ella también se acordaba.

Q: ¿Contigo? —me preguntó, con una risa sensual—. No serviría de nada, ¿no crees?

Cuando vio mi mirada ardiente echó a correr hacia la habitación, pero yo la perseguí y la atrapé justo delante de la cama. La plaqué y aterrizamos las dos juntas en el centro del colchón. Al mirarla, me di cuenta de que en su desnudez no había nada lascivo, de que su belleza me turbaba una vez más.

R: Ni la mismísima Afrodita puede compararse contigo. —Cuando estaba con ella, me sentía casi indefensa.

Q: ¡Venga ya! —Negó con rotundidad—. Mira que te gusta exagerar, ¿eh?

R: La exageración no existe en el amor —dije con seriedad—. Y yo te quiero. —Habíamos llegado de nuevo al punto en el que ella guardaba silencio. Me miró fugazmente y luego se apartó. Me acerqué, la abracé y me acurruqué junto a su cuerpo—. Cuando digo eso no te estoy pidiendo nada —le dije—. Sólo que lo aceptes.

Q: No puedo —me contestó, en un tono inexpresivo.

R: Pues espero que eso cambie algún día. —Suavemente, la ayudé a tumbarse de espaldas—. Te quiero —repetí. Quise besarla muy despacio, pero no me dejó, sino que me rodeó el cuello con los brazos y me obligó a colocarme sobre su cuerpo. Me besó como si quisiera una prueba de que yo decía la verdad y se la di.

Ya no tenía dudas de que me deseaba. Y yo también la deseaba.

De repente, brotó con toda su fuerza la pasión reprimida a lo largo de las últimas horas. Suspiró entre mis labios y rodamos juntas de un lado a otro de la cama, en algunas ocasiones peligrosamente cerca del borde. Yo aún estaba vestida, aunque ese detalle no parecía importarle en absoluto. A mí me molestaba un poco la ropa, pero no me soltó ni un segundo.

* * *

><p>Su desenfrenada pasión me excitaba más y más. La sujeté con fuerza y le mordisqueé los pezones. Se le habían puesto tan duros que al acariciarlos con la lengua tuve la sensación de que eran canicas. Jugueteé primero con uno y luego con el otro, mientras ella se retorcía de placer bajo mi cuerpo. Le acaricié el estómago con las manos y gimió en voz alta, al mismo tiempo que alzaba las caderas.<p>

Me aparté de sus pechos y seguí con la boca el mismo camino que habían seguido mis manos. Ella gritaba de placer. La besé en la parte interior de los muslos, pero ella enterró los dedos entre mi pelo, me colocó la cabeza entre sus piernas y la sujetó con fuerza.

Después me soltó y se quedó muy quieta durante unos segundos. Lo único que oía yo era su respiración agitada.

Q: Por favor... —Su voz era muy débil. Le acaricié el clítoris con la punta de la lengua, muy despacio, y ella se estremeció—. Por favor... —susurró, casi con desesperación—, no me hagas esperar más.

Tracé círculos con la lengua alrededor de su clítoris y me di cuenta de lo increíblemente excitada que estaba. Cada vez que la tocaba con la lengua, ella levantaba el cuerpo y luego lo dejaba caer. Finalmente, gritó de placer y se quedó inmóvil, completamente agotada.

Me incorporé muy despacio, la miré y después la tapé. Me puse en pie, me desnudé y cuando me metí bajo la manta, pude por fin notar y disfrutar de la calidez de su piel contra mi cuerpo desnudo.

Cuando me acurruqué a su lado me di cuenta de que respiraba acompasadamente: se había quedado dormida. Yo no tardé mucho en hacer lo mismo.

* * *

><p>Me desperté al notar que algo me hacía cosquillas y vi que me estaba acariciando con una pluma.<p>

R: Oooh... —Un cosquilleo muy agradable recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

Q: ¿Te estoy haciendo cosquillas? —me preguntó, mientras me observaba con atención.

R: Te lo diré dentro de un ratito —contesté, con un suspiro de placer.

Ella prosiguió.

Q: ¿Aún no te hace cosquillas? —me preguntó entre risas, al cabo de un rato.

R: Mmm... —respondí, como una auténtica entendida en la materia.

Q: ¿Aquí tampoco? —Me acarició descaradamente entre las piernas.

Me retorcí y traté de escapar.

R: Oh, sí, ahí sí. —Me reí.

Q: Perfecto.

Parecía muy satisfecha con el resultado, aunque yo tenía una impresión completamente distinta de la situación. Me mantuve a la expectativa y seguí de cerca sus movimientos.

Prosiguió con las caricias, aunque ahora alternaba la pluma y la mano. Yo buscaba el contacto de su mano y trataba de zafarme de la pluma, mientras ella aumentaba cada vez más el nivel de estimulación. Me picaba todo el cuerpo y no tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que el calor que sentía en mi interior había alcanzado ya el punto de ebullición.

R: ¿Qué me estás haciendo? —gemí.

Me tocó con la pluma y me estremecí.

Después dejó la pluma a un lado y me introdujo los dedos, a lo cual yo respondí con un sonido gutural. Dejó los dedos donde estaban y se incorporó un poco para besarme, sin dejar de acariciarme por dentro. El placer que me proporcionaban ambas cosas a la vez me llevó rápidamente al clímax y estallé sin previo aviso, mientras ella me observaba y me sonreía con cariño.

Q: Es una lástima —comentó cuando me quedé inmóvil y satisfecha— que no puedas verte en ese momento. Estás muy guapa.

No supe muy bien qué responder.

R: Todas las mujeres están guapas en ese momento —dije.

Se echó a reír.

Q: ¡Te aseguro que no! —Dada su experiencia, yo no era nadie para llevarle la contraria. Me besó suavemente en los labios—. Pero tú sí lo estás —en su voz había ternura.

R: Gracias —dije. Ahora me tocaba a mí ser educada, aunque la verdad es que no se me ocurrió nada más.

Q: Creo que viene de dentro —murmuró.

La miré. «Creo que viene del hecho de que me quieres», pensé, pero no pronuncié esas palabras en voz alta. «En algún momento, tendrás que enfrentarte a eso... si es que aún estoy aquí».

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola! Que tengan un bonito martes, nos leemos a la noche, enjoy it <strong>_

_**Ms. Butterfly**_


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

El amor que sentía por ella me impedía conciliar el sueño, así que permanecí despierta mientras la observaba dormir a mi lado.

Cuanto más se acercaba la despedida, peor me sentía. Perdida en mis pensamientos, contemplé el reflejo de la luna en su rostro y pensé que la luna seguiría acariciándola mucho después de que me hubiera olvidado a mí. Le rocé suavemente el pelo y ella parpadeó.

R: No quería despertarte —dije, en voz baja.

«A lo mejor no está despierta del todo y vuelve a quedarse dormida», pensé.

Q: Mmm... —murmuró, como si quisiera confirmar mi percepción. En aquella luz, sus ojos parecían lagos minúsculos y profundos en los que se reflejaban los rayos de la luna. «¿Por qué el amor es tan doloroso?». Me tumbé de espaldas y quise levantar un muro que impidiera el paso de esos sentimientos—. ¿Qué pasa? —No estaba del todo despierta y me hablaba con voz soñolienta.

Hice todo lo posible para no mostrarle lo que sentía en esos momentos.

R: Nada. Siento haberte despertado. Duérmete otra vez.

Q: Me estabas acariciando —afirmó, con voz más clara.

R: Sí —admití, un tanto arrepentida. Habría jurado que dormía profundamente—. Lo siento —repetí.

Q: ¿Sientes haberme acariciado?

R: No, siento haberte despertado.

¿Por qué no se queda dormida otra vez?, pensé.

Q: Te pasa algo. —Era sorprendente la rapidez con que empezaba a prestar atención y razonar de forma coherente nada más despertarse. Y, al parecer, no sólo era capaz de hacerlo a primera hora de la mañana, sino también en mitad de la noche. No conseguía entender cómo lo hacía.

R: Mañana me voy.

Se tumbó de espaldas y colocó las manos detrás de la cabeza.

Q: Bueno, tenía que pasar un día u otro —dijo, muy despacio.

R: Sí, claro.

Su reacción, de una serenidad inesperada, me dejó helada, pues me había preparado para algo completamente diferente.

Sin embargo, si ella era capaz de mantener la calma, yo también. A lo mejor para ella no era tan importante como para mí. Tras aquellos días de amor y ternura —aunque ella no quisiera llamarlo así—, me esperaba otra cosa, pero lo cierto es que ella seguía siendo un misterio para mí en muchos aspectos. Sus sentimientos eran un secreto que guardaba celosamente y que no estaba dispuesta a compartir. Ese era el motivo por el cual me resultaba tan difícil saber cómo se sentía. Lo único que esperaba era que sintiera lo mismo que sentiría yo en esa situación o, por lo menos, algo muy parecido. Sin embargo, necesitaba saber algo.

* * *

><p>R: ¿Quieres...? ¿Te vas a quedar aquí?<p>

Q: Sí —contestó de inmediato—. Lo más probable es que me quede aún unos cuantos días.

La miré. La luz de la luna iluminaba su cara y hacía destacar el marcado perfil de sus rasgos: su frente, su nariz, su boca... esos labios hermosos y curvos que tan bien sabían cómo besar. La imagen de su rostro me cautivó de una forma mágica. De repente, sentí miedo y me quedé paralizada. ¿Cómo sería la situación a partir de ahora? Era obvio que no podía volver a su trabajo: el peligro de que volviera a suceder lo mismo, como ya había sucedido antes, era demasiado grande. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que ella ni siquiera tendría en cuenta ese peligro, pues se le daba muy bien negar y minimizar las cosas, especialmente cuando tenían algo que ver con su persona. Eso me dolió y noté la tensión en todo el cuerpo: yo estaría allí, pero no podría protegerla. Y la próxima vez podía ser incluso peor que la última.

R: ¡No! —Estaba tan angustiada que se me escapó.

Q: ¿No, qué? —dijo, volviendo la cabeza. Ya no lo soportaba más.

R: Tengo miedo. Estoy preocupada por ti —le expliqué, haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

Q: ¿Preocupada? ¿Por qué?

Sabía que lo que iba a decir la haría montar en cólera, pero ahora que lo había dicho tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad y seguir adelante.

R: ¿Vas a volver a trabajar?

Volvió la cabeza hacia el otro lado y vi cómo su perfil se convertía en una máscara pétrea.

Q: Sabía que tarde o temprano sacarías ese tema. —Su voz serena me dio a entender que estaba furiosa.

R: No en el sentido que tú crees —la corregí rápidamente, aunque no era del todo cierto—. No pretendo impedírtelo, pero...

Desvió la mirada hacia el techo.

Q: ¿Pero...? —Por su tono de voz, no parecía en absoluto interesada, pero yo sabía que no era así.

R: Pero... sufro mucho por ti. —Tragué saliva—. Me da miedo que vuelva a pasar algo así. —Después de todo, no podía negar la realidad de lo que ya había sucedido.

Su mirada siguió perdida exactamente en el mismo punto.

Q: No volverá a pasar. —Le restó importancia al asunto, como justamente yo esperaba—. Tampoco es que pase cada día.

Pues claro que no sucedía cada día, por el amor de Dios.

R: Pero el peligro existe —insistí.

¿Cómo podía vivir con ese pensamiento? ¿Cómo podía imaginarse abriendo la puerta sin saber qué le esperaba al otro lado?

Q: Ya, pero entonces no podría volver a hacer mi trabajo —concluyó con serenidad. ¡Sí, por favor! No me habría importado en absoluto suplicarle que lo dejara... si eso hubiera servido de algo. Ahora, sin embargo... No dije nada—. Te encantaría, ¿verdad? —Pronunció en voz alta mis pensamientos, aunque en un tono inexpresivo.

R: Lo sabes tan bien como yo —dije en voz baja.

Q: Sí, lo sé. —Su serenidad resultaba aterradora—. Supe en cuanto te vi que jamás serías capaz de vivir con algo así.

Me apoyé en un codo y la miré a la cara, por lo menos a la parte de la cara que le veía.

R: Ojalá pudiera. —Mi desesperación iba en aumento—. Te quiero tanto... —Y ese era precisamente el motivo—. No sé si podré vivir sin ti. —Por fin, ya lo había dicho.

Sin embargo, ella ya sabía lo que yo iba a decir.

Q: No quieres volver a verme. —Aquella declaración habría sonado muy cruel en cualquier circunstancia pero, dicha por ella, era aún peor. Se mostraba implacable.

R: ¡No! —casi grité—. Quiero verte. Cada día, cada minuto, cada segundo... y ese es precisamente el problema.

Q: No puedes tenerme sólo para ti —afirmó, con la misma calma aterradora de antes. Su serenidad era mucho más espantosa de lo que yo había imaginado, y estaba pronunciando en voz alta las palabras que yo siempre había temido escuchar.

R: Lo sé —dije, mientras me dejaba caer de nuevo sobre la cama.

Q: Y en ese caso, seguramente prefieres no tenerme. —Su voz, inexpresiva, permaneció en el aire.

Si pudiera decirle que no era verdad, que la quería independientemente de las circunstancias... pero no podía hacerlo.

R: Ojalá todo fuera distinto, ojalá pudiéramos cambiarnos los papeles... —Se echó a reír, pero su risa me pareció vacía y resignada—. ¡Qué difícil!

Quería tocarla, abrazarla, olvidar que aquella sería la última vez. Me incliné y le rocé un hombro. Ella volvió la cabeza y me miró.

Q: Yo... —Se detuvo.

Estaba prácticamente segura de que iba a decir que me quería, pero no lo hizo. Ese era su principal defecto. El mío eran los celos, pero el suyo le impedía hacer las cosas que quería hacer. Giró ligeramente el cuerpo, bañado por la luz de la luna, hacia mí y ese sencillo movimiento me llenó de nostalgia y deseo.

* * *

><p>Busqué su boca y la besé, y sus labios reaccionaron de inmediato. Tenía el mismo deseo que yo: olvidarse de todo y disfrutar de nuestros últimos momentos juntas. Le acaricié un pecho y gimió: el pezón se le había puesto duro. Recorrí su cuerpo con las manos, hasta las piernas, mientras se retorcía de placer.<p>

Q: Ponte encima de mí —me susurró con voz ronca—. Quiero sentir todo tu cuerpo.

Me coloqué encima de ella y muy pronto sentí en todo el cuerpo el contacto de su piel, caliente y seca. Movía las caderas como si yo fuera ingrávida. Empecé a notar el calor que emanaba de entre sus piernas.

La estreché con fuerza entre mis brazos, porque me sentía furiosa conmigo misma y porque estaba desesperada. «¿Por qué?», gritó una voz en mi interior. ¿Por qué no podía aceptarla tal y como era, con todo lo que eso suponía? ¿Era amor de verdad lo que yo sentía? Bueno, pues el amor no hace preguntas, ¿verdad? Ya no sabía nada. Mis movimientos se volvieron cada vez más bruscos y ella me sujetó las caderas.

Q: Por favor —dijo, casi sin voz—, me estás haciendo daño. Me detuve al instante y apoyé pesadamente la cabeza sobre la almohada. Aspiré su fragancia. Sí, era amor, estaba segura. La quería y la deseaba, pero...—. No puedes arreglarlo follando —comentó con sensatez.

Me avergoncé de mí misma, pues me había pillado. Después, muy a mi pesar, sonreí.

R: No sabía que usaras esa clase de palabras. En tu vida privada, quiero decir —me apresuré a matizar.

Era evidente que estaba muy contenta de que, al menos de momento, ambas volviéramos a ser las mismas de antes.

Q: No las uso —bromeó también—, se me habrá escapado.

Deslizó la mano por mi espalda y mis caderas y me estremecí. La vergüenza que me acosaba en esos momentos dio paso a otro sentimiento.

R: Aunque —susurré, junto a su oído— no está mal. La verdad es que me pone...

Me entendió a la perfección y se echó a reír, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a mover suavemente las caderas debajo de mí.

Q: ¿... cachonda? —completó la frase.

«Ay, madre, ¿cómo terminará todo esto?», me pregunté. Aquello no parecía vida privada ya.

R: Sí —dije, un poco molesta—, esa es la palabra, pero será mejor que lo dejemos.

Q: No es necesario —dijo, en un tono atento y profesional—, puedo decirte lo que quieras oír.

No había forma de conseguir que se le pasara esa manía. Me incorporé un poco y me dejé caer con todo mi peso sobre ella. Se quedó sin respiración.

R: ¿Era necesario? —jadeó un instante después. Por lo menos, se permitía protestar con indignación.

Q: Estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo. —¡Vaya! Estaba ofendida.

R: Ajá —exclamé.

Q: Lo siento. —No parecía muy segura de lo que decía. La miré—. Ha sido culpa mía. He empezado yo. —Empezó a moverse de nuevo bajo mi cuerpo, pero esta vez tuve la sensación de que me deseaba de verdad. Se acercó y me mordisqueó los labios—. En este momento, lo único que quiero es convertirme en la mujer de tus sueños —de nuevo, acercó sus labios a los míos—. De todos tus sueños. —Me besó con tanta pasión que deseé que el beso no terminara jamás. Cuando por fin se separó de mí, jadeé en busca de aire—. Esa era mi venganza —dijo, muy sonriente. Volvía a ser la misma mujer risueña de antes.

¿Por qué teníamos que romper? ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? «No, tengo que apartar esas ideas», me dije. La miré con seriedad.

R: Eres todo lo que deseo. Eres la mujer de mis sueños. —Intentó girar el cuerpo, pero yo estaba aún sobre ella, así que no pudo. Me miró.

Q: No vuelvas a decir eso —dijo entre dientes.

R: No creo que tenga ocasión. —La perspectiva de un futuro sin ella me entristeció profundamente—. Jamás volveremos a vernos. —Mis palabras nos devolvieron el deseo a ambas. Ninguna de las dos podía aguantar más. Me pesaba demasiado la cabeza y no podía mantenerla erguida, así que de nuevo la apoyé en la almohada, junto a ella—. ¿Por qué? —pregunté en voz baja.

Me acarició la espalda con las manos.

Q: Es el destino —concluyó, casi sin ánimos—. No podemos hacer nada para evitarlo. —Deslizó las manos hacia mi trasero y me estrechó contra su cuerpo. De nuevo noté el calor de su piel—. No quiero pensar más en eso. —Respiraba con dificultad—. Te deseo.

* * *

><p>No tardé mucho en estar otra vez excitada, pues se movía de una forma muy placentera debajo de mi cuerpo. Casi no podía mantener el equilibrio. Coloqué una pierna entre las suyas. La sensación que me producía su entrega se volvía casi insoportable y pronto me acoplé al ritmo de sus movimientos, mientras ella me acariciaba otra vez la espalda.<p>

Notaba un cosquilleo en la piel, como si me hubieran clavado miles de agujas.

Buscó mi boca y me besó una vez más. Las caricias de su lengua me excitaron aún más y gemí en voz alta, entre sus labios. Mi cuerpo ardía por dentro. ¡Ya, casi...! Dejó de besarme y, de repente, se quedó muy quieta.

R: ¿Qué haces? —jadeé, confusa.

Q: No tan deprisa —se burló.

Me incorporé un poco y me apoyé junto a ella.

R: ¿Estás loca? —Aún jadeaba. El calor disminuía poco a poco—. ¡Estaba a punto!

Q: Sí, ya me he dado cuenta. —Se rió y después permitió que la sonrisa se desvaneciera lentamente de su rostro—. Quiero darme la vuelta. —De repente, en su voz había un tono brusco y ansioso.

No entendí a qué se refería.

R: ¿Darte la vuelta? ¿Cómo? ¿Ponerte boca abajo? —No era precisamente su posición favorita. Me pregunté qué intenciones tenía.

Q: No —respondió con impaciencia—. Pero primero tienes que apartarte un momento.

Apoyó las manos en mis hombros y me apartó. Eché el cuerpo a un lado y se dio la vuelta, sí, pero no como yo pensaba. Trazó un sendero sobre mi estómago con los labios y, en el mismo momento, su ombligo apareció ante mis ojos. Un ombligo excepcionalmente bonito, como ya había podido comprobar en otras ocasiones, aunque nunca lo había visto desde aquel ángulo. Me tumbé a su lado y mordisqueé con los labios la zona próxima a su triángulo.

Ella ya estaba un poco más abajo y la noté entre mis piernas. Recorrió la parte interior de mi muslo con la lengua, hasta llegar a la parte posterior de la rodilla, lo cual casi me hizo enloquecer. Gemí de placer.

R: No tenía ni idea de que esa también fuera una zona erógena. —Estaba tan excitada que, más que hablar, jadeaba.

Q: Hay mucha gente que no lo sabe —dijo, con una risa de lo más sensual.

Me concentré de nuevo en su ombligo. Primero tracé círculos alrededor del centro con la lengua y después, muy despacio, en el interior.

Q: Eso también es bastante erótico. —Jadeó, al mismo tiempo que se estremecía.

R: En esta postura, todo es erótico —de eso no cabía ninguna duda.

Suspiró, satisfecha, y atacó de nuevo la parte posterior de mis rodillas antes de empezar a subir otra vez por mis muslos. Le sujeté las caderas con fuerza, para que no pudiera subir mucho, pues quería que las zonas más sensibles de su cuerpo quedaran al alcance de mi lengua. Noté cómo se iba acercando cada vez más a mi rincón favorito.

Recorrí con la lengua su monte, mientras ella gemía y trataba de huir de mi boca.

Q: No es necesario que... —protestó, muy alterada.

R: Ajá —murmuré, con la lengua ya casi entre sus piernas. Me aparté un segundo, para decir—: Yo hago el 69 de forma que sólo una de las dos llegue al orgasmo.

Q: Me refería a que... —Siempre la misma discusión, cada vez que ella temía obtener placer.

Acerqué aún más la lengua a su monte de Venus.

R: Basta —dije, muy excitada—. No hables tanto.

* * *

><p>Contrajo las nalgas cuando me acerqué al centro. Ella me estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Quise mantener las piernas inmóviles, pero no pude, de la misma forma que ella tampoco podía controlar sus caderas.<p>

Noté la punta de su lengua junto a mi orificio y las dos entramos al mismo tiempo. Sus gemidos reverberaron por todo mi cuerpo y supongo que ella sintió lo mismo. Tampoco se puede decir que yo estuviera en silencio. Notar su lengua dentro de mí era tan excitante como saborear al mismo tiempo su cuerpo. Me concentré en ella, pero al cabo de un rato no lo resistí más y tuve que concentrarme en mí misma. Ella interrumpió sus caricias.

R: ¡Otra vez no! —gemí, desesperada.

Q: No. —Se echó a reír.

La sensualidad de su voz aumentó aún más mi excitación. Volvió a introducir la lengua dentro de mí, esta vez más profundamente.

Estaba tan excitada que apenas podía moverme, ni respirar. De repente, me invadió un torrente de sensaciones, cuando menos me lo esperaba. En mis pulmones no quedaba bastante aire para gritar, pero aun así grité. No lo soportaba más: seguía acariciándome con la lengua y no me dejaba recuperar el aliento.

R: Basta —farfullé—. No lo soporto más.

Se detuvo el tiempo necesario para decir algo y yo me desplomé.

Q: Pararé cuando llegues a dos docenas. ¿Entendido? —Empezó a chuparme el clítoris y estallé al instante.

R: ¡Oh, no!

Q: ¡Oh, sí! —Respondió, entre risas—. Ya casi lo has conseguido.

Me rendí. Cuando quería, podía llegar a ser más que exigente. Gemí una vez más. Mientras sus esfuerzos fueran tan placenteros...

* * *

><p>No los conté, pero creo que llegué a dos docenas o, por lo menos, aguanté hasta que ella estuvo satisfecha. Después me sentí exhausta, como si acabara de correr un maratón. Se quedó muy quieta y acurrucó la cabeza entre mis piernas. Todavía notaba un agradable cosquilleo.<p>

Desde luego, había una cosa que no pensaba hacer: ¡quedarme dormida! Descansé durante un minuto y después recordé su vientre frente a mi cara. Lo acaricié con los labios y ella dio un brinco.

Q: ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí abajo?

R: Adivínalo —respondí con descaro.

Q: Estás agotada. —En su voz había un encantador tono de preocupación.

R: Ya te gustaría.

La pobre suponía que, después del trabajo que me había hecho, yo ni siquiera sería capaz de mover la lengua. Pero se había equivocado... Ni siquiera le di tiempo a recobrarse de la sorpresa.

Introduje la lengua entre sus piernas y de inmediato oí sus gemidos.

R: ¿Cuántos quieres? —¡Ah, el placer de la venganza!—. ¿Tres docenas?

Q: ¡No! —me apretó la pierna.

R: Bueno, ya veremos. —Fantaseé con la idea de provocarle un orgasmo interminable.

Al principio, parecía como si ella quisiera que por lo menos intentara convencerla, pero después separó las piernas y se entregó por completo. Gemía constantemente. Aunque hubiera querido, no habría podido contarlos, pues daba la sensación de que estaba todo el rato en el punto álgido.

Q: Por favor... —me suplicaba, con una voz apenas audible—, déjame. —Poco después, paré. Ella creía que ya había terminado, pero esperé unos momentos y después le introduje otra vez la lengua, la saqué y le acaricié el clítoris—. ¡Cariño! —gimió.

Eso era lo que yo quería oír. La dejé en paz y me acurruqué en su regazo, como ella había hecho antes. Nos quedamos dormidas en esa postura.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el cap, aunque un mini dramita, jaja.. Nos estamos acercando ya al final, que tengan un bonito día y mis perdones por no haber subido anoche, llegué cansada y apenas toqué la cama, caí rendida al sueño :c.<strong>_

_**Cualquier duda o algo, no duden en preguntarme, nos leemos.**_

_**Ms. Butterfly**_


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

Hice la maleta. Ella estaba junto a la puerta, apoyada en el marco, con los brazos cruzados. No había expresión alguna en su cara. Yo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas estar ya en la carretera pero, al mismo tiempo, quería retrasar al máximo la separación.

Cuando terminé, la miré y sentí ganas de gritar. Nada de aquello tenía sentido: nos queríamos, pero no teníamos elección. A pesar de su cara inexpresiva, casi sentí en mi propia piel la emoción que la embargaba.

Me dirigí a la puerta. No me atreví a tocar su cuerpo por última vez, pues sólo serviría para hacernos perder el control a las dos.

* * *

><p>Abrí la puerta: me siguió, primero con paso vacilante, y después con zancadas largas y rápidas. Me abrazó y yo me quedé inmóvil, sin desear nada más.<p>

Q: Quédate conmigo —me susurró entre sollozos.

Dejé caer la maleta y la abracé yo también. La estreché con fuerza, para sentir su cuerpo una vez más.

R: No puedo. —Hablé junto a su hombro. Me llegó su fragancia y casi pude percibir el sabor de su piel. La deseaba más que a nada en el mundo. Me aparté de ella, recogí mi bolsa y empecé a bajar la escalera con lágrimas en los ojos. No volví la vista atrás ni una vez.

* * *

><p>Conduje de vuelta a casa como si estuviera en trance. Entré en la autopista de peaje, pagué y seguí mi camino. A medida que aumentaban los kilómetros que nos separaban, me iba serenando.<p>

Había encontrado a la mujer de mi vida y la había perdido.

Bueno, no era para tanto, a todo el mundo le pasa lo mismo. No, no servía de nada querer engañarme a mí misma. Sabía que jamás en mi vida volvería a sentir algo así. Ella sería siempre mi recuerdo más feliz... y también el más triste.

* * *

><p>Lo primero que hice al llegar fue desconectar el teléfono. No quería ver a nadie ni hablar con nadie. Deshice la maleta, puse la ropa sucia en la lavadora y recogí el correo, que ya empezaba a sobresalir del buzón que había en el rellano. La cotidianeidad de esas actividades me proporcionó unos minutos de respiro.<p>

Me preparé un baño y permanecí largo rato sumergida en agua caliente. Era una de mis actividades favoritas, que siempre me relajaba y tranquilizaba. Experimenté la relajación física, pero cuando quise dejar la mente en blanco, como tenía por costumbre, me topé con demasiados pensamientos.

Bueno, en realidad sólo había uno: ella.

La recordé en su bañera de París y recordé también cómo me sentí al verla allí.

Aparte del calor del agua, que me calentaba por fuera, empecé a notar cierto ardor dentro de mi cuerpo. «Ya se me pasará —pensé—. Con el tiempo... conoceré a otras mujeres, me acostaré con ellas y me ayudarán a olvidar.

Tal vez hasta me vaya a vivir con otra mujer.

Ese es mi futuro, no ella. O a lo mejor me quedo sola». En esos momentos, quedarme sola era la situación que me resultaba más apetecible. Puesto que a ella no podía tenerla, no me parecía que hubiera tanta diferencia.

¿Y el sexo? «¡Condenado instinto sexual! ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? ¿O acaso crees que puedes hacer realidad todos tus deseos?». No, no, claro que no. Pero... ¿qué me quedaba después de ella? El sexo con ella era una experiencia increíble y no me sentía capaz de apartar ese recuerdo de mi mente. Imaginé que notaba en mi piel la caricia de sus manos y suspiré. El estremecimiento de mi vientre fue tan real como el cosquilleo que notaba en la piel. Froté esa parte de mi cuerpo para que desapareciera el hormigueo, pero fue un error. La agradable sensación del agua caliente en contacto con mi piel incrementó un poco más mi sensibilidad. Quería más. Vi su cara frente a mí, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos, y deseé tenerla cerca. Imaginé que estaba allí y que introducía los mimos en el agua, entre mis piernas. Cerré los ojos: sabía que no era ella, pero recurrí a todas mis fantasías para imaginar que era otra mano —la suya— la que me acariciaba. Gemí cuando empecé a notar una sensación placentera. No era necesario que guiara mis manos, pues ellas solas hacían todo el trabajo y acariciaban mis pechos. En el agua, los pezones se pusieron duros de inmediato. Entre mis piernas noté el impacto certero de una flecha al rojo vivo que incrementó mi deseo y deslicé una mano hacia abajo. La vi: estaba inclinada sobre mí y mis caricias eran sus caricias. Murmuré su nombre. No podía parar.

De alguna forma, quería invocar su presencia. Me hundí más en la bañera y me retorcí de placer, mientras el agua salpicaba a los lados. Aumenté el ritmo de las caricias y, de repente, arqueé todo el cuerpo y gemí en voz alta: «Cariño...».

Dejé la mano entre las piernas unos segundos más, para disfrutar de la sensación.

* * *

><p>Estaba sumergida en el agua, a punto de quedarme dormida. Abrí los ojos, retiré la mano y entonces me di cuenta de que no era más que mi mano y de que lo que había hecho no era otra cosa que masturbarme. ¿Eso era lo único que me quedaba? ¿Ese era mi futuro? Hasta entonces, jamás me había preocupado. Cuando estaba sola y sentía el deseo de hacerlo, lo disfrutaba, sin importarme si en aquel momento tenía novia o no. Ahora, sin embargo, la perspectiva me parecía muy poco atractiva, pero no me iba a quedar otro remedio que acostumbrarme.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Les haré un mini maratón, de tres capítulos, este es el segundo, como recompensa por haber estado ausente una semana y así, solo nos quedarían dos capítulos para el final, que se los subiré mañana.<em>**

**_El tercero lo subiré a la noche, que tengan bonito miércoles._**

**_ Ms. Butterfly._**


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

Durante un tiempo, me convertí de nuevo en una ermitaña y compensé mi frustración con el trabajo. Sin embargo, esta vez, todo era distinto, pues sabía que se había terminado, que no había vuelta atrás. No estaba enfadada con ella, ni siquiera conmigo misma. No nos habíamos separado tras una discusión. Simplemente, me sentía vacía.

Me reía si alguien me contaba un chiste, reprendía a mis colegas cuando tomaban decisiones de gerencia poco adecuadas, decía palabrotas cuando un proyecto no salía como yo había planeado, pero en realidad nada me afectaba. Parecía como si mis emociones estuvieran encerradas en una cajita, como si entre el mundo exterior y yo hubiera un muro impenetrable, un muro que no se podía escalar. Tal vez no fuera tan malo. La mayor parte del tiempo, tenía la sensación de que tanto mi cuerpo como mi mente estaban envueltos en espuma de poliestireno.

* * *

><p>Por las tardes, cuando volvía a casa, limpiaba mi apartamento sin pensar. Jamás había estado tan limpio. Cada cosa estaba en su sitio: no había libros mal colocados, no había ropa sucia, no había ningún CD fuera de su funda ni en el equipo de música.<p>

No leía ni escuchaba música. Después de guardar la compra y el trapo del polvo, me quedaba sentada hasta que me entraba sueño. Entonces me iba a la cama y dormía toda la noche sin soñar. No me cabía ninguna duda de que podía seguir así eternamente y ni siquiera sentía la necesidad de desear algo mejor. Mi vida era sencillamente monótona, pero... ¿acaso no había sido siempre así?

* * *

><p>Pocos días después de mi regreso, me sorprendí de repente pensando en ella. ¿Habría vuelto de París? Existían muchas posibilidades, pero... ¿qué cambiaba eso? Arrojé mis pensamientos a un pozo oscuro y cerré la puerta tras ellos.<p>

Días más tarde estaba en mi despacho, peleándome con el informe de un proyecto, cuando sonó el teléfono. Descolgué y dije, en tono ausente:

R: ¿Sí?

Q: No aguanto más —dijo ella.

Me senté tiesa como un palo en la silla.

R: No sigas —susurré, ya a la defensiva.

Q: Te echo tanto de menos... —Me hablaba con voz entrecortada—. No puedo dormir. Y tampoco puedo... ¡Necesito verte!

R: Es imposible —dije—, eso sólo empeoraría la situación. —Me di cuenta de que había conseguido derribar el muro de un solo golpe.

Q: No puede ser peor de lo que ya es —dijo, en tono cansino.

R: Sí, sí puede ser peor —grité, con una voluntad férrea, aunque me habría gustado más salir corriendo hacia su casa—. Por favor, no me llames más. Lo único que conseguimos así es atormentarnos aún más. —Colgué sin esperar su respuesta.

Me costó bastante rato recuperarme de su llamada y la tarde transcurrió casi sin que me diera cuenta. Ya hacia la noche, había conseguido auto convencerme de que nada había cambiado. Estaba segura de que no volvería a llamarme, pues no era su estilo. Tendría que vivir con su dolor, igual que hacía yo.

* * *

><p>Fui a hacer la compra y luego regresé a casa. Cuando llegué, me la encontré sentada en la escalera, frente a mi apartamento. Quise dar media vuelta y salir huyendo, con la compra en una mano y las llaves en la otra, pero... ¿hacia dónde? Subí el último tramo de escalones. Se puso en pie. Estaba dos escalones más arriba y me sacaba más de medio cuerpo.<p>

La miré.

R: Esto no tiene ningún sentido —le dije, débilmente.

Q: Por favor. —No hablaba, sino que suplicaba.

Pasé de largo y abrí la puerta. No se movió. Me volví y la miré.

R: Pasa —dije—, pero bajo tu propia responsabilidad. —Me siguió y cerró la puerta después de entrar. Me dirigí a la cocina—. ¿Te apetece una taza de café? —Dije en dirección al recibidor, mientras ponía a calentar agua—. Ya que estás aquí... —Se acercó y se quedó en la entrada de la cocina. La puerta la enmarcaba como si se tratara de un retrato. No parecía muy dispuesta a contestarme, así que le señalé la mecedora—. Por favor, siéntate. Me pone nerviosa que estés por aquí pululando. —Tenía los nervios a flor de piel y mi serenidad pendía de un hilo. De hecho, se aguantaba gracias a una tarea tan cotidiana como hacer café.

* * *

><p>Hizo lo que le había pedido y yo traté de comportarme como si aquella fuera una visita normal y corriente. Me senté frente a ella, al otro lado de la mesa, aunque estaba prácticamente segura de que aquella distancia dejaría de ser suficiente al cabo de poco. Su atractivo me estaba hechizando.<p>

R: ¿Qué se supone que significa esto? —le pregunté, con tanta serenidad como pude.

Inclinó la cabeza.

Q: No lo sé —dijo, con voz apenas audible. Levantó la vista y durante un segundo me pareció ver lágrimas en sus ojos, que estaban muy enrojecidos y borrosos—. Lo único que sé es que te necesito. —Que me necesitaba, no que me amaba. Ni siquiera ahora era capaz de decirlo en voz alta.

Apoyé la barbilla en las manos.

R: Sabes que no funcionará. Que nos haremos mucho daño la una a la otra.

Q: ¿Y qué estamos haciendo ahora? —Tenía mucha razón, pero su voz seguía sonando muy débil.

Lo cierto es que ambas habíamos llegado a la misma conclusión tras analizar la situación y no tuve más remedio que darle la razón.

R: Sí, tienes razón. Pero ya se nos pasará, sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

Q: ¿Cuánto, en tu opinión?

Me pregunté si trataba de convencerme a mí o a sí misma. ¿Cuánto tiempo debía transcurrir hasta que estuviéramos tan vacías que ya no sintiéramos deseo o, tal vez, hasta que no sintiéramos absolutamente nada?

R: ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? —Me invadió una desesperación insondable.

Q: Te he echado tanto de menos...

La ternura de su voz me dejó completamente indefensa y oculté la cara entre las manos.

R: Por favor —le supliqué—, no me hagas esto. —Se puso en pie y se acercó—. No —dije.

Se detuvo detrás de mí silla y se inclinó hacia delante. Apoyó las manos en mis hombros y pude notar la presión de sus pechos en mi espalda. Suspiró.

Q: Tenía tantas ganas de tocarte —me susurró junto al oído.

Traté de apartar mi deseo.

R: No debemos hacerlo, porque entonces todo volverá a empezar desde el principio.

Q: Desde el principio, no —me corrigió—. Desde ahora.

R: ¿Y cuál es la diferencia? —pregunté con resignación. No dijo nada. Deslizó las manos hacia mi vientre y me desabrochó el botón de los pantalones. Me incliné hacia atrás—. No sigas —le rogué—, sé razonable.

Q: Lo soy —susurró—. ¿Qué tiene de irracional lo que estoy haciendo? —me besó en el cuello y se me escapó un gemido.

R: Todo. Todo esto es irracional.

Volvió a besarme y recorrió con la lengua el hueco entre mi cuello y mi clavícula, lo cual casi consiguió derretirme. Quería hacerlo, la deseaba tanto...—. ¡No quiero! —Me puse en pie de un salto—. ¡No quiero pasar otra vez por lo mismo!

Al ponerme en pie de un salto, la empujé hacia atrás y a punto estuvo de perder el equilibrio. Le di la espalda, pero se acercó de nuevo a mí y me abrazó por detrás. Tensé todo el cuerpo, con la pretensión de resistirme, pero era inútil. Me acariciaba con la voz, cosa que sabía hacer increíblemente bien.

Q: No pienses tanto —me hablaba como le hablaría a un animal enfermo— y déjate llevar.

De repente, empezó a acariciarme también con las manos y me bajó la cremallera de los pantalones, sin que yo se lo impidiera.

R: ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí abajo? —susurré, con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban.

Se rió en voz baja.

Q: ¿Tú qué crees? —me preguntó, mientras me acariciaba el vientre bajo la ropa.

R: Por favor. —Me estaba derritiendo por dentro pero aun así, supliqué—. Piénsalo bien. —Me apoyé en ella y ya no pude decir nada. Me bajó los pantalones por debajo de las caderas con ambas manos. Una vez eliminado el obstáculo, colocó las manos en mis piernas y empezó a seguir el camino hacia el centro. La empujé con las caderas, mientras sus manos se perdían entre mis piernas. Me temblaban las rodillas. Levanté los brazos y los enrosqué alrededor de su cuello, con el cuerpo tenso como un arco. Estaba segura de que no aguantaría mucho rato en aquella postura—. No puedo —jadeé, haciendo un gran esfuerzo—. De pie no puedo.

Hizo caso omiso de mis protestas.

Q: Yo te aguanto.

Sus palabras tranquilizadoras me arrullaron y me sumergieron en una agradable sensación de seguridad. Dejó una mano donde estaba, mientras con la otra subía por mi muslo y me acariciaba entre las piernas desde atrás. En ese momento empezó a frotarme, desde los dos lados.

R: ¡Madre mía! —gemí, pero no dejó que mi exclamación la distrajera. ¿Por qué teníamos que hacerlo de pie? Había otras muchas opciones, y mucho más cómodas. Sus caricias me habrían enloquecido igualmente en cualquier otro sitio. Se me escapó otro gemido. Siguió acariciándome por delante, al mismo tiempo que me introducía los dedos desde atrás, lo cual no me pareció muy agradable—. Para —le ordené—, no me gusta.

Q: Te gustará —afirmó con mucha seguridad.

Entró aún más dentro de mí, lo cual me sorprendió, pues ni siquiera ella podía tener unos dedos tan largos. Tuve la sensación de que me estaba ensanchando por dentro.

R: Me vas a hacer daño —dije, muy nerviosa—. Soy muy estrecha.

Prosiguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

Q: No es verdad —susurró muy excitada—. Espera un poco.

Creía que iba a desgarrarme por dentro y estaba segura de que aquello acabaría mal.

Noté algo que me tocaba por dentro, en un sitio donde nunca antes había sentido nada.

Era como si estuviera tocando el interior de mi vientre. Grité cuando llegó la explosión de placer. La tensión entre mis piernas aumentó la sensación hasta el punto de que resultaba casi insoportable: aquello no era un orgasmo, era una erupción volcánica. Sacó los dedos muy despacio. Yo me caí hacia atrás, pero me sujetó, como en aquel juego de confianza al que jugaba cuando era niña. Me di la vuelta hacia ella y le cogí las manos.

R: ¡Increíble! —jadeé, agotada.

Q: ¿Y? ¿Te ha dolido?

R: Al principio era un poco...desagradable —admití con sinceridad—, pero después... bueno, ha sido absolutamente increíble.

Q: No tendría que haberlo hecho —dijo de repente. ¿Por qué no? Ahora ya habíamos terminado y, además, tenía mi consentimiento—. Jamás se lo había hecho a una mujer que no hubiera tenido relaciones con hombres.

Ah, era verdad, yo se lo había contado. Empecé a desconfiar.

R: Sólo me has metido los dedos, ¿no?

Q: No, te he metido la mano. —Parecía un tanto cohibida.

R: ¡Oh, no! —Sorprendida, abrí unos ojos como platos—. ¡Si lo hubiera sabido!

Q: Te habrías puesto muy tensa. —Apartó muy despacio las manos y me abrazó—. Sólo era parte de la mano, no la mano entera —aclaró, para tranquilizarme. Poco a poco, me soltó.

Me sentía tan satisfecha y agotada que sólo se me ocurría un sitio donde me apeteciese estar con ella. Apoyé las manos en su cintura y la cabeza en su hombro.

R: Vamos a la cama.

Q: No. —De repente, se había puesto a la defensiva—. Eso tampoco cambiaría nada. —Intentó escapar de entre mis brazos.

R: ¿Qué es lo que tiene que cambiar?

Q: El hecho de que te he utilizado. —Fue como si lo admitiera en contra de su propia voluntad.

R: ¿Utilizarme? ¿Para qué? —No entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo.

Q: Para lo que acabo de hacerte.

Bueno, yo no me sentía como si me hubieran utilizado, sino que más bien me sentía satisfecha.

R: Ya te lo he dicho, ha sido increíble. Si es para eso —bromeé, para quitarle hierro al asunto—, puedes utilizarme todas las veces que quieras.

Q: ¡A mí no me parece divertido! —Estaba enfadada.

R: Bueno, pues entonces dime por qué te parece triste.

Yo no tenía forma de saberlo, no podía recurrir a ninguna fuente directa. Se irguió y desvió la mirada hacia la derecha, hacia la ventana desde la cual se veían los tejados más próximos. Su barbilla y su cuello formaron un ángulo recto casi perfecto. Me fijé en que se estaba mordisqueando la parte interior de las mejillas.

Q: Volví hace una semana —así que tampoco se había quedado mucho en París— y me puse a trabajar de inmediato. —No era necesario que me lo dijera, pues yo ya lo había dado por hecho—. Durante los primeros días, todo fue muy bien. No estaba demasiado ocupada, así que hacía todo lo que mis clientas me pedían pero, obviamente, no era suficiente. —Se echó a reír, con cierta timidez—. ¡Profesional hasta la tumba! —Tampoco había dudado jamás de sus aptitudes en ese terreno. Después de los días que habíamos pasado en París, durante los cuales se había convertido en una persona completamente distinta, me resultó doblemente doloroso pensar en la vida que llevaba aquí y en lo perjudicial que era para su dignidad—. Hasta ayer —prosiguió—, pensaba que podía continuar así.

«Igual que yo», pensé. De repente, sin embargo, me asusté.

R: ¿Qué pasó ayer? —Le miré los brazos, pero no parecía que la hubieran golpeado otra vez. El miedo que detectó en mi voz la puso un poco nerviosa.

Q: No es lo que estás pensando —me tranquilizó—. Ayer vinieron dos mujeres, son pareja. Hace mucho que las conozco. Vienen de vez en cuando, no demasiado a menudo, y la verdad es que son muy agradables y siempre me han tratado muy bien.

Bueno, por lo menos tenía una pareja de clientas que la trataban bien. Imaginé qué habría sucedido si San y yo hubiéramos acudido a ella como pareja, y la verdad es que me resultó muy raro. A mí jamás se me habría ocurrido algo así, pero estaba segura de que había muchísimas otras cosas que tampoco había probado.

* * *

><p>Casi me sonrojé. Me acordé en ese momento de lo que acababa de hacerme, pero ese no era el tema que nos ocupaba.<p>

Q: Y precisamente porque me trataron tan bien —prosiguió— fue espantoso—. Hablaba como si estuviera relatando un sueño—. Con las otras, me resultaba fácil evadirme: estaba allí, pero era como si no estuviera. Sin embargo, con esas dos... —Le temblaron un poco los hombros—. Las vi, vi lo mucho que se querían y sentí ganas de huir. Me pidieron que me uniera a ellas, como siempre. —Se estremeció de nuevo—. Me acariciaron con ternura, querían que lo hiciera con ellas. Otras veces me había gustado, aunque fueran clientas, pero esta vez... no pude. Tampoco pude satisfacerlas, aunque lo deseaba. —Guardó silencio durante unos instantes. Pensé que había terminado, pero entonces prosiguió—: Les pedí que se marcharan. Me disculpé y no quise aceptar el dinero, aunque estaban dispuestas a pagar. Pensé que era porque se trataba de una pareja y me había afectado ver la ternura que había entre ellas... —¡no me costó mucho imaginarlo!—. Pero no era así. —Todavía no había terminado de hablar—. Con la siguiente clienta, no pude concentrarme, me sentí incapaz de tocarla... y ella se quejó de la calidad del servicio. —«Bonita forma de expresarlo», pensé. Se echó a reír, animada por el recuerdo de lo sucedido—. La eché. De todas formas, nunca me había gustado. Sin embargo, nunca había hecho algo así. —«Vamos progresando», me dije—. Unas cuantas horas más tarde tenía otra cita. Era una mujer con la que jamás había tenido problemas, que siempre había sido muy correcta conmigo, así que pensé que no me costaría hacerlo —guardó silencio y luego estalló—. ¡Pero no pude! No pude hacerlo. —Estaba más sorprendida que consternada. Era una mancha en su conciencia y en su ética profesional—. Intenté halagarla y le supliqué que me perdonara. La mujer fue muy comprensiva. —«¿Es que tenía otra opción?», me pregunté—. Y entonces... —¿Qué? ¿Otra más? ¿No lo había intentado ya lo suficiente?—. Y entonces pensé en ti. No podía hacer nada más. —Se echó a reír, aunque con tristeza—. La cafetera exprés estuvo en marcha toda la noche. —En ese momento, me pareció absolutamente encantadora—. Bebí litros y litros de café. El resto ya lo sabes —concluyó, en voz baja—. Te llamé.

Me avergoncé al recordar mi reacción.

R: Yo...

Q: No podías hacer nada más. Ya lo sabía, pero necesitaba verte, de verdad. Por eso he venido. —Irguió la espalda y su rostro se endureció—. Y te he utilizado para saber si aún podía llevar a una mujer hasta el orgasmo.

Desde luego, aquello era lo último que estaba dispuesta a creerme.

R: Ajá. —Me comporté como si estuviera reflexionando sobre la posibilidad de que aquello fuera exactamente lo que había sucedido—. Y sólo has venido aquí a follarme. —No era mi estilo, pero tal vez decirlo de forma tan grosera la haría reflexionar.

Q: Sí —contestó, sin pestañear ni moverse—. Sólo a eso.

R: ¿No has pensado en nada más? —La recordé sentada frente a mi puerta, hecha un ovillo, y la recordé cuando hablaba de deseo. Eso sí era creíble; lo que me estaba diciendo ahora, no.

Q: No. —No estaba dispuesta a admitirlo.

R: Cuéntaselo a tu abuela —repliqué con tranquilidad.

Q: Pero no tengo... —Se interrumpió de golpe—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

R: Exactamente lo que he dicho. Por lo que a mí respecta, puedes contárselo a la mía, que yo sí que tengo abuela, pero ni siquiera ella te creería. —Más claro ya no se lo podía decir. Estaba harta de tanto rodeo.

Se volvió para mirarme.

Q: ¿Por qué no me crees? —Estaba enfadada.

Suspiré.

R: No soporto tener que repetirme tanto, pero si insistes. —Enumeré los motivos—: Uno: te quiero. ¡Quieta ahí! —La agarré por la manga cuando trataba de huir—. Dos: tú también me quieres, aunque te niegues a admitirlo. —Negó con la cabeza y apretó los labios, pero no le hice caso—. Tres: ese es el motivo por el cual ya no puedes acostarte con otras mujeres. Cuatro: quieres acostarte conmigo precisamente por eso. Es muy normal. Quod erat demonstrandum. —Por fin me servía para algo la estúpida clase de latín del instituto. Me aproveché de su momento de confusión—. Así que vamos a la cama —le dije. Le cogí la mano y la guié hasta mi habitación. Se detuvo frente a la cama y, cuando la solté, contempló la cama como si fuera la primera que veía en su vida—. Es mi cama —señalé—. ¿Te acuerdas? —No dijo nada y le acaricié suavemente el brazo—. Vamos, desnúdate. Te voy a dar un masaje y te sentirás mucho mejor. —Di media vuelta—. Voy a buscar la bolsa de agua caliente y el aceite.

Aunque aún parecía bastante escéptica, empezó a desabrocharse la camisa. Se le podría haber ordenado cuando estaba profundamente dormida que se desnudara y lo habría hecho, como casi todo lo que le pedían sus clientas. «¿Qué futuro tiene esta historia?», me pregunté. De momento, el futuro es un masaje. Me dirigí al baño y recogí los artículos necesarios, llené la bolsa con agua caliente y regresé a la habitación. Seguía sobre la cama, exactamente en la misma posición en que la había dejado antes: la única diferencia es que ahora estaba desnuda.

* * *

><p>¿Había sido una buena idea lo del masaje? ¿No sería que en lugar de eso buscaba otra cosa? Disfruté durante unos momentos de la imagen de su hermoso cuerpo desnudo. Me acerqué, la besé entre los omóplatos. No la besé en ninguna otra parte.<p>

Ella dio un gritito de sorpresa; después se estremeció de los pies a la cabeza y se le puso la carne de gallina. Alzó un poco la cabeza pero, por lo demás, permaneció inmóvil.

Q: Más —susurró.

Menos mal que tenía las manos ocupadas, porque de lo contrario no habría sido capaz de controlarme. Me tragué el deseo que sentía.

R: Enseguida, pero primero el masaje —le dije. Siguió sin moverse—. Por favor, túmbate. —Jamás había pensado que un día tendría que ordenarle que lo hiciera—. Boca abajo. —«A ver si así se enfría un poco», me dije.

Sin embargo, ya no parecía que esa postura le diera miedo, al menos no mientras estaba conmigo. Se tumbó en la cama con una tranquilidad absoluta y se relajó, a la expectativa de lo que pudiera ocurrir. Metí la bolsa de agua caliente bajo la manta, aunque lo cierto es que ella no necesitaba ya más calor.

Me eché un poco de aceite entre las manos.

Q: Hmm...Qué bien huele —murmuró, muy relajada.

R: Canela y clavo.

Q: Y un toque de almizcle —afirmó, como si fuera una experta en la materia.

Sonreí.

R: Creo que probablemente ese es tu perfume.

Q: Podría ser —contestó—, pero es que la mezcla que resulta es tan agradable. Ya casi nunca lo huelo.

* * *

><p>Aquello la hacía oler aún mejor. Me llegó su fragancia y pensé que la combinación era realmente maravillosa. Empecé el masaje: primero le di unas friegas suaves, durante varios minutos, en los talones; después le apreté con los dedos, sin hacerle daño, en las plantas de los pies. Muy despacio, desplacé las manos hacia la parte posterior de sus rodillas y se las froté con delicadeza. Desde allí, procedí a acariciarle de arriba abajo las pantorrillas, hasta los tobillos. Hice una pausa para subir a la cama y colocarme junto a ella.<p>

Q: Esto no tiene nada que ver con la otra vez —dijo.

Había advertido la diferencia y parecía un tanto desconcertada.

R: Sí —afirmé. Sabía lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, y también sabía que aún iba a sentir muchas más cosas.

Reseguí su columna vertebral, desde el cuello hasta el inicio de las piernas y luego de nuevo hasta la base de la espalda. Una vez allí, apoyé la palma de la mano sobre su piel y apreté un poco.

Q: ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí arriba? —Movía las caderas de un lado a otro, visiblemente inquieta. Noté en la mano la sangre que corría por sus venas y supuse que, en esos momentos, ella notaba exactamente lo mismo en las ingles. Su reacción sirvió para confirmármelo—. ¿Puedo darme la vuelta? —me preguntó con impaciencia.

R: Sí —accedí.

Se tumbó boca arriba y me habló con voz ronca.

Q: Me arden los pechos. —Me lanzó una mirada de excitación—. Quiero que me los toques.

Nada me habría gustado más, pero no le toqué los pechos.

R: Luego —le prometí.

Protestó con un mohín, decepcionada, mientras yo proseguía con las friegas: apoyé las palmas de las manos en sus caderas y presioné hacia abajo, contra las sábanas. Ella sacudió la cabeza. Le masajeé las piernas de arriba abajo, hasta los tobillos.

Q: Quiero besarte... —gimió—. Por favor.

R: Aún no. —Necesité una voluntad férrea para negarle aquella petición.

Le cogí el dedo corazón, me lo metí en la boca y se lo chupé.

Acaricié con la lengua el nacimiento de la uña, mientras ella enterraba la otra mano en mi pelo. Me libré de sus manos y empecé a acariciarle las piernas una vez más: desde los tobillos hasta los muslos —pero no más allá—, por la cara interna de las piernas.

Repetí esta operación unas doce veces y después le di un masaje en la parte superior de ambos muslos, también por la cara interna.

* * *

><p>Cada vez que la tocaba, gemía de placer, y tardó muy poco en empezar a jadear excitadísima. No quería hacerla esperar más. Le acaricié la perla muy despacio, muy suavemente, con los dedos. Se corrió en cuestión de segundos, con una intensidad que reflejaba lo excitada que estaba.<p>

Cuando se relajó, me desnudé y me tumbé a su lado.

Volvió la cabeza para mirarme y me sonrió.

Q: Eso no ha sido un masaje.

R: Sí que era un masaje —protesté—. Un masaje erótico.

Q: Ya me lo había parecido. Yo también había tocado esos puntos en alguna ocasión, pero no tenía ni idea de que fuera tan intenso.

O sea, que había hecho algo parecido por sus clientas, pero sin saber nada de nada o, por lo menos, sólo la teoría. Apartó un poco la cabeza—. Tengo una sensación maravillosa y muy agradable en el vientre, como si la tensión hubiese desaparecido. R: Debería ser así.

De momento, me sentía completamente satisfecha. Me acurruqué junto a ella y eché la manta —muy calentita gracias a la bolsa de agua— por encima de nosotras.

Me pasó un brazo bajo la cabeza y me estrechó con fuerza.

Q: Cuando me estabas acariciando la pierna por milésima vez y te has parado junto antes de llegar a la mejor parte, me han entrado ganas de matarte. —Se echó a reír.

R: No han sido mil veces. Doce como mucho —corregí.

Q: Eso es demasiado para mí. Con mis clientas, lo hago tres veces como máximo. Y ya es mucho. —Me hablaba en un tono tranquilo y relajado.

La miré. En ese momento, podíamos hablar de cualquier cosa, lo cual era fantástico, pero yo quería hacer otras cosas aparte de hablar. Me incliné sobre ella y la besé; me devolvió el beso de una forma distinta a otras veces: había erotismo, sí, pero también confianza, como si hiciera años que nos conociéramos y no necesitáramos ningún otro medio de comunicación.

* * *

><p>En ese momento sonó el teléfono. Estaba tan cómoda tumbada a su lado que no me apetecía responder, así que lo dejé sonar. Ella interrumpió el beso.<p>

Q: ¿No piensas contestar? —me preguntó.

R: ¿Por qué? —le contesté, muy alegre—. No puedes ser tú, porque ya estás aquí.

Sonrió.

Q: Bueno, a lo mejor hay otras personas en el mundo con las que te apetece hablar de vez en cuando.

R: En este momento, no. —Seguí haciendo caso omiso del teléfono y busqué sus labios, pero me esquivó.

Q: Lo siento —dijo—, pero es que me pone nerviosa.

Empezó a levantarse. Su teléfono sólo sonaba por un motivo y fue entonces cuando entendí por qué estaba nerviosa. De repente, me di cuenta de que prácticamente tenía el auricular en la mano.

R: ¡No! —grité, y ella me miró dolida—. Podría ser mi madre —aclaré— y siempre se enfada mucho cuando una mujer desconocida responde al teléfono. —Asintió con la cabeza, descolgó y me pasó el auricular—. ¡Ah, San! —Desde luego, me alivió mucho descubrir quién estaba al otro lado de la línea, pues no me sentía capaz de soportar en ese preciso instante una conversación telefónica de una hora con mi madre.

S: Me he enterado de que ya hace tiempo que has vuelto y ni siquiera me has llamado. —Como mejor amiga que era, tenía todo el derecho del mundo a quejarse por mi silencio.

Su tono de reproche era auténtico, pero yo sabía que no estaba muy enfadada conmigo.

R: Sólo hace ocho días que he vuelto. —Sabía que aquello no era una excusa y menos ante Santana.

Q: Diez —me susurró ella desde atrás. Me giré a toda prisa y le indiqué con un gesto brusco que guardara silencio.

S: Eso no es una excusa —me reprendió San, tal y como yo esperaba—. Después de todo, en ocho días pueden pasar muchas cosas.

R: Eso es verdad —admití. Solté un grito cuando me dio un beso en el culo y me volví indignada.

S: ¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó Santana, un tanto preocupada. Al fin y al cabo, nuestra última conversación telefónica había sido sobre cuestiones muy graves.

R: Nada —afirmé rápidamente—. Me acabo de pellizcar el dedo con el teléfono.

S: ¿Con el teléfono? —San se estaba empezando a enfadar.

En ese momento, no pude decir nada, pues me estaba besando la nuca al mismo tiempo que me acariciaba el estómago. ¡Lo estaba haciendo sólo para fastidiarme!

R: Sí —quise proseguir, casi sin aire—. Tengo uno nuevo, con un montón de timbres y sonidos.

No me dejaba en paz. Había empezado a acariciarme las piernas y tuve que jadear para recuperar el aliento.

San se echó a reír.

S: Ahora lo entiendo. No estás sola.

R: No —confirmé. No podía decir nada más, pues me estaba mordisqueando los pechos con los labios.

S: ¿Ella está ahí? —preguntó San, muy interesada. Al parecer, quería proseguir con la conversación.

R: Sí —jadeé, a modo de respuesta. Uno de mis pezones estaba ya en su boca y lo acariciaba con la lengua.

Santana se echó a reír de nuevo.

S: No me parece que os estéis peleando.

R: En absoluto —le dije a San—. Pero no tardaremos mucho —dije entre dientes, mirándola a ella. Arqueó las cejas en un gesto inocente, soltó mi pecho unos segundos y esperó.

S: Te he llamado porque... —prosiguió San, sin hacerme caso. En ese mismo momento, ella se llevó mi otro pezón a la boca y empezó a chuparlo. Se me escapó un gemido—. Veo que estás muy bien, ¿no? —preguntó Santana. Sabía exactamente cómo estaba yo y la situación le parecía diabólicamente divertida.

R: Sois tal para cual —farfullé, con los dientes apretados.

San soltó otra carcajada.

S: Quería preguntarte si nos vemos en el pub esta noche —era evidente que estaba tratando de contener la risa—. Puedes venir con ella... cuando os hayáis vestido, claro.

R: ¡Santana!

S: Bueno, en otros tiempos siempre te desnudabas antes de hacerlo —replicó, en un tono de lo más inocente—. ¿Ahora ya no?

R: ¡Basta! —dije, dirigiéndome a las dos a la vez. Ella, sin embargo, colocó una mano entre mis piernas. No aguantaba más—. Nos vemos en el pub. —No me quedaba más remedio que aceptar, pues estaba a punto de perder el control.

S: A las ocho —puntualizó San. Se echó a reír—. Y pásatela bien hasta entonces. —Acto seguido, colgó.

Dejé caer el auricular y me derrumbé sobre la cama. Ella retiró la mano y se echó a reír. Se reía con ganas, muy contenta, como una niña al descubrir que ese día la escuela está cerrada porque ha nevado mucho.

R: ¡Eres muy mala! —dije, rabiosa.

Q: Eso es verdad. —Seguía riéndose, aunque hacía visibles esfuerzos por contener la risa—. ¡Pero ha sido tan divertido!

R: ¡Para ti! —me enfadé—. O mejor dicho, ¡para vosotras!

Q: ¿Se ha dado cuenta? —me preguntó, sonriendo para sus adentros.

R: ¡Pues claro! —estallé—. Me conoce muy bien.

Q: Ah, ya —comentó muy tranquila—. Estoy segura de que es capaz de reconocer todos tus ruiditos. —Levantó las manos y se tapó la cara para protegerse de la almohada que acababa de lanzarle. Me volví y le di la espalda, pero noté cómo se acercaba muy despacio por detrás y me rodeaba con sus brazos—. No te enfades conmigo —me susurró al oído—. Cuando hablas por teléfono estás tan sexy...

R: Te encanta, ¿verdad? Te encanta ponerme nerviosa cuando estoy hablando por teléfono —la reñí como si fuera una mascota traviesa.

Q: Lo he descubierto contigo. ¡Y la verdad es que lo haces muy bien! —se burló.

R: ¿Y yo qué gano? —Traté de hablarle en un tono muy serio, pero la verdad es que ya la había perdonado.

Se apoyó contra mí.

Q: Espero que mucho. —Si existe una voz sensual en el mundo, no había duda de que era la suya. Empezó a acariciarme el cuerpo con las manos. Más tarde, no me quedó más remedio que admitir que tenía razón: al parecer, yo también ganaba mucho.

* * *

><p>La noche se acercaba y ella aún no sabía nada de la invitación de San, pero yo ya había aceptado. Era comprensible dadas las circunstancias, pero lo cierto es que ya no estábamos en París y no estaba muy segura de poder convencerla para que me acompañara.<p>

Estábamos tumbadas en la cama, sin hacer nada más que descansar y recuperarnos. Me giré y le acaricié la mejilla. Volvió su hermoso rostro hacia mí y apenas pude mirarla, pues cada vez que lo hacía me dejaba sin aliento. Sonrió, mientras yo le acariciaba el pelo.

R: Eres tan hermosa —comenté, por enésima vez desde que nos conocíamos.

Q: Eso tampoco ayuda mucho —replicó. No hablaba en un tono triste, sólo realista—. Además, es un defecto que se corrige con la edad. —Se rió.

Me invadió una gran ternura.

R: Cuando tengas ochenta años, seguirás siendo hermosa.

Arqueó las cejas.

Q: Bueno, si vivo hasta esa edad, podremos comprobar si tu predicción era acertada —bromeó.

Seguí jugueteando con su melena.

R: ¿Tienes planes para esta noche? —le pregunté, sin mala intención.

Me observó perpleja.

Q: ¿Por qué has pensado eso?

R: Podría ser —dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

Q: ¿Te refieres a citas? —Parecía un poco enfadada. En su rostro apareció una expresión impenetrable. «¿Es que siempre tengo que meter la pata?», me dije.

R: No —me apresuré a rectificar—. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso. Me refiero a otra cosa. —Ella había adoptado una expresión muy reservada. Suspiré—. Santana me ha preguntado antes si queríamos quedar con ella esta noche, en el pub. —La diplomacia no era lo mío. Al parecer estaba condenada a decir siempre las cosas de manera directa.

Q: ¿Queríamos? —Había captado al instante el elemento clave.

R: Sí —respondí, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Y le he dicho que sí. —Empezó a negar con la cabeza, así que me apresuré a seguir hablando—. Tú también tienes parte de culpa, porque no me has dejado pensar en ese momento.

Sonrió al recordarlo. «Algo es algo», me dije.

Q: Ya, pero... —Se mostraba muy prudente y en su rostro había aparecido de nuevo una expresión grave.

Estaba claro que sus reflexiones eran las mismas que la última vez que la había invitado a cenar y, como yo misma había tenido ocasión de comprobar, sus motivos no eran infundados.

R: En ese pub no te encontrarás a nadie —dije, para tranquilizarla.

Q: ¿Por qué estás tan segura? —replicó, aún a la defensiva.

Me eché a reír.

R: La gente que va allí no tiene dinero ni para pagarse una pizza.

«Mierda —me dije—, ¿en qué estás pensando? En nada, ese es el problema».

Reaccionó de la forma que yo esperaba.

Q: ¿Quieres decir que esas mujeres no tienen dinero para pagarme a mí?

Si las cosas seguían por ese camino, jamás la convencería para que me acompañara.

R: Perdóname, por favor —le supliqué—. Lo he dicho sin pensar. No me refería a eso.

No parecía muy dispuesta a dejarse tranquilizar.

Q: Supongo que tienes razón —comentó en un tono áspero.

Me acerqué más a ella y le rocé la mejilla. No me lo impidió, pero tampoco pareció muy emocionada.

R: Por favor... No quiero que discutamos por eso ahora. Ya sé que he cometido un error, pero no quiero estropear la noche. —Se negó a ceder y su expresión no cambió ni un ápice. Me incliné y la besé suavemente en los labios, que me parecieron fríos e inaccesibles—. ¿Me perdonas una vez más? —Susurré junto a su boca—. Te prometo que a partir de ahora me portaré mejor.

Curvó un poco las comisuras de los labios.

Q: Pero sólo esta vez.

¡Por fin, menos mal! La abracé y rodamos juntas sobre la cama. Ahora era ella la que estaba encima de mí. Le acaricié las nalgas, mientras pensaba en lo mucho que me gustaría que toda ella estuviera dentro de mí.

R: ¿Me acompañarás? —le pregunté con naturalidad.

Q: No.

Le apreté un poco más el trasero y la atraje hacia mí.

R: ¿En serio? —pregunté otra vez.

Q: No —insistió.

Coloqué una pierna entre las suyas y la levanté un poco, al mismo tiempo que la sujetaba con fuerza y empezaba a moverme muy despacio bajo su cuerpo.

R: Te arrepentirás —la advertí.

Q: Ya me estoy arrepintiendo —dijo.

Le introduje una mano entre las piernas desde atrás, a lo cual respondió con un gemido. Daba la sensación de que, muy a su pesar, le gustaba.

R: Por favor, di que sí —le supliqué—. San se llevará una decepción si no vienes.

Q: Sólo quieres lucirme —replicó, aunque con cierto esfuerzo.

Había empezado a seguir con las caderas el ritmo de mis movimientos.

R: Sí, en eso tienes parte de razón —admití—. Quiero lucirte. No conozco a ninguna mujer que se pueda comparar contigo.

Q: ¿En qué terreno? —me preguntó, un tanto recelosa. Su voz sonaba un poco forzada.

R: En todos. —Me quedé quieta—. No quiero obligarte a hacer nada —le expliqué con dulzura—. Quiero que lo hagas por voluntad propia.

Ella también se quedó quieta, aunque su respiración aún era un poco fatigosa.

Q: Por voluntad propia —repitió, como si tuviera que reflexionar sobre el significado de esas palabras. Esperé—. Por mi propia voluntad —dijo, alterando un poco la forma de la expresión. Le acaricié la espalda y, poco a poco, se fue relajando sobre mi cuerpo—. Sería bonito —filosofó, completamente absorta en sus pensamientos— hacer algo por mi propia voluntad. —Casi me hizo llorar cuando pronunció sus reflexiones en voz alta—. Me parece que te acompañaré —decidió finalmente—, por mi propia voluntad —añadió, poniendo un énfasis especial en esas últimas palabras.

La obligué a inclinar la cabeza y la besé.

R: Me alegro mucho.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey, perdonen por no haber subido el cap anoche, aquí se los dejo, mientras subo los demás en un rato, nos leemos, besos *-*<em>**

**_Ms. Butterfly_**


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

Santana atravesó las puertas batientes del pub, me vio y se acercó a nuestra mesa. Antes de saludarme, le dio un repaso a mi acompañante.

S: Así que esta es ella. —Me lanzó una mirada acusadora—. ¿Por qué la tenías tan escondida? —La miré con un gesto interrogante. «¿De qué está hablando?», me pregunté—. Venus se moriría de envidia —añadió. De no haber sido porque conocía muy bien a San, habría jurado que sólo estaba coqueteando, pero sabía que si alguna vez a lo largo de su vida había hablado en serio, era en ese momento—. Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida —dijo. Era un cumplido sincero, pero percibí cierta actitud a la defensiva junto a mí. Santana también lo advirtió y se sentó. Cogió la mano que había junto a la mía, sobre la mesa, para estrechársela. Al igual que en el restaurante de París, su primer impulso fue apartarla, pero San no se lo permitió—. No, no —insistió con amabilidad—, aquí estamos en familia. —Echó un alegre vistazo a su alrededor—. Y la verdad es que nadie se atrevería a negar lo que acabo de decirte. Me alegro de que estés mejor —dijo, ya un poco más seria—. Después de lo que me insinuó la tía Sylvester... bueno, no me dio muchos detalles, claro, por lo de la confidencialidad médico-paciente... pero pensé que te dejaría muchas secuelas. —Señaló la minúscula cicatriz de su hermoso rostro, la única que no desaparecía bajo el maquillaje—. ¿Es esa la única señal?

Mi amiga tragó saliva.

Q: Sí —dijo, al parecer sin importarle que San le sostuviera la mano.

R: ¿Tía Sylvester? —pregunté, perpleja—. ¿La doctora es tu tía?

S: Bueno, más o menos. Yo la llamo tía. Vivíamos en el mismo edificio cuando yo era pequeña. Era la típica chiflada adicta al trabajo y nadie sabía muy bien qué hacer con ella. No estaba casada y todo eso, porque siempre estaba demasiado ocupada con su trabajo. Durante un tiempo, se dedicó a tratar única y exclusivamente a prostitutas, por lo general sin cobrarles.

Al oír la palabra prostituta, mi amiga dio un brinco junto a mí.

Q: Ya, y por eso me la mandaste a mí —soltó muy despacio.

San ni se inmutó.

S: No, no es por eso. No conocía a nadie más. Gracias a la tía Sylvester, yo también quería ser médico, pero luego pensé que no conseguiría ganarme la vida, dado el modelo que tenía. —Se echó a reír—. ¡Menudo error!

Junto a mí, una mujer de hermoso rostro permanecía con la mirada perdida.

* * *

><p>Santana utilizó ahora ambas manos para sostener la mano de mi amiga.<p>

S: Sé lo que eres —dijo— y me da absolutamente igual. ¿Por qué no lo olvidas, al menos durante esta noche? —La expresión del rostro de San cambió de repente—. Hay algo mucho peor —bromeó.

R: ¿El qué? —pregunté, aunque tenía una ligera idea.

S: Que eres su novia. —Lo dijo mirándola a ella y señalándome a mí con el pulgar—, lo cual no sería así si yo te hubiera conocido antes.

R: ¡Santana! —farfullé, a modo de advertencia.

S: No la pierdas de vista —me dijo Santana, guiñando un ojo—. Ya sabes que no soy monógama.

R: Y tanto que lo sé —suspiré teatralmente.

San se inclinó y me dio un beso cariñoso.

El objeto de nuestra competición amistosa se había apartado un poco y nos contemplaba alternativamente a San y a mí como quien está presenciando un partido de tenis.

Q: ¿Puedo dar mi opinión? —preguntó, bastante indignada.

S y R: ¡No! —le prohibimos las dos al unísono.

Se ruborizó un poco, soltó definitivamente la mano de Santana y se puso en pie.

Q: Volveré cuando haya terminado el duelo —nos dijo—. Mientras tanto, voy a empolvarme la nariz. —Dio unos cuantos pasos y luego se volvió hacia nosotras—. Me quedaré con la que gane. —Parecía contenta otra vez y nos dedicó una encantadora sonrisa antes de irse.

S: Madre mía —silbó San—, está buenísima. ¿Cómo lo llevas?

R: Fatal. —Me sujeté la frente. Estaba completamente segura de tener el aspecto de un caniche mojado.

Santana me observó con una mirada solidaria.

S: ¿Todavía tenéis los mismos problemas?

R: No lo sé. —En realidad, no podía responder a esa pregunta en esos momentos—. Creo que estará un tiempo sin trabajar. —Al menos, eso era lo que había interpretado yo tras la conversación de aquella tarde.

S: ¿Un tiempo? —San arqueó un poco las cejas.

También ella resultaba encantadora cuando hacía ese gesto, aunque de una forma completamente distinta.

R: Todavía no lo hemos hablado.

S: Ajá —insistió San—. No quieres contarme los motivos. —Me conocía demasiado bien.

R: No puedo —protesté—. Son cosas suyas.

San asintió, con una mirada de complicidad.

S: O sea, que has descubierto algunas casillas.

R: Eso creo —tuve que admitir, pero me sorprendió darme cuenta tan de repente. Santana no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarme—. ¡La quiero tanto! —se me escapó—. No puedo seguir viviendo sin ella —añadí, con una mirada de desesperación. San sonrió.

S: Te entiendo perfectamente —dijo, al mismo tiempo que me cogía la mano—. Es una mujer increíble. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Me cuesta creer que sea...

R: ¿Que sea una puta? —concluí, en tono amargo.

S: Sí. —San sacudió de nuevo la cabeza—. Jamás he conocido a una mujer que tuviera menos aspecto de puta que ella.

R: Eso es cierto —confirmé con un suspiro—, pero no cambia los hechos.

S: Tal vez sí. —Santana expresó sus dudas con su habitual lógica—. Si su fuero interno está tan en desacuerdo con los aspectos externos, como por ejemplo su profesión, algún día no le quedará más remedio que tomar una decisión.

Tenía cierta razón.

R: Pero... ¿y si no lo hace? —Al fin y al cabo, esa posibilidad también existía.

Santana se encogió de hombros.

S: Pues entonces, mucho peor para ella.

R: Y para mí —proseguí, como si le leyera el pensamiento—. No sé cuál de las dos se volverá loca antes.

San me dedicó una sonrisa alentadora.

S: No creo que sea para tanto. —Sonrió de nuevo—. Formáis una pareja muy atractiva.

Bajé la cabeza para ocultar mi incomodidad.

R: Ella es atractiva —dije, con la intención de corregir sus palabras.

S: ¿Ah, sí? —comentó Santana, medio en broma. No se tragaba el cuento—. ¿Y tú eres fea?

Rehuí su mirada, inquieta.

R: No... —Reconocí—, pero comparada con ella...

S: Ella es increíblemente guapa —afirmó San—, eso es verdad. —Me apretó con fuerza la mano—, pero el hecho de que juntas seáis tan atractivas procede de algo completamente diferente. Os queréis de verdad.

Traté de recuperar mi mano, pero no la soltaba, igual que había hecho antes con ella.

R: Nunca me lo ha dicho —contesté, un tanto insegura.

S: Ya lo hará. —San estaba convencida, pero yo no tanto—. Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, entiendo que le resulte difícil pronunciar esas palabras.

R: ¿Quieres decir «teniendo en cuenta su profesión»?

S: Sí —dijo Santana—. Para ella tiene un significado distinto al que tiene para nosotras. Y el peligro es mayor para ella.

R: ¿Qué peligro? —pregunté obstinadamente aunque, de hecho, ya sabía la respuesta.

S: El peligro de entrar en una situación de dependencia de la cual no pueda escapar. O el peligro de la extorsión, como prefieras. Las consecuencias podrían ser fatales. —Dado que San lo contemplaba desde fuera, era capaz de ver muchas más cosas que yo.

R: Su profesión podría resultar fatal —afirmé, en un tono apremiante.

Santana me miró.

S: ¿Tienes miedo de que le pueda volver a pasar lo mismo? —me preguntó.

R: ¡No sabes cómo! —Me invadió la desesperación—. No puedo pasar por alto ese peligro. —Señalé con la cabeza hacia el lugar por el cual ella había desaparecido—. Pero ella sí.

San negó con la cabeza.

S: No me lo creo. Como mucho, te habrá convencido de que puede.

Suspiré, resignada.

R: Mientras no ejerza su oficio, no hay motivos para preocuparse, pero... ¿qué pasará después?

S: Sobre eso tendrás que hablar con ella. —Santana se limitaba a decir en voz alta lo que yo ya sabía, pero todavía no se me había ocurrido una buena solución al problema.

R: Ya lo he intentado —le expliqué—, pero no le da tanta importancia. Dice que no sucede todos los días.

S: No cabe duda de que en eso tiene razón —asintió San.

R: O sea, que te parece bien que lo niegue —me enfurecí.

S: No, no me parece bien —me corrigió San—, pero soy menos parcial que tú. —Me cogió la mano y me besó los dedos—. Da igual, tú y yo tampoco vamos a resolver el problema hablando. Es un tema que tenéis que trabajar vosotras dos. —Me soltó la mano—. ¿Os lo habéis pasado bien en la cama después de mi llamada? —me preguntó de repente, con un inocente pestañeo.

Tragué saliva, sorprendida.

R: Eso no es asunto tuyo —murmuré, pero luego no pude evitar una sonrisa—. Pero si quieres saber la verdad, ha sido muy bonito.

Sonrió con picardía.

S: Ese trabajo tiene sus ventajas, ¿no?

R: Y desventajas que no te puedes ni imaginar —añadí—, precisamente en la cama.

Aquel era su tema preferido y siempre me había costado mucho conseguir que lo aparcara.

S: Estoy segura de que ganan las ventajas —siguió sondeando.

Su curiosidad aumentaba y yo no hice nada para evitarlo.

R: Si tú lo dices... —murmuré con una sonrisa.

S: No seas mala —insistió—, cuéntame algún detalle.

Le tiré una miga de pan.

R: Es sencillamente fantástica —la pinché—. ¿Qué más quieres que te cuente?

S: Siempre has tenido una vena sádica —aquello me pareció bastante injusto—, pero ya te lo sacaré, ya —farfulló, fingiendo decepción.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada, pues era una de las pocas veces que había conseguido derrotarla. En ese preciso instante, el objeto de nuestra conversación volvió a la mesa.

Q: Parece que os lo pasáis bomba cuando yo no estoy —comentó al sentarse a mi lado.

Me hubiera encantado recibirla con un beso.

R: No estábamos hablando de ti —intenté negar.

S: Sí que estábamos hablando de ti. —San no estaba dispuesta a cambiar de conversación. Muy satisfecha, me guiñó un ojo en un gesto de lo más provocador.

Q: ¿Y entonces de qué hablabais? —preguntó en un tono inocente la mujer que estaba a mi lado.

R: Luego te lo cuento. —La verdad es que quería cambiar de tema, pues ya me sentía lo bastante incómoda.

S: En la cama. —San no podía evitar soltar cada comentario picante que se le ocurría.

R: Si no te callas ahora mismo, te arrepentirás —le dije entre dientes.

Santana puso cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida. Mientras nos mirábamos fijamente, mi acompañante se apoyó en mi hombro y se echó a reír.

Q: Estabais hablando de la conversación telefónica que habéis tenido antes.

Dada su pericia, habría sido un milagro que no hubiera captado al menos una parte del tema. Gracias a Dios que fue la parte más benévola. Le lancé una mirada amenazadora a San y, finalmente, secundó mi estrategia.

S: Sí, exacto. Estábamos hablando de la llamada telefónica. —Sonrió—. ¡Estaba segura de haber oído algo!

R: ¡Ya, pero no has colgado! —gruñí, aún un poco preocupada.

S: ¡Por favor! —San reaccionó como si la hubiera ofendido—. ¿Cómo iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad así? Además... —Se apartó un poco de mí—. Además, hace mucho tiempo que no te oigo emitir esa clase de ruidos. —Menos mal que había sido previsora y ya esperaba mi reacción porque, de no haber sido así, mi puño habría aterrizado en su estómago.

Q: Me parece que será buena idea que os deje solas. Detesto interrumpir los rituales de cortejo. —Por la forma en que se le curvaron hacia arriba las comisuras de los labios, supe que la situación le divertía mucho más que a mí.

R: ¿Cortejo? —Repliqué con indignación—. Me parece que estás malinterpretando la situación.

Q: No —en esas cosas no se equivocaba. Nadie podía engañarla—. Está claro que os gustáis.

Santana la miró primero a ella y luego a mí.

S: Es cierto —admitió—. Me gustáis mucho las dos —añadió después, sin dejar de observarnos—. Estáis hechas la una para la otra —afirmó con seguridad. Tras echarle un último vistazo a mi acompañante, concluyó—: Y me alegro de que por fin te haya encontrado —dijo, mientras me señalaba a mí—, porque llevaba mucho tiempo buscándote.

Pensé que no soportaría aquella situación por mucho más tiempo.

R: Eres maravillosa, Santana —dije, a punto de echarme a llorar—. ¿Te enfadas con nosotras si nos vamos?

S: No. —San estaba muy contenta—. Lo entiendo perfectamente. Además, pensaba que ni siquiera vendríais —añadió, con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Salimos del pub. Caminamos un rato por la acera sin pronunciar palabra, la una junto a la otra, hasta llegar a la bifurcación que separaba su camino del mío.<p>

R: ¿A mi casa o a la tuya? —pregunté.

Me miró, pero fui incapaz de descifrar sus pensamientos.

Q: Yo me voy a mi casa y tú te vas a la tuya —contestó enigmáticamente. Me pregunté si la velada con Santana le había traído malos recuerdos, si con sus insinuaciones la había hecho pensar en ella misma o en su trabajo. Se dio cuenta de que yo estaba algo inquieta, como si no quisiera irme—. No tiene nada que ver contigo —aclaró—. Me encantaría pasar la noche contigo, pero tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar. —Vaciló—. Me voy a casa —dijo, aunque parecía como si hubiera pronunciado esas palabras muy a su pesar.

R: Pero no sola —exclamé de repente.

Q: Ya te he dicho que... —intentó protestar.

R: Te acompaño hasta la puerta —insistí, sin hacerle caso—, como tiene que ser.

Q: Ah, sí, es verdad —recordó—, eres muy educada. Yo más bien diría galante —sonrió—, pero la palabra no te gusta. Bueno, vale —accedió al fin, después de cierta vacilación—, pero sólo hasta la puerta —añadió en tono de cautela.

Me puse una mano sobre el corazón.

R: Por supuesto que sí. —Exageré un poco el gesto caballeresco con una reverencia ligeramente sarcástica—. Le doy mi palabra, señora mía.

Q: Eso me tranquiliza —admitió con una mirada risueña.

Le rodeé la cintura con un brazo y partimos en dirección a su apartamento, que, por desgracia, no estaba muy lejos. Cuando llegamos, la solté a regañadientes. No quería irme, no quería apartarme de su imagen.

R: Bueno, pues ya hemos llegado —dije, en tono vacilante.

Q: Hasta mañana —dijo ella—. Te llamaré.

¡Vaya, eso sí que era una novedad!

R: Pero no me vuelvas a llamar al despacho —medio en broma, puse los ojos en blanco— me muero.

Q: Y yo. —Su voz sonó un tanto ronca.

Se acercó a mí, me abrazó y me besó.

* * *

><p>Las caricias de su lengua me hicieron estremecer de pies a cabeza. Me clavó un muslo entre las piernas y me empujó contra el marco de la puerta, al mismo tiempo que deslizaba una mano y me tocaba el trasero.<p>

Q: Ojalá pudieras quedarte —susurró junto a mi boca—, pero necesito estar sola. —Me besó apasionadamente una vez más, después se apartó de mí y dio un paso hacia atrás. Yo me quedé donde estaba, apoyada en la puerta y con los ojos cerrados. Aún notaba su lengua en la boca y su muslo entre las piernas. La sangre me hervía en las venas. Me dio un golpecito en el hombro—. Despierta —dijo, entre risas.

Seguí con los ojos cerrados.

R: ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? —Pregunté, embobada—. Estoy en el país de tus besos.

Q: ¿De verdad? —se burló—. Nunca he estado allí.

R: No me extraña —comenté, aún embobada—. Que yo sepa, no puedes besarte a ti misma.

Q: Vamos —se decidió—. Sube conmigo —dijo, mientras abría la puerta.

Abrí los ojos.

R: Te he dado mi palabra. —Al parecer se le había olvidado ese detalle.

Q: Pero te acabo de invitar —respondió. No esperaba mi negativa y estaba un tanto sorprendida.

R: Eso no cambia las cosas. —Di un paso y la besé en la mejilla—. Buenas noches.

Se quedó junto a la puerta, envuelta en una luz que la iluminaba desde atrás, y me observó con perplejidad. La saludé con la mano y me fui.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Solo queda un capítulo más y terminamos, ya mismo subiré el capítulo final, espero que este les haya gustado, besos.<em>**

**_Ms. Butterfly_**


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

Al día siguiente me llamó de todas formas al despacho.

Q: ¿Te has vuelto loca? —me dijo, a modo de saludo. Me comporté como si no supiera de qué me estaba hablando.

R: No —respondí inocentemente—, ¿por qué?

Q: ¿Y entonces qué hacen estas cincuenta rosas rojas en mi casa? ¡Te habrán costado un dineral! —Estaba muy indignada.

R: ¿Cómo? —Contesté, con la misma inocencia de antes—. ¿Alguien te ha mandado cincuenta rosas rojas?

Q: Alguien no. ¡Tú! —Se enfureció—. ¡No lo niegues! —Me encantaba cuando se agitaba de aquella manera. Se le había puesto una voz muy aguda.

R: No lo estoy negando —dije alegremente, sin dejar de reír.

¡Ah, cuánto la quería! ¡Qué carácter!

Q: O sea, que te has vuelto loca. —Lo dijo en tono triunfal.

R: Te quiero —dije en voz baja—. Si eso significa estar loca, ojalá esté loca el resto de mi vida.

Se hizo un silencio que duró unos segundos.

Q: Son muy bonitas —contestó al fin, también en voz baja.

R: Eso espero. Las he escogido yo misma, una por una.

Q: ¿Una por una? —Se quedó atónita.

R: Pues claro. No iba a permitir que lo hiciera otra persona, ¿verdad? —su voz estaba empezando a despertar mi deseo... y todavía faltaban muchas horas hasta que llegara la noche.

Q: Estás loca —afirmó en tono sensual.

R: Será mejor que lo dejemos —le pedí, tratando de mostrarme razonable—. Esto se empieza a parecer mucho al sexo telefónico.

Q: ¿Vendrás a verme hoy? —me preguntó, sin transición alguna.

R: Si quieres. —No estaba muy segura de lo que pretendía.

Q: Sí que quiero —confirmó rápidamente. Desde luego, decisión no le faltaba, lo cual no era nada habitual. ¿Se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre nueva? Sólo hacía un día que la había puesto en práctica—. ¿A qué hora terminas?

R: Hacia las siete. —Me moría de deseo por ella y mis sentimientos se rebelaban, pero no me quedaba otro remedio que admitir que en mi mesa se apilaban montañas de trabajo.

Q: Lo dices en broma, ¿no?

R: No. —Esta vez, tuve que mantenerme firme. Por mucho que me gustara, no podía dejarlo todo y salir corriendo cada vez que ella aparecía. Se me estaba acumulando el trabajo y las fechas de entrega se acercaban, cosa que intenté explicarle—: Tendrías que ver cómo está mi mesa.

Era obvio que todo aquello no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Q: Si no vienes tú, iré yo —me comunicó alegremente.

R: ¡Ni hablar! —Casi levanté las manos, como un gesto instintivo de defensa, pero en el último momento me di cuenta de que necesitaba al menos una para sostener el auricular. Traté de razonar con ella—. Sabes que no puede ser.

Q: No, no —replicó—. Esta vez no me vas a hacer cambiar de idea. O estás en mi felpudo a las cuatro en punto, o me verás en tu oficina.

R: ¿En el felpudo de mi oficina? —no pude evitar imaginarme la escena, ni burlarme de ella—. Eso aún no lo hemos probado.

Q: Ahora eres tú la que busca el sexo telefónico. —Se rió.

Lo admití.

R: Llegaré pronto —le prometí—, pero no te aseguro que sea a las cuatro en punto.

Q: No llegues muy tarde —me susurró sensualmente—. Te estaré esperando.

R: Dios mío —suspiré—, cuánto me gustaría estar ya ahí.

Q: Y a mí. —Percibí su impaciencia a través de la línea telefónica—. Hasta entonces, pues. Mientras tanto, me dedicaré a regar las rosas. —Hizo una pausa—. Pensaré en ti todo el día. —Colgó. Besé el auricular del teléfono y dije:

R: Yo también pensaré en ti todo el día. —Lo dejé en la horquilla. Sentí lástima de mí misma mientras contemplaba el auricular de plástico.

* * *

><p>Finalmente, salí del trabajo a las cinco. Cuando entré en su apartamento, me recibió con un beso largo y apasionado, lo cual hizo que me empezaran a temblar las rodillas. Sin embargo, y para mi sorpresa, me soltó y me apartó de su lado.<p>

Q: Siéntate —dijo. No era exactamente una petición, sino más bien una orden dictada en un tono educado—. Voy a prepararte un café.

La veía muy puesta en el papel de ama de casa.

R: Si quieres, también puedes traerme las zapatillas de fieltro —le grité, molesta.

Q: Es que no tengo —me respondió, mirándome por encima del hombro—, pero si te gustan, te compro unas. —Aparentemente, hablaba en serio.

R: ¡Por Dios! —exclamé. Estaba atónita, pues aquel recibimiento no acababa de encajar con mis expectativas—. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Puso en marcha la cafetera exprés y regresó junto a mí. Yo seguía contemplándola boquiabierta y ella me dio un pellizquito en la nariz.

Q: Me gusta cuando llegas a casa cansada del trabajo y puedo cuidarte un poco. Jamás había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo —explicó, con la intención de responder a mi pregunta. Después me empujó hacia el sofá y yo me dejé caer.

R: Pues espero que esto no se convierta en una costumbre —protesté—. Soy muy vaga. Si empezamos así, acabaremos pasando todas las noches en casa viendo la tele.

Se inclinó sobre mí y me rozó sensualmente la mejilla con los labios.

Q: Yo sé cómo evitarlo —dijo, riéndose en voz baja. Después se puso en pie—. Además, no tengo tele y, por lo que sé, tú tampoco.

R: Yo sí. Está en el sótano —repliqué.

Q: Y ahí se va a quedar. —Se echó a reír otra vez—, por lo menos mientras sea yo quien hace los planes. —Desde luego, los estaba haciendo, aunque yo no acababa de entender muy bien qué significaba todo aquello.

* * *

><p>Regresó a la cocina y me trajo una taza de café. Después se sentó junto a mí en el sofá, como la primera vez que yo había ido a verla. Cruzó las piernas exactamente como lo había hecho entonces. La única diferencia es que iba vestida de forma distinta, lo cual no impidió que la deseara con desesperación. Cogí la taza de café y, sin dejar de observar por encima del borde a la mujer que estaba sentada junto a mí, bebí un sorbo. Ella había apoyado los brazos en el respaldo del sofá. Se volvió de repente y me piló mirándola.<p>

Q: ¿Quieres que me cambie de ropa? —preguntó. Se echó a reír cuando vio mi expresión angustiada—. Lo digo para que puedas saborear la situación tanto como entonces. —No había duda de que sabía lo que se traía entre manos.

R: Basta ya —supliqué, un tanto incómoda—. Sabes que no me gusta.

Q: Pero te has acordado. —A diferencia de lo que me sucedía a mí, ella se sentía lo bastante cómoda como para que la situación le resultara divertida—. Estabas tan mona aquel día —dijo, deleitándose claramente en el recuerdo—. Me di cuenta enseguida de que estabas enamorada de mí.

R: Supongo que me quedé mirándote embobada. —Aquellos recuerdos aún me hacían sentir muchísima vergüenza.

Q: Sí te quedaste mirándome, pero no embobada —me corrigió.

Manejaba la situación con gran dominio y consiguió que yo me sintiera prácticamente igual que aquel primer día.

R: Por cierto, que no me gustó demasiado. —El recuerdo de lo sucedido provocó en mí una reacción de rabia—. Fue espantoso.

Q: ¿Ser mi clienta? —De repente, se había puesto seria. ¿Qué pretendía al decir aquello? Hasta entonces, nunca había sacado el tema. Se inclinó y cogió una rosa del jarrón, que estaba sobre la mesita de café. La olió—. Las rosas no estaban aquí. —Me miró—. Hasta hoy, me habían regalado rosas rojas muy pocas veces y, desde luego, nunca tantas. —Se echó a reír, abrumada.

* * *

><p>Me costaba imaginarlo. Suponía que, a lo largo de su vida adulta, miles de personas —tanto hombres como mujeres— se habrían enamorado perdidamente de ella.<p>

Q: La primera vez que me regalaron rosas rojas —dijo de repente, absorta aún en la contemplación de la flor que sostenía en la mano— tenía diecisiete años. Me las regaló un hombre. —Se echó a reír con desdén—. Y claro, quería algo a cambio. —No aclaró si le había dado lo que él quería, y la verdad es que tampoco me interesaba mucho saberlo. Me miró de nuevo—. Después pasó mucho tiempo hasta que alguien volvió a regalarme rosas. De hecho, fue hace un par de años. —En esta ocasión, no dijo quién se las había regalado—. Y ahora tú.

¡No era mucho para una mujer como ella!

* * *

><p>Extendió un brazo y me rozó la mejilla con los pétalos de la rosa. Me acarició hasta la oreja, después descendió hacia mis labios y los acarició también. El perfume de la rosa era embriagador, aunque toda la sala desprendía la misma fragancia. La flor tenía un tacto suave y sedoso. Arranqué un pétalo con los labios y lo sujeté con fuerza. Ella se inclinó, todavía con la rosa en la mano, y me puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros. Me acarició la nuca con la flor y se inclinó aún más sobre mí. Después me besó en los labios, en la comisura opuesta a la que ocupaba el pétalo. Nuestros labios se rozaron apenas, como un susurro, pero se me escapó un gemido.<p>

Entreabrió los labios, tomó el pétalo y mi boca al mismo tiempo y me besó. Permitimos que nuestras lenguas juguetearan un rato con el pétalo: ella lo introducía en mi boca y yo se lo devolvía, hasta que no pude soportar más la excitación. Al parecer, a ella le ocurrió lo mismo, pues me empujó hacia atrás en el sofá y se tumbó sobre mí.

Dejó la rosa a un lado y cogió el pétalo que todavía estaba en mi boca.

Q: Esto ya no lo necesitamos —susurró, con una voz dulce y sensual.

* * *

><p>Deslicé las manos hacia su cintura y empecé a desnudarla. Al notar su piel, la acaricié con los dedos y empecé a desabrocharle los pantalones. Gimió cuando le acaricié el vientre.<p>

Q: Espera —me ordenó. No me moví. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi pierna y empezó a balancearse, frotándose contra mí. Al cabo de unos segundos, se corrió impetuosamente. Después se dejó caer sobre mí y la abracé—. Lo siento —murmuró, tras concederse unos segundos para recuperar el aliento—. No era eso lo que pretendía hacer.

R: ¿Te ha gustado? —le pregunté con ternura.

Q: Sí. —Como de costumbre, lo admitió a regañadientes—. Pero...

R: Entonces no hay problema. —La abracé con más fuerza—. No hay problema —respondí en voz baja.

Q: Me vas a hacer llorar. —Había apoyado la cabeza junto a mí, en el cojín del sofá, y no le veía la cara. Le acaricié la espalda.

R: Pues llora. No te hará daño.

Q: ¡Sí que me hará daño! —protestó, con una vehemencia inesperada. Se levantó de golpe, se metió la camisa dentro de los pantalones y se subió la cremallera—. ¡Y sí que hay problema! —No conseguía abrocharse el botón. Dejó caer los brazos a los lados y me observó con una mirada de absoluta desesperación—. ¡Ni siquiera soy capaz de abrocharme los pantalones! —Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar y, desde luego, no era por los pantalones.

Me senté.

R: Ven aquí —le dije. Se acercó y le abroché el botón. Después la obligué a sentarse sobre mis piernas—. ¿Qué pasa?

Q: Ya no puedo hacer mi trabajo —me explicó. Yo ya había imaginado que eso tenía algo que ver—. Por lo menos temporalmente —matizó de inmediato. «Bueno, ya veremos si es sólo temporalmente», pensé. Se volvió sobre mi regazo y me miró—. Y por supuesto, tú te alegras —me espetó, rabiosa.

Estaba claro que eso no podía rebatírselo.

R: Por un lado sí —contesté con sinceridad—. Pero por el otro, estoy triste porque tú estás triste.

Q: ¡Yo no estoy triste! —Protestó, levantándose casi de un salto—. No estoy triste en absoluto. Pero no tengo ni idea de cómo me voy a ganar la vida en el futuro inmediato.

En ese momento, se me cruzaron los cables.

R: Cásate conmigo —bromeé.

Q: Ah, claro —ahora estaba enfadada de verdad—. ¡Y luego te compro unas zapatillas de fieltro!

R: Bueno, no lo decía literalmente. —Intenté en vano que se tranquilizara un poco.

Seguía teniendo la sensación de que me correspondía un papel en aquella escena, pero no me sabía el guion.

Q: ¿Qué? —Reaccionó con más rabia que antes—. O sea, que no quieres casarte conmigo. Entonces, ¿por qué me lo has propuesto?

Aquello sí que me desconcertó por completo.

R: No —repliqué, confundida—. Si pudiera, y si tú quisieras, me casaría contigo ahora mismo. Pero hasta que los activistas y los abogados consigan ganar esa batalla, me temo que la única solución que tenemos es vivir en pecado.

Se tranquilizó un poco.

Q: Ya —dijo. Era obvio que estaba muy perdida.

R: Pero gano dinero suficiente para dos. —Si quería hablar sobre ese tema, lo mejor era ir sopesando todas las alternativas. «¿Por qué no?», me dije—. Aunque no te puedo garantizar tantos lujos —añadí, echando un vistazo a mi alrededor.

Q: No es necesario —dijo, distraída—. Venderé el apartamento. —Se puso en pie y recorrió la sala a grandes pasos. Iba y venía, iba y venía—. También puedo vender el apartamento de París —reflexionó en voz alta—. Con el dinero que me darían, podría vivir por un tiempo.

¿Tenía dos apartamentos en propiedad y le preocupaba su futuro?

R: Me parece que debería ser yo quien dejara el trabajo y se casara contigo —dije, pensando que estaba lo bastante enamorada como para hacerlo.

Me miró, aún perdida en sus pensamientos.

Q: No creo que pueda sacar mucho por este apartamento. —Hablaba como un contable—. Ni siquiera he terminado de pagarlo.

Me resultaba dolorosa la idea de que tuviera que renunciar a su apartamento de París, pero de todas formas se lo pregunté.

R: Pero el apartamento de París debe de valer una fortuna.

Q: Sí, probablemente —comentó, sin prestarme demasiada atención—. La verdad es que no lo sé.

R: ¿Que no lo sabes? ¿No lo compraste tú? —Mi perplejidad iba en aumento.

Q: No —me contestó distraídamente, como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa y no quisiera perder la concentración—. Lo heredé.

R: ¿Lo heredaste? —Se me ocurrió entonces que tal vez hablaba francés tan bien porque era su idioma materno—. ¿Eres francesa?

Q: No. —Me miró con más atención y dejó de pasear de un lado a otro—. No, por desgracia no. Una clienta me lo dejó. —Empezó a pasear de nuevo, aunque en esta ocasión más despacio.

R: ¿Una clienta? —Me dije que tal vez me había equivocado de profesión—. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —Ni siquiera sabía qué preguntar, pero me entendió perfectamente.

Q: Murió hace dos años y me lo dejó a mí.

¿Así de fácil? ¿Una antigua clienta? ¿Un apartamento de lujo en París? Me parecía inimaginable, pero entonces se me ocurrió algo.

R: Hace dos años... —murmuré pensativamente. Se paró en seco.

Q: No se te escapa nada, ¿eh? —No lo decía en un tono especialmente halagador—. Sí, tienes razón. Fue la última mujer, antes de ti, con la que... —Se interrumpió, como si ya hubiese hablado demasiado.

Me dio la espalda y se quedó dónde estaba. Apoyó un brazo en el otro y se sujetó la frente con una mano. Había algo en todo aquello que la preocupaba terriblemente. ¿Se trataba sólo de una clienta? No, yo sabía que eso no podía ser cierto, pues jamás habría llegado hasta ese extremo con una clienta.

R: Erais pareja —afirmé, de repente.

Q: ¡No! —se enfureció. Daba la sensación de que lo peor que podía pasarle era que alguien la acusara de haber amado—.

Sólo era una clienta. —Sabía que estaba haciendo terribles esfuerzos por mantener el control.

R: Tuvo que ser algo más que una clienta —apunté, convencida—, si te dejó un apartamento.

Q: Me pagaba, por tanto era una clienta —dijo con obstinación.

Yo debía de tener parte de razón porque, de lo contrario, ella no habría sentido la imperiosa necesidad de negarlo todo.

R: ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvisteis juntas? —le pregunté, sin desanimarme.

Q: ¡No estuvimos juntas! —explotó finalmente—. Yo siempre tuve mi apartamento.

Al decir eso, había confirmado involuntariamente mis suposiciones iniciales.

* * *

><p>Cuanto más insistía en negarlo, más convencida estaba yo de tener razón.<p>

R: Supongo que te quería mucho.

Q: ¡Sí, sí! —Protestaba a regañadientes y cada vez estaba más a la defensiva—. Seguramente, ella creía que era amor.

R: ¿Y tú no la querías?

En cualquier caso, y por lo que yo sabía de ella, estaba segura de que jamás se lo dijo.

Se produjo un largo silencio, que daba a entender que o bien ella no estaba segura, o bien no quería estarlo.

Q: No —dijo al fin.

R: ¿Qué pasó? —El silencio se prolongó aún unos segundos. Lo único que podía hacer yo era esperar hasta que decidiera contarme la historia.

Q: Era mayor que yo... mucho mayor que yo. Y se enamoró de mí. —«Eso no es difícil», pensé. Se volvió a medias hacia mí y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—. Lo mismo que tú, no soportaba que yo siguiera haciendo mi trabajo, pero yo no quería depender de ella. Me rogó y me suplicó, más de una vez, que me fuera a vivir con ella. Me dijo que tenía dinero suficiente para toda la vida, y hasta para dos vidas. —Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Pero el dinero no sirvió para salvarle la vida. Ni todo el dinero del mundo habría podido detener la enfermedad que la destrozaba por dentro. —Aquella era la causa de la mayoría de sus reacciones. En ese momento, estaba completamente enfrascada en sus pensamientos, como ya la había visto en otra ocasión—. Yo no sabía nada, siempre me lo ocultó. —Se giró hacia la pared y contempló fijamente un cuadro—. Ya hacia el final, había conseguido convencerme para que no me viera con otras mujeres. Me daba dinero más que suficiente para compensar mis «pérdidas salariales», para que no me acostara con otras mujeres. Durante dos años, fue mi única clienta. Yo pensaba: «Si no sabe en qué emplear su dinero, ¿por qué rechazarlo?». —Se tapó la cara con las manos—. Y entonces se marchó. Dijo que iba a un balneario y, supuestamente, tenía que volver dos semanas más tarde. No me dijo dónde estaba el balneario. —Poco a poco, dejó caer las manos—. En todo ese tiempo no supe nada de ella y, transcurridas las dos semanas, no volvió. Esperé unos días y pensé que me había abandonado. Estaba enfadada y muy dolida, así que me acosté con la primera mujer dispuesta a pagarme y reanudé la vida que llevaba antes. —Cruzó muy despacio la habitación, se detuvo frente a la barra de la cocina y buscó consuelo en la cafetera exprés—. Y entonces —prosiguió—, seis semanas después, recibí una carta de un abogado de Francia. Había muerto en una clínica especializada de Suiza y me había dejado el apartamento de París. —Supuse que para ella había sido un golpe tremendo y que todavía estaba afectada. Suspiró con resignación y siguió hablando, aunque tuve la sensación de que lo hacía en un tono de indiferencia—. Dije que era su hija y hablé con el doctor que la había tratado en sus últimos días. Dijo que de haber acudido antes al hospital, tal vez podrían haber hecho algo por ella, con tratamientos intensivos a largo plazo y estancias en una clínica de reposo. Pero ella siempre se había negado y, al parecer, le había insinuado al médico que había una persona a la cual no quería o no podía dejar sola. —A medida que hablaba iba bajando más y más la cabeza, hasta que casi le rozó el pecho. Se volvió hacia mí y levantó la vista: sus ojos estaban secos y en ellos había una mirada vacía—. Rechazó el tratamiento por mi culpa. Murió por mi culpa —dijo, añadiendo más crudeza a sus palabras.

Quise consolarla, pero sabía que no me lo permitiría. En cierta manera, tenía razón, y debía encontrar la forma de librarse de esos sentimientos de culpa. Sin embargo, había algo en lo que estaba equivocada por completo.

R: Y a pesar de que crees eso, cosa que yo no, ¿sigues pensando que sólo era una clienta?

Q: Me pagaba. Hasta me abrió una cuenta bancaria en la que, por cierto, nunca faltaba el dinero. —Se negaba a aceptar la verdad.

R: Sí, claro. Porque no quería perderte. —A mí no me resultaba tan difícil de entender, pero esa palabra hizo que se le escapara definitivamente el control.

Q: ¿Perderme? ¿Que no quería perderme? —Me lanzó una mirada claramente agresiva—. ¿Es que os habéis creído todas que podéis poseerme? —De nuevo se giró con un gesto brusco y me dio la espalda—. Vosotras me pagáis y sólo por eso ya os creéis que podéis tratarme como si fuera un objeto. Comprar y usar. Poseer y perder. —Se rió con desdén.

No podía ni quería participar en aquel debate, pues sabía que buena parte de lo que acababa de decir obedecía a la rabia que sentía en esos momentos. Conservé la calma.

R: ¿A quién te refieres con «vosotras»? —Se volvió tan deprisa que casi perdió el equilibrio.

Q: Pues a vosotras —gritó—. Mis... —Se detuvo tan de repente como había empezado.

R: Yo no soy una clienta —dije. Traté de responder sin alterarme—. No te pago, y tampoco quiero poseerte. Te quiero.

Para mí fue muy difícil pronunciar esas palabras con tanta calma.

El miedo me atenazó la garganta y, de golpe, tuve la sensación de que todo lo que la unía a mí y todo lo que sentía por mí se había evaporado. ¿Conseguiría algún día llegar hasta ella?

* * *

><p>Permaneció donde estaba, en silencio, pero yo tenía que decir algo o, de lo contrario, me echaría a llorar de pura desesperación.<p>

R: Estoy convencida de que ella se sentía exactamente igual. —Al parecer, no me oyó, o no entendió lo que le estaba diciendo—. Y yo me siento igual que ella: no quiero perderte. —No sabía si mis palabras le llegaban, pero esperaba que me respondiera.

No reaccionó de inmediato y el tiempo que tardó en responder me pareció una eternidad.

Q: Yo tampoco quiero perderte —dijo, en voz baja.

Al principio, tuve la sensación de haber recibido una descarga eléctrica, pues no me esperaba esa respuesta. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Se trataba tan sólo de un problema técnico temporal o lo decía en serio? ¿Era consciente de que aquella era la primera vez que me confesaba sus verdaderos sentimientos desde que nos conocíamos?

* * *

><p>Me acerqué lentamente y me detuve frente a ella. No la toqué.<p>

Permaneció inmóvil, con la mirada perdida en alguna parte detrás de mí. Era obvio que no me veía, como tampoco veía todo lo que tenía a su alrededor en esos momentos. Las imágenes que danzaban ante sus ojos vacíos llevaban mucho tiempo grabadas a fuego en su mente. Esperé.

Q: Era tan buena conmigo... Y la necesitaba tanto. —Hablaba con la voz más inexpresiva que yo había oído en mi vida—. Y entonces me abandonó.

Extendí una mano y le rocé el brazo. Empecé a hablarle con dulzura.

R: Estuvo contigo todo el tiempo que pudo. Jamás te habría dejado voluntariamente. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

Q: ¡No, se fue voluntariamente! —Estaba claro que me escuchaba, pero que para ella mis palabras tenían un significado distinto—. ¡Me dejó en la estacada! —Su rabia parecía auténtica, pero la dirigía hacia una realidad que pertenecía al pasado.

Le apreté el brazo un poco más.

R: No, sabes que eso no es cierto. Pensó en ti hasta el final y te regaló el apartamento para que no tuvieras ninguna preocupación. —En realidad, sabía que era inútil discutir con ella en aquel estado, pero no quería que se perdiera aún más en aquellas reflexiones absurdas. No le haría ningún bien.

Q: ¿Regalarme? ¡Jamás me regaló nada! Se marchó y ya está. —«Uy, uy, aquí hay algo que no me cuadra», me dije. Hacía un minuto que me había contado algo completamente distinto y que sonaba muy creíble. ¿Cuál era la verdad?—. Sin decirme ni una palabra —prosiguió—, de la noche a la mañana. Sin decirme ni una palabra. —Parecía un disco rayado—. No sé qué hacer.

El disco seguía y seguía y, obviamente, ella estaba completamente inmersa en el pasado. No sabía cuál era esa terrible decepción de la que me estaba hablando, pero empecé a tener mis sospechas: ¿era posible que estuviera hablando de dos personas distintas, de dos épocas distintas? Lo mejor era intentar descubrir con mucho cuidado de qué estaba hablando.

R: ¿Qué pasó? —le pregunté muy despacio, sin moverme.

Tuve la sensación de que ni siquiera era consciente de que yo estaba allí. Hablaba consigo misma.

Q: Se ha ido. Se ha ido. ¿Cómo puede hacerme algo así? No tengo a nadie más. Nos conocemos desde que teníamos quince años. La quiero. —En sus palabras había un trasfondo de dolor, casi de impotencia, como un niño al que le han hecho daño y ni siquiera sabe por qué.

* * *

><p>Hablaba de una mujer a la que conocía desde que tenía quince años, pero no podía tratarse de la misma mujer que le había dejado el apartamento. Entonces... ¿quién era? En cualquier caso, le había dejado heridas muy profundas, heridas de las que aún no parecía haberse recuperado a pesar del tiempo transcurrido.<p>

Q: La quiero tanto...

Repitió lo que acababa de decir, esta vez en el tono más desesperado que se pueda imaginar. Me dolió. Primero, desespero por una; después, por la otra... Sí, tenía que admitir que estaba celosa de ellas, y me avergonzaba sentirme así, pero no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Además, me acababa de dar cuenta de que ella sí era capaz de pronunciar esas palabras. Seguramente, se las había dicho a ellas cientos de veces y, por su culpa, ahora no podía decírmelas a mí. Sentí deseos de venganza, pero me sobrepuse.

Eso no era lo importante ahora: lo importante era conseguir que ella regresara al presente sin desmoronarse del todo. Le sonreí con dulzura, aunque no podía verme.

R: El amor es muy frágil —le expliqué—, pero los recuerdos permanecen, tanto los buenos como los malos. Con el tiempo, los malos se van borrando, pero los buenos los conservas durante toda tu vida, ¿no crees? —Esperaba que mi sutil teoría sirviera para hacerle recordar la experiencia de una forma algo más positiva, pero lo cierto es que tenía mis dudas.

Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado y me miró, pero tuve la sensación de que le hablaba a un fantasma.

Q: Tenía tantas ganas de que llegara esta noche. Y ahora... ¿qué hago ahora? El apartamento está vacío. Se ha ido. No puede haberse ido sin decirme nada —gimoteó, pero no vi ni una sola lágrima—. Sin decirme nada... —repitió en voz baja, en tono de incredulidad.

* * *

><p>La compadecí tanto, que las lágrimas que no brotaban de sus ojos estuvieron a punto de brotar de los míos, aunque aún no había entendido muy bien de qué estaba hablando.<p>

Su voz tenía un sonido muy distinto al que yo conocía, un sonido que me sorprendió casi tanto como su llanto en el claro del bosque parisino, cuando me había relatado aquel espantoso suceso. El recuerdo de aquella escena me hizo recobrar la lucidez. No tenía sentido dejar que se consumiera en aquel estado. No era bueno para ninguna de las dos, y mucho menos para ella, pero mis intentos de persuasión no parecían conducir a ninguna parte o, peor aún, parecían hacer aún más doloroso su viaje al pasado. La miré. Tenía la mirada borrosa, y aunque el dolor que veía en sus ojos no era el mismo que vi en el claro del bosque, parecía haber perdido la razón.

Extendí una mano y le rocé el brazo; me miró, aturdida, y entonces una sonrisa iluminó su cara.

Q: ¡Estás aquí!

Se acercó a mí y me abrazó con fuerza.

No era un abrazo apasionado, más bien era el abrazo de una adolescente fornida que todavía no es consciente de su fuerza y expresa la alegría de volver a verte. Jadeé, en busca de aire. Fui consciente de que no me estaba abrazando a mí y, en ese momento, los celos me pillaron por sorpresa. Reaccioné sin pensar: levanté una mano y le di una bofetada. Le di de lleno. Conmocionada por lo que acababa de hacer, contemplé mi mano todavía suspendida en el aire y luego miré su cara, que había empezado a enrojecer. Que yo recordara, jamás en mi vida había hecho algo así.

R: Yo... yo... —tartamudeé— lo... lo siento...

Me observó, tan sorprendida como yo.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron en el aire y parecieron incapaces de decidir a qué ojos debían regresar. Nos quedamos paralizadas durante unos segundos y entonces, de repente, ella empezó a reírse. Era algo más que una risita histérica. Se rió más alto y luego se detuvo, tan de repente como había empezado.

Sentí cierto alivio. De una forma completamente irracional, había llegado a la conclusión de que cuando una persona está histérica, hay que darle una buena bofetada para que vuelva en sí. Desde luego, no me sentía capaz de repetir lo que acababa de hacer. Siguió inmóvil y me miró muy seria. Me pareció que su mirada ya no era borrosa.

Q: Me has pegado —afirmó con calma.

Se me pusieron los pelos de punta. Dios mío, ¿cómo podía compensar lo que había hecho?

R: No sé qué decir. No... no... sé —tartamudeé de nuevo— có-cómo ha podido... su-suceder. Lo... lo siento. —Lo único que hacía era repetirme, así que decidí guardar silencio.

La situación era desesperante. Tenía la sensación de que no podíamos pasar dos minutos seguidos con calma y tranquilidad, pues cada vez ocurría algo imprevisto. También en esta ocasión: se echó a reír, como si yo hubiera dicho algo muy gracioso.

Q: ¿Sabes qué es lo más divertido de todo? —Negué con la cabeza. Ni en mis peores pesadillas podría haberlo imaginado—. Que al principio he pensado que ella estaba aquí de verdad, pues lo hacía a menudo.

Creo que la perplejidad fue visible en mi expresión.

R: ¿Te pegaba? —No podía creerlo.

Q: Sí —dijo tranquilamente. Después se dio la vuelta, se acercó al sofá y se sentó. Me observó con expectación—. Me alegro de que lo hayas hecho —comentó, de nuevo muy tranquila.

Aquella calma y el repentino cambio en su comportamiento me dejaron atónita. Pero si no hacía ni dos minutos que... A pesar de todo, no podía estar de acuerdo con ella.

R: Yo no —repliqué con tristeza—. Detesto la violencia. Yo no soy así. —La miré y esperé su reacción.

Q: Ya lo sé —dijo. Me sonrió con cariño—. Ven aquí.

Negué con la cabeza. Quería ir junto a ella, pero no quería que nos limitáramos a barrer todo aquello debajo de la alfombra. Si lo único que quería era celebrar nuestra reconciliación...

* * *

><p>Me sonrió de nuevo.<p>

Q: Ven aquí —repitió—. Me has hecho volver a la realidad, o sea, que te lo voy a contar todo. Eso es lo que quieres, ¿no? —Por la expresión de su voz, supe que ya había previsto mi respuesta.

R: Sí —afirmé. Aunque mi mayor deseo era saberlo todo de ella, no soportaba la idea de que me relegaran otra vez al papel de voyeur porque, hasta ese momento, siempre había terminado muy mal. Me pregunté si valía la pena satisfacer mi curiosidad. Seguía mirándome, muy tranquila. No parecía que hubiera mucho peligro, pero aun así...—. No es necesario que me cuentes nada.

Movió ligeramente la cabeza, como si fuera incapaz de decidir si aceptaba o no aquella oferta de actuar libremente. Después fijó de nuevo en mí su mirada.

Q: Te he contado ya demasiadas cosas... —Vaciló un instante. O sea, ¿que consideraba que me había contado demasiadas cosas? Se sentó muy derecha en el sofá, con los hombros rectos—. ¿Te gustaría oírlo?

Me observó de nuevo con expectación, pero no parecía muy inquieta. ¿Debía arriesgarme? Finalmente, tomé una decisión.

R: Sí —asentí rápidamente—, me gustaría.

¿Era mi curiosidad la que se había impuesto o había algo más?

No estaba muy segura. Sin embargo, ¿era imprescindible entender todos mis actos y ser responsable de ellos? Todo lo que descubriera de ella podía ayudarme a entenderla mejor y, al fin y al cabo, era lo que yo deseaba.

* * *

><p>Me acerqué lentamente al sofá y me senté a su lado, mientras pensaba que ese mueble en cuestión era una pieza de museo. La de cosas que habían pasado allí...<p>

Q: Estás abrumada por lo que te he contado, ¿verdad?

Se quedó mirando el suelo frente a ella, aunque yo estaba sentada justo a su lado. Para ella, probablemente todo aquello era normal, pero en mi mundo —no, me corregí, antes de conocerla: desde entonces, muchas cosas de lo que yo consideraba mi mundo habían cambiado— no lo era tanto.

R: Bueno, sí —traté de hablar con máxima prudencia, pero se dio cuenta al instante de lo que estaba pensando.

Q: No hace falta que te esfuerces tanto en ser tolerante. —Volvió la cabeza y me miró—. Es horrible.

Suspiré.

R: Sí, supongo que tienes razón. —Aunque no creía que se tratara exactamente de una cuestión de tolerancia, sino más bien de capacidad imaginativa. Y la mía no siempre podía absorber todo lo que ella ofrecía, pues muchas cosas resultaban inimaginables: al menos para mí, que siempre había llevado una vida «inocente», aunque ni siquiera yo me hubiese dado cuenta de ello hasta hacía muy poco. La miré a la cara y no pude reprimir una pregunta—: Estabas hablando de dos personas distintas, ¿verdad? La mujer de la cual heredaste el apartamento no es la misma que...

Q: ¿Que la que me pegaba, quieres decir? No, no era la misma. —Suavizó de nuevo su expresión—. María era una mujer maravillosa, jamás habría hecho algo así. —Se levantó y se colocó frente a mí, tras una silla—. Hasta ahora no lo había entendido. —Me miró fijamente—. Y ha sido gracias a tu insistencia. —Encogí un poco los hombros y me pregunté qué derecho tenía yo a hacer algo así. No sabía nada de aquella mujer—. Y estabas en lo cierto. —Se apoyó con ambos brazos en el respaldo de la silla y se inclinó un poco hacia delante—. No era una clienta. —Tendría que haberme sentido orgullosa de aquella victoria y, sin embargo, no me sentía así—. Siempre quise auto convencerme de que lo era, especialmente entonces, cuando no volvió y yo estaba segura de que me había abandonado. Me resultaba mucho más fácil así, porque podía culparla a ella de todo. —Se volvió, para no tener que seguir mirándome, y recostó la espalda en la silla—. Aunque yo sabía que la culpa era sólo mía. —Guardó silencio.

Me puse en pie.

R: ¡Eso tampoco es cierto! ¿Es que para ti todo es siempre blanco o negro? —Me estaba haciendo enfadar otra vez, y no quería. Me acerqué, pero me detuve justo detrás de ella. Le hablé a su espalda—: ¿Es que tenía que haber una culpable? Estaba enferma: tú no podías evitarlo, ni tampoco ella, ¿no lo entiendes?

Se volvió y vi lágrimas en sus ojos.

Q: Sí —dijo en voz baja—, sí, ahora lo entiendo.

Probablemente, aquello sólo sirvió para que la echara más de menos. Lo cierto es que yo no estaba muy satisfecha de mi actuación: no estaba interpretando precisamente el papel de abogada del diablo, pero esa era la sensación que tenía. Le puse una mano en el brazo.

R: Creo que tu María me habría gustado mucho.

Me observó con calma durante unos segundos y temí que estuviera a punto de deshacerse en un mar de lágrimas. En la habitación no se oía ni una mosca. Justo en ese momento, se le curvaron un poco las comisuras de los labios.

Q: Quizás sí —dijo—. Tenéis algunas cosas en común. —La curva de sus labios se acentuó—. Pero con lo celosa que tú eres... —Frunció un poco el ceño, en un gesto triste. Estuve a punto de protestar porque me pareció que, a pesar de su tristeza, se estaba metiendo conmigo, pero no dije nada. Además, probablemente estaba en lo cierto. Se acercó y me abrazó. Fue como si se estuviera despidiendo, pero no de mí: por fin María podía descansar en paz, en ella y en su corazón. Se separó de mí y regresó al sofá. Se sentó con una pierna bajo el cuerpo y levantó la vista—. Esa era una.

* * *

><p>Noté un escalofrío por toda la espalda, pues casi me había olvidado de que había otra. Por otro lado, estaba convencida de que hasta ahora sólo había escuchado la parte menos dolorosa de su historia: María era la buena; la otra era la mala. Tensé todos los músculos del cuerpo, pues no sabía hasta qué punto era mala. Cada vez que me acordaba de aquel día, en las afueras de París...<p>

Tampoco estaba muy segura de querer oír su relato. Me fijé en su mirada mientras me acercaba al sofá: era obvio que estaba preparada para contármelo. Tan obvio que ni siquiera me atreví a decir que no.

Q: La otra fue mi primer gran amor... mi primera mujer. ¿Te lo había dicho ya? —Negué muy despacio con la cabeza. Lo había adivinado a partir de las frases confusas que me había dicho antes. Se inclinó un poco hacia atrás. Me senté a su lado y esperé—. Era una amiga del colegio —prosiguió—. Hacía ya bastante tiempo que nos conocíamos, en realidad desde que éramos muy pequeñas, pero en aquella época no nos tratábamos demasiado. —Me miró fugazmente: su mirada era clara y despejada. Tal vez un poco reservada, aunque había recuperado el control por completo—. Todo empezó cuando teníamos trece o catorce años. Fue entonces cuando nos hicimos amigas, aunque ni siquiera recuerdo por qué. De repente, lo hacíamos todo juntas. Y al decir todo me refiero a bailar, beber, fumar... Cualquier cosa menos ser «buenas». Supongo que era algo bastante normal. —Me dedicó una mirada interrogante, como si estuviéramos en una entrevista televisiva y ella hubiera hecho un comentario que requería mi apoyo. Asentí, mientras pensaba que se trataba de la típica rebelión juvenil. Yo también había pasado por esa experiencia—. A los quince años nos acostamos juntas por primera vez. —Lo dijo sin dar rodeos, muy deprisa, y sin necesidad de que yo apoyara sus palabras: simplemente, estaba constatando un hecho—. Es decir, ella se acostó conmigo, pero no al revés. Y así sucedía siempre: a mí apenas me estaba permitido tocarla, mucho menos introducirle los dedos. Sólo ella podía hacérmelo a mí.

Tragué saliva. No me resultaba fácil escuchar una descripción de lo que había hecho con otras personas. De alguna manera, yo siempre había pensado que eso debería formar parte de nuestro terreno privado, a pesar de su trabajo y a pesar de mis celos. Por otro lado, nuestra relación era muy distinta. Lo que acababa de contarme era una descripción de la típica, muy típica, relación butch—femme: dos mujeres que juegan a ser hombre y mujer. En toda relación hay algo de eso, hasta en las que yo había tenido, pero no hasta ese punto. La verdad es que me resultaba un tanto extraño.

* * *

><p>Mientras yo reflexionaba con la mirada perdida, ella guardaba silencio. Me volví y la miré a los ojos: estaba esperando mi reacción, estaba tratando de adivinar hasta dónde podía contarme, hasta dónde estaba yo dispuesta a escuchar. No podía decir nada, pero por mi expresión adivinó que no estaba excesivamente sorprendida.<p>

Q: Yo creía que las cosas eran así, no sabía que hubiera otras posibilidades. Sólo había estado con ella. —Se rió discretamente—. Bueno, supongo que tampoco es tan distinto de las parejitas de adolescentes heterosexuales, ¿no? —Me miró y yo asentí: no le faltaba razón en lo que había dicho—. Cada vez decía más a menudo que preferiría ser un hombre, pero tampoco me parecía muy extraño. De hecho, siempre fue muy masculina. —Sin querer, me contemplé a mí misma, a lo que ella respondió con otra carcajada, mucho más alegre que la anterior—. No, ni punto de comparación contigo, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. —Sonrió para sus adentros—. Tenía tatuajes, muchos tatuajes. —Hice una mueca que quería indicar asco. Se inclinó sobre mí—. Si te vas a sentir mejor, te diré que te encuentro muy femenina. —Me besó en la nariz y me dedicó una mirada risueña—. Aunque tal vez... —hizo una pausa muy teatral— sí que tienes un poco de pluma.

Se comportaba como si estuviera considerando muy seriamente esa cuestión. Gruñí, pues no soportaba esa expresión. Se echó a reír cuando vio que había dado en el clavo, respecto a lo cual yo no tenía ninguna duda. Con lo sensible que era ella para esas cosas...

* * *

><p>Se puso seria otra vez y me rozó una mejilla con la mano. Me acarició unos segundos y después se recostó de nuevo en el rincón del sofá.<p>

Q: Lo más interesante de todo es que hoy en día es un hombre de verdad.

R: ¿Qué? —Lo había dicho con una naturalidad tremenda, como si una cosa fuera la consecuencia automática de la otra.

Q: Se operó, pero eso fue mucho más tarde y, para entonces, ya no teníamos ningún contacto. De todas formas, ya había empezado a comportarse así mucho antes, cuando todavía era una mujer. Por ejemplo, iba con un grupo de chicas que mendigaban y buscaban clientes en las cercanías de la estación de autobuses. También ella vivió de eso durante un tiempo, y de traficar con drogas, aunque yo no lo supe hasta mucho más tarde. Me lo ocultó durante mucho tiempo, pero no sé por qué. Estoy segura de que habría sido muy fácil implicarme a mí también, pues en aquella época estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa que me pidiera. —Me miró de nuevo con esa expresión que quería decir «puedes marcharte cuando quieras», y me pregunté qué esperaba de mí—. En privado, por lo menos... Bueno, como te decía, yo no sabía nada más, ni siquiera cuando la historia se fue complicando cada vez más. —No estaba muy segura de si debía permitirle o no que siguiera hablando. Recordé nuestro primer encuentro y el miedo que ella tenía cuando estábamos en la cama. Traté de desviar la mirada hacia otro lado, pero se acercó y me sujetó la barbilla con un dedo. Me obligó a volver la cara—. Te acuerdas, ¿verdad?

Levanté un brazo y, muy suavemente, apoyé la mano en la suya.

R: Sí —afirmé en voz baja—. No es necesario que me cuentes el resto si no quieres.

Colocó sus dedos entre los míos y los dejó allí.

Q: Quiero contártelo. Siempre me ha resultado muy doloroso y siempre lo he reprimido, pero quizás esta sea mi última oportunidad de aclarar quién soy y por qué. —Se mostró distante de nuevo y apartó la mirada—. Por qué soy lo que tú tanto desprecias —dijo en voz baja, en dirección a los cojines del sofá.

Me enfurecí. Ya le había oído decir eso en una ocasión y le había expresado con vehemencia mi disconformidad. Si lo seguía creyendo, tal vez era porque no me había mostrado muy convincente. La abracé por detrás y apoyé la cabeza en su espalda.

R: ¿De verdad lo crees?

Se le escapó un susurro apagado.

Q: Si no ahora, más tarde. Aún no te lo he contado todo.

R: Pues cuéntamelo todo, para que pueda demostrarte que lo cierto es lo contrario —gruñí, en un tono desagradable. Mi impaciencia empezó a preocuparme de nuevo, pues estaba de más dada la situación.

Se volvió y tuve que soltarla.

Q: Supongo que ya te lo habrás imaginado. —Unió las manos, como si quisiera rezar, pero no dijo nada. Miró por encima de mi hombro, hacia un pasado lejano—. Al principio, sólo me pegaba a veces. Decía que era para aumentar mi excitación. El dolor del placer, lo llamaba, pero cuando lo hacía, yo jamás sentía placer. Sólo una vez, y me avergoncé. Cuando se lo dije, volvió a pegarme, así que se lo permití y no dije nada más. Y entonces, un día, me pegó con un cinturón en lugar de utilizar las manos. Mis padres jamás me habían pegado y yo no sabía lo que era eso. Grité: me puso una mordaza en la boca y me pegó con más fuerza. Me salía sangre allí donde me daba la hebilla, pero lo hacía con mucho cuidado: me pegaba en zonas del cuerpo que no se veían cuando estaba vestida. Estaba sorprendida y avergonzada; avergonzada por permitir que alguien me hiciera algo así y, sin embargo, no atreverme a pararlo.

* * *

><p>El hecho de que estuviera avergonzada por algo que alguien le hacía no era nuevo. El resto de su relato ya no me asombró, pues parecía una simple deducción de lo ya expuesto.<p>

Q: Dijo que era una señal de mi amor por ella, que cada cicatriz era un símbolo. ¿Qué podía hacer para defenderme? —Me observó con una mirada confiada. Apenas podía soportar la serenidad de aquella espera y sentí ganas de gritar—. La siguiente vez fue con un látigo —prosiguió—. Después las esposas, la mordaza, los grilletes. —Había empezado a hablar más despacio. Me pregunté si, después de todo, debía interrumpir su relato, si aún quedaba algo peor por contar—. Eso era lo peor de todo: estar esposada de pies y manos, tumbada boca abajo, hasta que ya no podía respirar y le suplicaba que parase. Y lo único que hacía ella era reírse y volver a pegarme. Una vez y otra, y otra, y otra... —Empezó a golpear un cojín. Era como un torrente imparable—: Y otra...

Le cogí las manos.

R: Vamos —traté de calmarla—, basta. Ya está. —Me permitió cogerle las manos, pero siguió moviendo los brazos.

Q: Y entonces... un día... se marchó. Así de fácil. —Lo dijo como si aún no pudiera creérselo.

R: ¿Y? —A mí me parecía que había sido un gran golpe de suerte—. ¿No te alegrase de que se marchara?

Q: ¿Alegrarme? —No, era obvio que ella lo veía de una forma muy distinta.

R: Pues sí. Al fin y al cabo, eras libre. —Yo habría dado las gracias a todos los santos.

Q: ¿Libre? —dijo, repitiendo mi última palabra. Cambió de posición en el sofá, apartándose un poco de mí—. Me quedé terriblemente sola —explicó, con tristeza—. Ella era todo lo que tenía. Y la quería.

No pude ocultar un estremecimiento.

Que sus labios pronunciaran aquellas palabras, en un momento en que tenía la mente tan clara, me lo dijo todo.

R: Bueno, pues... —Me recosté en el sofá. Ya estaba dicho, pero la historia había terminado y ella no tenía intención de volvérselo a decir a nadie, ni siquiera a mí. De repente me sentí terriblemente vieja y sola. Se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y tal vez fue eso lo que la impulsó a seguir hablando, a tratar de explicarse ante sí misma y ante mí por qué las cosas eran como eran.

Q: La soledad fue lo peor de todo. —Su voz había recuperado la calma—. No quería seguir estando sola. Ella pasaba todas las noches conmigo. Ya me había acostumbrado.

R: ¿A todo? —le pregunté, tal vez con demasiada brusquedad. Se sobresaltó y me miró—. Disculpa —me apresuré a añadir—, no tengo derecho a... —Sencillamente me sentía agotada. Era su vida, no la mía. Y en cuanto al futuro, cada vez era mayor la sensación de que ese abismo seguiría existiendo.

Q: Sí, claro que lo tienes —dijo de repente, con dulzura—. Sí, se puede decir que me había acostumbrado a casi todo. Pero no siempre era así: no me pegaba ni me ponía grilletes todas las noches, pero cada noche dormía conmigo. Era como un ritual. No importaba lo que hubiéramos hecho antes: cuando los íbamos a la cama, teníamos que dormir juntas. Y a veces hacer otras cosas. —Guardó silencio.

Me sentí inquieta de nuevo.

R: ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando... se marchó? —pregunté muy despacio.

Q: Diecinueve —dijo—, pero no me lo parecía. Me sentía igual que cuando tenía quince. Era como si no hubiera madurado en absoluto desde que la conocía. La gente de mi edad parecía más vieja. —Se echó a reír, pero su risa no era alegre—. Tal vez era eso lo que llamaba la atención en mí pero, en cualquier caso, me resultó muy difícil rechazar las ofertas. —No me costó mucho imaginar qué había sucedido a continuación. Ella necesitaba alguien que la cuidase—. Tenía tan poca experiencia —prosiguió—. Bueno, excepto en una cosa, de eso me di cuenta enseguida: lo que yo hacía con absoluta naturalidad era aun relativamente nuevo para otras, y ellas pensaban que lo que experimentaban conmigo en un terreno debía extenderse también a otros terrenos. Me comportaba de tal forma que no les quedaba más remedio que creerlo.

R: ¿Quieres decir que al principio ya te pagaban? —A mí jamás se me habría ocurrido esa idea mientras practicaba con una amante.

Debo de ser muy ingenua, me dije.

Q: Bueno, no, no es que al principio me pagaran, pero recibía regalos, y caros. Y, por lo general, yo era la segunda mujer, la que sólo sirve para la cama. —Lo dijo en un tono muy despectivo, pero no podía culparla, por mucho que yo también estuviera horrorizada. Se le escapó un suspiro de resignación—. Da igual, el caso es que no me resultó difícil vivir de esa forma y al cabo de un tiempo, me acostumbré. Ya no esperaba nada.

R: Hasta que llegó María —dije. Mi clarividencia probablemente supuso una pequeña sorpresa para ella. Me miró directamente a los ojos.

Q: Sí —afirmó—, y después tú.

Ya no pude seguir soportando aquella situación. Todo aquello formaba parte de su pasado: había agotado con otras todas sus reservas de amor, lo había malgastado en sus torturadoras... Ya no quedaba nada para mí.

R: Yo no soy tan importante —dije, haciendo un gesto vago con la mano. Quise levantarme del sofá. ¿Cómo era la frase de Casablanca?

«Siempre nos quedará París». Sí, encajaba perfectamente: sólo faltaba el avión en que yo debía desaparecer y levantar el vuelo para dejar atrás el mal.

Me cogió del brazo.

Q: ¿Adónde vas? —Cuando quería, podía hablar con la misma dulzura e inocencia que si tuviera quince años. Y en cierta manera, o eso me parecía, seguía teniéndolos, pero yo no.

R: A casa. Quiero dormir. Mañana va a ser un día muy duro. —Qué fácil me resultaba recurrir a un cliché. Ni yo misma podía creerlo.

* * *

><p>La miré y me di cuenta de lo mucho que la quería, pero yo no podía darle lo que ella ya había visto bajo tantas otras formas. Sólo conseguiría decepcionarla. Me sentía vacía y agotada. Abatida, me arrodillé frente a ella: lo único que me quedaba por hacer era decirle la verdad.<p>

R: Te quiero, pero eso es todo lo que puedo darte. Tú siempre has recibido mucho más. No te costará mucho encontrar a alguien mejor que yo. —Le hablaba con voz hueca.

Quise ponerme en pie, pero no me lo permitió.

Q: Dime una cosa, ¿es que te has vuelto loca del todo? —En su tono de voz ya no había la misma serenidad de antes—. Si no dejas de decir tonterías de inmediato, te echo a patadas. —Reflexionó un momento sobre lo que acababa de decir—. Ah, no, eso es justo lo que quieres, así que te obligaré a quedarte. —En sus palabras había una vitalidad asombrosa, que me pilló completamente desprevenida.

R: Pero... —balbucí, todavía perpleja.

Q: ¿Pero qué? —Se dejó caer del sofá de repente y se colocó sobre mí. Me miró desde arriba, como un tigre a su presa—. ¿A cuánta gente crees que le he contado lo que acabo de contarte a ti?

Intenté pensar en su pregunta, pero no era fácil. Sabía tan poco de sus relaciones...

R: Bueno, pues por ejemplo a María y a...

Me interrumpió, furiosa.

Q: Ni siquiera a María. Y nada de «y a», porque tú eres la única. ¿Por qué crees que te he elegido a ti? —No se me ocurrió el porqué, ni siquiera haciendo un gran esfuerzo, así que guardé silencio—. Tendría que darte una paliza —susurró. Después siguió hablando, esta vez a una volumen más normal—, pero no por influencia de mi trabajo ni de mi pasado. Es una reacción normal provocada por tu terquedad. —Yo no opinaba lo mismo, pero en fin, si eso era lo que ella pensaba... bueno, era más alta, era más fuerte y además estaba encima de mí. No me pareció el momento oportuno para discutir—. Dios mío de mi vida —farfulló—. Quieres escuchar esas dos palabras. Te has obsesionado tanto con eso que ya no te tomas en serio nada más. ¡Mierda! —soltó. Eso era nuevo—. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Te acabo de confesar todo lo que tenía que confesar. —Me lanzó una mirada glacial—. Algo que, por cierto, no se puede decir de ti. ¿Y tú única reacción es pensar que no soy lo bastante buena para ti? Bueno, yo también tengo unas cuantas cosas que decir al respecto, ¿no te parece?

R: Sí. No. —No sabía qué responder.

Me volvió a mirar de aquella forma tan dulce.

Q: Pues entonces recuerda bien esto: se ha terminado la época en que me dejaba dominar por la vergüenza y la culpa, y no se puede negar que tú tienes parte de responsabilidad. —Eso no se lo podía discutir—. He recobrado mi autoestima y hay cierta persona que tiene bastante que ver con eso. ¿No es así? —Me observó con una mirada feroz, pero en sus ojos apareció una expresión de ternura que eliminaba cualquier rastro de peligro. Asentí como pude, teniendo en cuenta que estaba inmovilizada contra el suelo—. ¿Y ahora por qué te quieres ir? —Se apoyó en los brazos y aumentó un poco el espacio que nos separaba, con lo cual pude respirar un poco mejor.

Tenía que contestarle, eso estaba claro, pero no sabía cómo y se lo dije.

R: No lo sé. Me siento muy pequeña —añadí en voz baja al cabo de unos instantes.

Q: ¡Ajá! —Rodó hacia un lado y se tumbó junto a mí. Habló mirando el techo—. ¿Qué te parece si hablamos del tema con un poco de sensatez? Lo que funciona con una puede que también funcione con la otra. ¿Te has parado a pensarlo?

* * *

><p>Si he de ser sincera, no, no lo había pensado y eso no hacía que me sintiera mayor, sino más bien lo contrario. Con todo lo que le había exigido a ella y ni siquiera me había parado a formularme yo esas mismas preguntas. No era muy justo, ¿verdad?<p>

Se apoyó en un codo y me observó con curiosidad.

Q: ¿Qué clase de mujer eres tú en realidad? ¿Me has dejado mirar en tu corazón como yo te he dejado mirar en el mío? —Me hizo sentir incómoda y confusa—. ¿O acaso eso no es compatible con el espíritu del caballero de brillante armadura? —Tenía muchísima razón, pero lo que yo más deseaba en esos momentos era huir y ella se dio cuenta de inmediato—. Bueno, no tengo intención de retenerte aquí en contra de tu voluntad, ¿sabes? —Se rió en voz baja y yo tuve la espantosa sensación de ser transparente—. Y me parece que tú no tienes intención de irte. —Me observó de nuevo con una mirada sincera—. Así que... ¿por qué no hablamos de lo que realmente queremos hacer?

Sí, ¿por qué no?

R: ¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa? —Dije, en un tono de amargura—. Tú quieres conservar tu trabajo...

Q: Ya empieza otra vez el disco rayado —suspiró—. Tendría que habérmelo imaginado. —Sin embargo, en esta ocasión estaba menos enfadada que las otras veces que habíamos tratado ese tema. En realidad, ni siquiera parecía enfadada y mucho menos, dudosa—. Sabes que esa no es la cuestión en este momento. No ha cambiado nada.

R: Sí, en este momento... —recalqué.

Q: Sí, en este momento —repitió ella, con decisión—. Dejémoslo así. ¿O quieres forzar una decisión que ahora mismo no puedo tomar? ¿Qué esperas conseguir de esa forma? Incluso en un caso así, la decisión sería tan sólo temporal. —No me cabía ninguna duda de que tenía razón en lo que decía, pero... ¿cuál era la alternativa?—. Tú también ves las cosas en blanco y negro —prosiguió—. Antes me has acusado exactamente de lo mismo. ¿Qué te parece si las dos intentamos salir de ahí? —Me parecía una persona completamente distinta. ¿Qué le había ocurrido? Iba encadenando una conclusión lógica tras otra. Se echó a reír cuando vio mi expresión de perplejidad—. Bueno, yo también pienso de vez en cuando —sonrió para sus adentros—, lo que pasa es que últimamente tu presencia me ha distraído mucho. —Se inclinó y me besó. ¡Bonita distracción! Otro beso como ese y... Se detuvo y yo volví a abrir los ojos. Su mirada dulce, su boca sensual... ¿Qué clase de criatura era en realidad? Se puso de nuevo sobre mí y me rozó delicadamente la mejilla con los labios—. Tenemos tanto tiempo... —susurró.

Creí al pie de la letra todo lo que me decía y, en ese preciso instante, una luz se encendió en mi cabeza. ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que mi terquedad hubiese creado tantos problemas como problemas había ayudado a resolver? ¿Y qué sucedería si ahora le decía que no? Me costaba mucho imaginar las consecuencias.

Me aclaré la garganta.

R: ¿Cómo crees que será nuestra vida si dentro de diez años seguimos juntas? —le pregunté. Sus labios, que en ese momento me estaban besando, se quedaron paralizados.

Q: ¿Quién sabe? —me contestó con sinceridad. Por lo menos, la idea no le había parecido espantosa, de eso no cabía duda. Continuó con su argumentación—. No creo que sea muy distinta para nosotras que para cualquier otra pareja. —Se estaba refiriendo a nosotras como pareja. Bueno, la cosa estaba saliendo muy bien—. ¿Qué te parece si primero nos concentramos en los tres próximos meses? —me sonrió.

* * *

><p>Tuve la sensación de que me acariciaba con la mirada. ¿Y yo había estado a punto de renunciar a ella voluntariamente? «Debes de estar loca», me dije. Seguía sonriéndome.<p>

Q: En una ocasión me hiciste de taxi a París. ¿Quieres volver a intentarlo?

Al principio, no acabé de entenderla muy bien, pero después supe a qué se refería. Sus labios estaban cada vez más cerca de mi boca.

R: Sí —dije, un instante antes de que me besara—. Te quiero —Susurré sobre sus labios.

Q: Te quiero —me contestó mordiendo mi labio y besándome apasionadamente, pero con tranquilidad, disfrutando de mis labios y yo disfrutando los de ella, del momento, teníamos toda una vida para hacerlo.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno bellas personitas, hemos llegado al final de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado, el fin se lo he cambiado un poco, para darle un poco más de amor*-* espero que haya sido de su gusto. Y quisiera agradecerle a todas las personas que dieron favorito, follow y reviews a la historia, y también a las que hayan leído desde el principio, se les agradece de corazón. <strong>_

_**Espero estar pronto de vuelta por acá con alguna adaptación nueva, por ahora me voy de vacaciones, que disfruten de las suyas, los que estén, un abrazo psicológico y muchos besos de algodón, nos leemos pronto.**_

_**Ms. Butterfly**_


End file.
